


Bravado (Tales of Fire and Flood)

by dustlights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Bad Parenting, Bickering, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, Epic Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, I swear i tried to make a well developed romance between the two of them, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Minor Violence, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Please don't offend my characters (mostly chanyeol) they're trying their best, Royalty, Slash, Slow Burn, Swordfighting, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 77,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustlights/pseuds/dustlights
Summary: Durante séculos, humanos e dragões travaram uma guerra cruel pelo direito de praticar magia. Depois de uma tragédia que levou à morte da rainha de Todos os Reinos dos Homens, a palavra paz foi pela primeira vez proferida. Sete anos se passaram desde então e os herdeiros de ambos os tronos alcançam a maioridade. Uma nova proposta é feita com o objetivo de colocar um ponto final àquela história manchada de sangue: estabelecer-se-á um laço de matrimônio entre os dois príncipes.Baekhyun e Chanyeol, agora, sob a promessa de um casamento, precisam aprender a respeitar suas culturas e seus povos; a abandonar às dores da guerra, o orgulho e preconceito; e a lidar com o medo inócuo de viver nos braços do antigo inimigo, em busca de paz e, se forem sonhadores o suficiente, de amor. Mesmo que, à primeira instância, não consigam, que então fossem um do outro abravata.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 152
Kudos: 121
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: #63
> 
> [UPDATED 9/01/2021] Queria agradecer, brevemente: a Marcella (eclipcy) por me ajudar a escolher o plot, ouvir todas as minhas ideias e me auxiliar no processo de escrita; a Gigi (indelikaido) por me ver aflita e betar a história, fazendo sempre um trabalho tão incrível, muito obrigada; a quem doou o plot, a Lare (kimita), por essa maravilha que me aguçou e me inspirou; aos meus amigos que me apoiaram do começo ao fim para que Bravado existisse; a todos os moderadores do Exolipse pelo trabalho impecável e disposição para sempre ajudar, qualquer que fosse o problema, é óbvio que tudo isso só foi possível graça a dedicação de vocês, foi um prazer; e a você, leitor. 
> 
> [Playlist oficial](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/367liTi2876uVWXs2XjkCF?si=QzibuWnbSzOjrMc8OT9KYg).
> 
> Chequem as notas finais para mais informações e **glossário**.
> 
> Boa leitura.

####  **ATO 1**

####  **INTRODUÇÃO**

Quero lhe contar sobre tempos antigos. Um tempo em que cada pedaço de terra, onde quer que a luz chegasse, era envolto de magia e encanto. O mundo era então governado pelos cinco elementos naturais: o Sol, a Lua, a Terra, o Oceano e o Céu, e as criaturas mágicas eram as responsáveis pelo equilíbrio e prosperidade da natureza. Até que os humanos atracaram com suas caravelas na borda da praia. Vinham de um lugar distante ao leste, além do Mar Negro, onde sobre nada se conhecia e onde a luz nunca antes tocara. Apossaram-se das planícies e seguiram para oeste, em busca de mais. Ao se depararem com a magia, tentaram também dominá-la. Esses seres, que não haviam sido criados pelo calor do Sol, ou mesmo pela luz da Lua, falharam em sua missão. Por muitos séculos, o mundo só conhecia as fontes primárias da magia, proveniente dos cinco elementos naturais e somente as criaturas que nasciam dessa energia tinham o poder de usá-la. Mas então, o homem, no que se entendia como alquimia, descobriu uma maneira de burlar as forças naturais. E foi assim que a guerra entre criaturas mágicas e seres humanos começou.

Os dragões lideravam o batalhão do oeste, e os reis e alquimistas o do leste. Os dragões lutavam em nome da natureza e de todas as criaturas mágicas, que agora eram caçadas pelos humanos. Os reis e alquimistas lutavam pelo direito de praticar magia, possível somente quando extraída da força vital dessas criaturas. Passavam-se agora mil anos desde que a primeira batalha na fronteira entre as Terras Humanas e as Terras Mágicas fora travada. A guerra perdia suas convicções, conforme ficava cada vez mais difícil cruzar as colinas que separavam os dois reinos, e conforme os alquimistas se escondiam nas sombras e nas câmaras de grandes castelos de pedra. 

Era solstício de inverno quando a palavra paz foi proclamada pela primeira vez em muito tempo. A rainha de Todos os Reinos dos Homens se deitava sobre o leito, ferida, depois das muitas batalhas que como general das tropas precisou coordenar. Olhou seu único filho, de onze anos, cujo futuro se escrevia com sangue e cujo passado ela nunca fora capaz de assistir, já que esteve sempre ocupada lutando por algo que seus antecessores um dia decidiram por ela. Sabia que aqueles seriam seus momentos finais na Terra e por conta disso, requisitou a presença do marido em seus aposentos. Em um último suspiro pediu que não mais decidissem o destino daquelas crianças e que o rei usasse do tempo que lhe restava para assegurar a felicidade de seu herdeiro e a paz entre humanos e dragões. Em respeito à memória de sua esposa, comovido pela perda e igualmente preocupado com os terríveis desfechos da guerra que aguardavam seu filho, o rei retirou suas tropas da fronteira e por exatos catorze solstícios o mundo o qual conheciam viveu em paz. 

Uma carta então chegou, trazida do leste por um corvo e embrulhada com o selo real. Nela, um novo tratado era proposto. Em símbolo do final daquela guerra e em garantia de que tempos de Anoitecer nunca mais voltariam a existir, uma união deveria ser estabelecida. O herdeiro dos dragões, que já alcançava a maioridade, precisaria se juntar com o herdeiro de Todos os Reinos dos Homens em matrimônio. É aqui que a nossa história começa.

####  **CENA 1**

Baekhyun se encontrava em seu quarto, à meia luz de um candelabro, acendendo o último par de velas. Um arrastar da porta pesada de magno o despertou dos próprios pensamentos. Seu pai, o Rei Bonhwa*, ainda vestido do manto e da coroa, aproximou-se em um sorriso cálido. O clarão do lado de fora, da tempestade que controlava o céu daquela noite, invadiu o cômodo pelas altas janelas de vidro, iluminando parcialmente o rosto do senhor. Baekhyun pôde observar mais das olheiras pesadas e das linhas de expressão que cobriam a testa.

— Está tudo pronto para a viagem. — O rei informou. 

O princípe apenas assentiu. 

Baekhyun estaria mentindo se dissesse que a ansiedade para o dia de amanhã não lhe tomava todo o corpo. Sentia-se tão apreensivo que não arriscaria dormir naquela noite e por isso mesmo acendia as velas ao lado de sua cadeira de leitura, para que pelas próximas horas se perdesse entre poemas de tempos antigos. Deixaria para recuperar a noite mal dormida no caminho, em sua carruagem, isso se conseguisse dormir bem pelos próximos meses. De fato, desde que a troca de correspondência entre os dois reinos começou, no inverno passado, Baekhyun pouco conseguia pregar os olhos. A ideia de se entregar para o inimigo ainda lhe parecia imprudente, quase mesmo desvairada, mas enquanto príncipe de Todos os Reinos dos Homens e enquanto filho de seu pai, não ousaria objurgá-la. 

Pelo contrário, desde que fora notificado do tratado de paz iminente, provou-se extremamente acolhedor dos planos, mesmo que tudo isso ficasse apenas nas aparências.

Segurou ambas as mãos do rei, os calos de um senhor de guerra contrastando com a delicadeza e maciez de uma mão que nunca enfrentara uma batalha sequer, se não fosse daquelas travadas durante os seus treinos de espada. Não ousaria colocar em risco todo o trabalho que seus progenitores dedicaram àquela trégua, especialmente para que Baekhyun não precisasse viver de sangue. Inclinou-se o suficiente para que repousasse um beijo no dorso daquelas mãos machucadas pelo tempo e pelo metal. Seu pai sorriu outra vez.

— Pensei que pudéssemos ter uma conversa — afirmou o monarca, desvencilhando-se do toque do filho para caminhar pelos aposentos. 

— Como quiser, meu pai. 

— Espero que entenda o porquê partirá amanhã nessa viagem. 

— Porque é meu dever enquanto futuro rei… — Baekhyun iniciou, de certa maneira orgulhoso, levantando mais o queixo e estufando o peito.

— Seu único dever, enquanto futuro rei, é o de ser corajoso. — Seu pai cortou, gentil, mesmo que firme. Voltou a se aproximar do filho, antes de continuar: — Corajoso para agir com justiça, ou mesmo corajoso para agir com piedade. É provável que a próxima vez em que você voltar a pisar nessas terras seja para sua própria cerimônia de coroação. — Baekhyun procurou pelos olhos castanhos e melancólicos de seu pai. Abraçou sua brandura e a fraqueza que se escondia no rosto. Como a tristeza de perder sua esposa o maltratava. — Quando esse momento chegar, dirão a você que nosso papel enquanto reis é deixar marcado nosso poder e nossa força. Contar uma história sobre a ascensão da nossa nação e sobre o triunfo do nosso exército. Espero que você seja corajoso o suficiente nesse momento para dizer que não. Justo com seu povo para declarar que você enquanto rei pode deixar uma marca de paz nesse mundo. Piedoso com os inimigos que nascerão, que discordarão de você e que tentarão usar da própria força para te impedir. Espero que você seja corajoso para escolher seu destino e se libertar do passado. Você entende o que eu quero dizer? 

— Entendo.

— Enquanto pai, meu único desejo egoísta, era de que meus filhos casassem por amor. Como eu tive sorte de casar com sua mãe. No entanto, enquanto monarca, não usufruímos de tais regalias. Ainda assim, tenho esperanças de que você encontre algo para amar na terra aonde vai. Que encontre o amor naquele que te espera do outro lado da fronteira. Por favor, ao menos tente, como pedido de seu pai egoísta. 

Baekhyun assentiu, tomado de um frio nas entranhas. Era um sonhador, em todas as ingênuas circunstâncias. Sempre foi alguém a sonhar com o amor e com um matrimônio feliz. No entanto, parecia irreal, amar aquelas colinas, já que nunca gostou de lugares altos. Amar quem um dia jurou ser seu inimigo e cuja inimizade levou à partida de sua mãe, junto do coração de seu pai. Amar um dragão do sangue quente e das escamas duras, do qual igualmente não estaria disposto a amá-lo de volta. 

Mas tentaria. Não pelo bem de seu rei, a quem prometeu devoção. Mas pelo bem de seu pai. 

— Você se parece muito com ela — murmurou, afastando da testa os fios negros como a noite do dia em que nasceu, onde nenhuma estrela enfeitava o céu. Baekhyun tinha isso de similar com sua mãe, como também os olhos cinzentos, caídos e amendoados, e o nariz em botão. Era o que todos diziam. O que seu pai repetia sempre que sentia saudade demais da falecida esposa. O rapaz não saberia concordar, porque nenhuma pintura capturou toda a beleza que teimavam dizer que possuía a rainha, e os sete invernos serviram para soprar com seu vento gelado qualquer detalhe da memória de Baekhyun sobre a mãe. Sorriu sincero, segurando a mão de seu pai em um carinho gentil, até que ele continuasse: — Confio em você para ser tão bom quanto ela foi um dia. 

Baekhyun faria o possível para honrar a memória de seus pais. Para que não se assemelhasse à rainha apenas no traços e nos jeitos, como também na moral e nas decisões. Não seria fácil igualar-se à maior espadachim que os humanos puderam conhecer, à rainha mais adorada e justa que o reino coroou. Ainda assim, sentia que seu pai fizera um bom trabalho em prepará-lo para tal. Estava pronto, em cada batida do coração. 

Foi por isso, que ao se despedir do rei e trocar suas vestes por aquelas de dormir, desistiu dos livros e sentiu-se leve o suficiente para aproveitar uma boa noite de sono. A primeira em muito tempo.

####  **CENA 2**

Acordou ainda cedo, quando o sol saudava as planícies brilhantes com um beijo. Cumprimentou Sehun, um de seus amigos mais próximos, quando se deparou com o corpo franzino de tronco comprido e elegante, no corredor, logo após os guardas fecharem a porta do quarto atrás de si. O rapaz vestia couro negro e os bordados dourados da casa Byun, a maior dos Quatro Reinos. As cores combinavam perfeitamente com os cabelos escuros do garoto e com seus olhos castanhos e felinos, e a roupa justa o deixava ainda mais alto, ainda mais magro. No entanto, Baekhyun questionou em silêncio se o amigo não sentiria frio quando subissem as montanhas das Terras Mágicas. 

Foi recepcionado em uma reverência, mais como um hábito do que uma obrigação de fato. 

— Já pedi que levassem todos os seus pertences até as carruagens. — Sehun comentou arrastado, de mau grado, acompanhando o jovem príncipe pelos corredores do castelo, as botas estalando ora no chão de pedra, ora no carpete.

— Vejo que acordou animado — brincou, empurrando o amigo com o ombro. Por ser mais alto do que Baekhyun, Sehun sequer sacudiu com o toque. 

— Sua Alteza! — exasperou Kyungsoo, quando Baekhyun já se colocava sobre os jardins da construção. Baekhyun sempre achava engraçado como a voz grave e profunda do rapaz não combinava com os olhos redondos, enormes e expressivos, com o rosto delicado e com a baixa estatura. Olhou de relance para o amigo, repreendendo-o, incomodado com o honorífico que o mesmo insistia em usar desde que eram somente crianças. 

E lá estava Minseok, com as pernas curtas, o cabelo dourado espetado e as bochechas redondas, conversando com um dos cavaleiros. O mais velho e mais sábio daqueles que considerava seus grandes companheiros. Quem Baekhyun escolheu para acompanhá-lo naquela nova aventura e que, como bons amigos - porque Baekhyun nunca ousaria classificá-los como meros súditos - aceitaram em honra. Sem titubear. 

Se algum dia lhe dissessem que como prova de amizade precisaria levar quem mais estimava para a boca do Rei Dragão, _literalmente_ , o príncipe taxaria aquele como louco. Agora, olhando para quem decidiu carregar por toda a vida - os três alinhados de frente para as carruagens, em ordem de tamanho, formando uma escadinha - Baekhyun sentia-se, além de qualquer outra coisa, sortudo.

— Faça uma viagem segura, Alteza — manifestou o Primeiro-ministro, Jangnam*, adentrando os jardins com seu cajado e manto violeta. Aproximou-se em passos lentos, a postura impecável e os fios grisalhos perfeitamente alinhados, como sempre. Era o mais antigo dos conselheiros do rei, o responsável por mediar as decisões entre os Quatro Reinos, e também, o pai de Sehun. 

_Um homem misterioso, sempre sério, sempre distante,_ Baekhyun pensava. E por isso, não conhecia muito dele, mesmo que sua figura fosse familiar desde a infância. Trombavam-se vezes ou outras pelo castelo, ou mesmo nas reuniões do conselho que Baekhyun passou a assistir desde que completara quinze anos. Mas nunca estabeleceram qualquer intimidade ou confiança. Todas as histórias sobre ele tratavam de contar sobre seus dotes diplomáticos e sobre as batalhas que armou ao lado de seus pais. Como manteve os reinos unidos, em cooperação, no fronte de batalha. Algumas histórias até diziam que ele era o segundo homem mais poderoso e influente de todos os Quatro Reinos, ficando somente atrás de seu pai, o Rei Supremo, mesmo que Jangnam não fosse senhor de terra alguma. 

Era também um dos poucos do conselho que se opuseram ao tratado de paz e àquela viagem como um todo. Que com veemência exigiu ao rei que desistisse dos desejos de sua rainha, que continuassem a ostentar a soberania dos homens e que considerasse que os antigos alquimistas voltassem a dar as caras à luz do dia. Por isso Baekhyun pouco acreditava que o Primeiro-Ministro desejava-lhe uma boa viagem. 

Quando já estava próximo o suficiente do grupo, tocou o ombro de Sehun, que enrijeceu com a presença do pai, limpando a garganta em um pigarro. A semelhança era clara. A única coisa que tinham em comum, no entanto, eram os traços. Sehun nunca fora próximo do pai e o apreço que carregava muitas vezes se confundia com o medo de desapontá-lo. 

— Se precisar de meus serviços, mande-me uma carta e estarei pronto. — Jangnam comentou outra vez, olhando para o príncipe.

— Agradeço, Primeiro-ministro. — Baekhyun respondeu, em um meio sorriso polido, ao passo que sorrateiramente tentava capturar os olhos de Sehun nos seus, para se certificar de que o amigo estivesse bem. 

Vossa Majestade apareceu minutos depois, uma frota de criados o acompanhava logo atrás. Aproximou-se do filho, segurou sua cabeça com cuidado, pousando um beijo em sua testa. Como fazia todas as manhãs desde que era apenas um bebê. 

— Alguns presentes para o Rei dos Dragões. E seu filho, o Príncipe Dragão, é claro. — O rei anunciou, enquanto a tropa de criados carregava algumas carroças com rolos de seda, especiarias, frutas exóticas plantadas nas Planícies Brilhantes e sidra de maçãs douradas… 

— Sidra? Não sei é para tanto. — Baekhyun resmungou, estarrecido pela quantidade de garrafas que eram amarradas em um dos bagageiros.

— Meu filho não pode aparecer de mãos vazias. 

— Papai, são dragões. O que fariam com seda e uvas de planície? Não seria mais propício buscar algumas de nossas maiores ovelhas? Talvez lhe fossem mais úteis. — argumentou, zombeteiro, deixando que Sehun prendesse uma risada nos pulmões.

— Não seja tolo, Baekhyun. Ovelhas não suportariam uma viagem tão longa. — O rei respondeu, estoico. Um sorriso de satisfação se desenhando nos lábios quando as rodas da última carroça da fila cedeu levemente, devido o peso que carregava.

— Com toda admiração, Vossa Majestade Imperial, não sei se garrafas tão delicadas de sidra suportarão a viagem também. O caminho é tortuoso e as colinas são longas. — Kyungsoo comentou, baixo, a voz uma vez encorpada soando inofensiva e acatada.

— Está feito. Caso não dê para continuar, vocês podem aproveitar da bebida na viagem. 

— Sendo assim, espero que não dê. — Sehun cochichou para Baekhyun, que agora se encontrava ao seu lado. O jovem príncipe deixou a risada ganhar vida. 

— Partimos, então? — O herdeiro proclamou, em um bater de pés e mãos. 

Aproximou-se do rei, ajoelhando uma última vez, tomando a mão e beijando o anel de ouro. Bonhwa o puxou pelos braços para que se levantasse, e o envolveu em um abraço apertado, enterrando a cabeça do filho em seu peito. Baekhyun ali ficou, por instantes que pareceram horas. Quando se afastaram daquele carinho, sabendo que o afeto se perduraria por meses até que se encontrassem outra vez, o rei disse:

— Tenho um último presente. — Ao levantar de sua mão, um dos serviçais se aproximou. Baekhyun o conhecia, era o ferreiro oficial da coroa. Ele entregou um embrulho em couro, de um formato familiar. Seu pai estendeu o objeto, desfazendo o laço dourado que mantinha o pano no lugar. 

Uma espada rija e larga apareceu diante dos seus olhos. Baekhyun puxou-a da bainha e com o barulho que a lâmina brilhante fez ao cortar o vento, sabia que estava afiada. Restaurada, para ser mais exato, porque o cabo negro daquela beleza e a pedra de turmalina incrustada em seu pomo denunciavam ser a mesma espada que sua mãe usara em seus dias de guerra. 

O príncipe procurou pelos olhos do próprio pai, como em autorização para manusear a relíquia. O rei fez que sim com a cabeça, antes de continuar:

— Leia o que está gravado na lâmina.

_“Coragem.”_

— Esse é seu nome? — O rapaz perguntou, encantado. Os olhos amendoados brilhando em avidez, quase tão brilhantes quanto a própria espada.

— Para que escreva a sua própria narrativa. 

Guardou o presente na bainha antes que envolvesse o pai em um abraço rápido, sussurrando um agradecimento em seu ouvido. Se antes alguma dúvida ainda tentava encobrir seu coração, a espada ousava em cortá-la ao meio. Procurou seus amigos, subindo na cabine maior, acompanhado de Kyungsoo. Respirou fundo, prendendo aquele cheiro de grama, rocha e casa nos pulmões. Acenou ao cocheiro.

_Que venham os dragões._

— Espero que tenha certeza da decisão que toma, Majestade — comentou o Primeiro-ministro em um sussurro, para que apenas o rei o ouvisse, quando as carruagens já tomavam seu rumo na estrada de pedra.

— Jangnam… — murmurou, em reprovação, impaciente com o assunto. — Já discutimos sobre isso. 

— Saiba que seu povo não estará pronto para encarar essa união. 

— Mas entenderão. Afinal, por isso temos um rei. Para tomar as medidas necessárias pelo bem coletivo. Para que não precisem fazer isso por eles mesmos. Compreendo sua objeção, mas guarde-a para a reunião do Conselho. — O monarca encarou seu Primeiro-ministro nos olhos, descontente, abandonando de vez a cena do filho indo embora.

— Do que adiantaria outra reunião se insiste com essa loucura, meu Senhor? — murmurou, com certo escárnio.

— Um Conselho ainda tem como único objetivo _aconselhar_ o monarca. Pelo que me lembro, a última palavra é minha. 

Antes que seu súdito pudesse retrucar, o rei rodou sobre os pés, fazendo com que seu manto dourado batesse contra o vento. Em um pequeno sinal com a mão, todos os serviçais o seguiram, deixando apenas o Primeiro-ministro de punhos cerrados nos jardins.

####  **CENA 3**

— Como você acredita ser o Príncipe dos Dragões? — Kyungsoo perguntou ao amigo, durante a viagem.

Baekhyun considerou a resposta que daria, por alguns segundos, sem ter certeza do que dizer. Não sabia muito sobre o lugar para onde ia, não sabia muito sobre o herdeiro do trono dos dragões que esperava sua mão em casamento. Só sabia que tinham a mesma idade, Baekhyun sendo algumas estações mais velho, mas ambos alcançaram a maioridade no inverno passado, quando as negociações sobre a união começaram. Conhecia sobre o Rei, porque ouvia histórias sobre o Grande Dragão cujo ronco fazia estremecer o chão e cujo fogo coloria em azul o céu. Ao ler as correspondências de seu pai, porque o mesmo permitia que o filho o fizesse, sabia que o Rei Dragão era bom com palavras também, às vezes soando até bom demais. Educado demais. Para uma criatura selvagem. 

_Mas o príncipe? Não, não fazia ideia._

— Com muitos dentes? — respondeu depois de um tempo, desmanchando a fala numa risada travessa. Kyungsoo piscou os olhos redondos e enormes para o amigo, confuso, antes de acompanhá-lo na graça. 

— Ouvi dizer que ele é galanteador. E que aprendeu a controlar o fogo com cinco anos. 

Kyungsoo era um grande estudioso. Sabia muito de tudo. Sabia mais ainda sobre criaturas mágicas. Longe de ser um alquimista, esses há tempos Baekhyun não via andando pelo reino. Seu amigo era apenas amante dos livros, graças à sua curiosidade pelo novo e à sua sede pelo conhecimento. Por conta disso, era uma presença agradável, já que sempre tinha algo para conversar a respeito. Baekhyun aprendia bastante com ele, já que, ao contrário do outro rapaz, não era bem adepto aos livros se eles não fossem de poesia. Preferia uma boa luta de espadas, no lugar, sempre fugindo das suas aulas de história e mapas. 

— Galanteador, hum? — O príncipe indagou, em um levantar de suas sobrancelhas. 

— É o que dizem — reiterou, dando de ombros.

Baekhyun se perguntava o quanto de cortejo seria necessário para que ele se simpatizasse com o futuro noivo. Não exteriorizou nenhum desses pensamentos. 

A viagem seria longa. Já estavam há algumas horas na carruagem e tão pouco haviam deixado a cidade de vez. Agora, com as rodas passando pela estrada de terra, vez ou outra indo de encontro a algum pedregulho no caminho, a cabine balançava com mais insistência. Baekhyun começava a se sentir enjoado. Ouvir o amigo contando sobre as montanhas altas e geladas, as florestas cheias, as fontes termais do outro lado cordilheira e sobre todo o catálogo de criaturas mágicas que ele decorou nos últimos dezenove anos só deixavam o monarca ainda mais indisposto, pois tudo isso somava à sua ansiedade. Por sorte, no horizonte, começava a nascer o forte. 

Conforme se aproximavam, o forte que um dia serviu de proteção para seu povo e deveria parecer com grandes muralhas de pedra, encontrava-se em ruínas. A paisagem lhe deu um pequeno frio na barriga. Passariam o entardecer ali, nos pequenos chalés, antes de atravessarem os grandes portões que os separavam das Terras Encantadas e finalmente subirem as colinas verdes em direção ao castelo dos dragões. 

Quando estacionaram, o príncipe nem mesmo esperou que algum cocheiro viesse ajudá-lo a descer da carruagem. Em um pulo, fincou as botas de couro na terra abaixo. _Ah, agora assim_ … Poderia esticar suas pernas e sentir o chão tocando os pés. Já estava sentindo saudades disso, depois de tanto tempo sentado. Espreguiçou-se, checando seus arredores, observando seus três amigos descerem das respectivas carruagens e se aproximarem.

Tirando seus soldados, o lugar estava deserto, já que há muito tempo seu pai ordenou que as tropas voltassem para casa. Caminhou pela construção, tocando cada muro. Tentou imaginar como seria sua aparência antigamente, cercada pelos exércitos dos Quatro Reinos, com sua mãe, a Rainha, no comando. 

Minseok se aproximou: 

— Pensei que seria maior — comentou o amigo, chamando a atenção do príncipe para o paredão. Deveria ter uns vinte metros, parte de sua estrutura estava desmantelada, possivelmente resultado de um ataque. — Quer subir? 

Baekhyun procurou pelos olhos do amigo. Ele o cumprimentava num sorriso. Acenou que sim, depois de puxar o ar com vontade para os pulmões. 

Aproximaram-se de uma das torres de vigília. Baekhyun se deparou com uma grande escadaria em espiral. Segurou na bainha da espada antes de começar a subir, sem saber o que poderia esperar por ele no topo. Óbvio que, a não ser um pássaro que o cruzou no caminho, não se deparou com nada além de poeira e pedras escorregadias. Sentiu-se meio tonto conforme subia e as pernas reclamaram um pouquinho já pelo degrau de número cem. Vez ou outra olhava para trás para encontrar Minseok sorrindo para ele. 

No final, um sino grande e gordo se prendia na ponta da torre e, ao lado, uma passagem pelo corredor do resguardo se abria. Minseok foi o primeiro a atravessar o caminho de pedra, parando a alguns metros da torre e encarando a vista à sua frente. O príncipe o acompanhou logo depois.

Era um campo aberto, de grama amarelada. Alguns desenhos se faziam no chão, onde nada crescia. Baekhyun olhou apreensivo para o tracejado, era largo, como se pudesse pegar umas dez pessoas de uma vez. Pareciam ter sido criados a partir do fogo dos dragões, que atacavam de cima e ao tocarem o solo, nenhuma vegetação ousou nascer de novo. Pelo menos, foi o que supôs. Quase conseguia enxergar o batalhão em formação, em sua luta com elfos; a montaria, mais à frente, em oposição aos centauros; e as criaturas gigantescas draconianas voando no céu, como urubus, prestes a se alimentar do que restava. Deixou a paisagem por um instante para olhar a sua volta, onde deveriam se alinhar os arqueiros do seu exército. Tocou umas das grandes bestas que repousava no peitoril, com suas correntes pesadas que poderiam cruzar o vento e acertar os dragões. Por último, deixou os olhos escaparem para a cordilheira ao fundo, a alguns poucos quilômetros de distância, desenhando o forte natural dos seus antigos inimigos. 

— Levaremos mais alguns dias para atravessar aquilo. — Minseok comentou, apoiando os braços nas pedras e olhando para seu melhor amigo. Deixou uma das mãos viajar até os cabelos negros de Baekhyun, bagunçando os fios em um afago, tão paternal quanto sempre. — Vai ficar tudo bem, estamos com você. Não precisa ter medo. 

— Eu não estou com medo — declarou, numa risada desacreditada e soprada, olhando para o amigo de volta. Minseok tinha um olhar gentil que sempre colocava Baekhyun em um lugar de paz. 

— Eu estaria, se estivesse no seu lugar. — O amigo o confortou, em mais um sorriso afável. 

Baekhyun encontrou a bainha da espada uma outra vez, segurando o cabo com vontade. Inspirou do cheiro da grama e da pedra molhada. 

— Não é uma guerra, Minseok. Não mais — cochichou, em busca do horizonte. — É só um casamento. 

Minseok deixou uma risada escapar, enquanto o vento violento soprava seus cabelos dourados lá do topo. Baekhyun mais uma vez o olhou surpreso. Ele fez questão de explicar:

— Tem quem diga que o casamento é pior que a guerra. 

Baekhyun se deixou rir leve, o seu peito se aquecendo com aquele momento de descontração. Mentiria, no entanto, se dissesse que as palavras do amigo não grudaram no fundo da sua mente. 

####  **CENA 4**

Assistiram mais alguns nasceres de sol durante a viagem. Sehun precisou beber duas garrafas de sidra para não enlouquecer com a paisagem rasteira e com as muitas curiosidades de Kyungsoo. Combinou que não passaria outra tarde dividindo a mesma carruagem que ele, ouvindo sobre a diferença entre uma fada e uma ninfa, e assim seus outros dois amigos revisaram a companhia do rapaz. 

As montanhas não tinham fim e os cavalos por vezes cansavam de subir o caminho íngreme, então faziam pausas com frequência. Quando já estavam no topo, próximos do castelo do Rei, se olhassem para cima, era como se pudessem tocar as nuvens mais baixas do céu. O ar ficara mais rarefeito e o clima alguns graus mais gelado. O príncipe precisou de uma terceira camada de roupa para se acostumar com a nova temperatura. 

_Pelo menos não subiam mais agora_ , pensou. 

Ao alcançarem um cânion — um grande portão construído pela natureza —, precisaram parar a carruagem. Baekhyun arriscou olhar pela janela da sua cabine, uma grande nuvem encobriu o sol por uns instantes. Olhou para o alto, assustando-se com a vista. Uma gigantesca criatura pairava sobre seus homens, de asas abertas, escamas vermelhas, uma cauda tão longa que só ela parecia maior que um humano. Era a primeira vez que via um dragão em vida. O corpo da criatura fazia um barulho estranho, visceral, conforme passava lentamente sobre suas cabeças. Prendeu sua respiração até que a besta voasse para longe. Quando finalmente soltou o ar dos pulmões, dois patrulheiros puseram-se ao lado de sua carruagem. Vestiam pele para suportar o frio. Alguns soldados de Baekhyun os circundavam, em formação, com as mãos na bainha da espadas.

Um desses patrulheiros, o mais alto e mais troncudo, fez uma reverência, mesmo que a expressão continuasse amarrada, em desgosto. Carregava uma lança, leve e brilhante. Afastou-a da janela em respeito enquanto se ajoelhava e curvava o corpo em direção a Baekhyun.

— Alteza, estávamos à sua espera. Vamos escoltá-lo até a caverna — anunciou. 

_Caverna?_ pensou consigo, quase perdendo o equilíbrio quando o cocheiro, em uma chicotada, seguiu viagem. 

— Não pareciam contentes em nos receber. — Sehun conversou, ao seu lado, sendo ele quem acompanhava Baekhyun dessa vez em sua cabine. 

— Estão apenas obedecendo ordens do Rei... Muito a contragosto. — O príncipe respondeu, com uma outra olhadela pela janela.

— Talvez devêssemos voltar, Baek — sugeriu o amigo. 

Baekhyun o encarou, parecia estar assustado. Para ser mais sincero, Sehun não se encontrava bem durante toda a viagem. Antes mesmo de deixarem o castelo, o príncipe estranhou a maneira como tremiam os olhos castanhos do amigo. Quem sabe por isso consumira tanta sidra durante o trajeto. Por um tempo, chegou a cogitar que só estivesse se embebedando para aguentar as discussões intelectuais de Kyungsoo. Agora, olhando para sua expressão apreensiva e para a maneira como segurava sua mão no banco da carruagem, arriscou considerar outras hipóteses. O amigo sempre fora o mais corajoso dos quatro, também aquele mais bem treinado para a guerra, a pedido do próprio pai. Não agia como o usual. 

_Poderiam os dragões lhe causarem tanto medo?_

— Alguma coisa o aflige? — O príncipe perguntou, apertando a mão do amigo sob as suas. 

— E se eu dissesse que sim? 

— Está tudo bem, Sehun. É só um casamento — repetiu o que disse a Minseok há algum tempo. Tentando reafirmar a si mesmo, conforme se aproximavam da toca do até então inimigo de seu povo.

— E se alguém for contra esse casamento, meu príncipe? Não dúvido que esses patrulheiros são apenas alguns dos que se opõem à união. — Sehun insistiu, juntando as sobrancelhas grossas em preocupação. Baekhyun o encarou profundamente, mas não teve tempo para responder, conforme a luz do sol os abandonava e tudo ficava terrivelmente mais escuro. 

A carruagem parou outra vez. 

Baekhyun puxou a cortina da cabine, colocando parte do corpo para o lado de fora. Ouviu a voz profunda de Kyungsoo exasperar um _“uau”_ ao fundo. E lá estava ela, impetuosa, de frente para os humanos: a caverna do Rei Dragão. Formada de granito escuro, era brilhante à luz do dia, seu interior completamente assombroso quando visto do lado de fora. Bem maior do que o forte que visitaram naquela semana, sua entrada era grande o suficiente para que um gigantesco dragão dos tempos antigos pudesse entrar. 

O príncipe abriu a portinhola da carruagem. Com a ajuda de Sehun, que já estava em pé ao seu lado, desceu. O solo estava levemente úmido, tomado por algum tipo de folhagem. Os patrulheiros, que indicaram o caminho, conversavam com seus soldados. Baekhyun não esperava encontrar um monumento daqueles. Quem mandava ficar tão longe dos livros? 

Com a mão na espada e as orientações das criaturas mágicas, que até então não sabia exatamente a qual raça pertenciam, embora tivessem formas humanoides, Baekhyun e seus homens seguiram em direção à caverna. 

Seu interior, de um turquesa escuro, cobria-se inteiramente de brilho também. As botas, conforme pisaram no chão de granito, faziam um barulho surdo, que ecoava sobre as paredes, alcançando o teto nas alturas. Disseram que só precisavam tomar aquele caminho e subir as escadarias para encontrar o final da caverna e chegarem ao castelo do Rei. Consideraram aquilo, já que para isso precisariam deixar os pertences de Baekhyun do lado de fora, onde poderiam ser saqueados. Depois de tanto discutirem, o príncipe decidiu seguir adiante com dois de seus homens e seus três amigos, ficando a guarda real do lado de fora da caverna, em vigília. 

Resmungou baixinho para Sehun, que permanecia ao seu lado. Pensava que, naquele momento, seria recepcionado de maneira farta e cordial, com toda a corte do Rei à sua espera, uma vez que foram todos notificados no dia em que deixou seu castelo de que o herdeiro estava à caminho das Terras Mágicas. 

Era uma construção magnífica, de qualquer maneira. O brilho que ousava oscilar das pedras chegando até mesmo a ser atordoante. Resolveu tocar uma das paredes, estava coberta de um pó que escapava da rocha. Mesmo que não fosse, de fato, mágica, sua aparência dizia o contrário. Não parecia com nada que já vira em vida, e Baekhyun estava acostumado a viver cercado das pedras mais preciosas. Depois de alguns degraus e alguns minutos de caminhada, um clarão alertava o fim da caverna. 

Precisaram cobrir seus olhos quando a luz do sol voltou a tocar a pele e iluminar a paisagem. Quando as pupilas se acostumaram novamente com o dia, um castelo singelo, ainda que largo, se formou. À frente dele, uma guarda real prontamente o abordou. 

"O Príncipe de Todos os Reinos Humanos chegou," anunciaram em um grito e um berrante. 

— Bárbaros... — comentou Sehun, colocando Baekhyun para rir. 

Um rapaz, de estatura similar à sua, sorriso branco e cabelos castanhos, foi o primeiro nobre a cumprimentá-lo. Todos os súditos humanos se afastaram, abrindo passagem até seu príncipe. 

Chegou em uma reverência. Sua bota de couro tocou o chão, enquanto se ajoelhava de frente a Baekhyun. Levantou primeiro a cabeça, ainda em sua posição. Tinha um olhar gentil e brilhante, de um dourado misterioso e quase galanteador. Poderia ser aquele quem esperava por ele? 

Baekhyun sentiu as mãos suarem um pouco, sem abandonar do cabo de sua espada. 

— Sou Junmyeon, conselheiro do Rei dos Dragões. Filho de Chulmoo* e segundo nome ao trono — anunciou, em uma voz cantada. Era bonita. 

_Era um rapaz bonito, para um dragão_. Nada de escamas, nada de dentes afiados, o metamorfo usava da sua forma menos amedrontadora, afinal. Apenas olhos terrivelmente místicos denunciavam sua origem. _Segundo ao trono_ , pensou. Não poderia ser esse seu noivo. 

— O Rei Seondo* e sua rainha o esperam no jardim, Alteza. Deixe que alguns de nós cuidemos dos seus pertences. Fomos notificados agora da sua chegada, perdoe-nos pela demora. 

Era educado, além de belo. Isso tranquilizou o herdeiro dos humanos por um momento. Assistiu à uma dezena de serviçais partirem em direção à caverna, enquanto aquele que o recepcionava apontava em direção ao castelo. Baekhyun o seguiu, ainda firme e atento. Seu coração cedia um pouco debaixo das costelas, ansioso e temeroso. Procurou se lembrar da palavra de seu pai e da energia dele que ainda emanava da espada que carregava ao seu lado. Seus dois guardas e seus amigos o seguiram, logo atrás. 

Olhou ao seu redor, árvores altas cercavam todo o perímetro, a copa delas bem ao alto, escondendo um pouco da luz do sol entre as folhagens. Essa, descia lenta e singela, deixava tudo que tocava brilhar, como se cada pedaço de terra e natureza daquele lugar carregasse um pouco de magia. Até mesmo a poeira no ar, um pouco densa devido a altitude das colinas, era misteriosa. _Especial._

Atravessou a primeira porta do castelo de pedra. Era grande por dentro, espaçoso, minimalista em seus pertences. Não tão grande quanto as vistosas construções de pedra em que Baekhyun se acostumara a viver desde pequeno. Mas sempre soube que dragões eram seres da natureza, não tão adeptos à muros. Depois de andar pelo que parecia o saguão, passando reto pelas escadarias, felizmente, pois já não aguentava subir mais nada, o grupo chegou até mais uma porta. 

Tudo naquele lugar, até o momento, parecia alto demais para humanos. Mesmo que Baekhyun não fosse um dos mais esguios de sua espécie. Esse feito deixava para Sehun. Ainda assim, mesmo para o seu amigo de pernas cumpridas, todas as passagens estavam longes de serem alcançadas por ele, ainda que esticasse os braços para o céu. 

Já no jardim, a grande corte do rei se organizava. Alguns à sua direita, alguns à sua esquerda. Todos trajavam roupas de inverno, adequadas para o ar gelado daquelas montanhas. Estavam em suas formas humanoides, Baekhyun agradeceu em silêncio por isso. Assim que encarou os olhos dourados do senhor sentado ao fim daquele corredor de súditos, Baekhyun se ajoelhou prontamente em uma reverência. Aqueles que o acompanhavam fizeram o mesmo em respeito. 

— Apresento-lhe sua Majestade, Seondo, Rei dos Dragões, o Trovão. Protetor de todas as criaturas encantadas. E sua rainha, Noeul*, Chefe das Tropas do Fogo, Guardiã dos portões das Terras Mágicas. — Junmyeon proclamou, claro. 

Baekhyun levantou seu olhar apenas para observar melhor a família real. Cabelos dourados, peles bronzeadas, bem vestidos em tons terracota. Uma grande coroa de osso polido cobria a cabeça do homem. Os cachos da mulher eram enfeitados pelas mais bonitas flores brancas que já vira. Procurou por alguma figura jovem, ao lado do casal, mas ninguém estava vestido tão apropriadamente para a ocasião, ou se igualava à eles fisicamente para indicar que pudesse ser seu filho, o Príncipe. 

Minseok foi o primeiro a cortar do cumprimento, levantando-se, por ser também o mais velho. 

— Vossa Majestade, esse que lhe visita é Baekhyun. Príncipe de Todos os Reinos dos Homens. Primeiro filho da casa Byun. Herdeiro ao trono humano. 

— Seja bem-vindo às nossas terras. — O rei enunciou. Sua voz era pesada, grave, cortava o ar e batia aos ouvidos como um verdadeiro trovão. Baekhyun se arrepiou ao som. Não só o monarca, como todos no local. 

— Trago homens de minha confiança. Esses são Minseok, Kyungsoo e Sehun, súditos da casa Byun. Espero que possa bem recebê-los em sua corte, Vossa Majestade. — Baekhyun solicitou depois de se levantar em um reverenciar breve, apenas curvando a cabeça. 

— Nossos portões estão abertos para todos aqueles que o acompanham, Alteza. 

Baekhyun sorriu ao ouvir pela segunda vez a voz do homem, não mais tão amedrontado porque ele se fazia gentil, mesmo que robusto. Recordava-se um pouco de seu próprio pai. 

Junmyeon foi o primeiro a se aproximar. Os humanos o acompanharam, devagar, em direção àqueles que sentavam-se no centro. O príncipe olhou para o jardim, vasculhando rapidamente o local em busca daquele que poderia ser o seu prometido. Pararam, ainda a alguns metros do rei e sua rainha, a um sinal de Junmyeon. 

— Onde está o Príncipe dos Dragões? — Kyungsoo cochichou, para que somente seu mestre o ouvisse, finalmente vocalizando aquilo que Baekhyun se perguntava desde que pisou nas terras encantadas. 

Suas palavras foram como feitiço. Uma sombra larga tomou à multidão, encobrindo o céu. Um som gutural, que parecia uma mistura do canto de uma águia e um rugido de um leão, se fez presente. Baekhyun levou a mão até os ouvidos, em reflexo, enquanto um vento forte bateu contra o corpo de seus homens. Olhou para cima, a figura de um dragão se formava sobre suas cabeças. As asas largas batendo em ritmo, soprando tudo a sua frente. Sua descida foi bruta, rápida, ao tocar o chão com as quatro patas, tudo tremeu. Por impulso, o príncipe voltou a mão ao cabo da espada, tentando fincar as botas no gramado para não perder o equilíbrio. 

Era uma criatura gloriosa. Grande, podendo chegar aos quatro metros de comprimento. Suas escamas, negras e brilhantes, ao irem de encontro com os raios do sol carregavam um reflexo cobre intenso. O focinho largo e olhos alaranjados em fenda tocaram o coração de Baekhyun, envolvendo tudo em medo. Parecia ainda maior de perto, encarando o príncipe de volta. 

Mortal. 

— Ele gosta de uma entrada dramática — Junmyeon resmungou ao seu lado, retirando a atenção do herdeiro dos humanos daquela criatura pela primeira vez desde sua chegada. 

Começou a emitir um brilho intenso, como se fosse o próprio sol, obrigando Baekhyun e todos seus homens a taparem a visão. A criatura diminuía, transfigurava-se. A cor profunda das escamas voltava para um bronzeado enquanto elas se colavam à pele e aos poucos desapareciam. Em instantes, uma figura humanoide se levantou do chão, de frente para os visitantes. Ainda era alto, Baekhyun precisou acompanhar o corpo que se erguia, olhando para cima. Os cabelos alourados, próximos de um caramelo, eram também longos e alcançavam os ombros largos. Seus olhos, de um laranja vivo e vertiginoso, trocavam para um dourado secreto e menos assustador em algumas piscadelas. Tão, mas tão belo. Uma beleza ímpar, descomunal e, com certeza, intimidante.

— Apresento-lhe, sua Alteza, Chanyeol. Príncipe dos Dragões. Primeiro de seu nome — Junmyeon iniciou, um pouco irritadiço, estendendo o braço para aquele que agora se materializava na frente da plateia.

Baekhyun tentou vocalizar, ainda perdido na figura à sua frente que sorria para ele de canto. Curvou seu tronco levemente, enquanto quebrava o contato visual para abaixar a cabeça. Tentando tomar nota de algum movimento do príncipe dragão, mas percebendo depois que ele não saiu do lugar. Somente assistia ao cumprimento. 

— Chanyeol. Esse é Baekhyun, Príncipe de Todos os Reinos dos Homens. _Como estava atrasado para nos ouvir falar da primeira vez_ — Junmyeon terminou de anunciar aquelas últimas palavras em um murmúrio. Baekhyun segurou o riso travesso na garganta. 

— É um prazer, sua Alteza — Baekhyun arriscou falar em um sorriso, voltando a encontrar os olhos dourados daquele que seria seu noivo. Quando não recebeu nenhuma resposta, continuou: — Você pode me chamar de Baekhyun — arriscou de novo. O sorriso de canto do príncipe cresceu, mostrando alguns de seus dentes brancos. Baekhyun agradeceu por parecerem _normais_ à primeira vista. — Acredito que posso chamá-lo de Chanyeol? 

— Sinto-me mais confortável com o “sua Alteza” — proferiu, pela primeira vez. A voz era profunda, intensa e escura. Como a de seu pai. Mesmo que não tão alta. Baekhyun piscou algumas vezes depois de ser atingido por ela. O sangue que percorria as veias acelerou um pouco mais, irritado com a colocação do outro príncipe. Procurou no dourado dos olhos algum indício de que aquilo era uma brincadeira, no entanto, estavam bem sérios, mesmo quando acompanhados do sorriso cínico. Chanyeol pigarreou, antes de bater as mãos na calça, como se já se preparasse para ir embora. — Agora que me apresentei, espero que tenha uma boa estadia no tempo em que estiver nas Terras Mágicas. Aproveite o jantar, soube que passaram um bom tempo cozinhando para você, _Baekhyun._

Clamou o nome do príncipe como num insulto. 

_Ele não se apresentara, pensou_. Se levarmos ao pé da letra, esperou que seu súdito o apresentasse e em tão poucas palavras já está pronto para partir. Baekhyun apertou os punhos para conter a vontade de acertar o outro em um soco. Olhou para seus amigos quando Chanyeol rodou sobre as botas e lhe deu as costas, andando em direção à sua mãe para cumprimentá-la brevemente com um beijo nas mãos. 

— Não me pareceu muito agradável — Minseok comentou baixo, com uma risada infame. 

— Kyungsoo, quando voltarmos, faça as devidas modificações no livro que leu. _Sua Alteza_ foi longe de ser galanteador. — Sehun acompanhou o amigo na gozação. Kyungsoo encarou seu príncipe com olhos redondos, cheios e arrependidos, como em um pedido silencioso de desculpas. Baekhyun sorriu gentil, não conseguindo segurar a vontade de rir desacreditado de toda a situação, mesmo que ainda estivesse irritado ao olhar através do jardim uma última vez para a figura do Príncipe Chanyeol. 

— Vejo sua Alteza no jantar? — Junmyeon foi aquele a quebrar os olhares brincalhões dos quatro amigos. Baekhyun apenas concordou com a cabeça, correspondendo a leve reverência que o rapaz lhe fez antes de ir embora.

— Bom, aqui estamos. Por sorte, trouxemos sidra... — Baekhyun comentou com seus amigos, suspirando fundo, dando um leve empurrãozinho no ombro de Kyungsoo, que ainda parecia acanhado.

####  **CENA 5**

Baekhyun fora levado até seus aposentos, como também todos os seus homens. E por volta do entardecer se preparou para o jantar de sua recepção. Preferiu usar um dos trajes de festa que levara na viagem com as cores da sua casa real - preto e dourado. Precisou, no entanto, vestir algumas camadas de peças íntimas abaixo, para proteger seu corpo do frio, e um casaco grosso de cotelê até o quadril. Ainda estava levemente incomodado com toda a cerimônia de mais cedo. Não juntaria grandes esforços para se fazer apresentável àquele que sequer chegou a tempo de recebê-lo. Juntou-se aos companheiros ainda no corredor e os quatro desceram até um dos salões onde serviam o jantar. A comida era farta, disposta em uma grande mesa e tinha de tudo que Baekhyun comia no próprio reino. Como Chanyeol fez questão de pontuar, cozinharam especialmente para o príncipe. Isso não amoleceu, de qualquer maneira, o coração de Baekhyun. Era o mínimo que poderiam fazer por um visitante. 

Quanto mais um que estava prestes a se tornar Príncipe-consorte dos Dragões, se o casamento de fato vingasse. 

Naquele momento, no entanto, a cerimônia parecia longe de ser uma certeza em seu futuro, conforme o suposto noivo deixava de atender também ao jantar. A cadeira, reservada especialmente para ele, ao lado de Baekhyun e à direita do Rei, continuou desocupada e gelada durante toda a refeição. O jovem príncipe trocava olhares furiosos com seus amigos sobre a mesa, com uma cara emburrada e, compreensivelmente, ofendida. Serviu-se de cinco copos de sidra naquela noite para afastar o amargor que insistia a todo custo dominá-lo. 

Baekhyun não tinha uma personalidade difícil. Claro que poderia ser temperamental e impulsivo quando sentisse a necessidade, no entanto, sabia quando ser obediente, educado e sensato. Pela forma como tratava os amigos de infância e todos os serviçais do castelo, estava claro que nunca usara do próprio poder e nome com tirania. Talvez por nunca ter sido, a ele, negada qualquer coisa em vida. Suas vontades, como bom futuro rei, eram sempre prontamente atendidas. Quando não, seu pai tinha uma ótima maneira de convencê-lo do porquê. Pela primeira vez, no entanto, suas expectativas não eram alcançadas. E tudo isso graças ao Príncipe Dragão que se recusava a cumprir do próprio papel enquanto seu noivo e prometido. 

Toda a corte se reunia no salão principal, de frente para o trono do Rei e da Rainha dos Dragões, para dar continuidade ao resto da celebração. Os tronos eram trabalhados de um metal cintilante e claro, onde figuras de grandes dragões estavam cravadas. Acima de suas cabeças, inúmeros lustres repousavam a queimar um fogo mágico que quase tinha vida própria. Espantavam um pouco do frio daquela noite também. As janelas altas de vidro estavam cobertas por linho claro, levemente transparente, o que não impedia a lua de entrar no salão. Tudo que a luz tocava insistia em brilhar. Deixava Baekhyun um pouco zonzo — ou talvez fosse a sidra de maçãs douradas que o acompanhava. Sehun estava ao seu lado, com os olhos felinos analisando qualquer pessoa que passasse por eles, os dois próximos à uma das pilastras. 

— Parece que o príncipe se atrasou para outro compromisso — Sehun comentou, tentando desmanchar as expressões emburradas do amigo. — Espero que pelo menos não se atrase no dia do casamento para a cerimônia. — Baekhyun o cumprimentou num olhar ameaçador, não encontrando muita graça nas piadas. Sehun continuou, tentando outra vez: — Viu como nos encarava mais cedo? Aqueles olhos laranjas eram assustadores e pareciam ter fome. Por um momento, pensei que seria devorado. 

— _Sinto lhe informar que sou um pouco mais seletivo com minha comida_ — Uma voz grave e carregada murmurou logo ao lado deles. Procuraram pelo dono, surpresos, Baekhyun já tendo quase certeza de quem se intrometia na conversa. 

Chanyeol, Príncipe dos Dragões, bem arrumado dessa vez, com os cabelos caramelos presos para trás e trajando um casaco cor âmbar que combinava bem com o dourado dos seus olhos, sorria em escárnio para os dois amigos. Baekhyun estava um pouco ébrio para se importar, mas Sehun prontamente endireitou sua postura e abaixou a cabeça à presença do monarca. 

— Sua Alteza — titubeou, enquanto Chanyeol, pela primeira vez, correspondia a qualquer um dos cumprimentos dos humanos desde que eles chegaram em suas terras. — Que surpresa. 

— Se puder nos dar licença… Perdão, nunca perguntei o seu nome — Chanyeol comentou.

— Sehun, filho do Primeiro-ministro. Terceiro nome ao trono — Baekhyun completou arrastado pelo amigo, bebericando um pouco mais da sidra que trazia em mãos. 

— Sehun, gostaria de trocar uma palavra com o seu príncipe — pediu, educadamente, como nunca imaginariam que fosse capaz. 

— É claro — O rapaz franzino respondeu, sem hesitar. Afastando-se antes mesmo de perceber o olhar mortífero que Baekhyun lançava para ele por deixá-lo sozinho com o outro monarca.

— A que devo a honra de sua atenção, _vossa Alteza_? — perguntou Baekhyun, sarcástico, completando a própria fala com algum insulto mentalmente. 

— Está gostando da festa? — Chanyeol se esquivou de maneira despretensiosa. Baekhyun ousou capturar os olhos dourados nos seus. Estavam mais núbios e opacos do que se lembrava. Quase _mansos._

— Não tanto quanto todos os outros do salão, pelo que parece. — Fez menção, indicando para os convidados que aproveitavam a bebida, a comida e a luz da lua para trocar uma boa conversa. 

— Alguma coisa o desagradou? 

— Talvez a ausência de um dos convidados de honra, durante todo o jantar. Já que não fazia questão de comparecer, poderia ter colocado alguém em seu lugar, para que eu ao menos tivesse com quem conversar enquanto provava da comida. 

Chanyeol sorriu para ele, dessa vez cheio. Divertia-se com as falas agressivas do outro. Baekhyun fechou a mão em punho quando percebeu, completamente irritadiço e fora do lugar. Não notava o quanto era ultrajante ou Chanyeol simplesmente era presunçoso demais para se importar? 

— Peço desculpas por não comparecer ao banquete em sua homenagem. Espero poder recompensá-lo pelo infortúnio de alguma maneira. 

Baekhyun levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas, desconfiado do cavalheirismo. Começaram com o pé esquerdo, isso era evidente, mas nada que não pudessem consertar. Baekhyun gostava de acreditar que era bom em consertar as coisas, por isso, terminou o conteúdo da taça que carregava em um gole, numa última tentativa de acalmar o sangue quente, desfazendo a expressão amarrada em um suspirar demorado e desistente. 

_— Posso segurar a sua mão?_ — Chanyeol perguntou. 

Os olhos cinzentos de Baekhyun cresceram, surpresos, seguidos de um engasgar quando a bebida já batia no fundo no estômago. Piscou algumas vezes, olhando para a mão grande que se estendia em sua direção. 

— Como? 

— Sabe... Temos uma tradição nesse tipo de festejo. Você, como homenageado, e eu, enquanto acompanhante, precisamos abrir a primeira dança. Estão todos esperando — explicou o jovem dragão. Baekhyun abandonou a mão à sua frente apenas para encarar os olhos de Chanyeol mais uma vez. Era um pouco inoportuno, ter que levantar a cabeça para alcançar as órbitas douradas, uma vez que ele fosse mais alto. Baekhyun não estava acostumado a se sentir pequeno ou dominado. 

Em um novo suspirar, aceitou a mão do príncipe. Os dedos longos repousaram com cuidado sobre a pele. Ele tinha o toque quente, como ouvira falar que todos os dragões teriam. Chanyeol, com sua mão esquerda desocupada, alcançou a taça vazia que Baekhyun ainda carregava, entregando-a para o primeiro súdito que passou ao lado deles. Segurou a mão alheia com mais firmeza, conforme caminhava de costas para o centro do salão. Baekhyun sentiu um formigar na pele, onde os dedos grandes se faziam mais firmes.

— Você gosta de dançar, Baekhyun? — perguntou, quando os dois já estavam parados, um de frente para o outro, e toda a corte os assistia. Baekhyun arriscou olhar à sua volta, notando que o Rei e a Rainha agora se dirigiam aos seus respectivos tronos para aproveitar da atração. 

— Não muito — respondeu, depois de voltar sua atenção a Chanyeol.

— A primeira dança é simples. Você só precisa manter sua mão direita junto da minha, até a música acabar. Eu posso lhe guiar. 

Baekhyun apenas assentiu enquanto Chanyeol levantava a mão ao nível de seu rosto. As duas palmas se encontrando no caminho. Sentiu-se também um pouco tolo, naquele momento, agora que poderia comparar os tamanhos. Percebendo que mesmo seus dedos sendo longos, eles por pouco não chegavam nas falanges distais dos de Chanyeol. 

— Existe um porém. É como um jogo. Se você se afastar, mesmo que um pouco, todos estarão proibidos de dançar outra vez pelo resto da noite e estragaremos a festança dos convidados. É preciso que continuemos assim, com sua mão na minha, até o final da música. 

Baekhyun rolou os olhos, irritado com a tradição boba, mas ainda disposto a segui-la, agora que todo o salão olhava para os dois. Demorou apenas alguns instantes para que o som de um violino dominasse o ar. Baekhyun se assustou quando Chanyeol virou o corpo levemente para o lado e ainda com a palma na sua, desenhou um círculo no chão, obrigando os dois darem uma volta, com o olhar grudado no seu. Foi o sinal para que todos do salão encontrassem um parceiro e se juntassem aos herdeiros. Chanyeol dava passos lentos, no ritmo da melodia. Baekhyun tentava não se perder demais em seus olhos, para não pisar em falso no chão, mas era difícil não se sentir envolvido. Agora, já perto o suficiente, conseguia prestar mais atenção na cor dourada que carregavam. No líquido viscoso que preenchia a íris e que tinha um brilho próprio, como se fosse formado de pequenos cristais. No quanto eram atraentes também.

_Certamente, bebera álcool demais._

— Sua Alteza está elegante essa noite — Baekhyun comentou, como uma gentileza depois de conhecer os detalhes do jovem dragão. Tentando não deixar transparente demais a honestidade que soprava com suas palavras e sentindo um pequeno frio na barriga subir até o esterno. Chanyeol entrecruzou os seus dedos nos de Baekhyun, para conduzi-lo num rodopio. O movimento rápido fez a vista de Baekhyun embaçar por alguns segundos, voltou a ficar tonto.

— Você pode me chamar de Chanyeol — murmurou, depois de puxar o corpo de Baekhyun de volta para perto do seu, já com a palma da mão colada na dele, desenhando uma nova uma cruz no chão, bem devagar.

— Posso?

— Sinto muito pela maneira como o recebi hoje mais cedo... — elaborou, mesmo que não tão firme, ainda soando sincero aos ouvidos alheios. Pelo menos, antes de estragar qualquer expectativa de Baekhyun para aquela noite: — Pensei que o príncipe fosse mais bem humorado.

— Acredite. Tenho um ótimo senso de humor — retrucou, com uma risada certamente ofendida. — Só não me pareceu adequado como as primeiras palavras dadas ao seu noivo. 

Chanyeol aparentava estar um pouco incomodado com a colocação, mas de qualquer maneira, não abandonou o meio sorriso:

— O que quero dizer é que existia um jeito melhor de lidar com tudo isso, e eu falhei. 

— De lidar com tudo isso… — repetiu, tentando destrinchar as palavras indevidas. Chanyeol certamente não era bom em escolher o que dizer. — De lidar _comigo_?

Parecia mesmo que queria se livrar do humano o quanto antes pela forma como se dirigia a ele. Como o olhava, um pouco em escárnio, quase sempre em despedida. Baekhyun tentava acompanhar seus passos, enquanto começava a sentir que divagava em terreno inimigo outra vez, sem estudar o trajeto, sem conhecer suas terras, sem ter ideia alguma do que esperar ao anoitecer. As expressões de Chanyeol eram um enigma, mas Baekhyun sabia que, apesar de não conseguir lê-las com exatidão, não eram de forma alguma gentis.

De repente, pelo brilho fugaz e até lamentoso que escapava dos olhos dourados e pela maneira como tremiam por serem descobertos, Chanyeol finalmente entregava seus verdadeiros planos naquele silêncio: não via Baekhyun como noivo porque não o queria como noivo. 

— _Você não tem intenção de casar?_ — Baekhyun questionou, boquiaberto.

— Pelo contrário, penso muito em casar um dia. Só não com você — explicou simplista.

— Mas você foi prometido! 

— Não sou um objeto para ser prometido, Baekhyun. Tenho livre arbítrio.

Tentou repassar todas as falas de Chanyeol na mente uma segunda vez, a sua cabeça reclamando por ter que pensar demais sobre o assunto. Baekhyun sentia os nervos tomarem conta de novo e o sangue borbulhar nas veias. Aquela vontade de agredir o príncipe alcançando o seu peito e fazendo corar o pescoço. 

Também não era um objeto da coroa dos humanos, ainda assim, compreendia seu dever.

— Por que algo me diz que usou do seu livre arbítrio para tomar uma decisão antes mesmo da minha chegada? — contestou, desacreditado. Ofendido.

— Você me parece um homem esperto. Será um bom rei e um bom marido. Só não para mim.

Outro comentário vago. Outro caçoar. Baekhyun não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia e na expressão sempre tão cínica que Chanyeol sustentava. Pensou nas horas em que passou sentado no banco desconfortável de sua carruagem; nas refeições mal feitas; nos dias em que seus homens passaram trabalhando incansavelmente para entregar um príncipe são e a salvo na toca dos dragões; na angústia a que dispôs seus melhores amigos, aqueles quem mais estimava, só para que a aventura não fosse tão solitária.

Soou desrespeitoso. 

— Se não tem intenção de casar comigo por que estou aqui perdendo meu tempo? Não poderia a sua Alteza ter mandado uma carta? _Ou estava tão ocupado que se atrasou para isso também?_

Chanyeol sorriu, satisfeito com a alfinetada. Colocando o resto da paciência dentro de Baekhyun, que ainda disputava espaço com a fúria, para correr às pressas. Respondeu:

— Não veja isso como uma perda de tempo. O príncipe tomou um ar, fez uma viagem interessante, pôde conhecer um pouco mais as terras encantadas... E ainda aproveitou um bom banquete.

 _Um banquete_. Como se não pudesse comer aqueles mesmos pratos no conforto do seu próprio castelo. Nas planícies quentes; na companhia de seu pai, que inclusive, enfraquecia-se e como último voto de esperança de uma trégua entregou o próprio filho para o antigo rival. 

— Vim pela promessa de um tratado de paz — Baekhyun declarou, irritado, incomodado. Sem conseguir mais controlar os próprios pés corretamente. — Não por um banquete.

— E por que essa promessa precisa ser selada com um casamento? Não podemos resolvê-la em um aperto de mãos?

— Um aperto de mãos não garantirá a segurança do meu povo! — pleiteou, agressivo.

— Um casamento com você não garantirá a segurança do _meu_. — Chanyeol foi firme e sua voz, dura, quase amarga. Finalmente o sorriso cínico abandonava seus lábios e suas sobrancelhas se fechavam em uma expressão tensa. Mostrava pela primeira vez seu real descontentamento. Baekhyun se surpreendeu, os pés pararam de vez, sua mão caiu e não mais tocava na do outro. 

A música parou. Todos os convidados congelaram em seus lugares.

— O que acha que acontecerá conosco quando nossos portões forem abertos para suas mãos mesquinhas e suas mentes perversas? Quanto tempo até virarmos um outro item exótico em suas prateleiras? — Chanyeol questionou, farto. O som da sua voz era escuro e melancólico e agora ecoava pelo salão silencioso, deixando Baekhyun enjoado, com o estômago embrulhando. 

— Assim me ofende. Quer dizer que me acha mesquinho e perverso?

— Não conheço o príncipe pessoalmente para dizer — continuou, curto. — Mas conheço a história e o que seu povo fez com o meu por mil anos. 

Não era como se Baekhyun invadisse os terrenos mágicos com poções e livros de feitiçaria ou como se liderasse uma frota de alquimistas em direção ao reino dos dragões. Sequer conhecia um alquimista. Para ele, todos já sumiram há tempos. Desistiram das práticas ocultas e de caçar criaturas encantadas.

— É para isso que estou aqui. Para que me conheça... 

Tentou explicar, mas parecia que sequer ganhou a oportunidade de provar que não compactuava com o que seus antepassados escreveram na história pelo olhar que recebia em resposta. Prometera ao seu pai que faria diferente e estava disposto a cumprir aquela promessa. No entanto, de alguma maneira, o menor não conseguiu elaborar nenhuma dessas palavras, ficaram todas presas na garganta.

— Não adiantaria de nada conhecê-lo. — Chanyeol insistiu. Seus olhos dourados não mais brilhavam, tão pouco tinham a cor do ouro. — No final, não importa o que um homem carrega em sua cabeça. Se é uma coroa, uma cruz, ou uma corda. _Um homem é apenas um homem._

E Chanyeol sabia que um homem como Baekhyun não seria capaz de conter a curiosidade maliciosa dos seus iguais que um dia levou todos àquela guerra.

Talvez Baekhyun também temesse o mesmo. Ainda assim, as palavras eram afiadas e cortavam o seu orgulho no meio. Ele olhou uma última vez para o outro monarca, desapontado. Sem lhe dirigir mais a palavra, atravessou a multidão que ainda assistia ao duelo dos herdeiros em silêncio e retirou-se da festa. Seus amigos foram os primeiros a se moverem, em busca dele, mas pararam no meio do caminho quando o Rei dos Dragões, na sutileza de um trovão, levantou de seu trono, encarou o próprio filho do outro lado do salão e caminhou depressa em direção a Baekhyun.

  
  


####  **CENA 6**

— Príncipe Baekhyun! — chamou o rei, fazendo o corpo de Baekhyun, que já se arrastava para as escadarias, gelar depressa. Sua voz era tão forte que se não fosse impossível o jovem príncipe juraria que viu um clarão se formar do lado de fora, antes de denunciar o barulho forte de trovão. Mas não, o céu estava limpo. Longe da possibilidade de qualquer tempestade.

— Sua Majestade, eu não tenho intenção de ofendê-lo, mas poderia por favor me explicar o que exatamente estou fazendo aqui? Era tudo uma brincadeira ou foi franco ao aceitar nosso tratado de paz? — Baekhyun começou atravessado, um pouco trêmulo pela ira que o consumia e que a todo custo tentava mandar embora. — Eu vim até aqui, sem um exército armado ao meu lado, viajei por dias... Para me casar com seu filho. Tenho um próprio pai esperando por mim. Eu tenho um _reino_ esperando por mim do outro lado. Estou nesse momento no quintal do meu inimigo, pensando que não existia perigo para fazê-lo. Mas se o seu filho realmente não tem intenções de se casar, é arriscado para mim continuar aqui e receio que devo ir embora. 

— Chanyeol é alguém muito idealista. Mas ele é um bom rapaz e não tem pretensões de machucá-lo, Alteza — prosseguiu Seondo, se aproximando do pé da escada. Baekhyun tentou não pensar o quanto Chanyeol e o rei se pareciam. Dos cachos dourados, dos olhos grandes e do nariz longo, até à aura fulminante e à voz profunda. 

_Se ao menos Chanyeol fosse tão gentil quanto_ , desejou. 

Antes que considerasse demais, assentiu firme em um suspiro longo:

— Eu também sou um bom rapaz. No entanto, não acho que seu filho tenha considerado isso antes de me insultar em frente à sua corte. 

— Eu sinto muitíssimo. Prometo conversar com ele — afirmou, estoico, endireitando o corpo parrudo coberto de tecidos pesados. — Pedirei que se desculpe. 

Um pedido de desculpas poderia ser um bom começo; poderia ser tudo que Baekhyun precisava; poderia ser certo. Ao menos foi o que pensou, nos segundos em que continuou encarando o rei dos Dragões e se permitiu sorrir para o senhor. 

Mas não. Não era hora de ser ingênuo. 

— É isso? Um pedido de desculpas é o que Vossa Majestade me oferece agora?

— Príncipe Baekhyun, eu sou o rei, mas não posso obrigar meu filho a se casar com alguém que ele não deseja. Não significa que eu não tentarei convencê-lo, mas Chanyeol é o único que pode tomar essa decisão. — A respiração mal teve o tempo de entrar nos eixos, Baekhyun já sentia que pesava outra vez. Com essa afirmação, balançou a cabeça em negação, e deu continuidade:

— Não era o que as correspondências diziam. Sinto muito, Majestade, não posso ficar atendendo aos caprichos de um príncipe. 

— Talvez outra pessoa possa fazer com que meu filho mude de ideia — bradou Seondo, sua voz tomando a atenção de Baekhyun, fazendo-o desistir de subir as escadarias. — Fique, por mais dois dias. Acendemos as luzes na noite de lua cheia, em homenagem àqueles que faleceram na guerra. 

— Luzes?

— É uma tradição e Chanyeol é o tipo de pessoa que tem extremo respeito pelas tradições de nosso povo. Acompanhe-nos, mostre a ele que você se interessa pela nossa história. Quem sabe isso o fará mudar de ideia, quem sabe com isso ele perceberá que você não planeja nos causar mal com essa união. Pode ser o que trará a paz para os nossos reinos. O que eu posso fazer por sua Alteza é isso, mas acredito que devido às circunstâncias, você também precisará tentar… Conquistá-lo.

— Mais dois dias é tudo que posso dar — Baekhyun murmurou, fraco, desistindo da ideia no segundo em que as palavras partiram de seus lábios. A expressão de Seondo suavizou e ele sorriu encarecido. Baekhyun sentiu o estômago reclamar em incerteza.

— Agradeço sua compreensão. 

O príncipe se despediu em uma reverência, dando finalmente as costas ao rei. Subiu as escadas ainda indisposto e suas pernas tentavam ceder no caminho. Com a cabeça a mil e sem conhecer aqueles corredores, não sabia nem dizer como chegara em seu quarto de hóspedes, quando tomou razão, dois de seus homens guardavam a porta e entraram em posição quando o avistaram.

— Por favor, peça que meus amigos me encontrem nos meus aposentos — murmurou, entrando arrastado no cômodo. 

— Sim, sua Alteza!

  
  


####  **CENA 7**

Baekhyun andava em círculos, batendo as botas no tapete em um _tap tap_ insistente, pesado, com uma mão no queixo. Seus amigos estavam estáticos, de frente para o príncipe em um semicírculo, nenhum dos três com coragem suficiente para enfrentar um Baekhyun zangado. Dava quase para enxergar uma fumaça escapando pelas suas orelhas, de tanto que o monarca girava as engrenagens da mente. Olhou para a lareira do quarto, as chamas vermelhas dançavam sobre a madeira de um jeito esquisito e vivo demais, como tudo naquele lugar. Lembrou vagamente do olhar de Chanyeol, das suas mãos quentes e do sorriso zombeteiro demasiadamente bonito para seu gosto. 

— Como ele pôde falar comigo daquela maneira? Na frente de todos? — Finalmente vociferou, desistindo de perambular pelos cantos e sentando na beirada da cama. Começou a descalçar as botas. — Ele acabou de dar a permissão que seus súditos precisavam para invadirem meu quarto essa noite e me estrangularem durante o sono. 

— Baekhyun, acho que agora é a hora ideal para irmos embora. — Sehun foi o primeiro a falar. Minseok rolou os olhos logo em seguida, mas deixou que ele continuasse. — Essa nunca foi uma boa ideia. Precisamos desistir desse casamento.

— Só foi o primeiro dia... — Minseok murmurou em um suspiro, aproximando-se mais de Baekhyun, que o olhava do colchão. — Você também estava relutante sobre se casar, meu senhor. Ele apenas vocalizou o que todos nós pensamos um dia. Talvez só precise de mais tempo. 

Minseok era sempre ajuizado, calmo e no lugar. Baekhyun gostava da maneira como o mais velho contrastava com a sua explosão e sempre tentava amenizar a situação. Os quatro eram grotescamente diferentes um do outro, mas eram nessas peculiaridades que se completavam, deixando que nada no grupo faltasse. Baekhyun daria ouvidos ao amigo, em outra época, se não estivesse se sentindo tão insultado, desafiado e rejeitado.

 _Rejeitado._ Talvez fosse essa a verdade que Baekhyun não queria tanto assumir. Em pouquíssimo tempo, mesmo receoso, ele aceitou aquele trato. Quando Chanyeol apareceu pela primeira vez, de frente para ele, mesmo com um coração palpitante e as mãos suadas de nervosismo, ele o aceitou. Sem nem conhecê-lo. Sem nem ouvir a sua voz. E não foi pela aparência bonita, pois nunca colocaria um traço como aquele acima da moral, já que Baekhyun não se deixava encantar por rostos bonitos facilmente. Ainda assim, em um piscar de olhos e num soprar de um sorriso cínico, fora rejeitado. 

— Se ele precisa de tempo, que tenha. Voltamos mais tarde, quando tomar uma decisão — Sehun argumentou, cruzando os braços.

— Não acho que o príncipe dos dragões tomará qualquer decisão caso Baekhyun esteja longe. Pelo menos, com vossa Alteza aqui, ele se sentirá mais pressionado. — Kyungsoo foi o próximo a falar. A voz grave chamando a atenção de todos no cômodo.

— Mas e se alguma coisa acontecer? — Sehun insistiu. Baekhyun o olhou cerrado, tentando entender a sua exaltação e toda a estranheza que envolvia o amigo desde que puseram os pés na estrada. — Você mesmo disse, ao negar sua mão ele deu carta branca para que alguém tome uma atitude. 

— O rei não permitiria que algo assim acontecesse… — Minseok o interrompeu.

— O rei é conhecido pelo nosso povo como _Trovão_ por um motivo. Ele assassinou muitos de nós, trouxe uma tempestade de sangue. E por isso o tememos. 

O príncipe se levantou em supetão, a sua cabeça voltava a martelar com tantas vozes a sua volta, e a sidra de maçã colaborava para tudo ficar mais turvo e difícil de compreender.

— Talvez Kyungsoo esteja certo — Baekhyun proferiu, calando todos os outros. — Mas não importa. Eu prometi ao rei Seondo que esperaria até a lua cheia. Se o príncipe não mudar de opinião até então, nós partiremos.

— Ele não irá — Sehun reiterou, firme.

— Então logo estaremos em casa, Sehun. — Baekhyun o encarou estoico, repreendendo tamanha insistência, antes de se sentir culpado ao ver que isso o deixou inibido outra vez. Mais gentil, completou: — Vai ficar tudo bem… Agora, eu preciso mesmo descansar. 

Em instantes, viu os três amigos reverenciarem em despedida. Recolheram todos os seus pertences e seguiram em direção à porta. Baekhyun aproveitou para retirar a primeira camada de roupa, desatando as abotoaduras do seu casaco.

— Nos vemos pela manhã, Alteza — Kyungsoo comentou, já de saída.

— Descanse bem, Baekhyun. — Minseok seguiu.

Próximo de tirar o peso do casaco dos ombros, Baekhyun sentiu duas mãos acompanharem o tecido e o auxiliarem. 

— Baek... — Sehun murmurou atrás do príncipe, pegando o casaco em mãos e dobrando-o em dois.

— Sehun, não se preocupe — Baekhyun reafirmou, virando de frente para o amigo. 

— Nós precisamos conversar — Sehun acrescentou, incerto, com pupilas tremidas. Baekhyun estranhou, mais uma vez. E não seria a última. Por hora, ele não tinha cabeça para outra discussão e só por isso escolheu deixar o amigo atormentado por mais algumas horas. Pediria desculpas depois.

— Amanhã, está bem?

Sehun concordou com a cabeça e em passos curtos deixou os aposentos de Baekhyun. Só foi depois que a figura do maior desaparecera por trás da porta que ele se permitiu suspirar fundo e lamentoso. 

Esgotado. 

Livrou-se do traje de festa, sem ao menos se preocupar em pedir por um serviçal que o ajudasse. Ele queria ficar sozinho com os próprios pensamentos e todas as frustrações daquela noite. Preparou-se para dormir, colocando peças suaves de algodão, precisando até mesmo reforçar as camadas para suportar o inverno e quando já estava pronto, andou em direção à cama. Era até que espaçosa, e o tecido leve das cortinas que encobria a estrutura de madeira faria o trabalho de filtrar a luz agressiva do luar. Tocou as cobertas com as mãos, eram quentes suficientes para protegê-lo do frio das montanhas. Foi só então que tomou coragem de se deitar, encostando a cabeça no travesseiro e encarando o teto. Não era tão aconchegante quanto imaginou que seria.

— Não sei por que esperei que dragões se deitassem em colchões macios — resmungou para o ar. 

Ou talvez fossem todas as suas dúvidas que se deitavam com ele naquela noite que o impediam de aproveitar. Não importava agora. Seria, de qualquer maneira, uma noite difícil.

####  **CENA 8**

— Estava me procurando, pai? — Chanyeol indagou, entrando no grande salão do trono depois de ser anunciado pelos guardas. 

Já estava completamente vazio, o chão de mármore luzia ao ser tocado pelos raios do nascer do sol, sem qualquer vestígio da festa da noite anterior. O Rei Seondo, que se sentava no próprio trono, levantou à menção do filho. 

— Chanyeol… Venha cá — chamou, descendo os pequenos degraus que separavam o trono do salão. 

O príncipe se aproximou aos poucos, com a cabeça levemente abaixada. Seondo parou à sua frente, colocando a mão pesada sobre o seu ombro. Chanyeol não precisou subir tanto o olhar para se encontrar com o pai, era nesses momentos que Seondo percebia quanto o filho crescia, bem diante dele. Já era um homem completo, por mais que tentasse a todo custo manter intacta a antiga imagem do pequeno dragão na mente, com seus bracinhos curtos, grudado o tempo inteiro em sua perna. 

Esperava levar uma bronca, mas o senhor sorria cálido para ele, um pouco perdido na aventura de ter sido pai por todos esses anos. Seondo segurou a própria coroa, desprendendo-a dos cachos dourados, elevando-a levemente sobre a cabeça antes de estendê-la ao filho. Chanyeol o olhou surpreso, intrigado.

— Segure-a — pediu.

Estendeu as mãos para que Seondo pudesse repousar a coroa branca e polida em suas palmas. 

— Está pesada?

— Não… — murmurou, com seus olhos grudados nela.

— Desse jeito parece até simples o trabalho de um rei, não é mesmo? — indagou, chamando o olhar de Chanyeol outra vez para os seus. — Não é exatamente carregar uma coroa sobre a cabeça que faz com que seus ombros e pescoço reclamem no final do dia, mas sim carregar a responsabilidade que vem junto dela. Afinal, é só um monte de ossos, Chanyeol, mesmo que bem trabalhado e envernizado.

Apenas assentiu, acanhado, tentando desvendar o que seu pai queria que ele tomasse daquela conversa. Seondo capturou sua coroa outra vez, dando as costas ao filho enquanto recolocava-a sobre os cabelos, ajeitando para que o maior dos adornos ficasse bem centralizado na testa. 

— Você deveria ser mais solícito com nosso visitante.

— Eu já disse ao senhor e repito, não confio nele. Em nenhum deles. Querem somente usar da nossa boa fé. 

— Você eventualmente precisará parar de brigar, Chanyeol. Já está mais do que na hora de colocar um fim nisso.

Chanyeol cerrou seus punhos, sentindo o próprio coração tropeçar e protestar. Negou com a cabeça, inúmeras vezes, antes de continuar:

— Colocar um fim nisso de que maneira? Me acorrentando a esse homem? Como espera que eu seja um bom rei aceitando tal proposta? Como espera que eu carregue essa coroa um dia na minha própria cabeça, junto ao peso de tal decisão?

— Eu não quero te acorrentar a nada — ralhou, Chanyeol acuou os ombros involuntariamente. — Eu quero você livre. Dessas correntes obsoletas que continuam prendendo nosso povo à uma batalha sem mais sentido. Quero que nos liberte de um ciclo sem fim de sofrimento. Isso sim fará de você um bom rei. 

— Sem sentido? Estávamos nos defendendo... Por mil anos nos defendendo; defendendo a fonte de toda verdade e de toda magia. 

Seondo sentou outra vez no próprio trono, deixando a coluna descansar sobre o encosto. Em um suspiro demorado encarou o dourado fervente crescer nos olhos de Chanyeol. 

Poderia ter a estatura de um homem, o corpo robusto de um guerreiro e o fogo devastador de um dragão. Mas ainda era seu filho. Ainda tinha um pouco da criança sonhadora, apaixonada e idealista da qual sempre conhecera. Não mentiria, sentia orgulho e até mesmo alívio de ver em Chanyeol um homem honroso, leal e capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para proteger quem amava: seu povo. Mas muito daquela paixão o tornava insensato.

Chanyeol passara os últimos cinco anos viajando por cada canto das Terras Mágicas, conhecendo cada criatura e louvando cada elemento natural. Conhecia muito mais do que Seondo conheceu em seus inúmeros anos enquanto líder e por isso o Rei Dragão previa que seu filho seria melhor do que o próprio fora. Ele e a Rainha Noeul fizeram questão de criá-lo para tal feito. Mas, por saber que Chanyeol daria sua vida para proteger aquilo que jurou amar com cada partícula de magia do corpo, também sabia que ele estava sendo teimoso agora. Deixando-se levar por todos os sentimentos avassaladores que carregava no peito; deixando-se levar por aquela criança sonhadora, apaixonada e idealista que foi um dia.

— Você é um garoto romântico. Talvez não perceba isso agora, mas seu romantismo o impede de ver a verdade crua de tudo. Que enquanto continuarmos alimentando essa violência, nada prosperará. 

— Vocês esperam mesmo que mil anos de história sejam apagados assim? E que os humanos desistam de controlar os cinco elementos? E eu sou o idealista? Não será tão simples. Um voto de matrimônio não salvará todos nós.

— Nunca disse que salvaria e nunca disse que seria simples. Talvez aqueles que nos caçavam retornem, mas seria tolice acreditar que nós, sozinhos, sejamos capazes de pará-los. Tentamos durante mil anos. O voto de matrimônio garantirá a aliança da qual precisávamos para que a paz finalmente prevaleça caso isso, de fato, aconteça. Mas é a isso que você se prende... a um talvez. 

Foi o suficiente, Chanyeol sentiu que fora. Por isso, em uma reverência demorada e silenciosa, pediu licença para se retirar do salão. Aquele gesto delicado contrastando com os passos pesados das botas no mármore, com o empurrão violento nas portas de madeira e com a carreira em direção aos jardins que dera logo em seguida, sem olhar para trás, até seu corpo brilhar, transfigurar, crescer em escamas, dentes, asas e cauda, e levantar voo. Em um bater violento de ossos, subiu, o mais alto que pôde, deixando o vento forte brigar com os músculos e o fogo abrir caminho entre as nuvens, até se esquecer daquilo que precisava fazer, mas não estava pronto para. 

Não encontrava coragem de arriscar tudo que conhecia e tudo que estimava pela promessa de alguém que não tinha o menor ímpeto de conhecer.

Que usasse então apenas mais uma _bravata_.

####  **CENA 9**

Acordou com o barulho de pássaros — ou será que o canto vinha de outra criatura mágica e Baekhyun sequer conseguiria distinguir? Como era de se esperar, sentiu as costas reclamarem um pouco ao levantar e sentar-se sobre o colchão. Sua cabeça também não estava bem, latejava e reclamava da claridade que invadia seu quarto pelas janelas pequenas instaladas bem no alto das paredes. _Quem mandou beber tanto na noite passada?_ repreendeu a si mesmo.

Mas agora que estava em pé podia usar o dia para conhecer mais sobre o lugar que visitava, entender mais sobre a região e sobre o povo. Talvez pedisse até por algumas aulas particulares com Kyungsoo sobre história. Quem sabe isso agradasse Chanyeol um pouco.

Então, era isso? O jovem dragão seria realmente o seu primeiro pensamento do dia? Baekhyun sentiu no fundo do estômago um bater de asas quando isso o alcançou na consciência com mais força. 

Não demorou para se preparar, seus amigos foram anunciados em seu aposento pouco tempo depois, quando terminava de calçar suas botas. A manhã seguiu tranquila, assim como o começo da tarde. Conheceu um pouco mais dos jardins que circundavam o castelo de pedra e o príncipe cogitou subir uma das colinas. Ouvira falar de Junmyeon, durante o jantar da noite passada, que a vista era bonita do alto. Dessa ideia precisou desistir, no entanto, quando foi convidado pela rainha para se juntar a ela durante o almoço.

Baekhyun não mentiria. Ficara nervoso com a oferta. Imaginar que teria algumas horas particulares com a mãe daquele que, bom... Não poderia ao menos dizer que era seu noivo. Aquela dúvida que pairava sobre a união dos dois príncipes não impediu que uma vontade de agradar Noeul crescesse no peito dele e fizesse suas mãos suarem quando sua presença foi comunicada por um dos guardas que protegiam a grande porta do salão privado.

Era espaçoso. Bem mais feminino do que qualquer lugar do castelo que Baekhyun já conhecera até então. As cores eram claras, pastéis e tudo se enfeitava com flores e com um aroma doce. Como qualquer lugar daquele reino, a poeira que pendia no ar brilhava incansavelmente, pincelando tudo com magia. Disseram que o salão pertencia somente a rainha e ali era o espaço onde ela fazia suas reuniões e grandes almoços. 

_Somente para os amigos da Rainha Noeul_ , Junmyeon bem esclareceu.

O príncipe não se surpreendeu ao perceber que Noeul também carregava uma delicadeza no ser. Quase a transpirava no seu jeito de falar e de se mexer, não se recordava de ver qualquer outra pessoa segurar uma taça com tanta graciosidade quanto a rainha. Os olhos dourados não pareciam tão agressivos nela ou tão misteriosos, eram até mesmo convidativos. Baekhyun não estava acostumado com presenças femininas, já que vivera a vida sempre cercado do pai e dos amigos de infância. Foi interessante, então. Tiveram conversas diferentes das habituais. 

A rainha começou perguntando sobre a noite de Baekhyun, se ele dormira bem. Obviamente, mentiu que sim. Perguntou o que ele tinha achado dos aposentos, dos serviços, da comida, do jardim - que por incrível que pareça ela já tinha conhecimento de que Baekhyun o visitara mais cedo - e por fim, de seu filho, Chanyeol. Não foi num tom zombeteiro como seus amigos carregavam quando queriam falar do príncipe dragão. Ou mesmo formal e diplomático como o Rei Seondo usou na noite passada. Foi, sim, gentil e discreto, mesmo que deveras interessado nas impressões de Baekhyun. Como uma mãe talvez perguntaria do próprio filho, mas que Baekhyun não tinha certeza se era verdade porque conviveu pouco com a sua. 

De qualquer maneira, ele gostou da sensação, ainda mais depois que respondera despretensiosamente que o jovem dragão era _intenso_ e a monarca se deixou rir.

— Mas você gostou dele? — Noeul perguntou, carregando um tom claro e brincalhão. — Você pode ser sincero comigo, não direi nada a meu filho.

— Não faria muita diferença dizer... — Baekhyun admitiu, entre um pigarro, voltando a bebericar aquela bebida estranha e cristalina que ele não fazia ideia do que era. Mesmo que não soubesse se gostava de Chanyeol ou não, porque não tinha passado momentos suficientes com ele, suas impressões pouco importariam já que Chanyeol parecia sempre pronto para fugir de Baekhyun. — Ele não gostou de mim.

— Eu acho que gostou sim. Chanyeol tem um jeito complicado de demonstrar — A rainha revelou, como se fosse simples, como se Baekhyun não tivesse corado sob aquela afirmação. Mas então cogitou ter sido apenas uma gentileza, pois de maneira alguma sua presença era agradável para o outro.

Infelizmente, para desagrado do jovem príncipe, o almoço teve que se encerrar, no pretexto de que a rainha tinha outros assuntos a resolver durante aquela tarde. Baekhyun não conseguiu esconder com grande êxito o desapontamento quando seus momentos com Noeul acabaram. A conversa era um deleite, a comida também. Ganhou dela um toque leve nos ombros, um sorriso e a promessa de muitos outros almoços como desculpas.

Ele só esqueceu de comentar que, caso Chanyeol não mudasse de opinião depressa, Baekhyun partiria em dois dias. 

Quando cruzava um dos corredores próximos do salão, já sozinho, na intenção de se dirigir até as escadarias principais, quem Baekhyun menos esperava encontrar era o príncipe dragão em seus trajes simples - uma camisa branca de linho e calça de sarja -, com os cabelos longos e soltos caindo sobre o ombro, deixando uma das orelhas pontudas aparecerem em um dos lados. Tão diferente da noite anterior. Natural e confortável. Combinava com seus traços.

 _E certamente combinava com a personalidade nada rebuscada do maior_ , ousou também pensar, quando se lembrou das últimas conversas que tiveram e uma inquietação voltou a dominar seu estômago. Chanyeol olhava para Baekhyun até um pouco surpreso. Caminhou devagar, com as mãos nas costas, e fez uma leve reverência ao se aproximar o suficiente. O corredor de repente pareceu bem menor e mais apertado do que quando Baekhyun entrara nele pela primeira vez.

— Não sabia que ainda estava aqui — Chanyeol comentou, baixo e soando envergonhado. Baekhyun precisou levantar um pouco o queixo para encarar os olhos dourados. Esse fato sempre seria, para ele, desconcertante.

— Pois bem, estou. 

Chanyeol precisou limpar a garganta quando percebeu que a própria voz cedia, rouca, antes de fazer outra pergunta.

 _É, com certeza estava envergonhado._ Era bom sinal que estivesse, Baekhyun esperava que fosse devido a conversa catastrófica da noite anterior.

— E por quanto tempo o príncipe planeja ficar?

— Bom, levará pelo menos alguns meses para organizar uma cerimônia de casamento... — declarou, sarcástico. Os olhos dourados o encaravam ardentemente, como se eles mesmos pudessem expelir fogo. Chanyeol sorriu de canto, deixando-se levar pela provocação, como se fosse um passatempo divertido e isso encorajou Baekhyun a continuar com a verdade: — Partirei depois da lua cheia.

Chanyeol concordou em um murmúrio que por pouco Baekhyun não perdeu de tão baixo.

— A Rainha Noeul está? — perguntou, apontando para direção de onde Baekhyun vinha. O príncipe confirmou com um balançar de cabeça. 

Aquela informação foi mais do que o suficiente para Chanyeol cruzar com o menor no corredor e partir em direção ao salão de sua mãe. Baekhyun o acompanhou com os olhos, virando o corpo quando o outro monarca já lhe dava as costas e antes que pudesse sumir de sua vista, exclamou:

— Você gostaria de sair para cavalgar?! — Suas palavras soaram embaralhadas. Baekhyun sentiu um arrependimento tomá-lo pelo peito quando Chanyeol se virou outra vez para encará-lo surpreso. 

— Cavalgar?... _Cavalos?_

— Claro que cavalos, o que mais seria? — começou a elucidar, perdendo o raciocínio conforme Chanyeol se aproximava outra vez e ria, contido e baixinho. Baekhyun piscou algumas vezes, preso no som grave e rouquenho que escapava dos pulmões alheios e nas próprias bochechas que começavam a corar por achar aquilo agradável de ouvir. Chanyeol parou à sua frente, deleitoso com a confusão que dominava os olhos acinzentados, levantando uma das sobrancelhas grossas na esperança de que Baekhyun continuasse com a conversa: — Você não anda a cavalo? 

— Eu sou um dragão... Tenho asas. Por que eu andaria a cavalo? — indagou, em um meio sorriso. Baekhyun se sentindo tolo de tê-lo convidado já que o outro não sabia ser polido o suficiente para apenas aceitar sem outras considerações. No entanto, o tempo passava depressa e precisava encontrar alguma maneira de conhecer melhor o príncipe dragão.

Do príncipe dragão o conhecer melhor também. E foi por isso que insistiu mais um pouco.

— Você não gostaria de aprender? — sugeriu, mordendo o canto do lábio. — Porque eu poderia ensiná-lo. Trouxe minha própria montaria.

— Ah… E-eu acredito que… eu tenho algumas obrigações agendadas para o dia de hoje. — Por um instante Chanyeol pareceu ter sido pego desprevenido, por um instante pareceu cogitar passar algumas horas ao lado do outro. 

_Mas claro, ele não cederia tão fácil. Não aceitaria Baekhyun tão fácil._ Foi pelo menos isso que Baekhyun pensou. 

— Compreendo — assentiu, depressa e incomodado. Deixando uma leve reverência em despedida.

— Não estou tentando encontrar uma escusa. Eu realmente tenho assuntos para resolver.

— Eu disse que compreendo, _sua Alteza_. Vá cuidar de suas obrigações, não me importo — completou antes de seguir seu caminho.

— Amanhã? — Chanyeol proclamou impetuoso. A voz profunda obrigou Baekhyun a procurar os olhos dourados outra vez. 

— Como? 

— Podemos dar uma volta amanhã... Se o príncipe concordar.

Baekhyun precisou piscar de novo, certificar-se de que o homem à sua frente era realmente quem parecia ser, fazendo-lhe a proposta que parecia fazer. Estaria ele finalmente demonstrando um pouco de gentileza? Chanyeol levantou a sobrancelha outra vez, esperando uma resposta, aquilo acordou Baekhyun da própria desordem.

— Sim.

— Perfeito, então. 

Em um sorriso singelo, Chanyeol foi embora. Baekhyun esperou que o corpo alto e os ombros largos sumissem ao dobrar a esquina. Quando não existiam mais resquícios das ondas alouradas, permitiu-se esboçar um sorriso também. 

  
  


####  **CENA 10**

Ao descer a escadaria de mármore avistou Kyungsoo e Minseok que entravam dos jardins. 

— Baek… — Minseok foi o primeiro a cumprimentá-lo, em um sorriso. Kyungsoo, em sua cordialidade, fez uma leve reverência em direção a Baekhyun. — Pelo visto, o almoço com a Rainha foi agradável. 

— Deveras — Baekhyun complementou, dando de ombros. — Ela foi extremamente gentil e graciosa. Tive um ótimo almoço. 

— Só não me diga que se apaixonou pela Rainha, ela tem idade para ser sua mãe e em breve será sua sogra — acrescentou Minseok em um riso baixinho, levantando as sobrancelhas grossas para o príncipe. 

— O que em meu comentário fez parecer que eu estivesse apaixonado por ela, Min? — indagou, estupefato, engasgando com a própria saliva.

— Não foi o comentário em si, mas o sorriso abobado e os olhinhos brilhantes que o acompanhavam ao descer as escadas. É a primeira vez que o vejo contente desde que pisamos nas Terras Mágicas...

— É a primeira vez que eu vejo Vosso Príncipe sorrir assim em vida, na verdade. — Kyungsoo, que antes se encontrava calado, segurando as risadinhas que gostaria de colocar para fora em respeito a Baekhyun, finalmente falou alguma coisa. 

Baekhyun parou de caminhar, encarando os dois amigos enquanto cruzava os braços em uma pirraça. Não estava sorrindo abobado ao descer as escadas. Não percebia que sequer carregava um sorriso no rosto. Nem feliz estava, o que queriam dizer com aquilo? Nada de grandioso acontecera. Exceto pelo fato de Chanyeol ter aceitado sair a passeio com ele no dia seguinte. Mas com certeza isso não amolecera o seu coração.

Tampouco Baekhyun achava que amoleceria o coração do príncipe dragão.

— Não estava sorrindo abobado — reiterou, firme, com uma expressão emburrada. — E definitivamente não estou contente de estar aqui. 

— Se é o que diz, Baek... — Minseok murmurou, achando graça de tudo. — _Eu_ estou contente de estar aqui, o clima é bom, a comida é boa, as pessoas são simpáticas. Não sei porque partiremos tão cedo.

 _O clima é bom?_ Seu amigo só poderia estar brincando. Tentando levantar seus ânimos. O clima das montanhas estava longe de ser bom, Baekhyun nunca vestira tantas camadas de roupas em sua vida e naquele mesmo instante só desejava chegar ao exterior depressa para tomar um banho de sol. Quem sabe assim ele pararia de tremer tanto o corpo. Revirou os olhos, voltando a andar em direção ao exterior do castelo.

— Kyungsoo... Veja só, acabei de perder um dos meus melhores amigos para os dragões. Diga-me que você também não vê a hora de partirmos. 

— Não sei, meu príncipe. Junmyeon comentou comigo mais cedo que eu poderia visitar a biblioteca do Rei se eu estivesse interessado. E claro que estou. Não sei quanto tempo levaria para ler tudo que eles têm registrado aqui, meu Dovah* está um pouco enferrujado — Kyungsoo respondeu, baixinho, tentando não despertar a ira do príncipe. 

Baekhyun soltou uma gargalhada:

— Não acredito. Dois. Perdi dois melhores amigos para os dragões. O que eles têm de tão charmoso assim? 

— Me diga você, Baek. Encontrou o Príncipe Chanyeol no caminho? 

— Como?

— Ele passou nos jardins e quando nos viu, perguntou de você. Contei que estava almoçando com a Rainha Noeul, logo depois ele sumiu — explicou Minseok, quando já estavam do lado de fora, sentando em um dos bancos dispostos bem abaixo da luz do sol, onde as sombras das árvores não podiam alcançá-lo, estirando os braços sobre o encosto de metal. 

— Mas que cínico… Ele fingiu que não sabia onde eu estaria. 

— Então você o encontrou?... Se é por isso que sorria, você poderia nos contar o que tem de tão charmoso nos dragões. — Minseok riu arteiro para o amigo, que em troca só rolou os olhos outra vez. 

Quantas vezes Baekhyun teria que explicar que não estava sorrindo? Todo mundo queria conversar sobre o príncipe dragão naquela tarde e ele precisava escapar daquele questionário.

— Por onde anda Sehun? — perguntou, tentando desviar do assunto. Sehun, com toda a certeza, ficaria do seu lado. Ele sempre ficava. Minseok era levado, gostava de brincar com ele. Kyungsoo, por mais que fosse devoto ao seu príncipe, era sempre honesto demais para apoiá-lo incondicionalmente quando estava sendo irracional. Sehun... Sehun sim, tinha a lealdade tola de um cão, sempre concordava com Baekhyun. 

— Não sabemos. Ele saiu um pouco depois do almoço e não voltou — Kyungsoo comentou miúdo outra vez. 

— Ele não me parece bem ultimamente — comentou Baekhyun, preocupado, de repente olhando em volta para ver se conseguia avistar Sehun pelos cantos, com seus olhos felinos, prostrado com tudo.

— Pensei a mesma coisa. Me pergunto se ele está chateado com o casamento por ainda ter aquela paixonite por você... — Kyungsoo deixou escapar despretensiosamente, soltando um grito doído quando Minseok descontou um bufetão no seu braço direito. 

— O q-quê?! — Baekhyun perguntou, surpreso, pensando não ter ouvido direito. Minseok tentou disfarçar, puxar o amigo para longe de Kyungsoo, fazer parecer que nada fora dito, mas ele logo se desvencilhou do aperto, voltando a encarar os olhos grandes, esperando uma explicação.

— Mas você não sabe guardar um segredo, não é mesmo, Kyung? — Minseok resmungou. 

— Segredo? Você também sabia disso? — Baekhyun o olhava incrédulo. Os cílios curtos batendo freneticamente um contra o outro, enquanto ele piscava para se colocar na realidade.

— Como assim não sei guardar segredo? Já fazem anos... — Kyungsoo resmungou de volta, irritadiço.

— Anos?! 

— Mesmo assim combinamos de nunca, nunca, nunca contar. Sehun vai te degolar…

— Será que alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?! — Baekhyun implorou, choramingando, perdendo a paciência. 

— Baek… Sehun costumava gostar de você, _anos atrás_ , quando ainda éramos adolescentes idiotas. Mas ele também disse que já havia passado. Então não acho que esse deve ser o motivo para ser contra o casamento. Além disso, você é um príncipe, é esperado que se case com alguém da realeza, todos nós sabemos disso — Minseok tentou explicar, bem calmamente.

Baekhyun sentiu o estômago embrulhar. Ele e Sehun eram amigos desde bebês. Compartilharam tudo — brinquedos, confidências e, por um bom tempo, até mesmo o pai, já que o rei tinha Sehun como um segundo filho e Sehun, devido a sua própria relação deturpada com o Primeiro-ministro, aceitou a família de Baekhyun como se fosse a sua. Não sabia dizer se estava magoado por terem se passado tantos anos e Sehun nunca ter-lhe dito nada. Embora fosse entendível que tivesse seus motivos, pensava que a amizade entre os dois poderia superar qualquer coisa e que eles contariam tudo um para o outro. Não sabia dizer se estava preocupado, ainda mais, com Sehun. Como um hábito que aprendera a ter durante todos aqueles anos em que se sentiu como seu irmão mais velho. 

Irmão mais velho. Esse era o tipo de relação e de carinho que consumia por Sehun. E naquele momento, era a única coisa possível de consumir. Como lidar com aquela nova informação, então? O que Baekhyun deveria fazer? Sempre foi a pessoa a cuidar dos machucados de Sehun quando ele se feria vez ou outra no seu treinamento de espadas. Seria capaz de encarar aquilo agora, com a possibilidade de ferir Sehun gritando tão alto no seu ouvido?

Ficou disperso, por longos minutos. Kyungsoo, diante de um Baekhyun petrificado, aturdido e pensativo, começou a se sentir culpado por ter sido o primeiro a tocar no assunto. Mordia o beiço nervoso, vez ou outra cutucando Minseok para consultar o amigo sobre o que poderia fazer em seguida. O mais velho dos três só acenava calmo, sabendo que Baekhyun encontraria alguma resposta sozinho. Só precisava de tempo.

Talvez durassem algumas horas. Talvez alguns dias. Mas Minseok sabia que Baekhyun sempre gostava e preferia descobrir sozinho. No final de tudo, Baekhyun tinha que ser treinado par afazer as próprias escolhas. E não estava errado, o príncipe voltaria a pensar naquilo vez ou outra, nas noites que se seguiriam - calculando as melhores rotas, traçando as melhores estratégias, elaborando as melhores frases para perguntar para Sehun o que acontecia. E esse momento chegaria em breve, mas não seria naquela tarde.

####  **CENA 11**

Conforme o dia escorregava, Kyungsoo foi guiado até a biblioteca do castelo por Junmyeon. Era uma salinha no térreo, ficava próxima à cozinha. A porta de madeira crua e pesada escondia um cômodo não muito grande — que também parecia não muito frequentado devido às partículas de poeira que pendiam no ar, denunciadas pela luz do sol que, tímida, entrava. Mas estava bem cuidada por quem quer que limpasse aquele cômodo, todas as coisas estavam em seu devido lugar. Também não era quente demais, ou úmido demais e o sol não batia diretamente nas prateleiras, assim não tinha como estragar os papéis. As mesas de leitura no centro da sala estavam limpas e a madeira era lustrosa e exuberante. Junmyeon explicou como ficavam organizados os documentos, nada extremamente detalhado ou inovador. Seguiam as prateleiras conforme suas devidas categorias e tudo ali ficava separado por ano. Na sua grande maioria, pergaminhos, porém, alguns livros de capa dura se faziam presente, principalmente na sessão de História, como Junmyeon fizera questão de comentar que estava sendo restaurada. 

E ali mesmo abandonou Kyungsoo, naquele mar de conhecimento, finalmente o lugar mais familiar para alguém como ele, que já sentia saudade de casa e das suas leituras habituais. Kyungsoo trouxera alguns poucos livros, já que não poderia carregar uma bagagem pesada, a maioria deles sendo relacionado às Terras Mágicas, mais como um auxílio, algo que pudesse consultar caso sentisse a necessidade. Trouxera também seu caderno de estudo, onde poderia fazer suas próprias anotações e já esse, dispunha na mesa escura, próximo da cadeira que ocuparia. Conforme rondava pelas inúmeras estantes, tentando vascular tudo com seus olhos, decidira começar de maneira sistemática com a primeira prateleira do topo, na estante da extrema esquerda. Ali estavam as enciclopédias. Pegou o primeiro volume. 

Acendeu uma vela para que seus olhos ficassem confortáveis com a iluminação, retirou uma pena e tinta dos pertences e ali ficou, pelas próximas horas, compenetrado, envolvido e acolhido pelo cheiro familiar da tinta e do papel antigo. Agradecendo que os primeiros exemplares que folheava já estavam registrados na Língua Comum. 

Foi quando a madeira pesada denunciou a chegada de mais alguém. Kyungsoo, distraído pelo barulho, correu os olhos em direção à entrada, pensando ser Junmyeon notificando-o do jantar, como o mesmo disse que faria. No entanto, outra figura masculina — mais alta, mais bronzeada, com olhos certamente menores —, carregando alguns pergaminhos no braço, espremeu-se pelo vão da porta. Ele se assustou quando percebeu Kyungsoo de corpo esticado sobre uma das mesas, quase abraçando o livro que lia. Provavelmente não esperava que outra pessoa estivesse ali, naquela biblioteca esquecida. Limpou a garganta num pigarro, vagarosamente consternado, murmurando um pedido de desculpas por incomodá-lo na leitura. 

Kyungsoo não se importava. Nunca se importava com nada. Talvez fosse a pessoa mais fácil de lidar de todo o continente, quase nada o perturbava, exceto ficar muito tempo sem ler algo novo. Como se alimentava de livros há algumas horas, certamente estava de bom humor, então reverenciou-se levemente, apenas com a cabeça, concedendo licença ao rapaz. 

Ele pareceu ser mais novo, conforme caminhava em direção a Kyungsoo, pois precisava guardar os pergaminhos em uma estante mais ao fundo da sala. Ao chegar perto o suficiente e a luz do crepúsculo reluzir em seus orbes, Kyungsoo constatou que o dourado deles só poderia significar que era um dragão. Deixou sutilmente seu olhar escapar e encontrar o de Kyungsoo por pequenos segundos, até desviar-se assustado, entrando por um dos corredores da biblioteca. 

O menor não mais prestava atenção no livro, ficara vasculhando com o olhar o cômodo, tomando nota de cada barulho sutil que o outro fazia, tentando decifrar o que acontecia a algumas estantes dali, curioso, mesmo quando os passos sobre o piso madeirado denunciavam que o rapaz retornava. O dragão tomou outro susto ao dobrar o corredor e encontrar aqueles olhos redondos e grandes cravados nele. Kyungsoo deixou desmanchar uma risada contida e tímida quando o corpo esguio e gracioso se afastou num sobressalto assustado. Sem trocar uma palavra sequer, o dragão, com mais alguns pergaminhos em mãos, despachou-se em passinhos curtos e apressados até a saída, depois de uma reverência leve e uma troca de olhares vacilante.

  
  


####  **CENA 12**

O jantar foi servido logo após o anoitecer, do lado de fora dessa vez, como pedido da Rainha, pois a noite estava bem mais quente do que esperavam. Baekhyun não concordou com tal observação, continuava tremendo como maluco debaixo do seu casaco mais pesado. A lua estava brilhante, no entanto, já próxima da fase cheia, quase chegando ao topo do céu. E as estrelas pintavam a tela escura tão intensamente, desenhando correntes, que Kyungsoo assumia nem precisarem das lanternas de papel a flutuar magicamente sobre suas cabeças, em um fogo laranja vivo e bonito, para passar a noite. 

A comida era de novo farta e, apesar do clima do exterior, mantinha-se quente sobre a mesa. A multidão era maior também do que a da noite anterior, e tudo seguia com clima de festança. De certa maneira, foi bom para Baekhyun porque aproveitava melhor o banquete agora que podia conversar abertamente com os amigos e assistir às crianças rodopiarem pelo jardim, brincando felizes. Até mesmo Sehun estava de bom humor e trocava com o príncipe algumas piadas. Era verdade que Baekhyun ainda estava preocupado e pensativo sobre a conversa de mais cedo, sobre toda a insistência de Sehun para ir embora daquele lugar, mas não queria arruinar a atmosfera deleitosa. Não queria arruinar os sorrisos zombeteiros e as trocas de olhares gentis. Seus amigos conversavam, riam, dançavam e bebiam, e por pouco esqueceu até mesmo onde estava ou que fazia frio. Agora se lembrava perfeitamente porque os escolheu para acompanhá-lo naquela viagem: porque onde quer que estivessem, Baekhyun sempre teria uma casa, contanto que eles ficassem ao seu lado. Sehun era um terço daquilo, sempre seria um terço. E só por isso, não disse nada. 

Já passava das oito e a vigésima música chegava ao fim quando, aos tropeços e com uma taça vazia de sidra, Baekhyun decidiu passear pelos arredores do castelo, sozinho. Um pouco de curioso, muito de convencido pelo álcool. Tentou escapulir sem ser notado, mesmo que ao dobrar a esquina em um dos muros, fora capaz de ver que Minseok o observava de canto e sorria. 

Começou circundando o perímetro do castelo, tomando vista das flores que enfeitavam aquela parte do jardim, tocando os muros de pedra, acenando para todos os serviçais que passeavam pelos arredores; xeretando cada porta, passando pela cozinha, onde deixou a taça que carregava e ganhou um pedaço de pão como agrado de um dos cozinheiros; rindo de si mesmo ao prender o próprio pé na grama fofa quando um corpo de dragão voou no alto do céu, sobre sua cabeça. Ao chegar ao lado detrás da construção, por onde descobriu que corria água, encontrou também pequeninos casebres moldados de uma pedra escura, enegrecida, próxima da cor do carvão. Ao centro delas, uma forja, cuja chaminé trabalhava tarde da noite. Era larga, alta e as luzes estavam acesas. Baekhyun se aproximou, subindo os degraus até a entrada principal.

O interior era ainda maior do que esperava, parecia um pouco com uma caverna. Adjacente à entrada, instalava-se uma fornalha robusta e generosa. Só pela proximidade e pelo fogo a crepitar na sua base, Baekhyun pôde sentir o quanto estava quente. Respirou fundo porque aquele calor era aconchegante e ele estava exausto de sentir tanto frio o tempo inteiro. Um barulho agudo e metálico o acordou daquele frenesi. Olhou para a bigorna escura que repousava do lado oposto da forja e para o homem que quase lhe dava às costas, se não fosse pelo pequeno vislumbre do seu perfil a se iluminar com o fogo. Baekhyun reconheceu no mesmo instante os ombros largos e os cachos dourados amarrados, porque, desde que chegara nas Terras Mágicas, essa visão era tudo o que seu noivo estava disposto a oferecer a ele. Molhou os lábios e puxou um pouco do ar quente antes de chamar por ele.

— Sua Alteza? — murmurou, baixo.

Por sorte, tudo estava silencioso, se não fosse pelas marteladas insistentes que Chanyeol descontava na arma de metal a qual laminava. Virou-se depressa, surpreso de enxergar um Baekhyun rubro e sorridente escorado na porta. Parou o que fazia, ajeitando os fios de cabelo que cobriam parte da testa suada e suja de carvão, verificando as próprias vestes, que também não estavam limpas ou secas — a camisa branca com os primeiros botões abertos, manchada até o cós. 

— Baekhyun, o que faz aqui? — A voz profunda reverberou e competiu com o calor vindo da fornalha, Baekhyun tentou ignorar o quanto era esquisito ter que ouvi-la outra vez enquanto ébrio.

— Estava andando pelos arredores do castelo… — respondeu, despretensioso, adentrando de vez a forja. — O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? Tem um banquete sendo servido lá fora.

— Estou trabalhando — Chanyeol respondeu singelo, voltando sua atenção à peça de aço, como se fosse óbvio. 

— O Príncipe dos Dragões trabalhando? — Baekhyun indagou um pouco surpreso, caminhando devagar pelo local. 

Chanyeol conseguia ouvir as botas baterem no piso de concreto, num som insistente e abafado, tentou vislumbrar de canto o que Baekhyun fazia, sentindo-se levemente ansioso com a presença do príncipe em um lugar que considerava tão particular seu. 

— Bom, aqui é assim. Mesmo o mais alto de nós… Todos possuem um ofício. Esse é o meu — soprou, tentando se manter concentrado no artesanato. Alongando o aço, acertando o corte da lâmina. — Os Dragões do Sol são responsáveis por armar o povo. Nosso fogo aquece essas fornalhas e o ferro protege nossos soldados na batalha... Ou protegia. 

Baekhyun apenas murmurou uma concordância, achando inusitado ainda prepararem tanto para uma guerra que há quase uma década se extinguia. Mas também sabia que o mesmo acontecia do outro lado, onde a Casa Lee, com seus melhores ferreiros, ainda preparava um arsenal de armas para os humanos. Desfilava de frente à uma grande mesa de carvalho maciço, onde sobre ela dispunham-se inúmeros artefatos. Tocou em uma armadura leve e brilhante, cujo capacete se abria em dois chifres e ocupava um espaço vantajoso na mesa:

— É uma armadura muito grande…

— Somos dragões muito grandes — rebateu, num riso contido.

Sabia que a partir dali precisava fazer um trabalho mais delicado, terminar de aparar as arestas do gume na grande pedra de quartzo próximo a Baekhyun e lixar a katana até que conseguisse ver seu reflexo nela, mas também sabia que agora, com o menor observando cada passo seu, não conseguiria se concentrar apropriadamente, e suas mãos já começavam a ficar nervosas. Por isso, Chanyeol descansou a espada na bigorna e puxou um pano para limpar as mãos sujas de carvão, antes de se virar de vez para Baekhyun.

— E você? Também tem alguma habilidade? — Chanyeol perguntou, tomando a atenção de Baekhyun brevemente. Ele precisou piscar algumas vezes quando finalmente colocou seus olhos em Chanyeol, agora, de maneira apropriada, com o corpo forte encostado sobre a superfície que antes trabalhava; com as chamas mágicas da fornalha resplandecendo sutilmente sobre a tez bronzeada e suada. Tentou focar em responder à pergunta.

— Diria que sou bom com espadas. — Sorriu, passando a mão demoradamente sobre o cabo de uma rapieira que descansava no carvalho. Manuseou-a, deixando que o punho escorregasse até se encontrar com o filete de aço próximo da lâmina. Golpeou o ar. — Mas me pergunto para que lhe são úteis as lâminas se têm os dentes e o fogo. 

— São para os elfos.

— Parecem-me leves. Falta estrutura, equilíbrio e força para acertar um homem. — Imaginou a dificuldade que teria de manter a espada firme, disputando com o peso das gigantes de prata que seus próprios soldados usavam. Com toda certeza o corpo fino da arma se desmantelaria em pedaços.

— Eles não precisam ser fortes. Só precisam ser rápidos — argumentou Chanyeol, em um meio sorriso cínico. 

Era bom um contraponto, mas Baekhyun não era nenhum esgrimista.

— Entendo — terminou, repousando a rapieira na mesa outra vez, com cuidado. 

Chanyeol continuou fitando o menor, intrigado e atento. Baekhyun se perdia um pouco nesses momentos. Quando Chanyeol o analisava, tomava nota dos detalhes, parecendo até mesmo estar interessado; quando o dourado dos olhos resplandeciam, ganhavam vida, cuspiam fogo e queimavam Baekhyun aos poucos. Porém, sabia, que em um fragmento de segundo eles se apagariam de novo e Chanyeol se prenderia naquela jaula que construira para ficar longe de Baekhyun. 

Começou a se aproximar, Baekhyun precisou se apoiar na mesa para conter o nervosismo de assistir Chanyeol caminhar até ele. Parou de frente ao outro, perto o suficiente, colocando uma das mãos no móvel de carvalho, ao lado do seu corpo, para prendê-lo na troca de olhar. 

— Lutar com espadas é a única coisa que você sabe fazer? — soprou sugestivo entre um sorriso de canto, sem precisar ser alto, porque os poucos centímetros que os separavam não exigiam barulho algum. A voz de Chanyeol soava ainda mais profunda quando murmurava.

— Diria que sou um bom diplomata também — respondeu arrojadamente, sem sair do lugar e sem desgrudar do olhar penetrante do outro. Agradeceu por ter bebido uma taça de álcool antes e como aquilo sempre fazia crescer a sua ousadia. — Como príncipe, luta de espadas e lábia são tudo que eu preciso saber. Me pergunto se diplomacia falta em seu povo...

— Não mesmo. Temos grandes diplomatas. Apenas eu que prefiro o trabalho manual. — Riu contido, agora já acostumado com as provocações. Talvez ele e Baekhyun nunca tivessem uma conversa amistosa, talvez criassem um novo idioma para conseguirem se comunicar, um que fosse arisco e selvagem. 

— Entendo… — começou, despretensioso — Quem sabe quando nos casarmos eu possa te ensinar a dominar as palavras.

E como num passe de mágica, à menção do matrimônio, o dourado intenso transfigurava-se em um mais núbil, sem brilho algum, extremamente confinado e sóbrio. Chanyeol voltava para seu esconderijo. Foi rápido, provavelmente Baekhyun não percebesse se não estivessem tão próximos um do outro. Disfarçou com um dos seus sorrisos cínicos, antes de se afastar:

— Mesmo que a oferta soe tentadora, presumo que terei que recusá-la.

 _Tudo bem_ , pensou Baekhyun. Tudo bem recusar por hoje porque, mesmo que parecessem voltar à estaca zero, alguma coisa dizia que isso não era verdade. Baekhyun fazia algum avanço, mesmo que mínimo, mesmo que ele ainda levantasse o benefício da dúvida. Hoje, Chanyeol mostrou à ele um pouco da sua vergonha, da sua atenção e da sua indulgência. E já que estava ali, mesmo que sempre se considerasse muito impaciente, dispunha-se a esperar.

Abriu os lábios para falar outra vez quando uma terceira voz o interrompeu:

— Chanyeol! — exclamou um rapaz, moreno, alto e bonito, na entrada da forja, antes mesmo de perceber o que interrompia. — Ah! Desculpe, sua Alteza. 

Reverenciou-se, consternado. Chanyeol riu baixinho enquanto Baekhyun abanava as mãos, pedindo que o rapaz se levantasse. 

— O que houve, Jongin? 

— A rainha está te procurando. Pediu que eu viesse buscá-lo, mas se estiver ocupado...

— Eu posso terminar amanhã — Chanyeol afirmou, limpando as mãos na própria roupa. Baekhyun levemente irritado porque sabia que não era às espadas que Jongin se referia. Rolou os olhos, seguindo em direção à porta emburrado, sem um olhar de despedida formal. 

— Se já acabou aqui, eu também acabei. Com licença. 

— Sua Alteza… — Jongin exasperou outra vez, quando Baekhyun passava por ele na entrada apressado, fazendo uma outra reverência que Baekhyun não teve tempo de corresponder, pois já saía porta afora em silêncio, batendo as botas pesadamente sobre o gramado. 

####  **CENA 13**

Baekhyun caminhava para fazer a sua primeira refeição do dia, ainda um pouco sonolento, enquanto ouvia Minseok falar sobre como a noite anterior fora divertida; o quanto estavam todos esgotados de dançar por horas e Baekhyun perdeu tudo porque decidira dormir cedo demais. Ele espreguiçou seus braços e enquanto sorria envolveu o pescoço de Minseok para que os dois pudessem andar juntos naquele meio abraço.

— Baekhyun! — gritou uma voz da escadaria norte. Ele reconheceu depressa o tom.

Virou o corpo, procurando pelo seu dono, encontrando um Chanyeol nos últimos degraus da escada caminhando em sua direção. Parou, achando inusitado que o príncipe o cumprimentava tão cedo no dia e até mesmo transparecia bom humor. Quando já estava próximo e a diferença de estaturas instalou um sentimento estranho no fundo do estômago de Baekhyun, o outro continuou:

— O que acha dessa roupa? 

Baekhyun gastou alguns segundos para apreciar o quanto a pele bronzeada ficava sempre bonita quando Chanyeol vestia suas camisas brancas. Não estava tão diferente do dia anterior. Se não dissessem que Chanyeol era um príncipe, Baekhyun talvez não suspeitasse à primeira vista, pela sua maneira de se vestir. Não era também como se ele precisasse de qualquer enfeite a mais, seus olhos grandes e dourados e os cachos longos já eram grandes acessórios e o suficiente para deixá-lo deslumbrante. Respirou fundo, agora que não tinha a sidra para dar um jeito à sua inibição, antes de respondê-lo:

— Fica bem em você... 

Chanyeol se desmanchou em uma risada, a primeira viva o bastante desde que Baekhyun o conhecera para fazê-lo sorrir também, mesmo que confuso e levemente envergonhado por não entender o que teria tanta graça.

— Quero saber se você a acha adequada para andar a cavalo?

Baekhyun gaguejou, consternado, olhando de canto para Sehun e Minseok que riam baixinho logo atrás dele.

— A-ah sim… C-claro. Talvez queira mudar as botas para outras sem cordões, pode acabar enganchando por aí. De preferência uma com salto maior. 

— Anotado. — Assentiu, virando rapidamente, pronto para retornar à escadaria.

— Você estava falando sério sobre sairmos a passeio? — Baekhyun perguntou, alto dessa vez, para que o maior o ouvisse no meio do caminho. Chanyeol se virou com cuidado, os cabelos alourados saltitando ao falar por cima do ombro:

— Claro que estava. Então, nos encontramos daqui uma hora no pátio? 

Baekhyun piscou algumas vezes. Ele parecia _diferente._ Quem sabe aquele dia pudesse ser diferente também. Restavam apenas algumas horas até a lua cheia, seu prazo estava se esgotando. 

— Sim.

— _Perfeito, então._

Continuou parado no lugar, assistindo o corpo de Chanyeol subir degrau por degrau, até desaparecer entre um corredor. Diversas coisas ocupavam sua mente agora. Ocuparam durante todo o final da noite anterior, depois que deixou a forja precipitadamente devido ao incômodo de se sentir ignorado por Chanyeol outra vez. 

A ambiguidade das palavras de Chanyeol, dos seus sorrisos, dos seus olhares, deixavam-no confuso. Baekhyun não sabia o que esperar. Não sabia se _esperava_ porque em alguns momentos ele parecia estar disposto a seguir com o plano, outras e daí, na maioria delas — e por isso Baekhyun sempre se irritava —, Chanyeol parecia nunca ser capaz de aceitar a mão dele em casamento. Era um pouco cansativo prever todas as atitudes e traçar alguma estratégia para não precisar retornar a seu próprio reino, na próxima semana, de mãos atadas. Sem contar nas noites que Baekhyun mesmo passou acordado, no ano anterior, tentando convencer a si de que seu pai não perdia a cabeça ao sugerir que se casasse com o Príncipe Dragão. Ele levou um bom tempo para concordar em fazer aquilo, exigiu dele muita serenidade, complacência e responsabilidade. E Baekhyun não se considerava lá o homem mais calmo dos Quatro Reinos. Estava longe demais de casa para dar o braço a torcer e Chanyeol aos poucos o enchia de esperanças de que todo aquele esforço para ser um filho melhor viria finalmente a calhar, ao tempo que testava o seu lado mais temperamental.

O que significava aquilo agora? A abordagem descontraída, os olhos leves, a risada _verdadeira_ e o convite para passearem. Baekhyun finalmente crescia dentro dele e o convencia? Ou Chanyeol resolvera ser educado como um ato gentil de despedida? 

— _Fica bem em você…_ — imitou Sehun, em tom de zombaria.

— Ah, calado… — Baekhyun choramingou. Como poderia manter controle algum da situação quando Chanyeol o pegava de surpresa sempre? — Não ousem zombar do seu príncipe.

— Perdão, _meu príncipe…_ — Minseok comentou, sarcasticamente implorando por piedade, voltando a rir quando Baekhyun rolou os olhos. 

— Vamos lá ver que tipo de chá esses bárbaros tem por aqui — resmungou, batendo as botas no chão, marchando de volta para o salão onde teriam a primeira refeição.

####  **CENA 14**

Baekhyun bebeu o chá de alecrim tão rápido que sua garganta reclamou com a temperatura, e Sehun o repreendeu por acabar com todo o bule depois de passar alguns minutos colhendo os ramos para fazer a infusão. No entanto, Baekhyun precisava urgentemente colocar alguma coisa no estômago, distrair-se de todas as pequenas preocupações que traziam aquele friozinho na barriga e que o consumiam. 

Não adiantou. Ainda mais quando levara dois dos seus cavalos para um campo aberto e Chanyeol o seguia calado, mantendo-se a alguns metros de distância do outro. Quando pensou já estarem longe o suficiente dos moradores do castelo e próximos da trilha que Chanyeol achava ser apropriada para o passeio, parou. Segurava uma égua robusta, de pelagem curta e escura, pela rédea, mantendo-a imóvel. Fez um carinho na testa do animal, observando-o piscar calmamente.

— Essa é a Danbi... — comentou, virando-se levemente para Chanyeol antes de voltar a acariciar a crina do animal. — Como vai, princesa? Cumprimente o Chanyeol. Ele passeará com você hoje.

Chanyeol tentou segurar a risada no pulmão, mas aos poucos cedeu, soprado e rouco. Era a segunda vez naquele dia que Baekhyun ouvia o som. Olhou por cima dos ombros, surpreso, piscando rapidamente para um Chanyeol sorridente e corado. 

— Do que está rindo? 

— Você está conversando com um cavalo — explicou, transparente.

Baekhyun rolou os olhos, tentando conter o quanto Chanyeol o irritava ao exibir mais um sorriso petulante.

— Criaturas mágicas não conversam com animais? E árvores, e rochas...

— Bom, sim. Algumas conversam. Mas os animais conseguem de fato entender o que estão dizendo — brincou, entre um levantar de sobrancelhas. Baekhyun ficou com o pescoço vermelho, mordeu o canto interno da bochecha para não devolver um comentário malcriado.

— Ela me entende... — resmungou, mexendo na crina bem penteada e escura. — É uma garota inteligente. — Chanyeol apenas concordou monossilabicamente, atropelado por uma risada rouca. Baekhyun colocou as rédeas por cima da cabeça de Danbi, usando a mão desocupada para segurar o corpo pela sela e dar espaço para que Chanyeol se aproximasse dela. Pediu, impaciente: — Pode vir até aqui, por favor? 

Chanyeol, com as mãos escondidas atrás das costas e vestindo um sorriso de canto, deu um primeiro passo longo em direção a Baekhyun. Foi rápido, de supetão, Danbi se assustou com um relinchar, virando o focinho largo para longe e empurrando Baekhyun com o tronco. Ele tentou puxá-la de volta pela rédea e fincar as botas na grama fofa para não escorregar. Chanyeol congelou em sua posição. A égua continuou protestando, batendo as patas dianteiras depressa e tentando escapar do aperto de Baekhyun.

— Calma, garota... Devagar... Está tudo bem... — sussurrou, tentando acalmá-la.

Chanyeol estava acostumado com a natureza, era filho dela, afinal. Por isso a reação do animal o surpreendia. Indagou, baixo e inseguro, sem sair do lugar: — O que aconteceu? 

— Eu não sei. Ela costuma ser dócil e tranquila. Por conta disso que a escolhi... — comentou, agora que o animal já se acalmava com as carícias e os sussurros de Baekhyun. Ele voltava a mantê-la firme no lugar, encostando no seu focinho para se certificar de que não mais se assustava. Olhou para Chanyeol por cima dos ombros, acenando positivamente: — Talvez tenha sido seu cheiro. 

— O que tem de errado com o meu cheiro?! — perguntou incrédulo, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Baekhyun fechou os olhos em um suspiro ao ser mal interpretado. 

— N-não tem nada de errado com o seu cheiro — explicou sincero.

Chanyeol soltou um meio sorriso, assistindo Baekhyun acalmar a égua com palavras gentis e inspirar cansado. Quis rir mais um pouco, questionava em pensamento se o príncipe no fundo se arrependia de propor aquele passeio e se estressava logo nos primeiros minutos. Aprendeu, naqueles dois últimos dias, que Baekhyun tinha um pavio-curto e por isso era sempre divertido provocá-lo. 

— O príncipe supõe que eu seja cheiroso, então? 

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos antes de rir soprado e desacreditado. Com certeza não reparava no cheiro de Chanyeol. Quando dançavam, com certeza não reparara que usava um perfume amadeirado de anis; quando o visitou na noite seguinte na fornalha, com certeza não notara que mesmo ao natural Chanyeol ainda tinha um perfume aveludado e quase doce, uma mistura de âmbar e lenha. 

Com certeza não perdia tempo com isso. 

Bufou irritadiço, explicando outra vez:

— O que eu quis dizer é que talvez ela tenha percebido que você é um dragão e, não sei, pode ter ficado assustada... — Passou a rédea outra vez sobre a cabeça de Danbi, chamando Chanyeol em silêncio. Ele deu um passo bem mais curto dessa vez, demorado, atento a cada movimento.

— E por que ficaria assustada com isso?

— Talvez tenha pensado que você a devoraria...

— Qual é o problema de vocês humanos? — Chanyeol grunhiu, atropelado e dengoso. — Eu não como cavalos.

— Fique quieto e venha logo aqui... — mandou, rindo sutilmente por Chanyeol ter se incomodado com a brincadeira. — Tire as mãos das costas, deixe que ela as veja. 

Chanyeol obedeceu e vagarosamente se aproximou de Baekhyun e Danbi. Como era mais alto do que o outro, ao ficar lado a lado com o animal, conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos sem grandes problemas, mesmo com a cabeça da égua levantada. Danbi protestou pelo contato visual, voltando a ficar ansiosa, mas Baekhyun a tranquilizou depressa.

— Aqui... — murmurou, segurando a mão de Chanyeol sem notificação, assustando-o com o toque repentino. Escapuliu os olhos para encontrar os dourados alheios por alguns segundos, apenas para se certificar de que estava bem. Entregou a rédea à ele. — Segure isso. 

Deu espaço, ainda segurando a égua pela sela para que Chanyeol se familiarizasse com o animal.

Quando teve certeza de que Danbi não tentaria fugir outra vez, explicou a Chanyeol como prendê-la pelo freio devagar e como apoiar o pé no estribo e impulsionar o corpo para montar sem que a machucasse ou perdesse o controle dela. Chanyeol o olhava atento e perto, e pela primeira vez Baekhyun não se sentiu envergonhado ou inferiorizado diante daquele olhar. Saber que conseguia encarar os olhos dourados e a pele, luzente e bronzeada, sem ficar fora do lugar e sem a ajuda da sidra, fez crescer em seu peito uma certa confiança. Sorriu vitorioso quando Chanyeol, na primeira tentativa, conseguiu subir em Danbi. Baekhyun tentou ajudá-lo a se equilibrar, estabilizando a parte detrás da sela e mostrando a Chanyeol como manter a postura enquanto estivesse cavalgando. Precisou reajustar o comprimento do estribo ao notar que as pernas de Chanyeol eram longas demais e ficou mais algum tempo ao seu lado, enquanto o outro dava os primeiros trotes com a égua e aprendia como freá-la. Assim que considerou seguro, virou-se de costas para montar no próprio cavalo. 

Praticaram um pouco no campo aberto, até que Chanyeol ficasse mais confiante com a própria técnica. Baekhyun trotava em círculos, vez ou outra, sem desgrudar o olhar de Chanyeol e Danbi. 

“Não fique olhando para baixo,” precisou advertir uma vez, pois o outro constantemente checava as botas presas ao estribo. Não conseguia segurar o próprio sorriso e a satisfação em assistir o príncipe consternado, tentando olhar para frente e manter a coluna ereta. Desde que chegara às Terras Mágicas era sempre Baekhyun quem se encontrava em situações outrora inabituais e por isso vivia ansioso e desnorteado. Era novo e, de certa maneira, confortante ver Chanyeol naquela situação também, pelo menos uma vez.

Depois de um tempo, arriscaram seguir a trilha que Chanyeol mencionara mais cedo: uma passagem natural rodeada de árvores a oeste do castelo. Baekhyun deixou que o outro andasse à sua frente, assim podia tomar conta dele e guiá-lo caso se deparassem com qualquer obstáculo. Chanyeol facilitava em muito o seu trabalho, pois já se acostumava à Danbi e Danbi a ele. Era melhor com animais do que pensou que seria e pelo resto da tarde foi sobre isso que conversavam. Ele quis saber quando Baekhyun aprendeu a cavalgar e com que frequência era uma atividade a se fazer nos Quatro Reinos. Quis saber se Baekhyun gostava disso - explorar, ficar cercado por natureza; quis saber de muito. O príncipe se surpreendeu com quantas perguntas Chanyeol tinha para fazer e, pelas horas que passaram juntos, deixou-se acreditar que se interessava por ele. Pelo menos um pouco, e cada vez mais.

Mesmo que existisse alguma alfinetada aqui e ali, algum comentário zombeteiro e provocações inofensivas — porque fora daquela forma que os dois príncipes acostumaram-se a conversar —, tiveram uma tarde agradável. Como o inverno desistia, chegando perto do seu fim, o sol presenteou os dois com raios quentes e aconchegantes durante todo o trajeto, encontrando seu caminho entre as copas largas das árvores. Baekhyun chegou a desafiar Chanyeol em uma corrida, breve, no caminho de volta, só não esperava que o outro fosse tão competitivo assim e levasse aquilo a sério. Mas antes que pudessem voltar para o castelo, Baekhyun aproveitou a intimidade daquele momento para levantar algo que continuava perambulando seus pensamentos.

— Posso fazer uma pergunta? — começou, logo após amarrar os dois cavalos e se juntar a um Chanyeol deitado ao gramado.

Deixou de fitar as nuvens do céu, endireitando o tronco e se apoiando sobre os dois antebraços, atento a Baekhyun. 

— Por que concordou em vir aqui comigo? — indagou, tentando ler qualquer dica que fosse entregue por sua expressão hesitante, admirando agora como os cabelos soltos descansavam nos ombros largos de Chanyeol e a cor ficava mais intensa sob a luz do sol. — Sentiu-se pressionado pelos seus pais?

— Minha mãe parece estimá-lo muito, Príncipe Baekhyun… — comentou em um sorriso que Baekhyun julgou como sincero. Foi pequeno, não durou tanto, mas mesmo assim queimava. — Meu pai parece querer confiar no seu, desde a trégua de sete anos atrás. E por mais que eu respeite a opinião dos dois, não me sinto pressionado por ela. 

Chanyeol suspirou, cortando a troca de olhar, voltando a se trancar. Ele pensava com cuidado, era perceptível. Baekhyun agradeceu silenciosamente por isso, por tentar escolher as palavras certas para conversar com ele e não apenas usar da habitual indelicadeza, mesmo sabendo que quando aquela conversa acabasse voltariam a ser ariscos um com o outro de novo.

— Aqui, por mais que respeitemos a hierarquia, também respeitamos nossa ideia de liberdade. Eu sou um ser livre para fazer minhas próprias escolhas e eu preciso dizer que não me encontro no mesmo lugar que meus pais. Espero que um dia possa entender por que eu preciso ser firme sobre o que acredito. Nunca tive intenção de ofender o príncipe ao recusar o noivado e não quero que minha escolha continue o ofendendo. É só por isso que estou aqui. 

— Como um pedido de desculpas, então? — questionou, ligeiramente incomodado, mas decidido a manter a calma. Baekhyun estava apenas decepcionado por não ter conseguido mudar a opinião de Chanyeol a tempo. 

— Se é um pedido de desculpas do que precisa…

— Não é. Você sabe qual é o tipo de pedido de que preciso.

 _O de casamento._

Para finalmente colocar um fim à toda aquela guerra; para conseguir voltar à sua casa, não de mãos atadas, mas com um título de príncipe regente e uma promessa de anos de paz. Era a sua única missão. 

— Queria poder dizer que sinto muito, mas tanto ainda me impede e me faz desconfiar. 

De nada adiantava brigar, Baekhyun só voltaria a esgotar-se e afligir-se. Encarar um Chanyeol manso, absorto e incapaz de rejeitá-lo, olhando-o nos olhos, já respondia todas as suas dúvidas. Não tinha como convencê-lo a confiar nas palavras de seu pai e de seu povo. E agora, pessoalmente, na conversa mais franca que tiveram nos últimos três dias: nas palavras do próprio Baekhyun. 

E ele não tinha mais tempo para ficar ali.

Naquele silêncio, levantaram-se para ir embora. Baekhyun carregou os cavalos até o castelo, entregando-os para um de seus homens quando chegaram. Chanyeol se despediu de Danbi como se fossem amigos.

— Foi um bom primeiro encontro — murmurou, virando-se para Chanyeol.

— Não foi um encontro, Baekhyun… — contrariou, em um riso soprado.

— Obrigado por vir. E pela conversa.

— O que posso dizer? Estava curioso. 

— E eu achando que estava interessado na minha companhia — zombou, soltando uma risada mais ávida.

— Foi agradável... Ter a sua companhia. — Deu de ombros, limpando a garganta, tentando não deixar transparecer o quanto estava acanhado. — Obrigado por me ensinar.

— Você é praticamente autodidata, não precisei fazer muito esforço.

— Eu prefiro voar. Mas gostei — disse Chanyeol, andando de costas pelo jardim, sem tirar os olhos de Baekhyun. Preferia o que era dele, o que estava habituado, mas gostara de Baekhyun. — Eu até te ensinaria a voar, mas você precisaria arranjar asas primeiro.

— Bom, nunca sabemos o que pode acontecer no dia de amanhã...

Baekhyun sabia o que aconteceria ao nascer do sol seguinte — estaria dentro de sua carruagem, pronto para descer as montanhas geladas dos dragões e voltar para casa —, mas preferiu não mencionar.

— Nos vemos na fogueira — disse Chanyeol, um pouco mais alto, já distante de Baekhyun, andando em direção à sua oficina. 

Talvez se vissem na fogueira, no entanto, Baekhyun não sabia se estava em clima de festa; ou de sidra; ou de rever Chanyeol na certeza de que dessa vez seria a última.

####  **CENA 15**

Chanyeol caminhava até a forja, perdido nos próprios pensamentos e em Baekhyun. Conseguia entender por que todos ao seu redor gostavam da presença do príncipe e sempre o elogiavam. É verdade que em algum momento, desde que Baekhyun chegou às suas terras, enraiveceu-se por precisar ouvir a própria mãe, o primo, os serviçais e o pai falarem dele com encanto. Depois de passar uma tarde inteira com ele, agora, a irritação se misturava com um sentimento de compreensão. 

Baekhyun era genioso, descarado e afobado, por conta disso, aborrecia-se com os segredos e a parcimônia de Chanyeol. Mas também era gentil, engraçado e bem espirituoso, então mesmo diante das suas recusas, ele sempre arranjava uma maneira de tentar outra vez. Talvez fosse isso que o aborrecesse de verdade: como Baekhyun fazia tudo parecer fácil e possível. 

Talvez fosse o que o deixava confuso, suspirando pesado.

Conforme seguia em direção à sua oficina para finalizar o que precisou deixar pendente na noite anterior, pois a visita de Baekhyun o distraira, avistou um dos acompanhantes do príncipe parado no jardim. Foram apresentados antes, na festa, lembrava-se do seu nome: Sehun.

Sehun se debruçava sobre um canteiro, colhendo algumas ervas. Remexia, arrancava dos galhos e colocava-os em pequenos frascos. Chanyeol parou para observá-lo enquanto aos poucos o outro enchia os potinhos de plantas e insetos. Estranhara, à primeira vista, indagando-se o que o outro faria com aquilo, mas uma vez que já se atrasava para os próprios deveres, resolveu abandoná-lo no jardim, colhendo o que queria, sem comentar nada a respeito até que muitos dias se passassem.

####  **CENA 16**

Anoiteceu. 

Baekhyun já estava no pátio do lado de fora onde a cerimônia das luzes aconteceria, acompanhado dos seus amigos. Três pedras claras e redondas, de aproximadamente dois metros de diâmetro, deitavam alinhadas no centro do pátio, abaixo do céu estrelado. Discutiam, os quatro, sobre o que aquilo poderia significar. Baekhyun encarou a lua cheia que ocupava o lugar mais alto daquela noite limpa e iluminada. Brilhava tanto que parecia caçoar dele e da sua missão fracassada. 

— Você tem ideia do que vai acontecer? — murmurou para Kyungsoo, ao seu lado. 

O amigo não o respondeu de primeira. Baekhyun abandonou a lua para procurar por Kyungsoo. Percebeu que encarava um rapaz do outro lado do pátio, pela pequena fenda que a grande pedra polida deixava a mostra. Era o mesmo rapaz que encontrou na forja, no dia que conversava com Chanyeol. Moreno, alto, um dragão. Chegou mais perto para que Kyungsoo o escutasse dessa vez, observando igualmente o jovem sorrir e conversar a alguns metros dali. 

— Você sabe quem é? — perguntou, assustando-o.

Piscou os olhos redondos para Baekhyun antes de compreender sobre o que falava. Em um corar de bochechas, respondeu:

— Não… Nos encontramos na biblioteca ontem, mas não perguntei seu nome. 

— Jongin. — Baekhyun acrescentou, simplista, lembrando do que Chanyeol proferira na noite passada, enquanto assistia os olhos de Kyungsoo crescerem e a boca repetir o nome baixinho. — Acredito que ele e o príncipe sejam próximos. 

Kyungsoo quis comentar, mas foi interrompido pelo Rei, que de um altar começava a discursar em Dovah a abertura da cerimônia. Baekhyun, curioso, correu os olhos pelo pátio, procurando por Chanyeol — queria ver a sua reação, já que comentavam que o príncipe era um apaixonado por tradições. Mas ele não estava lá, como nunca parecia estar quando Baekhyun queria vê-lo. 

Em uma trovoada, tudo começou. Baekhyun cobriu a cabeça esperando pela tempestade, mas o céu continuava claro e sereno. Dois dragões, pequenos dessa vez, sobrevoavam o céu. O primeiro, menor e de escamas roxas, desenhava círculos no ar, cumprimentando a plateia. Passou um pouco acima da sua cabeça, bem rapidamente, Baekhyun precisou virar o pescoço depressa para acompanhar a figura. Minseok se exaltou logo atrás dele. 

O segundo, um pouco mais parrudo e de escamas mais claras, pairava em cima da pedra do meio, batendo as asas desajeitadamente como se não soubesse voar direito. 

— São filhotes… — Kyungsoo murmurou, chamando sua atenção brevemente. 

Um dos dragões subiu bem ao alto e em um rugido agudo e claro cuspiu uma labareda de fogo singela e vermelha. Mesmo que pequena, apenas o suficiente para acender a primeira das fogueiras de pedra, aquela mais próxima do grupo de amigos, Baekhyun se assustou. O fogo cresceu depressa, as labaredas subiram, ganharam vida, começaram a se contorcer, dançar e mesclar de um laranja intenso para um vermelho sangue; A segunda fogueira foi acesa, por aquele que pendia acima dela, em uma chama fraca e esverdeada que demorou mais tempo dessa vez para crescer e tomar forma; Por último, subitamente, um dragão gigantesco subiu ao céu, sem que Baekhyun conseguisse perceber de onde ele vinha. O maior que vira até então. Branco, cuja aparência das escamas e o rosto alongado e fino denunciavam ser bem mais velho. Em um estrondo, como o barulho de um trovão, sem mesmo que Baekhyun visse a boca se abrir e o fogo escapar, uma chama azul subiu na terceira e última fogueira. Subiu tão alto que o coração de Baekhyun fracassou uma batida, com medo de ser engolido por ela, mas parecia obedecer os limites da pedra abaixo, como se tivesse uma consciência própria.

Quando os filhotes voavam para longe e o grande dragão pousou no chão em um estremecer, Baekhyun, ainda boquiaberto, pensou em encerrar com uma salva de palmas. Antes que pudesse se mexer, no entanto, Kyungsoo comentou:

— Li sobre isso mais cedo na biblioteca. Os dragões acreditam que as luzes ajudam os mortos a transcender, então acendem as fogueiras na última lua cheia do inverno. Cada fogueira representa um ciclo — as estações do ano, as fases da lua e as épocas da vida. As duas primeiras são alimentadas pelo fogo dos dois dragões mais jovens da comunidade, a última, pelo mais velho. Assim eles fecham o último ciclo. 

Baekhyun apenas assentiu, pensando o ritual ter chegado ao seu fim. Mas o fogo crescia, se misturava cor por cor e entre elas, novas nasciam - o roxo, o amarelo, o branco. Conforme subiam bem alto e se combinavam, as chamas da fogueira aos poucos pareceram ceder, abandonar a pedra e flutuar. Uma faixa de luz começava a cruzar o céu. Era brilhante, colorida, como uma cortina que refletia luzes diferentes ao oscilar sobre o ar. O fogo das três criaturas finalmente se tornava um. Baekhyun nunca vira nada tão bonito ou tão mágico assim em toda a sua vida. Sentiu-se invadido por um sentimento estranho de encanto, apreço e… Melancolia. 

Quis chorar, enquanto assistia a cortina de luz passar sobre sua cabeça em direção ao horizonte e algo vivo, cheio de alma, expandir-se dela. Talvez Sehun tenha percebido, pois em instantes se aproximou, envolvendo o príncipe pelos ombros. Ou talvez sentisse a mesmíssima coisa ao admirar o ritual e precisava se segurar à coisa mais familiar que existia por perto dele: Baekhyun.

####  **CENA 17**

Entre algumas árvores, longe da festa que ainda acontecia nos arredores do castelo, Jongin apreciava as estrelas e os dragões que voavam livremente no céu em comemoração. Kyungsoo, caminhando despretensiosamente, encontrou a figura misteriosa que conhecera na biblioteca. Estava mais bonito do que se lembrava porque todos os dragões se arrumaram naquela noite. Os cabelos estavam penteados para trás, revelando ainda mais o dourado fascinante dos olhos. Ficou alguns segundos parado, escondido atrás de um tronco, observando-o atento, tentando memorizar os detalhes. Achava incrível como criaturas tão majestosas poderiam se esconder em um corpo tão… Simples. _Humano._ Não que Jongin não fosse bonito assim também, pois era. Mesmo que Kyungsoo não quisesse pensar demasiadamente sobre isso, era difícil para alguém como ele não analisar tudo.

Um barulho de galhos secos denunciou sua posição. Jongin virou o corpo agilmente. Os olhos cresceram quando encontraram os redondos e escuros de Kyungsoo, olhando para ele com interesse. Kyungsoo corou, saindo detrás da sombra da árvore.

— D-desculpe — murmurou desconcertado.

— Meu lorde! — exasperou Jongin, quando reconheceu a imagem de Kyungsoo que se aproximava dele, reverenciando pronta e demoradamente. A voz era grave e aveludada, e de certa maneira, combinava com ele. 

— Você não precisa reverenciar — apontou apressado, abanando as mãos antes de ajudar Jongin a se levantar. 

— Em nossa terra de fato não seria necessário... — comentou já de pé, baixo, encarando Kyungsoo nos olhos. — Mas acredito que na sua cultura todo cidadão comum deve reverenciar perante um nobre.

Admirado e levemente rubro, pelo álcool e pela vergonha, soltou o braço de Jongin. 

— O que um cidadão comum faz na corte do rei?

— Eu e o príncipe somos muito próximos. Melhores amigos, se me permite dizer. Desde que corríamos por aquelas colinas enquanto pequenos e aprendemos a voar ao nos jogarmos do topo. Embora Chanyeol tenha nascido em tal berço, eu sou apenas o filho de um ferreiro.

— Isso me parece inusitado — murmurou envolvido. Gostava de ouvir histórias, gostou ainda mais de ouvir sobre aquele rapaz. Desde que o conhecera, Kyungsoo ficava imaginando qual seria o seu nome e qual seria seu papel na corte. 

— É mais comum do que imagina. Pode ser diferente além da fronteira, mas no nosso reino essa hierarquia não faz tanto sentido. Somos todos filhos da natureza e todos nos juntamos para cuidar da sua magia — murmurou, voltando a encarar as estrelas, antes de sorrir gentilmente para Kyungsoo. — Somos iguais diante dos seus olhos. Apenas escolhemos os mais fortes e mais sábios como líderes, para indicar a direção.

— Você diria então que seu príncipe é forte e sábio? — perguntou baixo, não querendo soar ofensivo. Jongin sorriu outra vez. Era um sorriso bonito, largo e inocente. Todo o rosto se iluminava quando sorria, os olhos se espremiam e o nariz arrebitava. Ele tinha muitas covinhas. 

— Com certeza é o mais forte da sua idade. — Riu, contente que agora Kyungsoo sorria de canto para ele. — Quiçá ainda não tão sábio, mas a momento de ser coroado, encontrará a sabedoria suficiente.

— Alivia-me que tenha tal convicção sobre o seu líder. O meu não parece tão convicto disso. — Suspirou.

— Eles se entenderão em breve. Chanyeol pode ser duro no início, mas faz aquilo que seu coração acha melhor para todas as criaturas mágicas.

— E o que você consideraria melhor...? Desculpe, não perguntei o seu nome — comentou. Lembrava do nome que Baekhyun lhe dissera mais cedo, não esqueceria aquela informação por nada. Mas sentia a necessidade de se apresentar e não sabia como fazê-lo mais sutilmente. 

— Jongin.

— Kyungsoo. Pode me chamar assim — acrescentou, e o outro acenou prontamente, como se memorizasse. — O que você considera melhor para seu povo, Jongin?

Ele pensou naquela pergunta por um tempo, mordendo o lábio inferior.

— A última vez que estivemos em guerra eu ainda era uma criança. Não gostaria que aqueles tempos voltassem tão cedo.

Kyungsoo assentiu, contente com a resposta.

— Meu senhor pensa o mesmo.

— Será que todo o seu povo pensa assim? — Jongin perguntou, sem maldade alguma, apenas preocupado com o desenrolar de tudo aquilo.

— E quanto ao seu? — murmurou, prendendo o olhar na íris dourada e mexendo nos próprios dedos como um sinal de nervosismo. — Não querem vingança?

Jongin gargalhou com a contestação, pelo teor absurdo que ela pareceu carregar ao bater seus ouvidos aguçados. Surpreendeu-se quando notou o quão avidamente ria, corando as bochechas de leve ao tentar consertar tudo com um pigarro. Kyungsoo não se incomodou nem mesmo em uma batida do coração.

— A segurança dessas terras é a nossa única prioridade. Não nos damos ao luxo de procurar por algo como vingança.

— Entendo. Farei com que meu senhor seja informado disso. — Desenhou um sorriso simpático com seus lábios carnudos, Jongin retribuiu. — Espero poder contar com você, para informar ao seu que viemos com boas intenções. Quem sabe isso amoleça um pouco o coração do Príncipe Chanyeol.

— Farei o meu melhor. — Endireitou a postura, perto de reverenciar, como se respondesse a uma ordem.

— Sem reverências. — Kyungsoo o repreendeu, antes de se afastar, cerrando os olhos brevemente.

— Pois não, Kyungsoo...

####  **CENA 18**

Baekhyun foi abordado por um dos dragões filhotes da cerimônia das luzes. Ele trazia algumas flores presas na boca e pousou de frente para Baekhyun. O príncipe se surpreendeu, no início, ao reconhecer a criatura de mais cedo, mas sorriu logo depois, ajoelhando para ficar mais próximo e alcançar os ramos de crisântemos. O dragão abriu a boca devagar, entregando-lhe as flores. Os olhos, dois grandes olhos redondos, com a pupila em fenda, tinham uma cor alaranjada ainda mais intensa naquela forma, Baekhyun não conseguia parar de encará-los, enquanto piscavam inocentemente para ele. Esticou a mão devagar e o dragão rapidamente aproximou a cabeça, deixando ser acariciado na testa triangular. As escamas roxas eram duras e lisas. Ele fechou os olhos instintivamente quando Baekhyun deslizou os dedos para as orelhas pontudas. O príncipe sorriu e o dragão pareceu feliz por ele ter aceito a oferenda, começando a correr em círculos ao redor do humano. 

Chanyeol caminhava com duas taças de prata em suas mãos, procurando por Baekhyun há um bom tempo. Quando o avistou, ele ainda brincava com o pequeno dragão, com um dos ramos de crisântemo preso nos cabelos negros. Ria afeiçoadamente enquanto a criatura voava sobre sua cabeça, fugindo dos braços magros de Baekhyun que tentavam capturá-lo no ar. Chanyeol não quis interromper a brincadeira, uma vez que o príncipe se divertia. E mesmo ele, por mais que não quisesse confessar naquele momento, estava satisfeito em apenas observar a cena. 

Deixou um próprio sorriso escapar quando Baekhyun, cansado, sentou no chão e o filhote de dragão repousou bem ao seu lado, fitando-o de mansinho enquanto ele passava os dedos pelas pétalas das flores que ganhara mais cedo. O peito de Chanyeol se encheu de uma emoção estranha da qual não sabia nomear. 

_Arrependimento?_ Tentou uma primeira vez ao assistir Baekhyun interagir ingênua e verdadeiramente com um dos seus. Queria chegar mais perto, encarar profundamente o cinza dos seus olhos, encontrar a ganância e a perversidade que esperava encontrar em todos os humanos, como aprendeu um dia. Porque era sufocante se sentir daquela maneira. Tomado, cheio e submerso. E culpado.

Deu um primeiro passo em direção a Baekhyun, escondendo o sorriso em um suspirar profundo. Antes que pudesse alcançá-lo, no entanto, outro alguém apareceu.

Junmyeon chamou Baekhyun, cordialmente, sentando-se ao seu lado depois de uma breve reverência. 

— Hoon, o que faz aqui? — cantou Junmyeon, quando avistou o pequeno dragão escondido atrás do corpo do príncipe. 

— Ele me trouxe flores. — Baekhyun murmurou, sorridente, estendendo os ramos de crisântemos até Junmyeon. 

O filhote piscou algumas vezes em direção à Junmyeon, antes de correr com suas perninhas curtas pelo gramado, pegando um impulso e voando para longe.

— Acho que ficou envergonhado… — comentou para Baekhyun, gentil, antes de rir acanhado. O príncipe concordou em silêncio, voltando a mexer com as flores em seu colo. 

Ficaram calados por alguns segundos, Junmyeon observando atento, Baekhyun suspirando cansado e Chanyeol assistindo tudo ao fundo.

— Por que o príncipe está triste? — perguntou em determinado momento, chamando a atenção de Baekhyun para os olhos dourados. 

O príncipe contemplou a pergunta. Já sabia que estava abatido; soube no momento em que recusou a oportunidade de um pouco de sidra e de um pouco de festa, por isso estava ali, naquele pedacinho de chão longe da multidão. Quem sabe foi o que trouxera o pequeno dragão até ele, com um presente tão delicado. Baekhyun deixava claro que aquela não era sua noite mais feliz.

Poderia até mesmo dizer que era pela necessidade de despedida. Sentia saudades de casa e queria rever as planícies douradas, seus familiares e seu pai. Mas passara o final da tarde inteiro planejando o que diria quando chegasse ao castelo e precisasse anunciar que o casamento não vingava. No entanto, por mais que estivesse preocupado e ansioso por declarar seu próprio fracasso, não era exatamente esse o tipo de pensamento que o devorava agora. Aquele pequeno gesto de respeito e de passagem fez com que Baekhyun recordasse das grandes perdas do seu reino durante os mil anos de guerra; da maior perda de sua vida, quando sua própria mãe veio a falecer. A cortina de luz ainda vivia brilhante e intensa no fundo da sua memória. Indagava se existia um lugar no céu tão bonito quanto para a sua mãe. Se a sua alma encontrou um caminho colorido que a guiasse às estrelas, e se sim, se ela o observava do alto agora. 

Se estava decepcionada com Baekhyun por não conseguir colocar um fim àquela guerra, como ela um dia desejou que ele pudesse.

— Não estou triste — murmurou, confuso com a veracidade daquela resposta. — Mas confesso que fiquei comovido com a cerimônia.

— Mesmo?

— Foi a homenagem mais bonita que eu já presenciei. — Sorriu, pois mesmo em momentos de tamanho esforço, encontrava motivos para sorrir. — Tudo aqui é muito bonito. Muito... fascinante. Estou admirado, ainda que faça muito frio — brincou, encolhendo-se debaixo do casaco pesado. Junmyeon riu. Chanyeol arregalou os olhos de onde estava, surpreendido. Baekhyun não odiava seu lar, aprendia a reconhecê-lo e admirá-lo.

— Espere até ver o verão, Príncipe Baekhyun. — Junmyeon continuou.

— Temo que minha estadia não será tão longa.

— De que maneira?

— Partirei amanhã de manhã.

— Já? — perguntou Junmyeon, surpreso.

Chanyeol lembrou do que Baekhyun lhe contara no corredor aquele dia, finalmente dando-se conta do que a lua cheia significava. Pensou em interromper a conversa, olhou brevemente para as taças de vinho que trazia, tocando sua lateral para checar se ainda estavam quentes.

— Seu príncipe não está disposto a se casar comigo, então preciso retornar para meu reino.

— Sinto muito.

— Você não tem motivos para sentir. — Baekhyun riu contidamente, olhando para o rosto de Junmyeon outra vez. 

— Gostaria de poder fazer algo para ajudá-lo.

— Você poderia convencê-lo a se casar... — brincou, empurrando Junmyeon levemente com o ombro.

— Ninguém pode convencer Chanyeol a algo que ele não queira fazer.

Baekhyun ouviu dizerem isso vezes demais: Chanyeol realmente não era alguém fácil de persuadir. Não segurou a vontade de rolar os olhos sobre a colocação de Junmyeon. Seu príncipe soava teimoso, mimado e desajuizado. 

— Mas se um dia ele renunciar à coroa e eu me tornar o próximo rei, eu me casarei com vossa Alteza — brincou de volta, empurrando o ombro de Baekhyun como o outro fizera com ele.

— Ele não renunciaria...

— Chanyeol é um explorador. Gosta de estar com o povo, não acho que se contentaria em ficar trancafiado dentro de um castelo, sentado em um trono.

— Você me dá sua palavra — murmurou Baekhyun, num sorriso.

Chanyeol segurou a própria risada, desacreditado. Caminhava até Baekhyun com a intenção de fazer as pazes depois daquela conversa que tiveram durante a tarde e agora era difamado pelo próprio primo. Suspirou fundo outra vez, antes de se aproximar.

— Com licença… — declarou, depois de um pigarro. A voz profunda assustou Baekhyun por um instante, fazendo-o encolher os ombros em reflexo.

— Chanyeol… — murmurou ao virar o rosto em direção ao som, já sabendo a quem pertencia antes mesmo de se deparar com o corpo largos, protegido de um casaco pesado de lã, o rosto bronzeado e iluminado, o sorriso cínico de canto, e os olhos dourados e ardentes.

— Deixarei os dois a sós — comentou Junmyeon, levantando-se do gramado em um sorriso gentil, limpando as calças de terra. 

Chanyeol tocou seu ombro, repreendendo-o levemente com o olhar. Junmyeon entendeu que ele já ouvia a conversa há um bom tempo e riu sozinho durante o breve contato. Chanyeol não estava bravo, sabia disso; sabia que o outro dificilmente se irritaria com qualquer coisa que fizesse, por mais atrevida que fosse. Repreendia-o por outro motivo, era quase uma maneira de Chanyeol agradecê-lo, sem precisar usar palavras. Os dois discutiram diversas vezes desde que Baekhyun chegara às Terras Mágicas e porventura só agora Chanyeol entendia de verdade o que Junmyeon tentava explicar a ele. 

— Obrigado — murmurou.

Baekhyun permaneceu em silêncio até que Chanyeol se sentasse ao seu lado, ocupando o lugar que antes era de Junmyeon. Um calor aconchegante emanava do seu corpo, Baekhyun sentiu aquela noite fria mais amena, mesmo que Chanyeol não estivesse nem perto de tocar nele. Levantou a cabeça para encará-lo nos olhos e inspirou demoradamente, antes de forçar um sorriso sarcástico: 

— Aí está você... Como sempre, atrasado. 

— Na verdade, não. — Chanyeol riu verdadeiro outra vez. O coração de Baekhyun falhou uma batida. — Cheguei a tempo de assistir o ritual.

— Então como não te vi?

— Posso ser sutil quando quero — desmanchou em um sorriso cínico.

— Não sei, difícil de acreditar. Você é sempre cheio de surpresas.

— De uma boa maneira, espero.

— Nunca de uma boa maneira — murmurou, rindo baixinho. Chanyeol não se incomodou com o insulto dessa vez.

Olhou para as próprias mãos, lembrando-se da bebida que carregava. Estendeu uma das taças de prata a Baekhyun, por sorte ainda estava quente.

— Lhe trouxe isso — murmurou, desconcertado, sem conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos.

— O que é? — indagou confuso, cheirando o conteúdo e sentindo um aroma adocicado o invadir.

— Vinho de cereja.

— É bom?

— Não sei, por que não prova?

Desconfiado, olhando para Chanyeol de canto, bebeu um gole. Sentiu o doce da cereja, a acidez do álcool e o calor da bebida quente descendo na sua garganta, esquentando seu peito. Talvez doce demais, mas Baekhyun gostou. Fazia-o lembrar um pouco de uma torta de cereja que comia quando era pequeno. Bebeu mais um pouco, e de novo, e de novo. Chanyeol finalmente tomou a coragem de olhar para ele outra vez, pois esperava por uma reação e Baekhyun estava quieto há muito tempo.

— Então é assim que vocês se mantêm aquecidos no inverno — comentou, quando já finalizava todo o vinho da taça e podia sentir seu corpo quentinho, até transpirando, debaixo do casaco. Queria entender como em tudo nos dragões era quente. 

— Não… — Riu baixo. — Não sentimos frio com tanta frequência. Mas apreciamos coisas doces.

— Você não parece o tipo de homem que aprecia coisas doces.

— Que tipo de homem eu pareço ser, então? 

— Não foi o que eu quis dizer... — titubeou.

— Considera-me amargo e seco, Baekhyun? — indagou malicioso, bem fundo nos olhos do príncipe. Chanyeol tinha essa mania de procurar a verdade nos olhos dos outros. Bem lá no fundo gostava como o cinza dos de Baekhyun era sempre genuíno e cheio de vida, até mesmo quando dizia algo malcriado.

— Eu não sei o que considerar… — começou, sentindo algo a mais reclamar no estômago além do vinho de cereja. — Mas honestamente? Gostaria de saber um dia.

Chanyeol cortou o contato visual, precisando voltar para a jaula depressa, pois era perigoso do lado de fora. Abaixou a cabeça, pegou um dos crisântemos de Baekhyun na mão para se distrair até murmurar:

— Eu sei...

— Soou muito desesperado? — Riu em próprio escárnio.

— Sim.

— Você poderia ser menos sincero de vez em quando.

— Estou brincando. — Chanyeol corrigiu depressa.

— Pois saiba que meu desespero não é, necessariamente, por conta de sua Alteza.

— Eu sei disso.

Sabia de verdade. Baekhyun não se desesperava _por ele_. Nada naquele relacionamento se resumia apenas ao homem que Chanyeol era e o que poderia ser para Baekhyun. Por isso também não era fácil. Quem sabe se assim fosse, Chanyeol não se opusesse tanto àquilo. Mas cada segundo ali valia mais. A palavra “sim” valia bem mais do que um homem. 

Valia todas as vidas que se foram, todas que ainda contavam com eles. No entanto, se Baekhyun aos poucos se mostrava nobre e fazia até mesmo alguém como Chanyeol hesitar; quem sabe, então, não fosse a pessoa perfeita para que um plano maluco como aquele funcionasse. Era o que queria acreditar naquela noite, depois de assistir ao desespero de Baekhyun e considerá-lo verdadeiro; digno. Esperava com todo o seu coração não se arrepender do que diria a seguir:

— Baekhyun — chamou por ele.

— Sim?

— Se você estiver genuinamente disposto a isso, precisamos fazer da maneira correta. — Suspirou, olhando para ele de n

ovo, tomado por um pouco mais de certeza agora.

— O que quer dizer? 

— Que eu me casarei com você... Se nossa união for aprovada pela Anciã.

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos. Vacilou, por pensar não ouvir direito:

— Q-quem?

— A Anciã. A mais velha da nossa espécie. O príncipe precisa viajar comigo até o Templo do Céu, onde ela se encontra. Se a Anciã nos der a benção, então eu me casarei com você. 

Chanyeol não se desgrudou dele. Não vestia do seu sorriso cínico, das palavras secas e da postura arrogante. Baekhyun não se sentiu pequeno diante dele, ou caçoado, ou rejeitado. Era real, mais real do que todas as risadas espontâneas que mostrara para ele mais cedo. E queimava. Sentiu as bochechas corarem e engoliu em seco ao perguntar:

— Você está falando sério?

— Eu preciso desse consentimento para seguir com o seu plano — murmurou, cuspindo fogo pelos olhos dourados, derretendo qualquer proteção de Baekhyun por aquela noite. — Então, o que me diz?

Quis olhar para o céu. Perguntar se sua mãe ouvia tudo, se finalmente dera um passo certo desde que chegou no território dos dragões e não pisava em falso. Sentiu conhecer para onde ia agora. E, pelo menos naquele instante em que encarava o outro profundamente e ele ajeitava a flor que Baekhyun tinha presa na orelha para que voltasse a ficar firme entre os fios negros do cabelo, sentiu que conhecia Chanyeol. 

— Já estou de malas prontas, de qualquer forma — brincou, em um sorriso branco, bonito e desarmante. 

— Perfeito — murmurou, depois de um pigarro, voltando a se esconder.

Baekhyun continuou sorrindo, mesmo depois de Chanyeol quebrar a troca de olhares de novo, beber do próprio vinho até então esquecido e fingir que não acabava de pedir alguém em casamento. 

— Sim. Perfeito.

####  **INTERLÚDIO**

A manhã seguinte serviu para que Chanyeol levasse Baekhyun até a sala do general do exército, onde um grande mapa do continente estava desenhado em uma mesa de mogno. Como Baekhyun não podia, claramente, fazer a viagem a voo, precisou estabelecer uma rota a pé do Castelo do Fogo até o Templo do Céu, no extremo oeste das Terras Mágicas. Toda a jornada levaria, portanto, cerca de dez dias para ser realizada se fossem rápidos. Também precisou planejar alguns desvios porque assim, teriam como passar a noite em vilarejos específicos, onde seria mais confortável para Baekhyun que já retorcia o nariz enquanto Chanyeol explicava a rota. Não que Baekhyun não fosse um grande aventureiro, ou já não esperasse passar alguns dias dentro de uma carruagem mesmo que voltasse para casa, só que fazia pouquissimo tempo desde que encostava em terra firme e dormia em uma cama de verdade. Na sua última longa viagem a ansiedade embrulhou tanto o estômago que perdeu alguns quilos até chegar às Terras Mágicas. Não estava preparado para uma dezena de dias assim.

Mas supunha que agora, com Chanyeol ao seu lado como guia, e na certeza de que todo o plano dava certo, poderia ficar mais tranquilo. 

Exigiu que seus amigos fossem com ele. Não cogitava deixá-los no castelo e seguir uma viagem sozinho com Chanyeol. O príncipe protestou. Levar mais pessoas só os atrasaria e chamaria ainda mais atenção. No entanto, Baekhyun era teimoso, isso ele descobriu em pouquíssimo tempo e Chanyeol não impusera tamanho respeito para que o outro o obedecesse sem relutância alguma. Para não se estressar por demasiado, desistiu de discutir e aceitou os termos de Baekhyun. Mas também estendeu a viagem por mais cinco dias, pois sabia com toda a certeza que se atrasariam. Ainda mais quando seus próprios amigos descobriram sobre o passeio e pediram para ir também.

Chanyeol tentou explicar para Junmyeon e Jongin que não se tratava de uma excursão, não seria divertido e que ele precisava chegar logo ao Templo do Céu porque passar tantos dias com Baekhyun, sem ter com o que se distrair, poderia ser desastroso. Pois a verdade era que, a cada dia que se passava, era mais difícil para Chanyeol pensar racionalmente — enquanto Junmyeon insistia que era a primeira vez em que Chanyeol era racional em muito tempo. 

E não importava o quanto o príncipe tentava ser incisivo e firme, as pessoas de quem ele gostava sempre encontravam um jeito de chegar até o seu coração e persuadi-lo. Por mais que não quisesse confessar e que todos não notassem que, de fato, Chanyeol era assim. Mesmo nos caprichos, mesmo nos discursos repetitivos. Aos poucos, se fosse necessário e se continuassem ao seus ouvidos, ele atendia simplesmente por gostar demais delas. Por isso viver com Baekhyun era perigoso. 

Quando se dera conta, já estava no meio da estrada, seguindo caminho sobre o Vale do Solstício entre o País do Sol e o País do Céu. Compartilhando uma das carruagens de Baekhyun com seus amigos, que ele só então descobriu detestar por ser apertada demais para seu corpo largo e suas pernas longas - sentia-se enjaulado. 

No primeiro fim de tarde que reclamou das horas enclausurado dentro da cabine de metal e Baekhyun o ouviu, ele sugeriu que Chanyeol fosse voando até o Templo e deixassem que seguissem viagem sozinhos, pois já tinham o cronograma e o mapa da rota. Chanyeol recusou. De nada adiantaria chegar até a Anciã se o príncipe não tivesse ao seu lado, e por mais que Baekhyun estivesse com toda sua guarda escoltando o caminho, não poderia assegurar que ele chegaria seguro ao destino sem uma autoridade como a sua ao lado para lidar com qualquer mal entendido. Algumas vezes, portanto, saía da sua cabine para voar devagar sobre a frota de carruagens, mas se movimentar naquela velocidade exigia que batesse muito mais suas asas e os músculos cansavam rápido. 

Outras vezes, Baekhyun propôs que andassem um pouco a cavalo, só os dois, logo atrás de todo o resto. E nessas horas — as favoritas de Baekhyun na viagem, mas que tão pouco fizera questão de mencionar — os dois enfim deixavam de ignorar a existência um do outro e conversavam. Banalidades, quase sempre; histórias sobre a infância e curiosidades sobre seus gostos pessoais. Mas existia um momento daquele passeio em que Chanyeol o olhava mais atento e com sinceridade perguntava como Baekhyun se sentia. Era breve, não insistia muito no assunto ou prolongava a conversa esperando o príncipe elaborar demais os próprios sentimentos, mas era uma demonstração de afeto, mesmo que singela e mesmo que Chanyeol sempre tentasse arruiná-la depois com longas provocações e sorrisos cínicos. 

Baekhyun chegou a conclusão de que Chanyeol poderia ser tudo, menos alguém raso. Era um precipício de cem metros do qual tinha medo de cair. E lembrava das palavras da Rainha Noeul sobre o filho ter uma forma peculiar de demonstrar — sempre como um segredo. Por sorte, Baekhyun, na sua ansiedade e intensidade, conseguia captar os detalhes. Não tinha certeza, porém, se conseguiria ser paciente assim para sempre. 

Ou sequer até o fim da viagem.

E assim se passaram sete noites, eles estavam no meio do caminho, passadas as fontes termais, já na Província do Crepúsculo.

####  **CENA 19**

— Chanyeol… — Jongin chamou numa das noites em que se preparavam para dormir. — O que você acha do Príncipe Baekhyun? 

Surpreendeu-se com a pergunta, sentando perto de Jongin no colchão. Aproveitavam que estavam sozinhos no cômodo, já que Junmyeon decidira levar todos os outros para uma rodada de bebidas. 

— Por que me questiona isso, de repente?

— Pensei muito sobre, durante a viagem, ao vê-los juntos. Você acha que existe a possibilidade de se gostarem um dia?

— Não sei se isso importa diante das circunstâncias, Jongin. 

O mais-novo balançou a cabeça positivamente, digerindo as palavras do amigo, antes de continuar:

— Eles me parecem diferentes daquilo que eu esperava… Do que nos disseram que os humanos seriam. Pergunto-me se porque são jovens como nós e nunca conheceram a guerra.

Chanyeol entendia o que fazia Jongin pensar tanto sobre o assunto. Provavelmente notara cedo demais como ele e um dos amigos de Baekhyun se aproximavam aos poucos. O menor deles, o enxerido, o falastrão - Kyungsoo, lembrava ser seu nome. Se aquela viagem serviu para criar grande simpatia entre os monarcas, duvidava muito, pois no final de cada dia voltavam àquela batalha incansável que traçavam desde que se conheceram. Mas Jongin e Kyungsoo eram diferentes. E passavam quase o dia inteiro juntos, conversando. Por pouco Chanyeol não via escapar faíscas. Jongin se entregava à uma nova amizade e ele era o tipo de pessoa que se entregava verdadeiramente e completamente.

Considerava Jongin o ser mais ingênuo, gentil e puro, o que fez com que durante os anos Chanyeol desenvolvesse a péssima mania de supervisioná-lo demais. Não demorou para ler o que os sorrisos do amigo significavam, ou mesmo suas noites pensativas. Queria que ele estivesse certo, no entanto. De que aqueles que o visitavam eram... diferentes. 

— Se não fossem talvez eu não estivesse aqui agora. Espero descobrir a resposta ainda nessa viagem quando encontrarmos a Anciã — murmurou, sorrindo calorosamente para o mais-novo. 

— Acredita mesmo que ela lhe dirá o que precisa? Toda vez que vamos até lá a Anciã nos é vaga — resmungou baixinho, como num choro. 

Era verdade. A líder do Templo do Céu tinha uma maneira singular de aconselhar quem fosse buscar algum tipo de claridade. Mas não eram apenas as palavras sábias que atraíram Chanyeol a fazer um convite como aquele. Algumas coisas também pensava conseguir viajando, a primeira e mais importante delas sendo _tempo_. Tempo para conhecer Baekhyun e ser convencido a aceitar a sua mão, ou tempo para encontrar uma justificativa forte o suficiente para se opor àquilo. 

Assistir às reações de Baekhyun andando por suas terras e interagindo com o seus diferentes também era interessante e o ajudavam a tomar uma decisão. E, conforme Baekhyun se mostrava encantado, comovido e respeitoso, tudo ficava mais claro em seu coração.

— Não encontrei outra alternativa, Jongin. — Suspirou, cansado. Massageando as próprias têmporas por ser obrigado a matutar demais no último ano, quando as primeiras negociações entre os dois povos começaram. — Mas espero tomar a decisão certa para você — brincou, bagunçando as madeixas prateadas de Jongin. 

####  **CENA 20**

Toda a sua confiança se decompunha aos poucos, no entanto, nos últimos dias, quando já estavam próximos da última cordilheira do continente, onde no topo o grande Templo do Céu se escondia. 

A primeira vez que Chanyeol sentiu seu coração quebrar e reclamar por acreditar demais, esperar demais e ceder demais aconteceu na tarde logo após sua conversa com Jongin. Os cavalos faziam a pausa necessária, Chanyeol aproveitou para caminhar rente uma brenha que separava o riacho da grande cordilheira, enquanto os demais conversavam. Não esperava encontrar, entre algumas árvores, Sehun espreitado sobre algumas flores, fazendo o trabalho minucioso de raspar o pólen e guardá-lo em ampolas pequenas, onde já dançavam um líquido viscoso e escuro como sangue. Depois que encheu a terceira ampoula, guardou-as de volta na mala de couro robusta que trazia no braço. 

Não era a primeira vez, nem mesmo segunda, que encontrava o amigo de Baekhyun debruçado, vasculhando uma floresta ou um pedaço de terra, sempre coletando algum artigo natural. Pensou em perguntar a Baekhyun o significado algumas vezes, em um dos passeios a cavalo, mas de alguma forma sempre se esquecia. Ultimamente, principalmente nos últimos três dias em que reencontrou Sehun longe de todos os outros, sentiu-se mais irrequieto sobre aquilo. 

Seria ele um curandeiro? Um herbologista? Por qual motivo colecionaria tantas ervas? Tantos insetos — como vez ou outra o viu maçaricar algum besouro ou vagalume. O que naqueles seres lhe poderia ser útil? Talvez deixasse a informação passar, se não soubesse que cada grão de areia no chão, gota de água no rio, partícula de poeira no ar, do seu mundo, carregava uma quantidade mesmo que diminuta de energia vital. Tudo na natureza aos cinco elementos naturais pertencia e magia possuía. A única coisa ordinária que não pertencia àquele espaço e que vagava vazio de significado era quem os visitavam: os humanos. 

E pelos céus; por Baekhyun, que ria descaradamente ao dividir uma piada com Minseok próximo das carruagens, e cujo coração empenhava-se a todo custo conceber como bom; pelo próprio coração que volta e meia segurava forte no peito pra não entregar, Chanyeol esperava que estivesse errado. 

Que não encarava pela primeira vez um alquimista.

Então outros dois dias se passaram até chegarem ao País do Céu. Em uma das noites, quando voltou de um passeio breve que fez com Baekhyun no próximo vilarejo, resolveu ir atrás de Jongin porque há horas não via o melhor amigo e por algum motivo sua mente voltava a divagar para seu nome repetidamente. 

Queria tê-lo feito, mas não se surpreendeu quando avistou Kyungsoo sentado sobre uma rocha, com um caderno antigo de couro no colo, desenhando um Jongin em sua forma draconiana — de escamas azuis, olhos desarmados e asas abertas à mostra. Manso e ingênuo como Chanyeol sempre esperou que fosse. Parou, encarando a cena. Kyungsoo, petrificado quando notou sua presença, largou a pena logo em seguida confuso. Voltou depressa, antes que pudesse ouvir Kyungsoo chamar por ele ou Jongin mudar de forma, marchando raivoso até a cabana de Baekhyun.

Bateu na porta apressado, não esperando que abrisse para que pudesse empurrar a madeira e entrar. 

Baekhyun estava sentado na beirada da cama, retirando as botas. Assustou-se quando a porta rangeu e Chanyeol apareceu. O príncipe tinha acabado de caminhar com ele até seus aposentos e de se despedir por aquele dia. Não teve tempo de pronunciar seu nome ou perguntar o que acontecia.

— O que aquele garoto tanto escreve sobre Jongin no livro? — exasperou. A voz profunda, rouca e trêmula deixando difícil entender o que acontecia.

— Como?

— O que está planejando, Baekhyun? Era esse o seu plano desde o início? Nos estudar. Estudar meios de entrar na nossa terra?

— Do que você está falando?

— Kyungsoo. Ele segue Jongin o dia inteiro. Escreve sobre ele, faz perguntas, faz desenhos. O que ele é e o que tanto quer saber? Jongin é inocente, não entende quando alguém está cercando-o — insistiu, grosseiro, aproximando-se de Baekhyun e obrigando-o a ficar de pé porque ele não gostava de se sentir pequeno demais perto de Chanyeol.

— Eu não estou planejando nada. Kyungsoo estuda porque é isso que gosta de fazer... Estudar. Não existe nenhuma intenção maligna por trás disso — murmurou, rolando os olhos. — Também não é nenhum alquimista. Nenhum de nós somos. Eu nunca traria alguém assim para cá.

— Você está mentindo — murmurou, baixo e decepcionado. Cansado de olhar fundo nos olhos cinzentos de Baekhyun, pois não conseguia mais distinguir se eram honestos ou não. 

— Não estou mentindo. — Cruzou os braços.

— Você _trouxe_ um alquimista... O que Sehun faz tanto na mata atrás de plantas?

Baekhyun soltou uma gargalhada, virando de costas para caminhar pela cabana. Chanyeol estava bem, minutos atrás. Tiveram uma noite confortável e civilizada juntos. Começava a acreditar que tudo poderia dar certo. Como poderia mudar drasticamente de postura em tão pouco tempo e voltar a insultá-lo? Depois de uma dezena de dias amigáveis.

— Que plantas? Deveria estar fazendo chá…

— Baekhyun, ele não apenas infusionava flores frescas em água quente. Estava escondido, cavando, procurando. Guardando tudo que pudesse encontrar em pequenos frascos. Eu o vi inúmeras vezes — balbuciou, Baekhyun se surpreendeu com o descontrole, nunca via Chanyeol perder a pose. Aproximou-se, tentou ouvir mais atentamente.

— Ele não estava…

— Você sequer conhece seus homens — murmurou em escárnio. Baekhyun cruzou os braços.

— Eu conheço meus homens.

— Você não conhece sequer aqueles que são próximos à você, quem dirá todo o seu povo. E quer mesmo que eu me case? 

Deu um passo em direção a Chanyeol, os olhos arregalados, sem acreditar que voltavam às mesmas incertezas de antigamente. 

— Você está paranoico. Procurando algo para alimentar essa sua descrença irracional. 

— Será que estou? — murmurou, afastando o braço quando Baekhyun tentou tocá-lo. — Você consegue mesmo me garantir que tudo não passa de paranóia? 

Piscou uma vez, duas, três… Tentou inutilmente encontrar as palavras certas a dizer. Mas passara os últimos dias tão absorto na própria ideia de casamento, sonhando com o egoísmo do seu pai, com o _seu egoísmo_ de que pudesse ser feliz mesmo naquelas circunstâncias, que confessava não prestar atenção no que seus próprios amigos faziam. Um sentimento de culpa por se afastar deles enquanto tentava a todo custo se aproximar de Chanyeol. Um outro de medo porque agora Chanyeol caminhava em direção à porta e o abandonava, e não sabia onde seus amigos estavam para confortá-lo naquela noite.

####  **CENA 21**

O sol se punha nos Quatro Reinos enquanto o conselho do Rei Bonhwa se reunia ao redor mesa de carvalho branco. Seis homens: os representantes das maiores casas, o General do Exército e o Primeiro-ministro. Esse último, Jangnam, lia em voz alta a carta que chegou mais cedo, direto do País do Sol. Nela, anunciava a viagem dos dois príncipes herdeiros até o Templo do Céu. 

Jangnam retorcia o nariz ao ler o nome que assinava o rodapé do pergaminho. 

_"Seondo. Rei dos Dragões."_

Estava claro que o príncipe Baekhyun ficaria mais algum tempo nas Terras Mágicas até que o casamento fosse realizado, Bonhwa ficou levemente incomodado com isso. Sentia falta do filho e não esperava ficar tanto tempo sem vê-lo. Por mais que tivesse preparado o próprio coração e o conselho para a probabilidade da viagem do filho ser mais demorada, não achava que precisaria esperar tanto. Ainda assim, estava contente pelo plano estar encaminhado. Queria que Baekhyun tivesse sido aquele a escrever uma carta, mas decidiu que confiaria nas palavras de Seondo de que seu filho se encontrava bem, em segurança e acompanhado do noivo. 

A reunião não demorou para acabar. Ficou estabelecido que a coroação de Baekhyun seria adiada e que o imprevisto seria discutido com os demais reinos. Bonhwa, na carta em resposta, também solicitaria que as próximas correspondências fossem escritas diretamente por Baekhyun, por mais que entendesse o motivo da viagem repentina. 

O Rei de Todos os Reinos dos Homens foi o primeiro a se levantar, como é oficialmente exigido. Assim que o fez, os demais reverenciaram e esperaram que saísse da sala para que só então pudesse fazer o mesmo. O General foi o primeiro a se despedir, calma e polidamente, levantando da própria cadeira. Antes que seguisse seu caminho, no entanto, Jangnam protestou: 

— Os senhores concordam com isso? 

Surpreenderam-se, em levantares de sobrancelhas e pigarros. O General só então se sentou outra vez. 

— Não acham um pouco suspeito? Príncipe Baekhyun deveria confirmar o noivado na mesma semana e ficar apenas o suficiente para que o casamento fosse executado. Ele sabe que precisa voltar para a coroação o mais rápido possível — continuou feroz, levantando a cabeça. — Agora nos contam sobre uma viagem, adiam o casamento e sequer temos a assinatura do nosso príncipe? 

— Acredita que mentem e o futuro rei está em perigo? — indagou o mais velho dos representantes, em nome da Casa Yi.

— Não esteve desde o ínicio? Eu avisei que essa união era imprudente. 

— Já foi decidido, Primeiro-ministro. Em meses de negociações. Agora precisamos lidar com os fatos. — O representante da Casa Lee se pronunciou, impaciente.

— E quanto ao fato de que Bonhwa enlouquece mais a cada dia desde a morte de nossa rainha? Ele não está bem, a tragédia o arruinou, não está apto a governar e tomar decisões. Não lidaremos com esse fato também?

— Cuidado com suas palavras Jangnam… — murmurou o General, cruzando os braços, em escárnio. — Não gostaria que soassem como um ato de traição. Sabemos qual é a sentença para tal.

####  **CENA 22**

No dia seguinte Baekhyun sentia-se fria e empenhadamente ignorado por Chanyeol. Não conversaram, não trocaram um olhar, não chegaram sequer a brigar. O príncipe o evitou do momento em que acordaram até o final da tarde, não saindo de sua carruagem para cavalgar com Baekhyun, naqueles minutos que ficavam sozinhos e que aos poucos virava um hábito.

Kyungsoo, assistindo o amigo pensativo e calado, lembrando da feição de Chanyeol quando o encontrou com Jongin na noite passada, sentiu-se culpado. Mordia o beiço nervoso, suspeitando que aquele fosse o motivo para o clima pesado, sem saber que muito mais acontecera entre os dois monarcas. Pensou em consultar Minseok e Sehun para descobrir o que deveria fazer naquele momento, pensou até em chamar Jongin para conversar, mas ele não saía do lado de Chanyeol desde que acordaram. 

Mais uma vez se lembrou de que Baekhyun gostava de encontrar as respostas sozinho e, quem sabe, só precisasse de tempo para isso. Podiam ser horas, podiam ser dias. Não precisou ir longe, no entanto. Durante o entardecer, depois de tanto matutar e conspirar, Baekhyun abordou Sehun, aproveitando que estavam sozinhos.

— Lembrei que nunca chegamos a conversar — murmurou, sentando ao lado do amigo, mirando as próprias mãos sobre o colo, antes de procurar pelos olhos de Sehun. — Na nossa primeira noite no castelo, você queria me dizer algo, o que era?

Sehun pareceu abalado com a pergunta, seus olhos castanhos tremiam outra vez. Não respondeu.

Baekhyun insistiu em um sussurro calmo e delicado:

— Sehun, por que você não quer que eu me case?

Engoliu em seco, afastando-se do olhar cálido para encarar o nada. Outra vez sem resposta. Baekhyun suspirou:

— É por que ainda gosta de mim?

— C-como? — titubeou, surpreso, de sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Kyungsoo e Minseok…

Sehun deixou escapar uma risada incrédula e balançou a cabeça devagar, negando.

— Traidores... — murmurou.

— É verdade o que me disseram?

— Baek, — proferiu, suspirando, indisposto para aquela conversa. Explicou sincero: — aconteceu há muito tempo, eu não me sinto mais assim. Nós somos melhores amigos, não somos?

— Somos, Sehun — disse, devagar e gentil. Mesmo com os pensamentos descontrolados e o coração aflito, nunca sabia como ser rígido com o mais-novo. — Por conta disso, preocupo-me com a sua insatisfação, o seu medo...

— Eu não queria preocupá-lo — interrompeu, de olhos caídos e arrependidos, respirando fundo outra vez. 

Baekhyun o encarou por um tempo, relutante. Lembrando-se da conversa que tivera na noite anterior, lembrando-se do pouco tempo que passou com Sehun naquela viagem. Incerto, ansioso e com medo, continuou:

— Preocupo-me com o seus segredos. 

— Segredos? — Sehun franziu a testa, sem entender o que aquilo significava. — Eu não contei e ainda bem que não contei, pois foi algo passageiro, quando eu era uma criança. Eu tenho medo que algo possa acontecer com você, tentava te poupar ao convencê-lo a desistir do casamento. 

— Por que algo aconteceria comigo? Fomos bem recebidos até então, não nos deram motivos para desconfiar. Pelo contrário, não sei ao menos se me casarei, pois agora o Príncipe desconfia de mim.

Segurou um riso cansado no peito e tocou o ombro de Baekhyun com cuidado e afeto, na intenção de confortá-lo. Sem conseguir esconder seu alívio, respondeu:

— É melhor assim.

— Não vai me perguntar o que o faz desconfiar? — Baekhyun se levantou, cruzando os braços, esperando uma outra reação do amigo. — Ele acredita que eu trouxe um alquimista para as Terras Mágicas.

— De onde aquele maluco tirou isso? 

— De você, Sehun.

Emudeceu. Queria ler Baekhyun, então continuou encarando-o atento. Seus olhos felinos tomavam nota dos detalhes, tomavam nota do que tudo aquilo significava. 

— De mim? — perguntou, depois de um tempo.

— Você é um alquimista? — retrucou.

Sentiu-se sendo tomado por um grande sentimento de tristeza. _Perda._ E tudo o que fazia era evitar que perdesse Baekhyun — seu melhor amigo. Mas ainda que ele estivesse a salvo, seu olhar era diferente, não pertencia ao mesmo Baekhyun com quem viveu por toda a sua vida. Talvez Sehun estivesse perdido também, não conseguia se considerar o mesmo.

Se ao menos Baekhyun pudesse saber. Se ao menos pudesse saber que Sehun não era tão corajoso quanto ele achava que fosse. 

— Baekhyun, nós nos conhecemos desde pequenos.

— Não se desvie da pergunta…

Não tentava desviar, tentava esclarecer. Mas não daria certo, compreendia agora que não. Não enquanto Baekhyun carregasse aquele olhar.

— Pensei que confiasse em mim. Que confiaria à mim a sua vida. — Foi tudo o que disse.

— Sehun, eu só preciso saber...

— Não — interrompeu-o outra vez. Independente de quem fosse Baekhyun, Sehun era o único que poderia fazer algo como aquilo, dizer _não_ a ele. Continuou, levantando-se e pegando o próprio casaco. — Você não precisa saber. Como não precisava saber dos meus motivos de ser contra seu casamento para tomar uma decisão. Agora que a tomou sozinho, farei o que puder para protegê-lo diante dela. Com licença.

 _Sozinho._ Era como Baekhyun gostava de fazer. No fim das contas e no fim do dia. 

####  **CENA 23**

Restava apenas algumas horas para que chegassem ao Templo do Céu. Subiam a última serra, onde habitavam os monges, a paisagem era enfadonhamente deserta, baixa, sem uma floresta para olhar. Faziam uma pausa breve na viagem, Baekhyun observava Chanyeol conversar com Jongin e Junmyeon, do outro lado do acampamento. Não conversara outra vez com Sehun, já que o consumia ter que confrontá-lo. Tampouco conversara com Chanyeol e diante disso estava irritado. Não devia ao príncipe lealdade, paciência e gentileza porque não tinham uma amizade de anos em risco. Não precisava engolir aquele silêncio.

Levantou de onde estava, pressuroso, chegando em passos curtos até o príncipe. Ficou parado à sua frente, enquanto os três dragões o olhavam. Jongin e Junmyeon, confusos. Chanyeol, pesado e hostil. 

— Será que você pode me acompanhar essa tarde na carruagem? — pediu, baixo.

Chanyeol contemplou a proposta, medindo Baekhyun com os olhos, efervescendo-o em nervosismo pela demora. 

— Acho que seria bom que ambos chegassem juntos. — Junmyeon comentou quando percebeu que o primo não diria nada a Baekhyun e os dois batalhavam em silêncio.

— Como preferir — concordou, levantando-se e seguindo em direção à carruagem de Baekhyun, sem esperar por ele ou olhar para trás.

####  **CENA 24**

Não conversaram durante grande parte do trajeto. Era a primeira vez que ficavam assim na presença um do outro, sem dizer nada por tanto tempo. Baekhyun conseguia ouvir a respiração de Chanyeol pesar, crescer e perdurar. A carruagem era grande o suficiente para que Chanyeol não precisasse sequer tocar nele, mas ainda assim, ele continuava ao seu lado e os ombros se raspavam um pouquinho, trocando o calor estranho que faltavam nas palavras, conforme a carruagem se mexia ao deslizar sobre as pedras. 

Um tranco maior foi dado quando os cavalos pararam de supetão. O corpo leve de Baekhyun deslizou para frente do acolchoado, ele segurou na espada depressa enquanto perdia o equilíbrio. Chanyeol passou o braço direito pela cintura alheia, mantendo o tronco seguro e impedindo que ele caísse. Ficaram assim enquanto a carruagem pausava e mesmo depois de voltar a andar tranquilamente. 

Chanyeol arrastou as cortinas de linho devagar, para olhar o caminho do lado de fora.

— Estamos chegando — murmurou. A voz profunda reverberando pelas paredes. 

Baekhyun segurou sua mão, descolando-a calmamente da sua cintura. Só então Chanyeol percebeu o próprio gesto, recolhendo seu braço acanhadamente e deixando as bochechas corarem. Baekhyun fez questão de encarar os olhos dourados recônditos e o rosto rubro. Molhou os lábios:

— Por que me convidou a vir aqui? — murmurou, baixo e devagar. Chanyeol respirou fundo aquela voz doce.

— Me enganei. 

Baekhyun sorriu. Era uma conversa. Mesmo que sarcástica, negativa e aos destroços.

— Estou com uma dúvida presa na minha mente... — confessou, embora tivesse não só uma, dezenas. — Se acredita que um homem não pode fazer a diferença, por que quer ser um líder? 

Chanyeol o fitou. Seus olhos cinzentos pareciam sinceros como sempre. E agora lamentosos também. Detestou cada segundo daquilo. Nada disse.

— Talvez devesse deixar aqueles que acreditam na função de um líder fazer o trabalho e viver de matelar ferro, já que diz esse ser seu talento. — as palavras eram ríspidas e cruas, mas Chanyeol não se incomodou. Sorriu de canto, lembrando de quando ouviu a conversa entre Junmyeon e Baekhyun, e no quanto ela o inquietou; o quanto ela o enciumou. 

Balançou a cabeça em concordância, zumbindo. Baekhyun percebeu que sua voz era bonita naquela tarde, ainda que intimidante.

— Eu não te escolhi como noivo — começou, como Baekhyun já esperava porque o discurso parecia ser o mesmo. — Mas nunca parei para pensar que você não me escolheu também. Diga-me, Baekhyun. Seria mais fácil se eu permitisse que fosse outro alguém no meu lugar? O Príncipe ficaria mais satisfeito assim?

Porque para ele, com certeza, seria mais fácil negar e seguir suas convicções se ali não existisse um Baekhyun.

— Não sei se outra pessoa poderia me satisfazer — comentou, claro e direto. Os olhos dourados de Chanyeol cresceram ao perder a compostura mais uma vez. Abaixou o olhar e se escondeu. Baekhyun o perdeu de novo, então decepcionado continuou: — Mas sim, seria mais fácil.

####  **CENA 25**

Avistaram um campo aberto, cercado de nuvens e dragões. A arquitetura era sóbria e metódica, erguida por mármore claro. Aparentava ser um lugar de paz e simplicidade, e como todo outro cenário daquelas terras, tinha como a natureza o seu mais importante enfeite. Mesmo que a vegetação fosse baixa, ventasse muito e pequenas flores brancas dançassem pelo ar. Incansável e eternamente.

Baekhyun inspirou o aroma fresco, enchendo os pulmões.

— Vamos? — Chanyeol perguntou, estendendo a palma da mão para ele. 

Olhou para seus amigos que acenaram positivamente, até mesmo Sehun. Sorriu, antes de tocar a mão de Chanyeol devagar e senti-lo apertar os dedos sobre os seus. 

Ele o levou até o edifício principal que descansava bem no centro do templo. O pé direito era alto, bem mais alto do que aquele do castelo. Os corredores eram largos e não pareciam ter fim. Ornamentos em ouro subiam nas paredes, onde no topo uma chama brilhante e amarela iluminava o caminho. Chanyeol se apresentou para outro guarda quando pararam de frente para uma porta larga de mármore. Esperavam por eles. 

— Ali dentro está a Anciã — comentou, virando-se até Baekhyun, soltando sua mão. — Eu preciso conversar com ela a sós, se o príncipe não se importar.

Baekhyun assentiu, mesmo que a ideia de ficar sozinho não soasse boa e ele já começasse a ficar ansioso. 

— Estarei logo atrás dessa porta, não vou demorar — insistiu Chanyeol quando percebeu o olhar apreensivo de Baekhyun. E sorriu, Baekhyun achou estranho, mas ele sorriu. 

Batia os pés repetidamente, o barulho de suas botas fazia eco no santuário vazio. Um dos guardas, ainda em posição, olhava firme para ele, como se reprovasse o barulho. Demorou alguns minutos até que se acalmasse e recompusesse a postura, decidido a esperar Chanyeol voltar. Estava em um lugar desconhecido, mas se chamasse seu nome, o outro ouviria. Além disso, estava armado, mesmo tendo certeza de que nunca precisaria usar sua espada naquele lugar. E se o pior acontecesse, lembrava o caminho de volta às carruagens, pois tinha boa memória visual. 

Aos poucos, o coração cedeu à calmaria debaixo das costelas e quando Chanyeol retornou, estendendo a mão até ele outra vez, Baekhyun já estava bem e seguro. Tocou os dedos de Chanyeol com cuidado, acostumando-se com o calor e com o ato. 

Talvez Baekhyun tivesse boa memória em todos os sentidos. 

— Ela quer te conhecer — murmurou. — Vocês podem conversar a sós, ou posso te acompanhar. O que prefere? 

Baekhyun espiou entre o vão aberto da porta, tentando tomar nota de algo, mas não conseguiu captar muito. Olhou para Chanyeol antes de respondê-lo:

— Eu prefiro que fique ao meu lado. 

Naquela etapa, ainda que conhecesse pouco do Chanyeol, ou pouco de tudo, no momento em que as palavras escaparam dos pulmões, Baekhyun sabia serem honestas. E como soavam tolas no ar, pois ainda não entendia o Príncipe Dragão e mesmo assim o desejava ao seu lado. Não teve tempo de entender. Quem sabe quisesse ser egoísta como seu pai e continuar esperando algo a mais. Ambicionando algo a mais. 

Eles entraram. Estava mais escuro do que Baekhyun pensou que estaria. Algumas janelas horizontais no teto deixavam cair cortinas de luz, exibindo a única coisa que poderia chamar sua atenção na sala: um dragão azul cobalto gigantesco deitado sobre um altar de pedra. Dessa vez não tinha patas, da cabeça se projetava o tronco e dele uma cauda comprida e encaracolada saía. Baekhyun fitou atentamente os olhos grandes esmeralda e o focinho largo enrugado. Engoliu em seco, ao escapar brevemente o olhar da criatura para Chanyeol, que estava logo atrás dele.

A porta de mármore se fechou com delicadeza. Durante o estalido Baekhyun se abaixou em um joelho, como cumprimento. 

— É a primeira vez que vejo um humano — clamou a Anciã, tão alto e profundo que não aparentava ser real. Não sabia que poderiam falar naquela forma também. Por mais que existisse algo de gutural e encantado no som, e por mais que ele reverberasse tão claro nas paredes de mármore e que Baekhyun questionasse se não conversavam com ele dentro da sua própria mente, por telepatia.

— Eu venho em paz — disse, ainda ajoelhado de cabeça baixa.

— É torturante para um nobre como você se curvar diante de um desigual? — perguntou empoderada, ainda que o tom fosse gentil.

— D-de maneira alguma… — titubeou, recobrando os sentidos.

Pediu que se levantasse e por um tempo ficaram em silêncio. Não sabia o quão aguçado poderia ser a audição de um dragão e se conseguiam ouvir seu coração de onde estavam, mas naquele instante quis levar a mão ao próprio peito, só para pedir que se acalmasse. Olhou para Chanyeol na tentativa de se apegar à única coisa meramente familiar para ele ali. Ele olhava Baekhyun atento e quase arrependido. Seria por colocá-lo em tal situação? Ou porque a conversa que tivera mais cedo com a Anciã lhe dera respostas das quais Baekhyun não gostaria de ouvir?

— Príncipe Baekhyun, você compreende a mãe Natureza? — indagou a Anciã, chamando sua atenção.

— A-acho que não — respondeu incerto, entre um pigarro. Respirou fundo para que recuperasse a pose, a _bravata_ e as palavras de um monarca.

— Chanyeol, pode mostrar o seu fogo a ele? — solicitou então, surpreendendo até mesmo o Príncipe Dragão. 

Baekhyun correu seu olhar para o outro, querendo também se situar. Estava ainda próximo à porta. Piscou os olhos dourados algumas vezes antes de se aproximar com cuidado. Quando já estava ao seu lado, confirmou silenciosamente com a Anciã mais uma vez seu pedido, antes de estender o punho. Como em um passe de mágica, ao abrir os dedos, uma pequena labareda brilhante rodopiou, tomou forma e passou a descansar na sua palma. Era laranja, intensa, e Baekhyun se sentiu hipnotizado ao olhar para ela. 

Então Chanyeol poderia invocar tal magia mesmo naquela forma.

— Veja, Baekhyun... Tudo aqui tem como fonte a Natureza. — explicou a Anciã, com a voz mais distante dessa vez, enquanto o príncipe assistia o fogo compenetrado, disperso e calado. — Nosso corpo um dia foi parte da Terra, do Sol, da Lua, do Céu e do Oceano, até que um dia essas pequenas partes nos formassem. 

Deixou a chama para olhar o dourado vertiginoso de Chanyeol outra vez, tão acesos e refletindo a luz do fogo. Era encantador. 

A Anciã continuou:

— Chanyeol não domina o fogo. O fogo é uma extensão dele e da energia que ele carrega dentro do próprio corpo. Quando ele morrer, todas as pequenas partes que formam o seu espírito voltarão a pertencer à Natureza. E reabastecida, Ela pode dar continuidade a um novo ciclo. Os humanos não pertencem à nossa Terra, por conta disso, não são formados daquilo que somos e não conseguem fazer magia. Ao drenar a nossa energia, o ciclo se rompe, ela não volta para a Natureza e Seu equilíbrio não pode ser estabelecido. Durante os mil anos em que fomos caçados, toda a energia que nos foi roubada não retornou à nossa Terra e dela não pôde renascer. Por isso precisamos defendê-la... para que continuemos existindo. 

Fez uma breve pausa, o suficiente para que Baekhyun compreendesse e respirasse fundo. Então era isso que Chanyeol queria lhe explicar? Todo o tempo em que cada nova conversa originou uma incansável disputa pareceu um grande desperdício agora. Ao menos se contasse tudo de vez… Mas quem sabe Chanyeol só fosse realmente ruim com palavras e com entrega.

— Para onde vai a energia que vocês humanos usam? Você me pergunta — continuou a Anciã. Baekhyun finalmente tomou coragem para encará-la outra vez. — Ela se dissipa, não encontra a sua origem e aos poucos também o machuca, pois você, humano, não é recipiente para ela. O fogo de Chanyeol não queima ele mesmo porque faz parte dele, das pequenas coisas que um dia o formaram. 

Assentiu, firme. O trato custava mais para os dragões, custavam toda a existência da sua terra e se um dia ela acabar, tudo o que Baekhyun ama nas planícies em que nasceu e cresceu também se acaba. A guerra precisava chegar ao fim e se Baekhyun fosse verdadeiramente o único capaz de encerrá-la, faria o que fosse necessário.

— Toque no fogo, Príncipe Baekhyun — sugeriu a Anciã.

— O quê?

— Você pode tocar agora — insistiu, calma e delicada.

Olhou para a chama que ainda dançava na palma de Chanyeol e olhou para ele. Estava enjaulado, confuso e vacilante.

— Eu posso? — sussurrou para Chanyeol. O fogo perdeu a intensidade no meio daquela dúvida. Ele não soube responder Baekhyun.

— Se confia em Chanyeol você pode tocar — explicou a Anciã. — Esse fogo faz parte de quem ele é. Como disse, é uma extensão do espírito dele e o espírito de Chanyeol já está conectado a você. Ele não quer te machucar, logo, seu fogo não pode te machucar também.

Relutou. Questionou se poderia confiar. Vacilou do fogo para Chanyeol, de Chanyeol para fogo. Inspirou fundo antes de esticar os dedos nervosos. Ao se aproximar da mão do outro, mesmo que ainda não tocasse a chama, sentiu o ar a sua volta mais denso e quente. Incerto se poderia encostar, parou. Prendeu-se outra vez nos olhos dourados e eles tremiam de curiosidade. Se encostasse, os sentimentos de Chanyeol finalmente estariam expostos. Era tudo o que Baekhyun há dias queria saber. 

Era o que ele precisava para continuar tentando.

Então avançou. Chanyeol se assustou com o ato e em reflexo recolheu a mão um bocado, mas como sempre deixou que Baekhyun se aproximasse e provasse; como sempre cedeu. E os dedos humanos, sem magia e vulgares de Baekhyun chegaram à chama, atravessando-a, até que pudesse sentir a pele quente e macia abaixo. Não doeu. A sensação era a mesma de quando Chanyeol o tocava. O mesmo calor, o mesmo conforto e o mesmo comichão de tê-lo perto. 

Atônito, tímido e embaraçado, Chanyeol se afastou e o fogo se apagou. Pigarreou enquanto Baekhyun o olhava desperto, sem conseguir retribuir o contato.

— Príncipe Baekhyun... — interrompeu a Anciã. Voltou-se para ela, ainda que seu estômago desse piruetas por um nervosismo que não podia compreender. Ainda que sua mente tivesse se perdido em Chanyeol e não desejasse voltar tão cedo. — O que forma seu espírito? 

Considerou, mas não tinha nada a dizer.

— Seus pensamentos? Chanyeol não pode lê-los. Suas palavras? Ele sabe que também são manipuladas quando precisam ser. Seu amor? E de que maneira você mostraria isso a ele? De que maneira você provaria que seu amor nunca o machucaria porque você hoje se conecta a ele? Só quando tiver a resposta para essa pergunta Chanyeol saberá que pode confiar verdadeiramente em você.

_Amor._

Baekhyun amava muitas coisas. E desejava poder amar mais. Essa era sua única ambição e tudo que ousara pedir à sua última oração. Nunca cogitou a probabilidade de que seu amor não fosse certo. E por mais que não aprendesse a não amar Chanyeol ainda, pela primeira vez, teve medo de fazer tal coisa. Medo de não saber _como_ , da mesma forma que não sabia fazer mais nada. Nada que envolvesse Chanyeol.

Aquela era a bênção pela qual viajaram. Com a condição de que Baekhyun fizesse Chanyeol finalmente confiar na capacidade dele o amar um dia. Com todos os questionamentos no ar e com a única certeza de que Baekhyun precisava naquele instante, os príncipes seguiram até a saída, logo após um reverenciar.

— Príncipe Baekhyun. — A Anciã chamou uma última vez por ele, obrigando-o a olhar por cima do ombro. — Espero que você já tenha visto o espírito daqueles em quem hoje acredita poder confiar. 

Quando atravessaram a porta de mármore e ela se fechou atrás de seus corpos, Baekhyun ainda prendia a respiração, sem saber por qual motivo. Piscou seus olhos incansavelmente enquanto assistia Chanyeol andar obstinado pelo corredor, sem olhar para trás. Contemplou os ombros largos escondidos atrás do casaco de camurça, as ondas alouradas que o emolduravam, as mãos robustas e trabalhadoras que continuavam balançando ao lado do tronco. De novo lhe dava as costas e de novo Baekhyun se sentia angustiado perante aquela visão. 

— Chanyeol — chamou, trazendo os olhos dourados de volta até ele. Tinha a expressão séria, ilegível e quase entristecida. 

— Temos que ir, Baekhyun. Se nos apressarmos conseguiremos descer as montanhas ainda hoje. 

Sabia que se fechava e quem sabe, pelo menos dessa vez, estava certo em fazê-lo. Pois sobre ele aos poucos Baekhyun confirmava tudo, mas apenas pouco Baekhyun conseguia retribuir. Não tinha dedos mágicos, nem a chance de um ato heróico. Então apenas o olhou, da maneira mais sincera que encontrou, e sorriu. Leve, calmo e paciente, como só com demasiado esforço conseguia sorrir. E esperou que aquilo, por enquanto, bastasse.

####  **CENA 26**

Aproveitaram a luz do dia para começar a descer a cordilheira. O caminho era estreito, arriscado e não costumava ser atravessado por cavalos. Normalmente chegavam ao Templo a voo ou a pé. Então os cavaleiros de Baekhyun tomavam seu devido tempo e sempre que preciso faziam pausas com os cavalos. Baekhyun percebeu naquela tarde que só uma coisa era pior do que subir a serra de carruagem: descê-la.

De alguma maneira, a descida fazia seu estômago embrulhar um pouco, como se todos os órgãos brigassem com a gravidade. Ou quem sabe fosse a companhia, pois uma vez que viajaram juntos até o Templo na mesma cabine, Chanyeol achou apropriado voltar com Baekhyun, apenas para que não precisasem remanejar os grupos e mesmo sob a insistência de Sehun de acompanhar o seu príncipe. Chanyeol olhava disperso pela janela, de onde afastara a cortina assim mesmo que subiu na cabine de aço e não parecia muito disposto a jogar conversa fora com o outro. Então Baekhyun permaneceu calado, observando-o calmamente, aproveitando que não compartilhavam aquela troca para não se sentir tão culpado por grudar os orbes no rosto bronzeado de Chanyeol, e seus pensamentos nele também. 

Em um novo tranco, os dois perderam o equilíbrio e a carruagem parou. Contornavam uma serra larga, onde à direita da frota de carruagens um grande declive revelava uma floresta de pinheiros. Baekhyun abriu a portinhola para perguntar o que acontecia quando um de seus guardas apareceu, trazendo uma bebida e pedindo que aguardasse, pois uma das rodas de uma carruagem mais atrás estava bamba e precisavam ajeitá-la. Assentiu, segurando a garrafa entregue, dando uma última inclinada com o corpo para fora da cabine e observando que sua frota estagnava a poucos metros de distância. 

Serviu a si mesmo de um copo de sidra, virando-se para Chanyeol e estendendo a garrafa. Bebericou, enquanto por cima da taça o observava.

— Parece que vão demorar, não quer um pouco? — insistiu, esticando o braço mais uma vez para capturar a sua atenção.

— Estou bem, obrigado — murmurou contidamente. Agora que a paisagem da janela se resumia a rocha clara e fria da montanha, voltava a encarar as próprias mãos que descansavam em seu colo. Abriu e fechou os dedos sobre a palma, diversas vezes, absorto no movimento, assistindo as rugas que se formavam. O mesmo movimento que fizera para invocar o fogo no Templo, mas dessa vez, nenhuma chama nascia. 

Chanyeol tentava entender como a Anciã sabia que Baekhyun podia tocar seu fogo, quando ele mesmo não tinha certeza do que sentia. Não que um dia desejara machucar Baekhyun. Mesmo que seu passado deixasse marcas o suficiente para ressentir todos os humanos, em momento algum, desde que colocara os olhos neles e principalmente em Baekhyun, sentiu o desejo de machucá-los. E quando tomou conhecimento de que não precisava dos dentes, das garras ou do fogo, pois sua rejeição já o fazia, sentiu nada além de completo remorso. Era um ser pacífico, ainda que suas objeções evidenciassem o contrário. 

Mas não pensava que isso vivia tão ativamente em todas as partículas do seu corpo e que todas elas negassem causar mal a Baekhyun. Poderia ser assim com todos, ou apenas com _ele_?

— Temos uma longa viagem pela frente. Vamos, seja cavalheiro, não me deixe beber sozinho — resmungou Baekhyun, chamando por ele mais uma vez. 

Sóbrio, tímido e secreto. Desse jeito o olhava e só então Baekhyun teve certeza de que não era a gravidade que brincava com seu estômago mais cedo. Sorriu e Chanyeol não conseguiu conter a vontade de sorrir de volta, ainda que pequeno e de canto. Sentia falta das provocações agora — do ar cínico e das respostas atravessadas —, eram melhores do que aquele silêncio taciturno. 

Puxou a garrafa pelo bojo com calma, bebendo direto do gargalo, umedecendo os lábios vagarosamente depois de alguns goles para limpar qualquer resquício de sidra. Baekhyun ficou preso naquela cena, assistindo Chanyeol chupar o próprio beiço e limpar o canto da boca com o polegar. Quando a bebida desceu pela garganta — morna, ácida e alcoólica — fez uma careta. 

— Não gostou? — perguntou, enquanto ria baixinho e pegava a garrafa de volta da mão de Chanyeol. 

— Nem um pouco. 

— Não é melhor que o vinho de cereja? 

— Não, mas acho que estava precisando. — Sorriu levado, sentindo-se levemente zonzo. 

Baekhyun apreciou o gargalo molhado da garrafa que antes tocava os lábios de Chanyeol por tempo demais, talvez querendo só um pouco beber dali também. Afastou os pensamentos ao encher outra vez a taça. 

— Quantos dias até chegarmos ao castelo? — sussurrou pequeno. Chanyeol virou o rosto rapidamente até Baekhyun, a visão desfocando durante o movimento. Não considerava sua tolerância para o álcool baixa, mas também nunca bebera nada preparado por humanos, então não fez menção. 

— Dez dias, no máximo. 

— É muito tempo. 

— Bom, estamos muito longe. 

— Você acha que conseguirá tomar uma decisão até lá? — indagou, tentando soar despretensioso enquanto virava a taça de sidra de maçã. 

Chanyeol sentiu um aperto estranho bem na ponta do esterno diante da pergunta, Baekhyun estendeu a ele a garrafa outra vez. Negou, talvez não devesse beber mais. Não gostava de perder os próprios sentidos. A um dragão, eles poderiam ser tudo. Seu principal mecanismo de defesa, e de alguma maneira acreditava que não podia ficar indefeso na frente de Baekhyun. 

Não agora. 

Deu de ombros, enchendo a taça outra vez. Antes que pudesse bebericar a espuma que se formava bem na borda do copo, Chanyeol se pronunciou. Profundo e escuro, como sempre:

— Acha que ainda não tomei uma decisão?

— De duas uma, ou está confuso e por isso foge de mim. Ou está certo de não se casará comigo e por isso foge de mim. Ainda assim, nunca me contou o que conversara com a Anciã mais cedo, ao entrar sozinho na sala. 

— Você é sempre muitíssimo esperto, Baekhyun — zombou, entre seu sorriso cínico. Baekhyun quase agradeceu. — Não fujo de você. A conversa foi pessoal, por isso não a mencionei.

— Quer dizer que não me envolvia? — indagou, levantando as sobrancelhas.

— Ah não... Com toda certeza o envolvia, _Alteza_ — confessou provocante, fitando Baekhyun nos olhos e prendendo-o na batalha por um tempo, até que o dourado da íris brilhasse e dançasse, e Baekhyun se sentisse tolo e envolvido demais olhando para eles. 

— Então por que não posso saber? — sussurrou, tão baixo que por pouco Chanyeol não ouviu. Baekhyun tinha uma voz bonita, cantada e macia. Gostava de ouvi-la, mesmo briguenta, mesmo chorona. Mas algo nos sussurros ásperos, graves e soprados deixavam-na mais interessante; mais atraente. 

— Quem sabe eu lhe conte um dia, quando não tiver bebido metade de uma garrafa de álcool — riu soprado, assistindo Baekhyun rolar os olhos e finalizar a própria taça emburrado. 

Aconchegou o corpo pequeno no estofado da cabine, inclinando a cabeça de modo que ainda conseguisse encarar Chanyeol. Estava mais perto agora, o rosto próximo do braço do outro o suficiente para que, ao inspirar, provasse do perfume de anis. Chanyeol fitava-o de cima possibilitando uma troca de olhar. Soprou contra o casaco, fechando os olhos pelo cansaço:

— Meus ouvidos ainda funcionam muito bem... — cantou.

— Mas quero que me entenda quando eu lhe contar.

— Não sei se um dia poderei te entender por completo, Chanyeol — murmurou, sentindo a sonolência o arrebatar. — Esse é o meu maior medo. 

— Pensei que fosse ser devorado por mim — cochichou de volta, entre uma risada contida.

— Dependendo de qual maneira, acho que iria até gostar... — rebateu ébrio e embargado durante uma respiração pesada. 

Chanyeol se surpreendeu, piscando os olhos depressa porque a própria visão cansava. Lançando um sorriso de canto bonito, mas que Baekhyun não pode presenciar, pois já adormecia. 

Só quando percebeu que Baekhyun estava inconsciente se permitiu rir, sincera e desatadamente, suspirando fundo ao correr os dedos pelos próprios cabelos, bagunçando os fios. Esfregou os olhos quando as paredes da cabine começaram a girar, bêbado.

 _Bêbado?_ pensou.

A garrafa de sidra caiu no chão, o vidro delicado se estraçalhando com a queda em um som metálico que incomodou seus ouvidos mais do que deveria incomodar. A carruagem estava em movimento, sequer notara até então. Olhou para o lado de fora, assistindo as montanhas passarem depressa pela janela. A cabine deu um pulo, o corpo mole de Baekhyun deslizou para o lado oposto, ainda desacordado.

Chanyeol o puxou e o chamou. Nada. Segurou seus ombros com cuidado e tentou chacoalhá-lo, mas sem resposta. O vidro da garrafa deslizava pelo carpete, colocou as pernas de Baekhyun para cima para que não se machucasse. Tentou olhar pela janela mais uma vez, ainda andavam depressa, serra abaixo. Abriu a portinhola, tentando bisbilhotar o que acontecia, mas o metal raspava na montanha e o corpo de Baekhyun escorregava do seu braço.

Pensou, e pensou de novo, mas tudo estava tão nublado. Sua visão falhava, sua audição falhava. Mal conseguia sentir o corpo de Baekhyun no seu. Um novo pulo e um relincho pesado o acordou. Estavam desgovernados, tinham que estar descendo um caminho tortuoso e escorregadio. Lembrava estarem próximos do Vilarejo das Camélias, onde precisavam fazer um desvio a pé, pois seria impossível descer sem cair de um precipício.

Tentou outra vez, trôpego, passar sobre o corpo de Baekhyun. Caiu em cima dele em um novo tranco. Apoiou o braço no acolchoado para abrir a outra portinhola. Empurrou mais forte do que devia, revolto, quando ela insistiu em fechar pelo vento forte. O metal escapou, pendeu, saiu voando. Quase perdeu o equilíbrio ao olhar para o lado de fora e ver que nenhum cocheiro estava com eles, ou que nenhuma outra carruagem os seguia.

Assobiou, mas ao menos sabia se soltava algum barulho. Podia tentar se equilibrar no teto da cabine, parar os cavalos como Baekhyun lhe ensinou. Mas não era um trabalho para um único homem. Não era um trabalho para um Chanyeol sedado e confuso.

Podia voar. Com certeza ainda podia voar, mesmo que não entendesse bem como os próprios músculos se movimentavam agora. Voara a vida inteira, seu corpo saberia o que fazer. Mas e quanto a Baekhyun?

Uma nova chacoalhada e ele quase caiu sobre os cacos de vidro, mas Chanyeol o segurou. Só tinha uma chance para se transformar, pegar o corpo pequeno pelas garras e quebrar a cabine para escapar. Machucaria o próprio corpo no metal, no momento que crescesse e ele rompesse o teto, mas poderia se machucar ainda mais ficando na carruagem naquela forma, até que os cavalos perdessem o controle e escorregassem. Poderia Baekhyun se machucar muito mais se durante uma queda saísse voando pela lateral agora aberta.

Estava enjoado e cansado, apertou bem os olhos quando se transformou. Fora a transformação menos dolorosa e mais esquisita da sua vida. Não sentiu os músculos crescerem, as articulações rodarem, o fogo interior crepitar e expandir. Não sentiu as garras escaparem, o pescoço alongar, as asas brotarem e as escamas rasgarem a pele. Não sentiu sequer quando o seu corpo pesado estufou o aço do teto, forçou as dobradiças e os parafusos da cabine, e a estrutura cedeu. Não sentiu quando prendeu o corpo desacordado de Baekhyun pelas patas e içou o próprio corpo para cima. Ou quando os pedaços pontiagudos do metal quebrado da carruagem cortaram a carne do seu tronco e parte considerável da sua asa direita.

Quando subiu, avistou o precipício e o corpo da criatura levemente vacilou no ar, até que batesse as asas com mais força. Olhou para os cavalos enfurecidos, olhou para trás procurando o restante da guarda de Baekhyun, mas ninguém estava lá. Por pouco não bateu na montanha e perdeu o equilíbrio quando tentou se sustentar no ar. Começou a voar para longe, para onde fosse seguro, seguindo o declive e a floresta de pinheiros, tentando impedir que o corpo de Baekhyun fosse de encontro a algum tronco. Pendendo para o lado em que a asa se machucava e batendo os ossos depressa um no outro para se manter de pé.

Até que tudo ficasse escuro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Glossário**  
>  Bonhwa: glorioso.  
> Jangnam: parecido com jangnan, truque.  
> Chulmoo: arma de ferro.  
> Seondo: trovão.  
> Noeul: pôr-do-sol.  
> Dovah: idioma falado pelos dragões de antigamente antes da língua comum ter se estabelecido no continente.  
> Bravata: modo de agir de quem faz alarde de uma coragem que não possui.


	2. Chapter 2

####  **ATO 2**

####  **CENA 1**

Baekhyun acordou com uma forte dor de cabeça. Foi forçado a cobrir a luz do sol com a mão quando sentiu os próprios olhos arderem e reclamarem. Soltou um gemido, agora completamente desperto, sentindo as costas descansarem em uma superfície dura e a própria bota apertar o pé. Será que dormia ainda em suas vestes de hipismo? Fugiu da luz violenta, virando a cabeça devagar e sentindo a própria bochecha pinicar ao encostar no mato chato. Piscou algumas vezes, sua visão começava a desembaçar e dar forma a ombros largos, um casaco escuro de camurça e ondas cor de caramelo. Reconhecia o perfil como nenhum outro, conforme passeou com os olhos pela figura a poucos metros de distância à sua frente e pode observar o nariz longo, os lábios cheios e um dos olhos dourados. Murmurou palavras desconexas, ainda desacostumado com o ato, como se nunca tivesse aprendido a falar de fato, sem saber o que fazer com as próprias cordas vocais, mas foi barulho o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Chanyeol.

— Finalmente acordou — resmungou, profundo e baixo, Baekhyun sorriu e as bochechas rasparam na grama, fazendo cócegas. 

Tentou se levantar, usando os braços para impulsionar o tronco. Doeu como se uma lança atravessasse seu corpo, bem na altura da quinta costela direita. Levou rapidamente uma das mãos à região, enquanto terminava de se sentar. 

Chanyeol fez menção de se aproximar para ajudá-lo, mas voltou para mesma posição de outrora quando percebeu que Baekhyun poderia fazê-lo sozinho. 

— Desculpe, precisei segurá-lo firme para não cair — murmurou para ele penoso. 

Baekhyun encarou confuso os olhos arrependidos, sentindo uma nova pontada quando virou o corpo rápido demais. Retirou o paletó jacquard, notando que o bordado dourado da barra se desfazia, só para depois puxar a camisa branca com cuidado do cós da calça, revelando parte do tronco desnudo. A pele da lateral do seu corpo, antes pálida, estava agora marcada por largas faixas arroxeadas. Passou os dedos longos pelos hematomas, contornando os pequenos vasos à mostra que se formavam como se fossem pequenos galhos de madeira. A carne estava sensível e dolorida, apenas o deslizar de seus dedos incomodava.

— Como isso aconteceu? — perguntou, atravessado e embaralhado, fechando os olhos outra vez quando tentou reajeitar sua posição.

— Você estava desacordado e eu precisava te tirar da carruagem.

— E então me chutou dela? — Riu soprado como em uma piada, mas Chanyeol não achou graça, e os músculos de Baekhyun choraram de dor logo acima das costelas. — Calma, por que precisávamos sair da carruagem? E por que não apenas me acordou?

Chanyeol contou. 

Contou como tentou chacoalhar o corpo de Baekhyun e chamar por ele, mas o príncipe não acordou. Como não conseguia pensar, ou ver, ou ouvir, ou mover o próprio corpo com destreza. Como os cavalos corriam desgovernados e não respondiam a nenhum comando. Como os dois estariam abandonados para morrer, caindo de um precipício, caso Chanyeol não tivesse se transformado em dragão e voado com Baekhyun para longe. Como desacordou de vez depois de fugir e caiu com Baekhyun na floresta, no País da Terra, mas felizmente Baekhyun não se machucou com a queda. Como precisou arrastar o corpo de Baekhyun até onde estavam agora e assistiu o príncipe dormir por horas, até que a noite virasse dia e, agora, já devia passar das cinco da tarde porque o sol se deitava a oeste para dormir novamente em breve. Como não tinham nada além da roupa do próprio corpo e mais quilômetros que os distanciavam do castelo.

Só não contou que deslocara um ombro e se cortara incontáveis vezes ao escapar da carruagem com ele. Ou que Baekhyun só não se machucou na queda porque Chanyeol fizera questão de cair em cima das próprias asas e proteger o corpo menor, e por isso, não tinha certeza quando voltaria a voar de novo.

Baekhyun colocou a mão no cinto, em um súbito clarão de consciência, tateando o quadril desesperado quando não encontrou o que procurava. Seu corpo doía pelos movimentos bruscos, mas não se importava agora.

— Do seu lado, atrás da pedra… — disse Chanyeol, simples, em um ler de pensamentos, apontando com a cabeça para a direita de Baekhyun. 

Virou o rosto depressa, enxergando parte da bainha de couro preto da própria espada. Esticou o braço devagar, o quanto pode naquele estado, para puxá-la para perto. Acariciou a arma afim de verificar ser ela realmente a mesma de sempre, puxando-a pelo punhal até que revelasse pelo menos metade da lâmina. Estava intacta.

— Não compreendo… — murmurou, depois de inundado com tantas informações, vasculhando a própria mente por qualquer vestígio que tivesse do acidente, mas a última coisa da qual conseguia lembrar eram os olhos dourados de Chanyeol e a provocação amistosa na viagem de volta. 

— Foi uma tentativa de assassinato, Baekhyun — explicou estoico, cutucando a terra com um graveto irrefletidamente.

— Não pode ser.

— Mas foi. E estaríamos mortos se eu não tivesse recusado a bebida. Os cavalos… Se você os visse não acharia normal também. Pareciam desvairados, descontrolados, _enfeitiçados_.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Rolou os olhos depois de tal baboseira escapar da boca de Chanyeol. 

— Me diga, Baekhyun. Alguma vez já dormira por vinte quatro horas depois de beber meia garrafa da sua sidra? 

O estômago de Baekhyun reclamou, sentiu-se nauseado por alguns segundos. Segurou o próprio abdome para não arrevessar ali mesmo, no meio da mata. Engoliu em seco e não respondeu.

— Pois foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Eu estava certo esse tempo todo enquanto você me pintava como um monstro — resmungou Chanyeol, levantando do lugar onde se sentava.

— Pode dizer em voz alta, Chanyeol. Não precisa ser cortês agora, depois de passar semanas me insultando. 

Chanyeol o encarou, selvagem e colérico, torcendo nos lábios um xingamento e deixando que ele morresse debaixo da língua. Respirou fundo, então respondeu:

— Você trouxe alquimistas para as minhas terras. Eles tentaram não só acabar comigo, como com o próprio príncipe e agora aqui estamos. Não podemos voltar, se tentaram uma vez, tentarão de novo. 

Depois de cuspir suas palavras, virou de costas e começou a caminhar para dentro da floresta.

— Aonde vai? — Baekhyun gritou, quando o corpo robusto já se escondia atrás de um tronco. Apenas ouviu em troca:

— Buscar lenha para a fogueira. Daqui a pouco anoitece e _sua Alteza_ ficará com frio.

####  **CENA 2**

Era noite. 

Chanyeol deitava longe do fogo, onde o céu era aberto e sombra de árvore alguma podia impedi-lo de olhar a lua. Pálida, minguante, acompanhada de estrelas. Algumas delas cortavam o céu depressa, deixando um rastro branco de luz no seu caminho, pareciam muitas para uma noite comum. Suspirou fundo, fechando os olhos por poucos segundos, sentindo o corpo cansado finalmente ceder. A adrenalina parecia consumi-lo mais cedo, quando acordou ainda transfigurado no meio da floresta escura e precisou colocar o próprio ombro do lugar. Foi graças a ela também que conseguiu carregar Baekhyun para uma clareira e depois voltou para onde pousaram, atrás da sua espada. Graças a adrenalina permaneceu desperto, horas a fio, zelando o sono incansável de Baekhyun, vez ou outra checando para ver se ainda respirava, sentindo todo o pânico trucidar o peito como uma marreta. De certa forma era bom, porque por quase meio dia sequer sentia as próprias feridas, principalmente a do braço direito, que de tão larga e profunda, quando tomou nota da sua existência, precisou rasgar parte da manga da camisa com os dentes para improvisar um curativo e parar o sangramento. 

Agora, ainda que seu casaco pesado cobrisse as marcas, elas continuavam latejando e o impediam de esquecê-las mesmo ao descansar. Inspirou, sentindo o fogo interior se expandir, aquecer os músculos, bombear o sangue e voltar, ao expirar. Outra vez, até que relaxasse e a dor sumisse. 

Sentiu a terra, cuja energia canalizava, abaixo do seu corpo, estremecer, então abriu os olhos. Baekhyun estava bem ali, encarando-o de volta do alto, tampando a lua com o próprio rosto, deixando que a sombra da noite comesse um pouco das bochechas, da mandíbula e do nariz, mas ainda lhe revelasse os olhos brilhantes. O coração despencou e, antes que pudesse cair demais e se despedaçar, Chanyeol, com uma força que não sabia restar, apoiou-se nos antebraços e levantou o tronco do chão, sentando no gramado. 

Demorou, mas Baekhyun aproximou-se devagar, agachando e envolvendo cada lateral do corpo de Chanyeol com as coxas, sentando no seu colo. Endireitou a postura, surpreso e atento de vez.

— O que está fazendo? — balbuciou, enquanto Baekhyun tocava seu peito com uma das mãos, passeando pela camisa de algodão com seus dedos devagar, apertando as ondas longas e soltas de Chanyeol que desciam pelo pescoço e ombros como cortinas de seda quando as alcançou. 

Chanyeol prendeu a respiração, tentando segurar a própria vontade de fechar os olhos durante o carinho repentino que Baekhyun fazia em sua nuca. Pensou em segurá-lo pela cintura, puxá-lo para perto, mas suas mãos pareciam estar grudadas ao solo e serem a única coisa que o mantinha inteiro. Baekhyun se aproximou, deslizando o quadril sobre o dele, matando seu desejo de sentir mais contato, colando o corpo para que sem dificuldade pudesse sussurrar em sua orelha:

— O que quero fazer desde que coloquei meus olhos em você. 

Soprou tão perto, tão baixo, tão áspero e rouco, da maneira como Chanyeol sempre achou nele mais atraente, que se arrepiou. E o seu estômago gelou, e o seu peito apertou. Baekhyun se afastou para fita-lo, violenta e lascivamente, e por pouco não se sentiu afundar no cinza vertiginoso dos olhos. Molhou os lábios devagar, antes de encostar o seu nariz no dele. 

Até que o atingiu, de uma só vez, com um punhal no abdome. Foi rápido, direto no fígado. Quando Chanyeol percebeu, a dor o rasgava. Baekhyun sorria para ele enquanto suas mãos trêmulas tentavam alcançar a faca. Girou-a, torcendo a carne em volta, Chanyeol gritou de dor. A camisa se manchava de um vermelho vivo, quente e brilhante. Olhou para os próprios dedos ensanguentados e depois para Baekhyun. Sentiu o gosto de fel subir pela garganta.

— O q-que você fez?

Em um pulo acordou.

O peito subia e descia depressa, assustado. A realidade nele bateu quando encarou uma chama encantada crepitar na fogueira. Dormira sentado, encostado sobre uma pedra, enquanto assistia o fogo. Levou suas mãos a barriga, bem abaixo do rebordo costal, onde jurava que ainda podia sentir a faca atravessando seu corpo. Tateou, nada. Estava limpo. 

Estava bem. 

Baekhyun ficou surpreso e confuso com o barulho, olhando para Chanyeol atento a fim de entender o que acontecia e perguntando, baixo e cauteloso, se ele estava bem. Os olhos assustados de Chanyeol se viraram até ele, arregalados, quase sem cor e sem brilho, as pupilas dilatadas tomando conta da íris. Baekhyun tentou engatinhar em sua direção, mas parou assim que Chanyeol ameaçou se afastar, com medo. 

— Calma, sou eu... — explicou manso. 

Chanyeol fechou os olhos, tentando controlar o próprio coração que ainda disparava com o perigo; tentando tirar da mente o sorriso maldoso de Baekhyun que conhecera no seu sonho. Depois de um tempo, murmurou vacilante como se a voz acompanhasse as batidas do peito, cortando a cada pulsação:

— O que está fazendo acordado ainda?

— Não estou com sono, e ainda sinto frio. — Deu de ombros, chegando mais perto da fogueira para aquecer as mãos. 

Chanyeol a acendera mais cedo com o próprio fogo e por algumas horas foi o suficiente para aquecê-lo. Todas as suas roupas ficaram com o resto da guarda, então Baekhyun não tinha como se agasalhar. No entanto, conforme a madrugada se arrastava, mais esfriava e agora ele sentia as pontas dos dedos latejarem. O corpo de Baekhyun, mesmo que tivesse sido dopado, continuava extremamente cansado e por conta disso pegara no sono algumas vezes, mas sempre acabava acordando de repente com um calafrio.

— No País da Terra faz calor de dia, mas à noite a temperatura sempre cai drasticamente. Mas será melhor do que nas montanhas, se nos perdêssemos lá você morreria de hipotermia na primeira noite. Aqui... — Chanyeol retirou o casaco com calma após um suspiro pesado, deixando escapar uma expressão de dor quando o tecido raspou bruscamente pelos seus ferimentos. Arremessou-o em direção a Baekhyun com dificuldade, a camurça bateu no seu peito e caiu no seu colo. — Pegue isso. 

Não deixou de notar como o corpo alheio tremulava e os movimentos se arrastavam, Baekhyun segurou a camurça com força entre os dedos.

— Você está machucado? — questionou, claramente preocupado, esticando o próprio tronco para que pudesse enxergá-lo melhor à luz da fogueira.

— Não… — grunhiu.

— Está sim! Deixe-me ver — insistiu, levantando de onde estava, rastejando depressa até ele. 

Tentou tocá-lo uma vez, Chanyeol o afastou. Tentou de novo, ao perceber a bandagem improvisada no seu braço direito, jogando a si mesmo em cima do corpo maior para que conseguisse checar o ferimento, mas Chanyeol o empurrou pelo peito, estendendo o braço machucado na direção oposta a de Baekhyun.

— Chanyeol, deixe-me cuidar disso. — pediu demoradamente, mas de nada adiantou. Baekhyun o puxou pela cintura, era mais forte do que o outro imaginava que fosse, ou talvez só estivesse cansado demais para lutar contra. — Eu sou bom, cuido de machucados desde menino — insistiu, dando um tapa de leve na mão grande de Chanyeol que tentava expulsá-lo do seu espaço pessoal, até que ele cambaleasse e precisasse usá-la para não perder o equilíbrio. 

Baekhyun sentou em seu colo, mantendo-o preso pelas coxas. Chanyeol parou, encarando-o nos olhos, sentindo uma sensação violenta de dejá-vù dominá-lo. Baekhyun sussurrou: 

— Só quero ver como está.

Chanyeol parecia não resistir mais. Compenetrado e emudecido, deixava que o outro encostasse no curativo desleixado e desamarrasse o pano sujo com cuidado. Baekhyun tinha dedos longos, finos, quase delicados demais para um espadachim, pegou nas mãos o tecido branco das amarras que agora tinha uma cor estranha que pendia de um vermelho para outra mais amarronzada e que estava rígido pelo sangue que secara. Afastou o resto de manga da camisa de Chanyeol, deixando o corte exposto, encostando na pele com cuidado, sem chegar muito perto de onde a carne se abria. Não era tão fundo, mas estava sujo e precisava cuidar dele antes que infeccionasse.

— Como isso aconteceu? — Baekhyun perguntou fraco, voltando a olhar para os orbes dourados. Queimavam de uma maneira que há muito não via, desde a noite do baile. Pareciam assustados também, enquanto tremiam ao olhar Baekhyun de volta. Não o respondeu, continuou petrificado e submerso, longe demais para que Baekhyun pudesse trazê-lo de volta, como um náufrago de um antigo barco que se perdeu em alto mar. Vivendo o pesadelo outra vez. 

Baekhyun começou a apalpar os ombros, o peito, a cintura. Tudo que tivesse à sua frente em busca de algum outro corte aberto. Não parecia sangrar, mas Chanyeol o olhou feio, padecido e suava também, pois a camisa se encontrava levemente úmida.

— Você está doente? — indagou ansioso, assistindo o peito alheio subir e descer depressa e a tez bronzeada brilhar debaixo da luz da lua e do fogo. — Está suando, taquipneico... — tocou-o na testa com o dorso de uma de suas mãos, servindo de nada, pois ela estava gelada. Colou os lábios na mesma região, para checar sua temperatura. — Está quente também.

Chanyeol estremeceu com o contato e antes que pudesse pensar demais, ou antes que levasse uma facada no peito — ainda que seu coração doesse tão forte que chegou a cogitar que Baekhyun já o golpeava bem ali — segurou o corpo menor pelo quadril e o tirou sem jeito algum do seu colo, empurrando-o para o lado. 

— Eu _sou_ quente, Baekhyun. Sou um dragão — forçou num bufar, puxando o pano que Baekhyun segurava na mão para refazer o curativo, enrolando-o desarranjadamente em volta do bíceps. — E estou bem, apenas tive um pesadelo. 

Baekhyun piscou algumas vezes, desorientado. Abriu a boca para discutir, mas Chanyeol sequer o olhava, grudado no fogo à sua frente e nos próprios pensamentos. Murmurou um xingamento desconexo, arrastando o próprio corpo de volta para o lugar que ocupava, deitando e puxando o casaco que Chanyeol o entregara mais cedo para se cobrir.

 _Que seja_ , pensou.

  
  


####  **CENA 3**

— Não tem nada aqui também! — gritou um dos guardas, depois de vasculhar o perímetro com a lamparina. 

— Será que caíram? — perguntou o outro que o acompanhava, esticando o pescoço para bisbilhotar uma queda aguda, encontrando nada além de escuridão total. 

Junmyeon foi o primeiro a chegar, ofegante, descansando as mãos nos joelhos. Jongin se aproximava logo depois, acompanhado de Kyungsoo, Minseok e Sehun. Vasculhavam serra abaixo atrás da carruagem e dos dois príncipes há um dia, incansavelmente. Mas agora já escurecia de novo e teriam que esperar outra manhã para continuar a varredura. Jongin passara a tarde inteira voando ao redor da montanha, mergulhando entre as árvores, rugindo alto, esperando que Chanyeol o reconhecesse, mas não encontrou sinal nenhum do melhor amigo. Pareciam ter sido engolidos pela floresta.

— Já revistamos toda a descida, incontáveis vezes, não seria melhor avisarmos o Castelo? — murmurou um dos guardas. 

Sehun começava a angustiar, andando de um lado para o outro enquanto sussurrava palavras sem sentido. Minseok correu para acudi-lo, envolvendo em um abraço que o outro por pouco tempo ficou, até se desvencilhar do contato e afastar o amigo para longe. 

— Nós vamos encontrá-lo, Sehun… — consolou, entre um carinho nas costas. Sehun chacoalhava a cabeça, repetidamente, sentindo ser tomado por angústia e… Arrependimento. 

Prometeu que protegeria Baekhyun, de tudo e de qualquer coisa. Prometeu que ficaria próximo, prometeu que impediria quem tentava machucá-lo. Verificava tudo que o outro comia e bebia, aonde ia, com quem. Coletava toda erva medicinal e criatura com propriedades curativas para usar assim que precisasse. Treinava todo fim de tarde a luta com espadas, distante de todo o resto, para se manter em forma caso precisasse. E consultava o livro de encantamentos, apenas aqueles de proteção, como medida extrema. E mesmo assim, quando Baekhyun precisou dele, não estava lá. Porque o príncipe era ingênuo, descuidado e estava hipnotizado demais pelo pretendente para se fazer mais atento. Arrependeu-se, entre todas as outras coisas, de não contar a Baekhyun por que ele precisava se precaver. 

— Vai nos tomar muito tempo se mandarmos um corvo — murmurou Junmyeon, aproximando-se do grupo, falando especialmente com Jongin. — Eu vou na frente, se voar agora, chego amanhã mesmo. Acompanhe-os no caminho de volta, Jongin. 

— V-vocês não podem desistir de procurar. — Kyungsoo balbuciou, tocando no braço de Jongin, puxando o pano da camisa. 

— Não vamos, Kyungsoo. Mas seria melhor se os dragões continuassem a varredura. Somos mais rápidos e conhecemos a região. Vocês precisam de um bom lugar para dormir e comida para comer, não tem motivos para continuarem aqui se podem se abrigar no castelo — explicou Junmyeon.

Assentiu, depressa e firme, checando o que Jongin achava da ideia ao procurar pelos seus olhos. Ele sorriu, mesmo que não tivesse vontade alguma de sorrir naquele momento. 

— Sehun… — Kyungsoo o chamou, depois de um tempo. O outro se virou.

— Eu não quero voltar.

— Eu preciso que escrevam uma carta direcionada ao rei de vocês. Seria melhor se a notícia viesse dos humanos, podem nos interpretar mal. — Junmyeon disse, gentil e meticulosamente. 

— E dizer o quê? Que Baekhyun está morto?! — vociferou Sehun, saindo dos braços de Minseok para encarar o dragão. Dizendo pela primeira vez o que todos acreditavam ter acontecido, mas cuja coragem faltava para fazê-lo. Não que ele em si já se sentisse mais corajoso. Era um covarde, só mais um covarde. E graças a sua covardia seu melhor amigo desaparecera. O que o levava a gritar tudo em voz alta fora nada mais do que a sua vergonha. 

— Sehun, ele não está… — Minseok o repreendeu, segurando sua mão. 

— Era só uma questão de tempo, não? — insistiu, sentindo o estômago comprimir, retorcer, embrulhar e o gosto do ácido subir pela garganta. Cuspiu no chão. 

— Não devemos nos precipitar, encontraremos os dois em breve — Junmyeon tentou outra vez, agora foi acompanhado apenas do silêncio e do uivo assombroso do vento batendo forte contra as cordilheiras. 

— Sejamos sensatos, Junmyeon. Se estivessem bem, já teriam aparecido. Chanyeol chegaria voando por aí, com Baekhyun de carona — comentou Sehun, estoico, com olhos marejados pelo frio e pela dor. 

Aquilo pareceu enterrar a dez metros do chão o resto de esperança que teimava viver nas vinte quatro horas que seguiram desde que a carruagem dos dois príncipes sumiu, descontrolada, serra abaixo. Kyungsoo encostou o rosto no peito de Jongin, em busca de abrigo e ele o envolveu depressa, abafando o choro naquele abraço. A raiva de Sehun levitou, pendeu no ar e em uma rajada forte, acompanhada dos soluços do amigo, desvaneceu. Uma solidão imensurável, lúgubre e inane foi tudo que a ele restou.

####  **CENA 4**

Quando Baekhyun despertou outra vez o sol já nascia e a fogueira ao seu lado se resumia a cinzas e brasa. O casaco de Chanyeol estava jogado na relva, pois o chutara depois que amanheceu e o clima ficou mais ameno. Rolou seu corpo, ainda com preguiça e indisposto, tanto pela noite mal dormida quanto pelo chão duro que o acolheu durante a noite, sem outra alternativa. Sentou, sentindo-se levemente zonzo pela claridade e pelo efeito que se perdurava, mesmo horas depois, do que quer que tivesse tomado junto da sidra naquela tarde.

Inspecionou a clareira em busca de Chanyeol, mas não encontrou nada além de árvore, atrás de árvore, atrás de árvore, atrás de árvore. Bufou irritado, fora abandonado outra vez. Parecia um dos hábitos do príncipe. 

Lembrou dos olhos medrosos da noite anterior, da respiração falha e da voz vacilante; lembrou do machucado também que precisava urgentemente de cuidados. Então a culpa pesou no peito, deveria ter insistido mais. Amarrado-o se fosse possível, até que terminasse de tratar os ferimentos. O estômago roncou, sentia fome também. Suspirou devagar, tentando ficar de pé ainda que suas costelas doessem por fazer tanto esforço. Precisava encontrar algo para comer e quem sabe no caminho se deparasse com alguma erva conhecida que poderia usar no braço de Chanyeol mais tarde. Pegou uma pedra do chão, parecia grande e integra o suficiente para que riscasse os troncos das árvores e marcasse o caminho de volta, mas quando pensou em adentrar a mata, um som de galhos a quebrar se fez presente, do outro lado da clareira. 

— Onde vai? — Chanyeol perguntou alto, antes mesmo que Baekhyun pudesse se virar para ver quem se aproximava. Trazia mais peixe em uma redinha que trançara com palha. 

_Como tinha tempo para fazer tudo aquilo?_ Foi o que Baekhyun pensou.

Chanyeol se aproximou, colocando a comida com cuidado em cima de uma rocha. Sorriu amarelo, antes de responder:

— Queria ver se encontrava alguma planta para cuidar do seu corte… — murmurou acatado, voltando a se sentar no chão e cruzando os braços.

— Você dorme demais. Vem, trouxe nosso almoço… — resmungou, pegando mais um pouco de lenha para colocar na fogueira apagada. Agora tomava cuidado de embalar o peixe em uma folha larga. 

— Acho que o álcool não deixou meu corpo por completo…

— Não foi o álcool, já disse, deve ter sido uma poção. 

Baekhyun rolou os olhos, mas se calou, preferindo assistir Chanyeol fazer seu trabalho. Estava um pouco mais desperto agora que o outro tirava a sua paciência. 

Terminava de proteger a carne, enrolando o último pedaço de folha com cuidado, rasgando algumas tiras com as próprias mãos para formar um laço esquisito em volta do embrulho. Chanyeol se aproximou da pilha de madeira para acender o fogo. Soprou a brasa, ouvindo-a ainda crepitar, reajeitando os pedaços de lenha novos e ateando fogo a tudo com a própria mão. Baekhyun talvez nunca se acostumasse com a maneira mística e viva em que as chamas se abriam naquele lugar. Quando começaram a perder o equilíbrio, ajeitou alguns cascalhos para que pudesse descansar o peixe. 

Chanyeol levantou, limpando a mão nas calças entre algumas batidas. Precisariam urgentemente de vestes novas, mesmo que tivesse lavado a sua camisa mais cedo no riacho enquanto se banhava. Sentou ao lado de Baekhyun, cruzando as pernas e entregando algumas castanhas a ele. 

— Coma, você vai precisar — comentou, despretensiosamente, sem olhá-lo direito. 

Baekhyun arrastou a própria franja da testa, olhando baixo para as cinco castanhas que descansavam em sua outra mão. Procurou por Chanyeol com o canto nos olhos, incerto do que dizer. Pegou a primeira delas, mordendo-a devagar. Não tinha gosto de nada e permanecia rançosa na língua. Só podia ser tudo um castigo. Chanyeol mordiscava algumas ele mesmo, tão descontente quanto Baekhyun. Ficaram em um silêncio desconfortável, ouvindo apenas do craquelar das castanhas nos dentes e da madeira lascando no fogo.

— Depois daquela trilha… — começou Chanyeol, apontando para um caminho mais aberto entre um conjunto de árvores. — tem uma cachoeira. Você pode tomar banho, se quiser. A água é gelada, recomendo que vá enquanto há sol. 

Baekhyun apenas assentiu, calado, terminando a última castanha. Chanyeol não protestou quando ele se levantou e saiu andando na direção mencionada. Não que não pudesse esperar para depois da refeição, mas Baekhyun detestava o clima que cercavam os dois. Ainda se sentia confuso sobre o acidente, não apenas porque estava desacordado quando aconteceu, mas porque também não entendia o que ele significava. Se estava realmente em perigo; se foi realmente enfeitiçado e sua carruagem forjada para que morresse naquela tarde. Chanyeol não parecia mentir quando contou sobre o que viu, tampouco parecia ser o tipo de homem que exagerava histórias para que soassem mais emocionantes. Não era de bancar o herói. 

Só então lembrou também que nunca o agradecera por salvar sua vida. Mas como agradecer quando a todo momento Chanyeol o tratava com hostilidade? Baekhyun esquecia da própria etiqueta quando se irritava com ele. Chanyeol sequer parecia o tipo de homem que gostava de muitos agradecimentos. Se ao menos deixasse Baekhyun cuidar dos seus ferimentos como recompensa... No entanto, não podia tocá-lo ou trocar de um olhar sem que fugisse de novo e o evitasse. Logo quando finalmente sentia que tudo poderia ficar bem. Mas outra vez, quaisquer que fossem suas chances de um final feliz, elas se desmanchavam bem na sua frente.

Baekhyun também não mentia quando disse a Chanyeol que não traria um alquimista para as Terras Mágicas. Escolheu seus homens a dedo, sendo todos igualmente aprovados pelo Conselho. Seus melhores amigos nunca o trairiam — mesmo que tivesse se desentendido com Sehun dias atrás e por isso já se arrependia amargamente agora que a saudade gritava bem alto no peito —, acreditava que seus guardas também não. Mas se realmente o traíam, por qual motivo seria? Por que era importante impedir aquela união? Por que continuar com uma guerra insustentável, cruel e devastadora, se nada em todo o continente renasceria assim que as criaturas mágicas fossem extintas? E até que fossem, muitos dos seus também morreriam. 

Em nome de quem? 

####  **CENA 5**

Encontrou a beira do riacho onde a vegetação começava a ficar rasteira. Aproximou-se, contemplando a vista. Era largo, extenso e ao caminhar até a margem, agradeceu por ali não ser tão profundo. Circundado de um lado por uma enorme montanha onde do topo descia a cachoeira, singela e não tão violenta quanto imaginou que seria. Olhou em volta, procurando por sinal de qualquer criatura mágica ou animal, levemente acanhado em se despir ao ar livre. Era difíci certificar-se de que ninguém se espreitava pela mata densa, ou podia observá-lo de cima da rocha. Tirou suas vestes devagar, uma a uma, primeiro as botas, a camisa, então a calça e só depois as peças íntimas, estendendo o pano sobre o caminho de pedras que separava a terra vermelha e fofa da água. Aproveitou que o sol batia diretamente no seu corpo para conferir os hematomas que marcavam o tronco. Ainda roxos e ainda escuros, especialmente na região onde sentia as pontadas mais intensas ao se movimentar bruscamente. Levaria um tempo até que sumissem, mas nada que durasse para sempre. E Baekhyun, como espadachim, carregava boas cicatrizes no corpo. Por isso sabia cuidar tão bem delas. 

Adentrou a água devagar, encostando somente a sola dos pés. Estava realmente gelada, mesmo com o sol brilhando a pino. Fechou os olhos, controlando o bater de dentes, e inspirou fundo antes de avançar, submergindo o corpo de vez para que não fosse tão torturante. Banhou-se ainda próximo à beira, esfregando a pele com cuidado e tentando se acostumar com a temperatura da água. Em um mergulho demorado lavou os cabelos negros, tirando a poeira e terra dos fios, sentindo um prazer enorme ao finalmente se encontrarem molhados e limpos. Descansou por um tempo, batendo os membros devagar para manter o corpo boiando, ficando mais leve e mais calmo, como uma pena pairando no ar. Deixou o balançar calmo daquelas águas dançar com o seu corpo, espantar o cansaço e parte da sua confusão. Assim que acabou, também tentou limpar ao máximo suas roupas, mergulhando as peças uma a uma na água, esfregando o tecido com o nó dos dedos. Não se apressou, fez tudo com delicadeza e tranquilidade, parte porque queria aproveitar aquele momento sozinho, parte porque não queria tão cedo retornar ao acampamento improvisado e rever o príncipe rabugento. Quando terminou, vestiu-se, sentou na riba e, enquanto o calor do sol secava seu corpo, admirou a queda d’água bater de encontro com o lago. Fechou os olhos, ouvindo o canto dos pássaros e o estatelar da água. 

Chanyeol desembrulhava e comia o próprio peixe quando retornou. Olhou-o de canto e em silêncio entregou a porção de Baekhyun a ele. Seus cabelos estavam levemente molhados, assim como a camisa, que embora fosse fina, ainda fazia cócegas na pele abaixo conforme uma brisa gelada batia. Sentou-se ao lado de Chanyeol, imitando o que fizera, desatando o laço da folha e esperando que esfriasse para comer também. 

— Qual é seu plano agora? — murmurou inseguro.

— _Meu_ plano? — insistiu Chanyeol.

— Você é o único que sabe onde estamos. Não é como se eu soubesse como nos tirar daqui.

— Não sei se vamos chegar tão cedo, Baekhyun — comentou pequeno e embaraçoso.

— De que maneira afirma isso?

— Estamos longe do castelo, levaremos alguns dias até lá.

— Não podemos simplesmente voar, então? 

Chanyeol riu infame, chacoalhando a cabeça. 

— Você quer que eu te carregue até o castelo? 

— Me carregou até aqui… Para o meio do nada — retrucou, simplista.

Ao ouvir uma nova gargalhada, Baekhyun rolou os olhos, perguntando a si mesmo qual seria a graça. 

“Para que tem asas então, _réptil inútil_ …” resmungou entre dentes, em um sussurro tão baixo que não chegou até Chanyeol.

— Sem chances, nunca mais farei algo assim de novo. 

Durante os poucos minutos que ficou no alto com Baekhyun, segurando o corpo pelas patas, sentiu um medo avassalador dominá-lo, preocupado se perderia a força e deixaria Baekhyun cair, ou se não enxergaria algum obstáculo abaixo dos dois e trombaria com ele sem querer. Nada no mundo o convenceria a fazer aquilo outra vez, por isso precisava encontrar outra maneira de chegar ao castelo com o príncipe. Uma que não envolvesse as alturas. Também não tirara um tempo para averiguar a real condição do seu corpo e das suas asas, mas algo dizia que não estava nada bem. A probabilidade de voar era baixa, quanto mais com Baekhyun nas costas. 

— Sem contar que, quem quer que tenha planejado isso, fará de novo quando souber que sobrevivemos — continuou entre uma troca de olhares, empurrando o alimento para longe e endireitando a postura para conversar seriamente. — Não temos provas, testemunhas, sequer podemos afirmar que foi obra do cavaleiro que nos entregou a bebida. Além disso, não acredito que tenha feito sozinho. 

— Então seu plano envolve deixar que nossa família acredite que estamos mortos? — agora quem ria era Baekhyun, em escárnio. 

— Não exatamente — grunhiu, dando uma longa pausa. — Até poderíamos enviar um corvo durante o caminho de volta, mas me pergunto se não colocaríamos nossas vidas em perigo. Podem vir atrás de nós. Afinal, tentavam impedir que chegássemos ao castelo. 

— Que façam então, mas não posso permitir que chegue a meu pai a notícia da minha morte, isso é simplesmente absurdo — discutiu, estoico. Prendia no olhar uma determinação que Chanyeol não conhecia. Sentiu-se movido diante daquele Baekhyun, quis poder resolver tudo mais depressa por conta dele. No entanto reconhecia o quanto podia ser difícil.

— Eu entendo e se você quer arriscar então mandaremos uma mensagem assim que possível. Infelizmente não temos muitos meios para isso nesse instante. Mas prometo que logo. 

_Logo_ não parecia uma boa ideia, pois Baekhyun não tinha certeza de como reagiam seus amigos bem longe dali, ou o que decidiram fazer perante seu sumiço. Mas era a primeira vez que uma promessa escapava dos lábios de Chanyeol e, pelo menos naquela tarde, quis muito poder confiar nele, ainda que fosse desprovido de tanta calma. Chanyeol era um homem esperto e, apesar da sua arrogância e dos seus silêncios azucrinantes, demonstrava ter bom coração. 

Por conta disso aceitou, afirmando com a cabeça demoradamente, sem nem saber que aquela promessa significava muito para Chanyeol também.

####  **CENA 6**

Estavam naquele momento na Floresta dos Centauros, que desabrochava ao norte do continente, dentro do País da Terra. Apesar do nome, Baekhyun não encontrara nenhuma criatura ali além de animais exóticos e um pequeno goblin, troncudo, baixo e de orelhas pontudas, que tentou roubar sua espada numa tarde em que Chanyeol se ausentara. Mesmo assim, o príncipe preferiu alarmar Baekhyun quanto à possibilidade de se deparar com um dos híbridos. Acreditava que dificilmente apareceriam enquanto Chanyeol estivesse com ele, mas caso pegassem Baekhyun sozinho pelos cantos, que ele evitasse fazer contato, pois, devido sua rigidez, eram as criaturas mais complicadas de se envolver, ainda que fossem justas e bondosas. Os centauros se organizavam em pequenos grupos de andarilhos e por mais que seu território pertencesse ao País da Terra, não obedeciam aos dragões governantes. Estes se concentravam na Cidade de Aurora, muito longe dali. Chanyeol, em uma de suas viagens pelas Terras Mágicas, guardava boas experiências com centauros, mas não tinha certeza do que achariam se encontrassem um humano perambulando pela floresta. 

O plano parecia simples, deixar a floresta o quanto antes e seguir em direção à Província dos Vagalumes, no País da Lua, onde Chanyeol sabia que encontrariam ajuda. Movimentavam-se durante o dia, seguindo o caminho do rio, porque não podiam ficar sem água, e refaziam o acampamento no início da noite. A rotina por si só não era cansativa, Baekhyun matava muito tempo fazendo absolutamente nada produtivo, lidando com o silêncio corrosivo de Chanyeol ou encarando algum tronco de árvore quando o príncipe sumia de vista. Acontecia todos os dias, normalmente logo pela manhã, antes que Baekhyun acordasse, mas vez ou outra saía sem dar explicações durante a tarde, após o almoço. Nunca anunciava quando ia e quando voltava, mas sempre aparecia antes que a noite virasse, com a mesma cara fechada e a falta de palavras.

Baekhyun já estava profundamente frustrado com isso, começando a sentir que gradualmente se distanciavam outra vez, ainda que fossem a única companhia real um do outro. Não necessariamente o que o incomodava era não ter com quem conversar, porque embora fosse considerado muito comunicativo, Baekhyun sabia apreciar bons momentos de introspecção e silêncio. O verdadeiro problema, naquela altura, era sentir amargamente que Chanyeol o rejeitava e que aquela seria sua decisão final. 

Então também se sentia obrigado a não insistir e não se esforçar demais, já colecionava dores o suficiente para eventualmente precisar lidar com um coração quebrado também. 

Naquela tarde, depois que Chanyeol saiu outra vez sem dizer o porquê ou para onde apenas no desejo de evitá-lo, embora Baekhyun lamentasse todos os eventos recentes e o insucesso da sua união com o Príncipe Dragão, não era bem melancolia o sentimento que carregava, mas sim _raiva._

Raiva dos olhares prepotentes, dos sorrisos cínicos e das falas curtas. Mas também da gentileza súbita e das mãos sinceras. Da maneira irritante como sempre preparava a comida de Baekhyun com cuidado, como sempre lembrava de acender o fogo a noite especialmente para aquecê-lo, como sempre perguntava se os hematomas já sumiam e se desculpava por ser responsável por eles, ainda que significasse que salvou a vida de Baekhyun. E raiva de como Baekhyun nunca conseguia agradecê-lo por isso também, mas apenas se sentir em mais débito, em mais culpa, em mais preocupação porque já se passavam quatro dias e Chanyeol ainda sentia dores do corpo, como bem observou por mais que o outro tentasse disfarçar. 

Raiva de como era bem difícil desgostar de Chanyeol na mesma proporção que Chanyeol dele desgostava porque o rosto era tão _encantadoramente_ bonito quanto a sua voz, então às vezes se perdia no bronze da pele, nos olhos grandes, nos cabelos compridos e nos lábios cheios e se perguntava _o que diabos estava acontecendo._

E essa raiva só parecia crescer cada vez mais no peito e correr pelas veias junto de um outro tipo de desespero ao qual rezava nunca precisar dar nome. Intenso o suficiente para que não se esvaísse só por fechar os próprios punhos e fincar as unhas na pele, como precisava também descarregar a adrenalina. Por isso mesmo se levantou à beira do riacho onde repousava depois de um banho e tirou a espada da bainha, golpeando o ar com agilidade e força; com tanta força que o ombro começou a reclamar pelo impacto nas articulações e a respiração cansou a ponto de emitir um gemido ou dois durante os golpes.

— Precisa de um parceiro para treinar? — indagou repentinamente. Não necessitava virar o corpo para reconhecer que aquela voz era de Chanyeol, mesmo que por uma fração de segundo cogitou que a ouvisse na própria mente, como se sua consciência se apropriasse daquele som para não se sentir tão solitário. 

Girou o corpo com destreza para cortar o ar na diagonal, antes de parar e encarar Chanyeol apoiado no tronco de uma árvore, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso desenhado. Estava ofegante quando respondeu:

— Você não tem uma arma… — resmungou, voltando a lutar sozinho, segurando o punhal com as duas mãos para praticar. 

— Posso ver se encontro algum galho forte ou talvez… 

— Não preciso da sua ajuda, obrigado — cortou, curto e impulsivamente, como se lançasse um golpe diretamente em Chanyeol com a espada. Parou quando percebeu que se deixava levar pela raiva.

— Como quiser — murmurou, em um levantar de sobrancelhas, dando de ombros. — Avise-me quando acabar, precisamos continuar a viagem.

Não se importava. 

Baekhyun poderia continuar golpeando-o que não se importava. Qualquer outra pequena ação dele parecia tirar Chanyeol dos eixos — aproximar-se do seu corpo, tocar o seu braço, sorrir gentilmente para ele —, mas sua grosseria não era uma delas. Nunca fora, pois vez ou outra desde que se conheceram e Chanyeol começava a enraivecê-lo, Baekhyun lutava de volta, mas Chanyeol não demonstrava reação alguma; pelo contrário, parecia esperar ansiosamente por um xingamento ou uma malcriação, qualquer coisa que demonstrasse Baekhyun ser vivo e rúptil. E isso era apenas uma das muitas coisas sobre o Príncipe Dragão que o confundia.

####  **CENA 7**

Anoitecia. Paravam na cidade mais próxima para seguir viagem no dia seguinte. Minseok ficou responsável por escrever a carta para o rei, informando sobre o desaparecimento de Baekhyun. Junmyeon foi embora naquela mesma noite, encarregado de anunciar aos governantes, e agora, passados quatro dias, Minseok, Sehun, Kyungsoo e Jongin ainda caminhavam em direção ao castelo. A Cidade da Neblina era a maior das quatro pertencentes ao País do Céu, era também a mais próxima da fronteira para o Vale do Solstício. Se mantivessem o ritmo, chegariam logo ao seu destino.

Kyungsoo, sem conseguir dormir, descansava nos degraus da fonte da praça principal, encarando a água cristalina e o monumento deslumbrante que se erguia do chão: dois dragões do Céu em direções opostas, com suas caudas compridas entrelaçadas formando o símbolo do infinito. onde em toda sua extensão escalavam ipomeias cor-de-rosa, cobrindo os espaços entre as estátuas e enfeitando as criaturas. 

Jongin o encontrou enquanto cruzava a calçada em direção a hospedaria, parou, observando o corpo menor de longe esticar o braço e tocar na água da fonte. Caminhou até ele com calma, tentando segurar o sorriso ao mordiscar a bochecha, embora fosse extremamente difícil não o deixar ganhar vida quando Kyungsoo ouviu o som das botas a se aproximar e virou o rosto em sua direção. Sorriu de volta, mesmo que pequeno e triste. 

Sentou-se de frente para Kyungsoo olhando brevemente a fonte antes de se voltar para quem realmente chamava sua atenção ali. Ouviu-o suspirar uma vez.

— O que faz aqui tão tarde? — murmurou Jongin quando percebeu que o outro não daria início à conversa. Longe de se sentir inibido diante dele, pois a verdade era que o pouco tempo em que passaram juntos já fora o suficiente para que se aproximassem e outros sentimentos brotassem daquilo. Só não tinha nada a ser dito. 

Kyungsoo afundava em um luto caótico e febril, e desde então não conseguia pensar direito. Procurava alguma ajuda nos livros, como se eles de fato tivessem respostas para o que aconteceu, mas não existia nada registrado que pudesse diminuir a angústia de não conhecer o paradeiro de Baekhyun. Só uma coisa era capaz de desligá-lo da própria dor e essa estava agora sentada ao seu lado, esticando o corpo para arrancar uma flor pequena dos galhos, girando-a entre seu indicador e polegar.

— Vim até aqui porque ouvi mais cedo que a fonte era mágica e realizava desejos — respondeu, cabisbaixo e contido. — Pensei que eu pedisse para meu príncipe aparecer, talvez isso se realizasse. Mas agora me sinto um tolo enquanto estou sentado aqui… Não deve ser assim que a magia funciona. 

Os olhos de Jongin caíram ao verem Kyungsoo daquela maneira. Acreditava que seria o primeiro a desabar, quando decidiram parar as buscas por Chanyeol e Baekhyun. Naquele primeiro dia, na verdade, desesperou-se com a possibilidade de perder o melhor amigo. De alguma forma, no entanto, manteve-se calmo nos dias que se seguiram. Imagine se Chanyeol o visse assim — equilibrado e inteiro —, talvez ficasse orgulhoso com o quanto amadurecia. Antigamente chorava por tudo e o príncipe era aquele quem precisava tranquilizá-lo e confortá-lo, até que as lágrimas secassem e os soluços cessassem. Quem sabe seu corpo não tomava nota de que Chanyeol não estava ali agora para dar a ele o ombro e por isso precisava conter a emoção. 

Pegou a flor que descansava nos seus dedos, encaixando-a entre a orelha e os cabelos escuros de Kyungsoo, fazendo um carinho rápido nas bochechas no caminho de volta.

— Quer saber a história dessa fonte? — indagou, sabendo que isso animaria alguém como Kyungsoo, amante de histórias e de conhecimento. Sorriu quando ele confirmou que sim com a cabeça.

“Há muitos anos atrás, dois amantes costumavam dividir essa fonte em seus passeios românticos. Aos poucos, ela se tornou o ponto de encontro preferido do casal. No final de todo dia, sempre vinham até a praça principal, sentavam de frente para a queda d’água e trocavam algumas palavras amorosas. Naquela época, era apenas uma fonte comum, ainda que as estátuas fossem bonitas de se observar e o barulho da água acolhedor. Um dia precisaram se despedir porque um deles se juntava ao exército dos dragões para lutar na guerra, mas prometeram que se veriam outra vez de frente para essa fonte. 

“Passou o verão, o outono e no início do inverno, chegou à cidade a notícia de que o soldado se desencontrara do seu pelotão em batalha e desaparecera. Os dias seguintes se arrastaram com angústia e todos assistiam a mesma garota sentar nesses degraus com uma flor de ipomeia na mão e oferecê-la à fonte, em troca de que um único desejo seu fosse realizado: o retorno do seu amante.

"Esse monumento representa o ciclo da Natureza e o quanto ele se perpetua pela eternidade. Esses dragões são os criadores do País do Céu. Todos os dias daquele inverno ela deixava uma flor na fonte e realizava para a Natureza o mesmo pedido. 

"Quando a primavera chegou, pensou em desistir, pois mesmo se ele nunca retornasse, a Natureza poderia rearranjá-los em algum momento na eternidade e tudo aquilo que a formava poderia reencontrar tudo aquilo que o formava, independente da forma: um outro dragão, um pássaro ou mesmo uma ipomeia. E ao descansar a última flor nas águas, agradecendo pela Natureza ser completa e ser divina, ela avistou o seu amante do outro lado da praça — voltava da guerra ferido, mas vivo. 

"As flores que ela deixava aos poucos treparam no monumento, mesmo sendo um local hostil e inóspito, mesmo que parecesse impossível algo germinar ali. Até o final da primavera, as estátuas já estavam cercadas de ipomeia e as plantas continuam florescendo todo o ano. Desde então consideram a fonte como mágica e de tempos em tempos alguém aparece para fazer um pedido.”

Kyungsoo piscava atento e envolvido. Quando Jongin terminou de contar a história voltou a encarar as fonte com mais cuidado, tomando nota de todo o desenho na pedra e as flores que se prendiam e se enrolavam, percebendo o quanto o rosa delas brilhava ainda que estivessem apenas banhadas pela luz da lua. 

— Você acredita que é uma fonte especial? — Kyungsoo perguntou, encarando os olhos dourados queimarem vivos. Jongin sorriu outra vez. 

— A Natureza não é misericordiosa, mas também não é impiedosa. Acho que vale a pena arriscar, se isso servir para acalmá-lo. 

— Tem certeza de que ainda estão por aí? — choramingou, aproximando-se de Jongin para descansar a cabeça em seu ombro. Alcançou a sua mão e cruzou seus dedos nos dele. 

— Chanyeol é o homem mais forte e inteligente que eu conheço, ele deve estar com Baekhyun agora, brigando por alguma razão pequena. Aparecerão logo. — confortou-o com aquilo que seu peito também desejava intensamente que se realizasse, apertando mais os dedos de Kyungsoo, enquanto fazia um carinho no polegar. 

Seu coração estava disparado, talvez Kyungsoo percebesse isso também por ser alguém detalhista. Se Chanyeol e Baekhyun voltariam cedo ou tarde não tinha como prever, esse desejo estava totalmente fora de seu controle. Contudo, existia uma outra coisa pela qual seu âmago clamava, pequena e frágil, mas também graciosa e brilhante, e por essa não precisava esperar que a Natureza fizesse algo a respeito, Ela já encontrava uma maneira de juntar os dois caminhos. 

Afastou levemente o ombro, chamando a atenção de Kyungsoo. Estavam tão perto que sua respiração batia no nariz dele. Grudou seus olhos nos castanhos alheios, procurando alguma permissão. Não estavam assustados, ou bravos, ou enojados. Eram curiosos, bondosos e conforme desceram pelo rosto em direção à sua boca, parando ali por tempo o suficiente, sabia que eram cobiçosos também. Encostou devagar as testas, ao se aproximar, deixando que os narizes se roçassem. E antes que pudessem pensar demais e desistir daquilo — por mais que refletisse em mil anos, sentia que pediria e se apaixonaria por Kyungsoo sempre —, Jongin encontrou uma maneira de juntar os lábios dele nos seus. 

Conforme puxava-o mais para perto e Kyungsoo deslizava a língua sobre a sua, foi lento e gentil, mas também curioso e envolvente na medida certa, do jeito que o relacionamento dos dois aprendera a ser até aquele momento.

####  **CENA 8**

Na vez seguinte em que Chanyeol o abandonara, Baekhyun cansou de sentar e esperar que aparecesse. Acordou obstinado a descobrir por onde o outro se enfiava em suas escapulidas. Não era para caçar porque nem sempre voltava com algum alimento e, ainda assim, Chanyeol sempre aparecia exausto. 

Estava ele próprio exausto também, de bancar o paciente quando todos bem sabiam que Baekhyun conseguia ser impulsivo e ansioso como ninguém. Até então tinha alguns motivos para controlar seu verdadeiro gênio em grande parte do tempo e ele os listava mentalmente quase todos os dias no momento que sentia o sangue começar a subir pelas ventas. A primeira delas, prometeu ao seu pai que causaria uma boa impressão e voltaria para o seu reino casado; a segunda, prometera a si mesmo que precisava causar boa impressão porque, apesar de tudo, Baekhyun dava grande importância para o próprio orgulho e aparentar qualquer coisa além de perfeito na frente dos dragões estava fora de cogitação; a terceira, começou a se sentir culpado pelos anos de guerra com a conversa que tivera com a Anciã, mesmo sem nunca ter encostado em uma criatura mágica em toda a sua vida; e por último, aquele que tão pouco queria admitir — mesmo que o pensamento o atingisse sempre que começava a lista —, gostava de Chanyeol.

Não do jeito que dois noivos deveriam se gostar para estabelecerem a união, mas existia uma linha tênue entre a fúria descomunal em que Chanyeol o colocava e a afeição maluca e irracional que sentia ao vê-lo e ouvi-lo _de verdade_ , sem toda a encenação. Baekhyun andava sobre essa linha, vezes pendendo mais para um lado do que para o outro, conforme Chanyeol saía e entrava na própria jaula. E esse gostar fazia Baekhyun desejar agradar o príncipe, desejar respeitar o espaço e desejar entender _por que precisava se esconder em algum lugar da floresta_.

Por isso marchou para a mata logo depois que Chanyeol se levantou, no fim do almoço, sem lhe dizer nada. Antes mesmo que pudesse cruzar com a primeira árvore, já não sabia mais onde o outro estava, vasculhando com os olhos cada tronco por algum resquício de ondas loiras. Nada. Deveria ter voltado para o acampamento no mesmo instante e esperado até o dia seguinte, mas, insistente, não sabia mais como esperar. Então começou a andar, tentando memorizar com cuidado o caminho, embora tudo à sua volta parecesse apenas variar em tons de verde, voltando à ideia da pedra e marcando todo tronco pelo qual passava com um ‘X’ desleixado. Caminhou até que percebeu chegar perto do rio e claro, Chanyeol ali não estava porque aquela hipótese descartou no dia anterior quando, propositalmente, decidiu tomar um banho assim que o outro desaparecera. Desviou para a esquerda e continuou a procurá-lo. 

Andou e andou até perceber que tinha se perdido e embora marcasse alguns troncos não conseguia encontrar o caminho de volta. Naquele momento se arrependeu de não se aventurar mais enquanto garoto, mesmo que nas Planícies o ambiente não fosse o mesmo do que aquele além das Montanhas. No seu tempo livre aperfeiçoara muitas habilidades — combate corpo a corpo, xadrez, lábia, hipismo —, mas senso de direção não fora uma delas. 

Encontrou um paredão, livre de vegetação e extenso. Existia um caminho entre as rochas onde poderia escalar, mas naquele ponto temia já estar longe demais do acampamento. Analisou com cuidado a estabilidade e mentalizou a rota antes de se aproximar para subir. Encostou o pé no primeiro degrau e sentiu a superfície escorregadia pela terra, mas antes que pudesse impulsionar o corpo para cima ouviu barulho de patas trotando no chão. Congelou ao perceber o que se aproximava e segurou na bainha da espada apenas por impulso ao passo que o barulho aumentava de volume e intensidade nos ouvidos. 

— O que temos aqui? — Uma voz estridente, aguda, mas masculina, perguntou. 

Baekhyun virou-se devagar, mantendo a postura firme e o rosto impassível. Seus olhos estavam grudados no chão e a primeira coisa que reparou foram os cascos escuros e quatro patas finas. O dorso forte de um cavalo fundia da pelagem curta e marrom com um abdome longo, pálido e magro — humanoide. Em uma das mãos segurava um arco bem trabalhado com limbos de madeira; nas costas, um conjunto de flechas descansava dentro de uma bolsa. Tinha uma das sobrancelhas levantadas e encarava a espada de Baekhyun. Não lhe dirigiu a palavra ao lembrar do conselho de Chanyeol.

— Bonito brasão… — disse outra vez, entre um sorriso de canto, reparando na insígnia de ouro pregada no casaco de Baekhyun. Um leão que simbolizada a Casa Byun. — Como algo tão refinado veio parar no meio da floresta, não está muito longe de casa? 

— Não ficarei por muito tempo — respondeu estoico, arrependendo-se no instante em que a voz escapou da garganta. 

— Com certeza não — retrucou. Baekhyun notou que o centauro movia vagarosamente o arco em sua mão, ajeitando-o nos dedos, mas para sua sorte estavam próximos o bastante para que uma arma como aquela não fosse eficiente contra a sua espada. Ainda assim, apertou ainda mais a mão no cabo, preparado caso algo acontecesse.

Analisou todas as suas possibilidades: escalar o paredão não adiantaria, tampouco correr, a não ser que quisesse levar uma flechada e, mesmo que pudesse sobreviver a uma, dependendo da região em que o atingisse, não queria arriscar; lutar também não soava boa ideia, por mais que, de onde estava, em um único giro conseguisse rasgar o peito do centauro ou decepar o braço que segurava o arco, Baekhyun não queria causar mal a ninguém; restava a ele explicar a situação, quem era e o que fazia ali, no entanto, não tinha certeza se palavras seriam o suficiente. 

Abriu a boca, antes que o ar dos pulmões pudesse tocar suas cordas vocais, uma outra voz conhecida, profunda e encorpada, se manifestou:

— Jongdae?

Tanto o centauro quando Baekhyun se viraram para a figura que descia pela trilha. Chanyeol estava suado e levemente ofegante quando os alcançou. Parou ao lado de Baekhyun ao se aproximar.

— Príncipe Chanyeol… Não sabia que estava aqui. Conhece esse humano? — perguntou, rijo, mantendo uma pressão sobre a mandíbula quadrada, como se cerrasse os dentes com força.

— É meu noivo. — comentou, curto e fácil demais, assustando até mesmo a Baekhyun ao usar aquela palavra. Chanyeol nunca se direcionara a ele daquela forma. 

— Então o comunicado não era apenas zombaria? — Jongdae sorriu gatuno, medindo Baekhyun de cima a baixo. — É ainda pior do que um alquimista.

Baekhyun fez menção de responder malcriadamente, enquanto começava a sentir o rosto esquentar por ser tomado pela raiva. Fechou os punhos com força, pronto para revidar. Chanyeol rápida, mas secretamente atrás de suas costas, segurou a mão alheia, pressionando os dedos nos seus; a pele quente aquecendo e distraindo Baekhyun. Engoliu o xingamento.

— Estou apresentando a ele o território — Chanyeol explicou, calmo e plácido. — Viajamos até o País da Lua, espero que nos perdoe pelo incômodo. Não ficaremos muito.

— Nunca é incômodo recebê-lo, Príncipe Chanyeol. No entanto, algo aconteceu pelo qual precise de ajuda? — murmurou desconfiadamente, bisbilhotando Baekhyun pelo canto do olho enquanto se atentava para o bíceps machucado de Chanyeol à mostra. 

— Apenas sofremos um desvio de rota. — Sorriu grande e dissimulado. Baekhyun rolou os olhos ao ouvir uma voz tão doce escapar do príncipe. — Mas já que perguntou...

Chanyeol conhecera Jongdae durante sua passagem breve pela Floresta dos Centauros. Era um dos chefes dos grupos com o qual fez contato. Todas as criaturas, nas Terras Mágicas, sabiam das negociações realizadas entre os dois reinos e, embora não fossem todas facilmente apoiadoras daquilo, tal qual Chanyeol, tiveram que aceitar o trato, não acreditando que vingaria no final. 

Não era um centauro mau, por mais que fosse um dos mais rígidos que Chanyeol conhecera, tinham ambos uma relação amistosa e respeitosa. Os dragões ficavam no próprio território e os centauros cuidavam da floresta. E tudo permanecia em paz, mesmo os seres orgulhos se recusando a abaixar a cabeça diante de uma realeza. Aquela vassalagem não tinha muito valor em suas culturas. 

Sabia que desgostava, ainda assim, da presença de Baekhyun em seu lar. Pois, por mais que soubesse do pacto que se formava entre os governantes do oeste e os governantes do leste, em mil anos, não esperava que levariam o mais novo príncipe consorte dos dragões para dar um passeio pela Floresta dos Centauros. Chanyeol entendia, pois aquilo também nunca esteve em seus próprios planos. 

Aproveitou da boa fé depositada nele para pedir mais alguns favores e, embora detestasse fazê-lo, informou Jongdae sobre a sua real situação, solicitando alguns mantimentos e utensílios dos quais precisava para seguir viagem, além de total sigilo sobre o encontro, prometendo que o recompensaria na próxima visita. Mesmo entendendo o imprevisto, exigiu como pagamento apenas que Chanyeol prometesse ficar um bom tempo sem visitá-los. O príncipe prontamente assentiu. Só então Baekhyun percebera que Chanyeol era um homem de muitas promessas e quanto a elas estava sempre determinado a cumprir. 

Agora caminhavam de volta ao acampamento e Baekhyun se perguntava se Chanyeol percebera que ainda segurava sua mão firme enquanto andava à frente, mostrando a direção. Perguntava-se também se a palavra _noivo_ , quando saiu de seus lábios, carregava a verdade que Baekhyun desejava que carregasse ou se foi pronunciada apenas pela conveniência, já que seria difícil demais explicar toda a história dos dois. Já que o próprio Baekhyun, mesmo sendo protagonista dela, não sabia se tinha a capacidade necessária para contá-la. 

Então ao invés de pensar sobre assunto, tentou conversar com Chanyeol. 

— Quando me apresentou como seu noivo... — começou, pequeno e suave, atrás dele. Chanyeol o olhou por cima do ombro, e os olhos pidões e ansiosos de Baekhyun pareciam pesados demais para olhar por muito tempo. Agradeceu que chegavam ao acampamento.

— O que esperava que eu dissesse? Eu avisei para não ficar andando por aí, que logo algum deles te encontraria. 

— Se _sua Alteza_ me dissesse aonde vai talvez eu não precisasse ficar andando preocupado... — resmungou.

— Não preciso que se preocupe comigo. 

Baekhyun parou, puxando a mão que ainda se entrelaçava com a de Chanyeol, obrigando-o a parar também para fitá-lo nos olhos confuso e segurar o nó dos dedos pela súbita quebra de contato, fingindo não sentir falta daquele mínimo tocar de calor que se esvaía. 

— Pois tarde demais, eu já me preocupo. — retrucou irritado. Cansado dos sinais falsos. — E outra, qual o grande problema em me preocupar com você? 

— Precisamos deixar algum limites estabelecidos, Baekhyun. — respondeu, levando as mãos até os cabelos para ajeitá-los novamente e aliviar o estresse. 

Sentia os dedos tremerem de novo. Chanyeol não era alguém tão destemido como aparentava ser. Não como Baekhyun. Não sabia falar sobre seus próprios pensamentos e sentimentos tão desinibidamente sem sentir o corpo ceder pelo nervosismo. Inspirou fundo, sentindo a própria magia crescer, preencher e colocar tudo de volta no lugar. Baekhyun o olhava e uma mágoa clara se prendia nas íris cinzentas. Por pouco não foi engolido por ela como uma onda violenta engole uma pedra rígida na beira da praia.

— Limites? — Baekhyun murmurou fraco entre um riso soprado. — Não acha que já fomos muito longe para estabelecer algum limite agora?

— Não, não acho.

Baekhyun não fazia ideia de quão longe Chanyeol às vezes pensava em levar tudo aquilo e como isso o acertava incansavelmente durante o dia, quando se sentia enlouquecendo. 

Naquela tarde, ao descer a trilha e encontrar Baekhyun de frente para um centauro, por mais que o incomodasse o príncipe nunca dar ouvidos a seus conselhos, não era bem frustração o sentimento que carregava na hora, mas sim medo. 

Medo da raça de Baekhyun, pois aprendera um dia que não poderia confiar nos humanos. Medo de ser enganado, usado e, eventualmente, _morto,_ como todos seus pesadelos da última semana fizeram-no experimentar. Mas medo também de não saber controlar o fogo interior que teimava se atrair pelo olhar sincero, a voz bonita, a aura destemida e até mesmo a teimosia de Baekhyun, desde a primeira tarde que passou com ele e não conseguiu se desvencilhar da imagem de apenas um homem. Porque no final do dia, Baekhyun era isso — um homem que não tinha culpa do que aconteceu e não tinha culpa do medo que causava em Chanyeol. Medo de não poder ser apenas um homem também e simplesmente aceitar tudo que sentia crescer e viver dentro dele e, por ventura, acabar ferindo Baekhyun, porque há pouco o mesmo estivera perto de brigar com um centauro e Chanyeol se sentiu tão desesperado com a possibilidade de algo acontecer com ele que quis usar a si mesmo como escudo. E ainda assim tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi segurar sua mão e esperar que aquilo bastasse.

Medo de como era difícil desgostar de Baekhyun na maneira como queria poder desgostar, mas todo seu espírito recusava-se a fazer, e a ele continuava perguntando _o que diabos estava acontecendo._

Estava tão confuso agora que não sabia mais o que fazer se não dar a Baekhyun as costas. Então o fez, mas antes que pudesse se distanciar demais, Baekhyun segurou-o pelo braço. Suas pernas perderam a força conforme o aperto aumentava e a pele queimava.

— E você não quer ir mais adiante? — Baekhyun insistiu, levando junto dele uma batida do seu coração. Chanyeol encarou-o por cima do ombro e quis ter coragem para dizer o quanto o olhar de Baekhyun era devastador, o quanto sua presença era devastadora e o quanto pensava que sentimento como aquele não podia ser bom sinal. 

Puxou o próprio braço, descolando-o do aperto de Baekhyun, contudo, não foi embora. Impaciente e ofendido, Baekhyun continuou: 

— Você me despreza tanto assim que não suporta que eu te ajude… ou sequer toque em você? 

Chanyeol riu, dolorido e farto, e por mais que quisesse correr e se trancar outra vez, permitiu que por um segundo fosse destemido como Baekhyun, porque precisava sentir qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o medo.

Então se virou, depressa e afobado. Não mediu o espaço entre os dois e, ao chocar seu corpo contra o menor, por pouco não o fez cair, se ao mesmo tempo não o envolvesse pela cintura e puxasse-o pela nuca e deixasse que Baekhyun agarrasse seus braços enquanto Chanyeol o beijava. Faminto e desesperado. Juntando os lábios tão forte e rápido que Baekhyun não teve tempo de entender o que acontecia. Perdeu o ar, mas nem por um instante quis se afastar ou que aquilo acabasse. Levou uma das mãos até os cabelos de Chanyeol, trazendo-o pelo pescoço para que se inclinasse mais e Baekhyun pudesse retribuir o beijo com vontade. Chanyeol o abraçou, colou seu corpo no dele e apesar do protesto do seu corpo ferido, só se sentiu satisfeito quando as roupas se esfregavam e Baekhyun a ele inteiro pertencia. 

Baekhyun se afastou o suficiente para que pudesse sugar seu lábio, mas antes mesmo que envolvesse a língua de Chanyeol com a sua, da maneira pela qual desejava, pela qual ansiava, uma brisa gelada de realidade pareceu atingir o corpo maior e ele se afastou. Absorto e aos pedaços, em pedido de desculpas foi embora, de novo; como sempre.

Mas já tendo ultrapassado todos os limites.

####  **INTERLÚDIO**

E como combinado, no dia seguinte Jongdae deixou com Chanyeol tudo aquilo que ele solicitara. Agora tinham como caçar, como cozinhar, como dormir e o que vestir, por mais que a camisa nova tenha ficado enorme em Baekhyun, obrigando-o a enrolar as mangas. Dividiam uma única tenda porque, uma vez que Chanyeol referira a ele como noivo, Jongdae não achou necessário entregar mais de uma. Sem contar que já dava imenso trabalho desfazê-la de manhã e erguê-la de novo a noite, quanto mais duas. Por sorte, e Chanyeol agradecia a gentileza de Jongdae para tanto, era uma tenda grande o suficiente para que não só coubessem ambos e todos os pertences, como para que não precisassem sequer olhar para o rosto um do outro se assim desejassem. Então, toda noite Chanyeol entrava primeiro e Baekhyun esperava bons minutos do lado de fora antes de acompanhá-lo, pois até lá, Chanyeol já tinha se trocado e organizado o próprio canto para dormir. 

Mesmo Chanyeol avisando quando se ausentaria agora e pedindo para Baekhyun ficar no acampamento, o silêncio esmagador se perpetuava quando estavam juntos e não discutiam por algo trivial. Junto dele, o beijo que trocaram na outra tarde também flutuava no ar, sutil como chuva de granizo. Mas tirando isso, nada na relação dos dois mudou. 

Tudo em Baekhyun mudou.

Porque ele não conseguia esquecer as mãos grandes nas suas costas, ou o quanto ele sentiu se encaixar nos braços de Chanyeol, ou como era quente ficar perto dele daquela maneira. Como eram sedosos os cabelos e como gostou de fazer carinho neles e sentir Chanyeol inclinar e pedir por aquele afago. Não conseguia deixar de querer que aquilo se repetisse e não conseguia deixar de imaginar quais outros limites Chanyeol se controlava para não ultrapassar. 

Então ainda tinha raiva, mas agora por nunca falarem sobre o acontecido e por Chanyeol nunca procurá-lo outra vez, mesmo sabendo que no fundo ele também quisesse e também se lembrasse. 

Era difícil não ficar olhando para ele agora, enquanto revivia o beijo na própria cabeça, pois isso de alguma maneira conseguia aliviar sua inquietude. No entanto, tinha receio que logo sua memória o traísse. Se esse dia chegasse, Baekhyun — impulsivo e insistente como sempre — obrigaria Chanyeol a beijá-lo outra vez. Pois quanto mais as horas passavam e mais para o dourado dos orbes olhava, mais tinha certeza de que não existia possibilidade alguma de viver sem aquilo.

Não tinha mais como se culpar porque quem tudo incendiou pela primeira vez fora Chanyeol. Por mais que, Baekhyun, dele já gostasse e por mais que, talvez — e então apenas pelo outro ser atraente demais —, Baekhyun já tivesse pensado em beijá-lo um dia. Mas isso nunca faria, ainda mais com as incertezas que o perturbavam até aquele instante penetrando tão fundo no consciente. Pois mesmo que Baekhyun parecesse imprudente, nunca faria pelo receio de ser rejeitado. E a rejeição era algo que seu orgulho não conseguia encarar. 

Aliviava-o que Chanyeol tenha feito, porque agora tinha todos os motivos para acreditar que também poderia beijá-lo, quando quisesse e pelo menos uma vez, para descontar do dia em que Chanyeol o beijou sem pedir permissão. Só então estariam quites. 

E por esse beijo roubado pensou cobrar inúmeras vezes, mas até então nunca achava o momento apropriado. Culpa também de Chanyeol, que por suspeitar das intenções de Baekhyun ficava bem distante dele. 

Baekhyun não sabia, mas Chanyeol o assistia atento enquanto ele treinava com a espada — como tomara o hábito de fazer toda tarde —, pois Baekhyun ficava ainda mais bonito assim, concentrado e suado, movendo o corpo com delicadeza, mesmo ágil e estável em cada golpe. Era uma arte, a maneira como Baekhyun e a espada se tornavam apenas um e observá-lo naqueles instantes virou o passatempo favorito de Chanyeol, mesmo com o próprio coração em risco por simplesmente ser mais uma dos detalhes em Baekhyun que o fascinava. Não conseguia esquecer a sensação de ter os lábios pequenos nos seus, ou como os dedos longos se emaranhavam no seu cabelo e puxavam-no, ou como Baekhyun suspirava e procurava por ele durante o beijo. O quanto fora breve por mais que quisesse que durasse toda a eternidade.

Mas ainda tinha medo porque era da natureza de Chanyeol desconfiar, duvidar e achar que não existia espaço para a felicidade entre seu dever e sua ideologia. E por isso mesmo se culpava, de perder o controle pela primeira vez depois de passar uma vida sóbrio.

E assim continuaram viajando para o País da Lua, em cárcere dos seus segredos e seus desejos.

####  **CENA 9**

Nas Planícies fazia sol e calor, e pela primeira vez no milênio o sino do castelo tocava, alto e infatigável, enquanto todos os serviçais se esganiçavam pelo brado vindo da torre:

_“Um dragão! Um dragão!”_

Jangnam marchava no corredor principal, de frente para a sala do trono, com os homens do rei em formação. 

— Preparem as bestas, convoquem os arqueiros! — ordenava.

Bonhwa acordou de um dos seus devaneios, abandonando o retrato a óleo da mulher e filho para averiguar o que acontecia. Esticou as pernas com cuidado, pois há muito sentia que doíam quando caminhava. Quando atravessou o salão e os guardas abriram as portas, a guarnição do castelo saía com Jangnam para o lado de fora.

— O que acontece, Primeiro-ministro? — indagou, alto e claro, mesmo que doesse sentir o ar raspar pela laringe. Tossiu.

Jangnam se virou, batendo a capa púrpura nos soldados, caminhando apressadamente até o rei. Carregava uma expressão rígida e desgostosa, encarando o quanto o homem à sua frente tinha título de tudo, mas postura ou sanidade alguma. Estava marcado nas olheiras pesadas, na palidez do rosto e nas vestes desajustadas o quanto Bonhwa se enfraquecia. O Primeiro-ministro se perguntou, naqueles instantes em que pisava firme no chão e viu-se obrigado a fazer uma referência quando se aproximou do monarca, onde o seu melhor amigo de infância estava. 

Eles se conheciam desde meninos, por mais que Jangnam nunca tivesse título ou terra, começando por baixo, na infantaria do exército. Fora apresentado para Bonhwa — na época príncipe Bonhwa — quando pisou pela primeira vez no forte. Não podia ser um cavalheiro, pois aquele mérito estava reservado somente para nobres, mas depois de sua primeira batalha foi convocado especialmente pelo príncipe para ser seu escudeiro. Daquele dia em diante, cresceu, até que se tornasse a mão direita do rei quando Bonhwa foi coroado. Hoje, sob o posto de Primeiro-ministro, ainda se lembrava do homem ambicioso, destemido e _glorioso_ a quem um mero filho de comerciantes deu tudo. Nada parecido com quem encarava agora: fraco, beato e maluco. 

— Dragões, vossa Majestade. Um deles está a caminho do castelo. — explicou impassível.

— E o que pretende fazer com os arqueiros?

— Derrubá-lo. — respondeu convicto.

Bonhwa se virou para a tropa, limpando a garganta:

— Não se atrevam a encostar naquele dragão, pode ser alguém com notícias de Baekhyun. 

Jangnam gaguejou, incrédulo, olhando firme para o rei. Viu os soldados baterem continência e, em desagrado, comentou:

— Vamos esperar que se aproxime e coloque em chamas o castelo, Vossa Majestade? 

— Estamos em tratado de paz, nenhum dragão atacaria nossa casa.

— Ainda assim, não seria adequado entrar em formação, para responder caso nos ataque? — resmungou entre dentes.

— E anunciar a quem se aproxima que não levamos o tratado em boa fé? Não seria ultrajante? — repreendeu, dando de ombros para voltar a seu posto. — Esqueça as bestas, Jangnam, e traga o nosso _convidado_ para minha sala.

O rei não estava errado. 

Quando o dragão se transfigurara há alguns metros do portão, assustando a guarda que o assistia, quem se apresentava era Junmyeon, sobrinho do Rei dos Dragões, segundo nome ao trono. Trazia a carta redigida especialmente por Minseok.

Chegou no castelo um dia depois de deixar a tropa de Baekhyun, apressando-se em direção ao salão principal para informar o tio sobre o incidente. Seondo ficou devastado e no mesmo segundo preparou uma equipe especial de busca e outra reunião do conselho. Depois de muito discutirem sobre as probabilidades, Seondo decretou que avisassem o quanto antes seus aliados do outro lado da cordilheira. Parte da sua decisão foi influenciada pela própria angústia de não saber o paradeiro do filho, imaginando que o Rei Bonhwa também tinha o direito de carregar tal informação. 

Ele só não sabia, pois a ele nunca fora avisado nos anos de negociações, que Bonhwa não estava bem de saúde e aos poucos adoecia pela perda da esposa. Não sabia que avisá-lo sobre o desaparecimento do Príncipe Baekhyun levaria-o à queda. Jangnam foi aquele que o recepcionou e Junmyeon não se sentiu nada bem ao encarar o homem grisalho de olhos gatunos e seu cajado, mas sim objetificado e menosprezado, pois o Primeiro-ministro não fazia esforços para esconder o quanto detestava sua raça. 

Quando chegaram à sala do trono, fora solicitado que Junmyeon e o rei ficassem completamente a sós. Jangnam protestou sobre a ideia de deixar o monarca sem seus guardas, trancado, na presença de um dragão, mas poder nenhum tinha sobre a escolha de Bonhwa. 

Assim que todo o incidente fora esclarecido, o rei precisou se segurar firme ao trono de ouro para finalizar a carta de Minseok. E precisou manter sua integridade embora, diante da probabilidade de seu filho não retornar, quisesse se debruçar em choro. Tentou ser cortês enquanto agradecia a visita de Junmyeon, que decidira pessoalmente avisar o que acontecia — tanto pelo tempo que levaria um corvo como pela ilegitimidade de uma simples carta — e pedia que ele deixasse seus aposentos e que fosse convocado o Primeiro-ministro.

Jangnam pareceu não compreender muito bem quando Bonhwa contou a ele, em particular, que Baekhyun estava desaparecido, pedindo-lhe para ler a carta. Procurou informações sobre o próprio filho, incomodado que não houvesse sido Sehun quem ao rei escrevia; precisa ouvir a confirmação dele.

— Quem mais sabe disso? — perguntou ao rei, depois que terminou a correspondência.

— Os acompanhantes de Baekhyun; Junmyeon, sobrinho do rei; o próprio rei Seondo e sua rainha; e agora nós. E quero que assim continue, Jangnam, até que encontrem meu filho. 

— Como desejar, vossa Majestade. — declarou, reverenciando lentamente, escondendo um sorriso por trás da cabeça baixa.

— Acompanhe nosso convidado até a saída, ele precisa retornar ao seu rei. — demandou, quando Jangnam caminhava em direção a porta.

— Será um prazer.

####  **CENA 10**

Estavam a dois dias do País da Lua. Agora que o sol estava próximo de se deitar outra vez, Chanyeol armava a tenda com cuidado, enquanto Baekhyun esperava do lado de fora, sentado sobre uma pedra porque o outro preferia fazer quase todo o trabalho sozinho. 

A sua espada estava fora da bainha, analisava a lâmina com atenção. Desde que se perderam, Baekhyun não tinha como mantê-la bem cuidada. Com o treino diário ela estava levemente riscada e suja, tinha medo que isso danificasse o corte. Chanyeol terminava de prender a última estaca no chão, pisando fortemente nela com a bota para se certificar de que permanecesse intacta e, agora, o alojamento estava pronto. Aproximou-se com cuidado de onde Baekhyun se sentava, organizando a lenha para a fogueira. 

— Gostaria de me acompanhar no jantar essa noite? — Chanyeol perguntou, chamando a atenção do outro para o dourado dos olhos.

Baekhyun piscou, confuso, assentiu que sim com a cabeça e com um sorriso. Por mais que estivessem acampando juntos, dificilmente faziam refeições ao mesmo tempo. Chanyeol sempre preparava as duas e Baekhyun gostava do zelo e foco que ele colocava naquilo que fazia, como suas mãos, mesmo brutas e duras, aparentavam delicadeza ao ajeitar a lenha e cozinhar um ensopado. Era a primeira vez também que ninguém tocava na comida de Baekhyun antes dele, para checar se ele poderia comê-la sem perigo e aprendeu a apreciar até mesmo isso, já que provar algo que já estivesse remexido sempre tirava um pouco do seu apetite. Mas, apesar de agradecido por sempre ter o que comer, pois Chanyeol quando não pescava um peixe, caçava outro animal, Baekhyun sentia falta de companhias na hora da refeição. Nunca comera sozinho. Seu pai, o Rei, dificilmente o acompanhava em um banquete, mas seus amigos sempre estiveram ali naqueles momentos. Primeiro Sehun, que desde que nasceu vivia com Baekhyun, crescendo inseparável dele, mas não como uma sombra, dois iguais; depois Minseok, alguns anos mais tarde, quando seus pais se juntaram à corte do rei e durante a mudança levaram o próprio filho; e por último Kyungsoo, há exatos dez anos, depois que fora enviado para a Casa Byun pelo próprio pai, um marquês, para estudar com o Príncipe Baekhyun. 

Ficava feliz, então, pelo convite e isso deixava transparecer dos olhos, para o sorriso, para o ar. Chanyeol por pouco não sufocou com aquilo. 

Preparava com cuidado o jantar, depois de aceso o fogo, abrindo também a última garrafa de vinho de cereja que Jongdae lhe dera. Usou um pouco para temperar a carne vermelha e serviu uma taça de cobre para Baekhyun, repousando-a ao seu lado. 

O outro príncipe ainda polia a própria espada com um tecido flanelado.

— Você vai precisar de óleo. — Chanyeol murmurou para ele, acenando para a espada quando Baekhyun o encarou sem entender. — Precisa lubrificá-la para que o aço não enferruja. Ainda mais em uma floresta tão úmida quanto essa. 

Baekhyun concordou monossilabicamente, perguntando a si mesmo onde encontraria óleo, envergonhado de confessar naquela confusão que, apesar de grande lutador, nunca teve que cuidar do próprio armamento, pois sempre tivera serviçais que fizessem o trabalho. Depois de retirar toda a poeira da superfície com delicadeza para não se cortar, guardou-a de volta na bainha. 

— Eu posso cuidar dela, se o príncipe quiser — insistiu Chanyeol. 

O crepúsculo tingia tudo de um laranja bonito, era pior para Baekhyun naquela hora do dia, em que a cor do céu resplandecia monocromaticamente na tez bronzeada de Chanyeol e nos cabelos caramelos. Ele sempre ficava excessivamente atraente assim. Bebeu um gole do vinho, antes de responder:

— Não, obrigado.

Chanyeol riu, sem contenção, fechando os olhos e soprando alto. Terminou de arranjar o fogo e se sentou ao lado do outro, no chão. Era a primeira vez que precisava olhar para cima para trocar olhares com ele.

— Baekhyun, é meu trabalho. Você já viu o que eu faço. 

— Sim, mas… — Tentou dar início, apesar de incerto.

Não que Baekhyun desconfiasse das aptidões de Chanyeol. Até aquele momento, parecia não existir qualquer tipo de arte que Chanyeol não dominasse, exceto o bom diálogo. E ele bem viu, quando visitou pela primeira vez na forja, que Chanyeol tinha cautela e conhecia bem o aço, por mais que aquele usado pelos dragões fosse diferente. Sabia que o príncipe era talentoso e meticuloso. No entanto, aquela era a única lembrança que Baekhyun tinha da sua mãe. A primeira e única espada da maior rainha que o mundo dele já conheceu. O aço enarco* original, assim como o cabo e a pedra. Estava segurando o artigo mais precioso de toda a sua existência e, com seu pai e amigos tão longe, era a única maneira de Baekhyun se sentir perto de casa. 

Abaixou a cabeça, Chanyeol continuou assistindo o corpo menor; por sorte do chão, de onde estava, tirava um vislumbre dos olhos cinzentos. 

— É muito importante para você, não é? — perguntou baixo.

— Era da minha mãe. A espada de combate da Rainha Eui*. Foi um presente de meu pai.

Chanyeol conhecia o nome muito bem, pois como general do exército humano, na época, Eui era a figura mais temida do outro lado da cordilheira.

— É uma peça muito bonita. — comentou, com seu estômago afundando devagar quando o fez. Não era pela fome, mas por lembrar da guerra. Às vezes, quando ficava muito perto de Baekhyun e gastava todas as suas energias tentando se controlar para não ficar muito perto dele de fato, Chanyeol sequer se lembrava do motivo de fazê-lo; e o quanto ele podia ser amargo. Bebeu um gole de vinho também, esperando que o doce da bebida limpasse seu paladar da dor repentina que o atingia.

Baekhyun piscava para a espada em suas mãos, estendeu a bainha de couro negro para Chanyeol, dando permissão para que a segurasse. Hesitou antes de pegá-la. Agora que tocava na arma, não parecia tão larga do que quando estava acompanhada de Baekhyun. Nas suas mãos, a lâmina parecia até estreita. Segurou o punho e aos poucos deslizou o corpo da bainha, ouvindo o barulho agudo do raspar da lâmina. Não estava em perfeitas condições, mas talvez o aço resistente dos humanos lutasse bem contra o clima das montanhas e escurecia apenas levemente. Leu a inscrição, 

_"Coragem_."

Achou apropriada para alguém como Baekhyun, deixou que demonstrasse o pensamento em um sorriso pequeno. Escondeu a lâmina outra vez, deslizando o polegar sobre a pedra de turmalina — uma cor de mar bonita que acreditava combinar com os olhos cinzentos de Baekhyun e os cabelos negros. 

— Ela faleceu depois de uma batalha, há sete anos. Foi por ela que meu pai desistiu da guerra. — sussurrou Baekhyun. — Ninguém manejava a espada como ela, dizem que foi a maior espadachim que já existiu. Foi graças a essa espada que meu pai se apaixonou por ela também. 

Chanyeol deixou escapar um riso fraco, com a naturalidade e a genuinidade do ato, cativando Baekhyun a rir também. 

— Eles treinavam juntos, meu pai me contou um dia que se encantou depois de ser derrotado em um combate. 

— Que charme...

Baekhyun revidou, empurrando Chanyeol pelo ombro. O corpo maior quase não se moveu, mas ao menos nele provocou uma nova risada.

— Ela era gentil, atenciosa, caridosa... e talvez só tenha demorado tanto para pedir um fim à crueldade que se estendia pelos séculos porque por muito tempo foi instruída a fazer o contrário. Me pergunto o que acharia se soubesse daquilo que eu sei hoje. Minha mãe apreciava a beleza e a vida, por isso foi a rainha mais adorada do nosso povo, me entristece que tenha partido dessa maneira, dando-se conta de que aquilo em que acreditou a vida inteira era uma grande mentira, sem conseguir presenciar o quanto ela mudou tudo desde então. 

Chanyeol concordava miúdo, sem querer interromper Baekhyun, ao mesmo tempo que queria provar que ouvia-o atentamente. 

— O príncipe parece ter herdado muitas coisas de sua mãe. 

— Talvez sim — respondeu, grato pelo comentário, sorrindo grande e bonito, Chanyeol tentou não ser tomado inteiro por ele. — Acho que puxei o orgulho e o sentimentalismo do meu pai, mas dizem que eu carrego muito dela em mim também. Espero que sim. 

— Eu também perdi alguém importante na guerra — murmurou, sentindo a própria nostalgia levar seu coração embora para muito longe dali. 

Baekhyun olhou para ele e percebeu estar triste, com olhos grandes, brilhantes, mas de um dourado núbil, perto de perder toda vida. De todos os olhares de Chanyeol, aquele era o que menos gostara.

Ele continuou: 

— Yoora, minha irmã mais velha. 

Ao contrário de Baekhyun e sua mãe, Chanyeol compartilhava poucos traços com a sua irmã. Yoora era sete anos mais velha, e mesmo sendo parecidos na aparência — por mais que Chanyeol insistisse que nenhuma criatura no mundo carregaria a sua beleza —, tinham algumas coisas que o separavam. Sempre fora boa com pessoas, com palavras e até seus treze anos todos tinham certeza de que seria um dia uma boa líder. Porque era isso que todos esperavam. Enquanto Chanyeol corria por aí com Jongin, brincando com o fogo, aprendendo o trabalho manual, Yoora estudava estratégias de guerra e jantava com seus pais e os conselheiros. Era madura, determinada, educada e mesmo que tivesse os mesmos ideais de Chanyeol, sabia ser flexível e sensata quando fosse necessário. Ele nunca se sentiu vivendo na sombra da irmã, pois muito a admirava, mas queria um caminho bem diferente para si. Chanyeol esperava dedicar à Yoora toda sua devoção um dia. Só isso e nada mais. Até seus onze anos, quando tudo pareceu desmoronar, mesmo com o mundo caminhando para um futuro mais brilhante.

Pouco antes da guerra acabar, Yoora faleceu na primeira vez que exigiu ir para batalha, porque, de acordo com ela, um líder não pode ordenar algo que ele mesmo não teria coragem para executar. Enquanto todo seu universo ficava completamente em silêncio do luto, Chanyeol precisou lidar com a nova realidade de que agora, dele, aquele futuro brilhante dependia.

Em pouco tempo aprendeu a ser responsável, determinado, educado, mas seus ideais não foi capaz de abandonar. E enquanto crescia e sentia cada vez mais a falta da irmã, aos seus ideais todas as energias depositava, porque por um tempo pareceu ser tudo que Chanyeol tinha. Se não fosse mais devoto à sua futura rainha, que fosse à sua terra e à Natureza que a rege.

Afundado nas próprias lembranças e inseguranças, voltou a dizer:

— Yoora quem deveria estar tomando as decisões agora. 

Baekhyun abandonou a rocha para se sentar ao seu lado. Não fazia ideia de que Chanyeol experimentara desse tipo de perda e tudo pareceu mais claro agora, chegou a lastimar que fossem tão iguais nesse ponto.

— Eu não sou bom nisso, Baekhyun — sussurrou, quando o corpo menor dele já estava mais perto. Naquele instante sentiu muito por Baekhyun lidar com ele, pensando se tudo poderia ser diferente se Yoora ali estivesse e todas as respostas a ele desse. Seu único dever seria obedecê-la e com toda certeza ela gostaria de Baekhyun, pois Yoora sabia apreciar pessoas humoradas e pessoas gentis, então o peso da decisão de ficar com ele não cairia completamente sobre o seu ombro. — Não nasci para viver enclausurado em um castelo, domado por obrigações... Não nasci para ser um bom líder como ela. E acredito que meus pais pensam o mesmo.

Baekhyun chacoalhou a cabeça, negando, chegando mais perto para que Chanyeol o ouvisse bem. 

— Seus pais falam de você com muita estima e muito orgulho. Jongin e Junmyeon também. — Na verdade, agora se lembrava de todo o trajeto que completaram até o País do Céu, como Chanyeol era reconhecido e adorado, e a todos bem tratava. Como sabia seus nomes, por mais que, como Príncipe, no mundo de Baekhyun, não precisasse. Como conhecia cada pequeno espaço das Terras Mágicas e sozinho sabia o caminho a ser feito. Como mostrou todos os detalhes para Baekhyun, seus lugares favoritos e como apresentou a ele pessoas de alta patente até moradores comuns. Como Chanyeol parecia honesto e confortável ao fazê-lo. — Todos acreditam em você. É nítido o quanto você ama essa terra. Isso já é o suficiente para ser um bom líder. 

Chanyeol fitou-o nos olhos, compenetrado. Baekhyun estava confortável debaixo daquele olhar, pois finalmente sentia que algo em retorno podia dar a Chanyeol, mesmo que não tivesse asas para voar com ele para longe, salvá-lo de se perder. Prendeu-se no dourado da íris, o quanto refletia e magicamente nadava, o quanto queimava-o inteiro por dentro. Era vivo e longe de doer; era gostoso estar em chamas assim. Quis poder tocar o rosto e repetir por mil noites que Chanyeol era o homem certo para ser Príncipe dos Dragões. E que Baekhyun queria que fosse o homem certo para ser seu noivo. Conscientemente se aproximava, e agora que o ombro dele encostava e roçava no seu, Baekhyun quis poder sentir mais. 

Ainda lhe devia um beijo, e sendo o momento adequado ou não para aquilo, desejou de Chanyeol cobrá-lo. Sem permissão. Chegou mais perto, agradecendo que ele se inclinava o suficiente para que Baekhyun alcançasse seu rosto. Seus dedos se esfregavam nos dedos dele apoiados na grama. Sentiu a respiração com a de Chanyeol bagunçar, e antes que pudesse puxar os lábios macios e cheios, Chanyeol se virou, bagunçado e tímido. Baekhyun continuou apenas para que o beijasse na bochecha. 

Demorou no toque, fez dele gentil e cálido. Seus lábios comichavam ao encostar na pele de Chanyeol e seu coração disparava contente por entregar a carícia. Deixou um estalo no ar, enquanto Chanyeol fechava os olhos e suspirava fundo, e não se afastou demais, mesmo depois de descolar sua boca do rosto dele, porque era bom sentir o calor que o seu corpo exalava e o cheiro que seus cabelos tinham.

— Você não pode se castigar assim — sussurrou. Colado nele, o seu hálito batia na tez dourada de Chanyeol e nele causava cócegas, arrepios e a sensação de ser atingido de novo por uma onda do mar; ainda que fresca, violenta e destruidora. A frase foi ambígua, o roçar presente dos dedos de Baekhyun nos seus também. Não quis abrir os olhos enquanto não pudesse acalmar a própria respiração. 

— Tem razão, não chegarei a lugar algum com essa minha auto-piedade — murmurou, de volta no lugar, afastando-se somente para observar se o jantar estava pronto. Baekhyun sorriu triste quando o ar gelado ocupou o espaço do corpo alheio.

Quando a noite caiu e terminaram a refeição, Chanyeol deitou sobre a grama rente para observar a lua. Sentiu uma sensação maluca de dejá vù quando dele Baekhyun se aproximou, mas diferente do seus sonhos, apenas se deitou de barriga para cima, ao seu lado, para assistir o céu estrelado também. 

— Na cerimônia das luzes... Para onde a cortina guia os mortos? — Baekhyun perguntou, abandonando o céu para focar apenas no perfil de Chanyeol. Riu soprado e só então Baekhyun teve a certeza do quanto se apaixonava pelo som, porque apesar de ser atraente a voz profunda e austera, Chanyeol combinava mais com um sorriso largo e brilhante no rosto, os olhos fechados e as bochechas coradas. 

— Aurora — corrigiu. — É só simbolismo. Ela representa o recomeço: a união entre o antes e o depois. A vida antiga e a nova. 

— Então não existe um lugar para onde vão depois da vida? 

— Existe. Voltamos para natureza — sussurrou, encontrando os olhos de Baekhyun também. — Quer saber mesmo sobre o que eu conversei com a Anciã naquele dia? 

Baekhyun apenas assentiu que sim, virando seu corpo para Chanyeol, descansando a cabeça no próprio braço. Chanyeol fez o mesmo, virando-se e aproximando-se até que os narizes quase se tocassem. Agora seria um segredo.

— Perguntei se existia alguma maneira de conversar com Yoora outra vez. Mas depois de tantos anos, ela já tinha se reunido com a Natureza. No entanto, aí é que está a beleza de tudo, Yoora está em todos os lugares, acompanhando-me. Se eu quiser vê-la, basta eu olhar para terra, para as árvores, para o ar, e as águas... — sussurrou, tão baixo que nada em Chanyeol soava intimidante. Ficava cada vez mais difícil pensar assim. A visão de Baekhyun sobre o dragão aos poucos se transformava e se não fosse tão grande, tão forte e tão bonito — então só por isso Baekhyun hesitava e por vezes se envergonhava —, diria que era até inocente, precioso. 

— E por que dissera que a conversa me envolvia? — questionou, causando outra risada curta em Chanyeol.

— Queria conversar com Yoora sobre você, Príncipe Baekhyun. 

Piscou, de novo e de novo, recompondo-se diante da confissão pequena, que para Baekhyun deveria significar muito pouco, mas não deixou de bagunçar o peito. Entendia o que Chanyeol queria dizer, pois durante a viagem desejou que sua mãe estivesse com ele para que a ela contasse sobre o príncipe, e para que a ela pedisse algum conselho. Ainda que não se lembrasse, Baekhyun sentia que sua mãe poderia ter as respostas que sempre procurava e nelas não conseguia chegar sozinho, por mais que pensasse. Chanyeol deveria se sentir da mesma maneira sobre a irmã. 

A última coisa da qual se lembra fora de adormecer ali, com a corrente quente que chegava do oceano já próximo e o corpo de Chanyeol sendo suficientes para mantê-lo aquecido.

####  **CENA 11**

Baekhyun descobriu o que Chanyeol fazia em suas escapulidas no dia seguinte. 

Não entendia muito bem como chegou ali. Despretensiosamente, agora que se familiarizava com o local, começou a seguir os rastros de Chanyeol pela floresta. Quando percebeu, estava logo atrás dele. 

Ele parou em uma nova clareira, enorme, de vegetação rasteira, onde um monte circundava metade do perímetro. Existia um novo lago ali, pequeno e deserto. Chanyeol retirou sua camisa e por um instante Baekhyun acreditou que se preparava para se banhar, então se virou na intenção de ir embora e não violá-lo daquela privacidade. Uma luz forte, seguida de um som gutural impediu que continuasse. Quando procurou a fonte, sabendo que vinha de Chanyeol, o corpo maior já se transfigurava na forma de um dragão. Baekhyun se lembrava bem, aquele lado dele ficou preso em sua mente por dias e só o vira uma única vez desde então. Piscou, agora o dragão se erguia, as escamas negras refletiam a luz do sol, vibrando em um cobre intenso. Abriu suas asas, completando dois círculos com as quatro patas antes de içar voo. Foi rápido, o som que o corpo fazia ao contrair os músculos e subir era visceral e quase grotesco, se não fosse uma criatura tão bonita. Bateu as asas, tentando ultrapassar o morro e chegar aos céus, por algum motivo, no entanto, o corpo gigantesco cambaleou, e antes que pudesse ir muito alto, aterrissou desajeitadamente no chão, em cima de uma das asas. Tentou outra vez, colocando-se de pé, batendo a cauda no chão e estremecendo a terra abaixo, correndo para tomar um impulso e subir. Nada. 

Quando desceu dessa vez, rolou e Baekhyun preocupado fez menção de chegar mais perto, parando conforme Chanyeol se movia em direção ao barulho entre as folhagens. O focinho largo investigou por debaixo das asas, e quando as escápulas subiam para dar espaço para os olhos laranjas de dragão, Baekhyun pode ver como a asa direita de Chanyeol estava machucada. Não só ela, como todo o tronco. 

Os olhos em fenda vasculhavam pelas árvores, ariscos e atentos. Abriu a boca para rugir quando Baekhyun suspirou fundo e saiu de onde estava escondido. 

Notou o quanto a criatura se assustou, as pupilas dilatando repentinamente, os dentes se escondendo. Abaixou as asas e enquanto Baekhyun caminhava até ele, foi possível perceber que até mesmo em tal forma tinha controle da consciência. 

Chanyeol caminhou para trás, distanciando-se do corpo menor que tentava alcançá-lo. Poderia se transformar outra vez, como bem quisesse, mas se encontrava surpreso demais com a presença de Baekhyun para se concentrar na própria magia. O quanto o príncipe vira até aquele momento? 

Baekhyun levantou as mãos, continuou a se aproximar daquela maneira e Chanyeol já não tinha muita escapatória. Quando chegou perto o suficiente do seu rosto, preso em cada emoção nos olhos alaranjados, esticou sua palma, tentando tocar o focinho. Chanyeol moveu a cabeça depressa. Por ser grande, só pequenos movimentos como aquele já sopravam rajadas de ar. Baekhyun insistiu, chegando mais perto, assistindo Chanyeol abaixar a cabeça e os olhos, deixando finalmente que nele encostasse. As escamas eram duras, lisas e a pele embaixo quente. Conforme piscava os olhos laranjas para ele, Baekhyun ouvia cada músculo do corpo do dragão se mexer. Percorreu os dedos pelo topo do focinho até a testa triangular, para as orelhas pontudas e conforme contornava o corpo averiguou os cortes profundos na lateral do corpo. Sentiu o próprio coração apertar. Estava machucado, incapacitado de voar e Chanyeol amava o céu, Baekhyun sabia disso. Chegou até a cauda, ela carregava a forma do rêmige de uma flecha e tinha um dos seus lados entortado. Chanyeol se esquivou quando Baekhyun tentou checar. 

Indagou-se em silêncio sobre a possibilidade de Chanyeol estar treinar voo sozinho, naquelas condições, durante todo aquele tempo; ou o quanto ele forçava o próprio corpo a trabalhar, machucado; ou por que esperava que aquilo desse certo, se antes não cuidasse de cada um dos seus ferimentos. Baekhyun quis xingá-lo por um instante. Era tolice testar os limites daquela maneira, até esgotar suas energias e voltar para o acampamento dolorido. Não só isso como era imprudente. Em uma de suas quedas Chanyeol poderia se machucar mais. 

Baekhyun quis poder cuidar dele também, não só do corpo ferido, mas da mente aflita. 

Chanyeol se sentiu repreendido diante do olhar que o príncipe lançava a ele. Baekhyun balançava a cabeça, suspirava fundo, por amis que não trocassem uma palavra com ele, Chanyeol sabia que estava aborrecido. Nada que lhe importasse, pois não devia ao outro satisfação alguma. 

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — perguntou mesmo assim, cruzando os braços e se dirigindo a ele como se Chanyeol fosse um de seus cavalos de montaria. — Não vê que é perigoso? 

Sentou sobre as quatro patas, inabalável, assistindo Baekhyun perambular de um lado para o outro descontente. Soprou ar pelas narinas, concentrando-se, antes que Baekhyun continuasse com o sermão, reuniu as forças para que seu corpo se transfigurasse outra vez; para que as asas sumissem, as escamas voltassem, as articulações girassem e, por mais que muitos dos ferimentos não estivessem mais à mostra agora que a pele bronzeada tornava a ganhar vida e os cabelos dourados cobriam parte dela, ainda doía tudo. 

Em silêncio, depois de se levantar, recolheu a própria camisa no gramado. Baekhyun assistia à cena, contando cada machucado no tronco de Chanyeol, perguntando-se quantos mais poderiam existir. 

— Se vai continuar me atrapalhando, não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui. — murmurou baixo, ajeitando o pano da camisa sobre os ombros, fechando os botões devagar.

— O que aconteceu com você? — insistiu.

— O que você acha que aconteceu, Baekhyun? — respondeu, retoricamente, enquanto caminhava para dentro da mata fechada.

Então a culpa era dele? Pareceu que sim, pela maneira como Chanyeol o olhava agora, lamentoso. Perguntou a si mesmo se Chanyeol se arrependia de salvar a sua vida, sem saber que a única coisa que o príncipe lamentava era de não estar inteiro para tirar Baekhyun dali depressa e salvá-lo outra vez.

####  **CENA 12**

Desde que saíram da mata fechada, a paisagem era plana e deserta. Naquele momento, a lua cintilava no topo do céu, banhando tudo em tons de anil. Baekhyun não entendia como o dia virava noite rapidamente, pois não fazia muito tempo que caminhavam. Chanyeol cochichou ao seu ouvido já estarem no País da Lua, onde ali, o sol reinava por poucas horas. Antes que fossem mais adiante, parou, ficou de frente para Baekhyun e delicadamente usou uma das mãos largas para tapar a visão dele. 

_Respire fundo,_ ele pediu.

Não saberia distinguir se Chanyeol falava com ele de verdade, ou se ouvia a voz do príncipe ecoar na sua consciência. Sentiu um frio no estômago quando puxou o ar devagar para dentro dos pulmões. Repetiu a ação, de novo e outra vez, até que sentisse a ansiedade caminhar por debaixo da pele, tocar as extremidades do corpo e se esvair. 

_Acredita em magia?_ perguntou e Baekhyun, confuso, pensando em tudo que vivenciara nas Terras Mágicas até ali, balançou a cabeça positivamente. 

Quando Chanyeol deslizou os dedos quentes sobre seu rosto, sem deixar de tocar Baekhyun na bochecha e no queixo, como um carinho sutil, a primeira coisa que ele viu, ao abrir os olhos, foram os orbes dourados do outro, como brilhavam, queimavam e agora, sorriam, mesmo que Chanyeol carregasse uma expressão sóbria. Virou a cabeça para os lados, assistindo uma cortina cintilante descer da imensidão do céu, até tocar o solo. Como se as estrelas caíssem uma a uma e delas revelassem um mundo novo.

A primeira coisa em que reparou foi um grande portão de prata, de extensões inimagináveis, que se erguia do chão em desenhos de algodoeiros. Atravessaram-no os dois, Chanyeol à sua frente, Baekhyun seguindo-o atento. O Vilarejo dos Vagalumes era povoado em grande parte pelos elfos da lua, criaturas humanoides, de chifres, orelhas pontudas, cabelos longos esbranquiçados e olhos azuis. Com o restante do país ficavam responsáveis para cuidar da colheita. Zanzavam por aí, alguns carregando baldes de madeira, outros conversando casualmente e não pareciam notar a presença dos dois visitantes, por estarem atarefados com os deveres diários. Baekhyun olhou para as grandes plantações de algodão que se estendiam à sua direita, pequenos pontos de luz sobrevoavam ao redor das flores — _fadas_ , Chanyeol murmurou —, e para as pequenas casas de madeira que cresciam do lado oposto, com uma lamparina em coluna.

Chanyeol o guiou pelo lugar, sabia exatamente aonde ir. 

Conforme adentravam mais a região e percorriam o grande jardim de peônias, onde um lago artificial com carpas e uma ponte de bambu desenhavam a direção, as casas de madeira ficavam maiores e o local mais rodeado de elfos. Como era noite, lanternas de papel iluminavam o caminho até uma árvore de bôrdo, onde atrás dela uma nova casa de madeira se instalava. Era maior, de um vermelho enferrujado como a folhagem da árvore e com um telhado triangular brilhante da cor do carvão. Chanyeol reverenciou para dois elfos que descansavam no corredor externo, abaixo do beiral. 

Quem finalmente os recepcionou foi um elfo de nome Yixing. Um pouco mais alto do que Baekhyun, ainda que bem mais baixo do que Chanyeol, de cabelos longos da cor do luar que escorriam pelos ombros, chegando próximo ao quadril, exceto por um pequeno coque logo no topo da cabeça. Os pequenos cornos na altura do coque e as orelhas pontudas de elfo chamavam atenção. 

Ele e Chanyeol pareciam próximos ao se cumprimentarem sem formalidades, Baekhyun sentiu uma pontada de inveja no esterno por nunca ter quebrado essas barreiras com o outro. 

— Então esse é o príncipe dos humanos? — Yixing perguntou eventualmente para o amigo. Chanyeol assentiu devagar e modesto que sim. 

O elfo se aproximou e cordialmente ajeitou a túnica que trajava para ficar em um único joelho, abaixando a cabeça em respeito à figura de Baekhyun. Consternado, mesmo com uma vida inteira acostumado àquele tratamento, abanou as mãos, pedindo que o elfo se levantasse. Yixing capturou uma delas com delicadeza, o suficiente para que a segurasse pela ponta dos dedos e sem ousar qualquer toque maior, beijou-lhe o dorso.

— É um prazer, sua Alteza. — proferiu, e a suavidade da voz e a fineza do ato deixou o príncipe corado. 

Chanyeol pigarreou, chamando a atenção do amigo, convidando-o para beber chá. Baekhyun sabia que o príncipe não era um amante dos chás e ainda assim solicitava, então sorriu levado quando o elfo se levantou e os guiou até a sala de convidados. 

Sentavam-se em _zabutons_ de algodão, de frente para uma mesa de pinheiro, onde nela serviam uma infusão de flor de maracujá. Por mais que Baekhyun não desejasse, virou o principal assunto da conversa. Parte porque Yixing e Chanyeol já se conheciam há muitos anos e, com eles, eliminaram qualquer curiosidade que poderia existir sobre a história um do outro — Baekhyun era a única novidade naquela visita.

Chanyeol volta e meia tentava cortar a discussão, conforme Yixing elogiava, entre todas as qualidades de Baekhyun, sua beleza. Engasgara com o chá duas vezes, tanto por detestar a bebida quanto pela bravura do amigo:

— De todas as coisas que nos contaram sobre o humanos, nunca nos disseram o quão belos eram seus líderes. Diga-me, sua Alteza, costumam todos carregar a mesma graça, ou a ti a Natureza foi generosa? 

Baekhyun gaguejava ao tentar respondê-lo.

— Aposto que Chanyeol ficara tão surpreso quanto eu ao conhecê-lo, não é mesmo, amigo? — insistia Yixing, olhando para o príncipe Dragão. Chanyeol apenas concordava em um zumbido, voltando para a sua quarta xícara de chá do dia. Baekhyun segurou uma resposta malcriada nos pulmões ao se lembrar que enquanto se apresentava a Chanyeol pela primeira vez tudo o que recebeu fora a dureza e incomplacência do príncipe. Nada de elogios. 

Quando o chá acabou e Yixing levou ambos até seus aposentos, Baekhyun talvez até sentisse falta de ser paparicado, já que se passavam agora dez dias desde que se perdera com Chanyeol e por mais que entendesse as vontades interiores dele e ganhasse sua atenção em pequenos gestos de afeto, não eram de trocar muitas palavras calorosas.

Para os dois foi oferecida uma casa de pinheiro cru, nos fundos, isolada de todo o resto, para maior conforto e privacidade. Por acreditarem serem noivos, outra vez, apenas um aposento fizeram menção de preparar, mas era grande. Era também alto o suficiente para que Chanyeol não precisasse abaixar para entrar. A porta, um painel de correr em papel de arroz, delicado, com uma armação de madeira clara e bonita, foi arrastada pelo príncipe assim que Yixing deixou os dois a sós. Chanyeol retirou suas botas na entrada, com a cara fechada, antes de pisar no tatame. A casa tinha uma sala de visitas, onde poderiam ter as refeições, e um quarto. Os cômodos estavam separados por painéis de tecido fosco, onde desenhos de algodoeiros prateados estavam pintados, e carregavam um cheiro de incenso de cravo interessante. Retirou seu casaco, arrastando o painel para se dirigir ao quarto.

— Então você é ciumento... — Baekhyun murmurou. 

Chanyeol se virou para ele, surpreso, com as duas sobrancelhas grossas levantadas:

— Como?

— Já percebi, vez ou outra, teu ciúmes. — explicou.

Não era a primeira vez que Baekhyun notava o desconforto de Chanyeol ao vê-lo próximo de homens com palavras solícitas. Mesmo sendo, todos, amigos próximos do príncipe. Junmyeon fora o primeiro a, com sua gentileza inocente, deixar Chanyeol desconfortável na cerimônia das luzes, e vez ou outra durante a viagem, quando se oferecia para pagar alguma bebida para Baekhyun. Agora, Yixing, muito mais direto do que o dragão — talvez por ser um elfo e deles serem naturais a sinceridade cortante e exagerada —, deixava Chanyeol outra vez desconfortável, respirando pesado, com a cara emburrada. Notava também como o príncipe segurava sua mão, inconscientemente, mas ainda urgente, qualquer fosse a circunstância em que precisava proteger Baekhyun. Fosse de algo que lhe ameaçasse a vida ou simplesmente um elogio perigoso, e como, com isso, demarcava um tipo de território. Baekhyun achava engraçado, embora ficasse também envergonhado com a situação, mas entre todas as coisas, no fundo, uma sensação gostosa ganhava espaço no peito, onde seu orgulho morava. 

— Não tenho ciúmes. O príncipe não pertence a mim para tanto. — Chanyeol murmurou, rígido.

Baekhyun rolou os olhos, vagamente incomodado com o jeito escorregadio de Chanyeol; como ele não confessava o significado das próprias ações. Perguntou-se, por um instante, se ele sequer tinha consciência do que fazia ou se com Chanyeol tudo era instinto. 

— Nem se eu quisesse ser seu? — retrucou, simples. Um sorriso de canto escapou dos lábios do outro, mas a ele não cedeu muito tempo de vida. Baekhyun forçava extrapolar outros limites, e os olhos dourados, por mais que tentassem esconder muito, não conseguiam deixar de encará-lo e queimá-lo. Sentiu as próprias pernas fraquejarem quando a ousadia de segundos atrás murchou diante daquele olhar.

— Eu nunca permitiria. Do seu futuro, seu corpo e suas vontades você é o único possível dono — explicou Chanyeol, depois de um suspiro longo, deixando a magia colocar todas as suas partes no lugar, por mais que Baekhyun tentasse desmontá-lo.

— Se sou dono, posso fazer o que quero com eles? 

Chanyeol riu soprado, dando de ombros e entrando no quarto. 

— Sim, claro — respondeu arrastado, em escárnio, a voz saindo profunda e escura. 

Baekhyun assistiu Chanyeol contornar a larga estrutura de madeira trabalhada em ripas de junco, onde um colchão fino e lençóis de seda descansavam. Chegou próximo do armário de bambu, retirando dele toalhas de algodão e vestes de dormir, só para caminhar devagar até Baekhyun que, ainda na sala, esperava por ele. Estendeu o conjunto ao príncipe, repousando tudo em seus braços. Baekhyun não desgrudou os olhos dele, o cinza era mais violento que o mar e, caótico, Chanyeol tentou não se afogar.

— Minha vontade é de beijá-lo, será que posso? Meu corpo quer se aproximar do seu. Meu futuro não vai pertencer a você, mas esperava que com o seu caminhasse junto. Essas são todas as coisas que eu gostaria de fazer.

— Baekhyun…

— Estou apenas exercendo da minha liberdade — explicou, impacientemente sarcástico, usando as mesmas palavras que estava cansado de ouvir de Chanyeol.

— Vou precisar exercer da minha — respondeu depois de alguns segundos, achando uma maneira de nadar para longe da enchente que Baekhyun trazia. Deu-lhe as costas, entrando no quarto e segurando o painel de pano. Antes de arrastá-lo, Baekhyun em uma risada triste, proferiu:

— Você não é livre, Chanyeol. É um animal enjaulado.

####  **CENA 13**

Baekhyun foi o primeiro a se banhar, embora a água tivesse quente e por ela agradecia depois de tantos dias em lagos gelados, não conseguiu relaxar da maneira que esperava fazer. Chanyeol continuava invadindo a sua mente, assombrando-a, junto do beijo roubado que agora era mais uma névoa fina e delicada e, por mais que anuviasse a sua razão, era tudo, menos palpável, menos real. Algo vago que voltava a despertar um certo desejo e uma certa curiosidade. 

Ele queria ser gentil, paciente, equilibrado… Baekhyun queria poder ser diversas coisas, mas precisava ser também franco e abraçar que nada aquilo ele poderia fazer e que, entre tudo que já quis, o seu único desejo egoísta chamava por ele mais alto. 

Chanyeol presenteava-o com olhares frios, ombros frios, palavras frias, mas era inútil, pois ainda que o príncipe colocasse tamanho empenho neles, no final do dia tudo se ateava em chamas. Baekhyun queimava constantemente quando dividiam um olhar, quando ouvia uma risada, quando se esbarravam as peles, quando compartilhava da garrafa de vinho de cereja que sempre descia rasgando pela garganta e no gargalo dela tocava a boca, no lugar onde a boca de Chanyeol também tocava e só poderia desejar que entre os dois não existisse mais espaço algum, físico ou abstrato, pelas noites frias seguintes onde o álcool fazia a Baekhyun a companhia que ele queria que Chanyeol fizesse.

Agora não estava afim, mesmo sendo outra noite e que, ao se alongar, tornava tudo mais difícil. As noites eram sempre as mais difíceis para Baekhyun. Algo sobre, à meia luz, os olhos dourados de Chanyeol brilharem mais forte, ou as palavras ficarem mais melancólicas, ou o silêncio tirar um pouco mais do ar. Baekhyun percebia que somente à noite os dois viravam amantes e sempre à luz da lua Chanyeol perdia as forças para se distanciar dele. Quem sabe pelo dragão ser uma criatura do Sol. De qualquer maneira, nunca entenderia o porquê. 

Quando Chanyeol voltou para o quarto depois de se aprontar para dormir e deitou ao seu lado no colchão, Baekhyun esperou que o príncipe também estivesse pensando no que ele estava; que fosse difícil uma décima noite ao seu lado porque, sinceramente, não tinha intenção de ser misericordioso agora; que fosse uma noite assombrada para Chanyeol também.

Lá estava ele, virado para cima, encarando as vigas de madeira do teto como se fossem uma obra de arte porque sentia medo de olhar para o lado e apreciar realmente o que gostaria de estar apreciando agora — o rosto de Baekhyun. Como os olhos cinzentos caídos e pequenos sempre carregavam o mistério e a violência do mar, como a pele alva parecia macia e chamavam pelos seus dedos, como a boca pequena e rosada fazia-no lembrar da tarde em que perdeu completamente a postura, abandonou sua devoção pela sua terra e apenas a Baekhyun se sentiu devoto nos segundos em que pôde segurá-lo nos braços.

Queria ter dito a Baekhyun que estava encantado em conhecê-lo no momento em que chegou ao castelo, porque por mais que Chanyeol detestasse a ideia de matrimônio, não detestou o que viu quando seus olhos caíram sobre os do humano no jardim. Queria ter dito outra vez, como ele era a criatura mais encantadora que ele já conhecera, naquela mesma noite, no baile, quando pediu sua mão para dançar e percebeu o quão bonito Baekhyun ficava nos seus trajes de festa. Queria ter dito no passeio a cavalo que Baekhyun ficava bonito quando fazia algo que amava, quando cuidava de Danbi, quando o ensinava, quando o sol bateu nos seus olhos e no seu sorriso ao trocarem a primeira conversa verdadeira desde que se conheceram. E depois outra vez, na cerimônia das luzes, quando viu alguém que sabia dizer o quão era bonito, próximo de Baekhyun. A vontade que sentiu de gritar para ele que queria voltar a ver o seu rosto no dia seguinte e só por isso propunha aquela viagem ao Templo do Céu. Queria ter dito tudo que não dissera no dia em que o beijou, pois doía em suas entranhas Baekhyun desconfiar a qualquer momento que ele o rejeitava, que o desprezava. 

Mas seria um covarde cada vez mais e assistiria outros dizerem a Baekhyun aquilo que ele desejava poder dizer também, parecia sua sina. 

Infelizmente descansavam em um colchão largo o bastante para sequer se tocarem. Chanyeol sentia seu corpo balançar, em um vai e vem nauseante, como se estivesse à deriva no som da respiração de Baekhyun. Paralisado, sentindo o cheiro do incenso de cravo e de água de rosas que agora exalava da casa e de Baekhyun, revivendo as palavras:

 _Você é um animal enjaulado_ , em eco.

Só podia desejar que Baekhyun não ouvisse o que estava pensando. Que não pensasse nisso também. Na vontade de chamar seu nome e quebrar o espaço que o impedia de finalmente completar o vazio de dentro com a enchente que era o príncipe. Pois seguia sendo difícil uma décima noite ao seu lado, e nunca aprendera a como ser misericordioso com o próprio coração. 

E só por isso, seria também uma noite assombrada.

####  **CENA 14**

Ao acordar no dia seguinte, Chanyeol não estava mais lá, como imaginou que em todas as manhãs nunca estaria, agora que se acostumava. Lembrava vagamente, e então pode ter sido tudo apenas um sonho, de ser envolvido por ele durante a noite e dormir em seus braços, ouvindo seu coração bater, rodeado do calor intenso e aconchegante da sua pele, sentindo o perfume doce de âmbar e lenha. Contudo, naquela altura em que Baekhyun já há muito despencara no que seria gostar de Chanyeol, considerava-se enlouquecido. Mais do que capaz de fantasiar sobre a possibilidade de passar uma noite abraçado no corpo maior. 

Tapou o rosto com as duas mãos, frustrado, sentindo o corpo ferver, o pescoço enrubescer e a própria voz repetir as palavras que dissera na noite anterior para Chanyeol. Não sabia para onde voava sua inibição, apenas que ela o abandonara, deixando suas ações completamente a mercê do seu desejo. Patético, outra vez mais, em que deixava seu orgulho ser pisoteado por Chanyeol apenas pelo desespero absurdo de pedir que lhe tomasse. Que queimasse de vez todas as paredes de Baekhyun abaixo, até que nada mais restasse, a não ser suas cinzas. Ainda sim insistiria, gostaria e agradeceria. Rolou preguiçosamente pelo colchão, quando, ao parar do lado em que o outro dormira, sentiu o cheiro gostoso do seu perfume. Ali parado ficou, respirando o aroma, deixando-o tomar seus sentidos até que a lembrança do que pensava ter sido um sonho o invadisse de novo e sentisse o corpo de Chanyeol preso no dele, as mãos fazendo um carinho em suas costas e o queixo repousado em seu cabelo.

Levantou depressa, irritado e com fome, arrastando o painel de madeira do quarto, para só então encontrar sua refeição pronta na mesa baixa de cedro do cômodo seguinte. Em seus trajes de noite, de um algodão macio e leve que Baekhyun desejava nunca mais tirar, sentou no futon para se servir de chá. Cheirou o bule, identificando ser de erva-cidreira e encheu uma xícara de porcelana com cuidado. 

Um pedaço de pergaminho deitava em cima da mesa. Acima dele, tinta, pena e um bilhete à mão. A letra era delicada, atenciosa e relativamente bonita, onde em língua comum dizia:

_"Use o papel para escrever a carta._

_"Enderece-a a quem achar melhor, mas Baekhyun, lembre-se: precisamos ter cuidado sobre a quem contar. Volto logo._

_"Chanyeol."_

Sorriu, ele era mesmo alguém de promessas. Sentiu o peito tomado por um certo senso de gratidão. Sabia que Chanyeol não confiava em seus amigos, em seu pai, em seu povo e, ainda assim, permitia a Baekhyun escrever uma mensagem para avisá-los de que estava bem. Mesmo que isso colocasse os dois em risco.

Conversaram sobre o ocorrido nas noites de viagem, algumas poucas conclusões foram tomadas desde então. Baekhyun decidira acreditar na palavra do outro de que aquilo fora armado e então jurou que seus amigos não faziam parte da sabotagem. Nunca fariam. Mas precisavam saber quem foi e então, se ao menos os avisassem, Minseok, Kyungsoo e Sehun poderiam começar a investigar o que acontecia, até que Chanyeol e Baekhyun retornassem. Pediria também que nada fosse avisado ao pai, com medo de que tal notícia apenas o preocupasse e em sua condição atual, o rei Bonhwa não precisava de mais preocupações. 

Doeu, ao escrever sobre o pai, sentindo falta das palavras calorosas e do abraço. Sentindo falta de casa. Endereçou a carta a Sehun por ter sido o primeiro nome a atingi-lo quando passou a pena no pergaminho. Chanyeol, ao voltar algumas horas mais tarde, certificou de que o papel seria entregue às mãos do rapaz, o quanto antes e somente a ele.

E quando menos esperavam, a lua voltou a dominar o céu, mas ainda tinham uma longa viagem pela frente. 

####  **CENA 15**

Nas planícies, a Escuridão ganhava força. O rei, sem saber o que acontecia com seu filho, definhou. Fazia seis dias que Bonhwa não conseguia levantar do leito, passou grande parte deles desacordado, queimando em febre e delírio. O médico real fazia aquilo que podia, mas conforme a saúde do líder enfraquecia e a crise se acentuava pela ausência de Baekhyun no reino, o Conselho decidiu tomar uma decisão: o Primeiro-ministro, Jangnam, ficaria responsável, até a volta do futuro rei, de governar. 

Jangnam, obviamente, foi aquele a propor tal medida na última reunião do conselho. Como primeira ordem, convocou os líderes dos outros três reinos humanos e assim que todos se reuniram na sala real, anunciou: 

“Príncipe Baekhyun sofrera um acidente nas Terras Mágicas e veio a falecer. O Rei Bonhwa, temeroso com a perda do respeito e tomado pela sua loucura ordenou que tal informação fosse ocultada dos seus demais vassalos.” Agora, como Jangnam respeitava os outros líderes e se tornava Imperador de Todos Os Reinos dos Homens, decidira que algo assim não poderia mais viver nas sombras.

O clima foi de revolta, da maneira como planejava que desenrolasse e, aproveitando a balbúrdia e indignação, culpou os dragões pelo acontecido. Ele tinha avisado, desde que a palavra trégua foi proclamada pela primeira vez, que os mil anos de sangue não seriam lavados com uma cerimônia de casamento e que entregar o único herdeiro do trono ao inimigo levaria ao fim da Casa Byun. 

Agora gritavam vingança e, quando Jangnam ordenou que o exército se reunisse e marchasse em direção às cordilheiras, nenhum homem abandonou a espada. Decretou que todos os alquimistas remanescentes, que se escondiam pelas cidades, retornassem e buscassem o que deles era de direito: a chance de praticar magia. Mesmo que os segredos da técnica tivessem se perdido nos anos de inatividade. 

“Meus homens, estamos sem prática, isso é verdade. Por exato sete anos deixamos de nos organizar e de lutar para tomar nosso posto de soberania, mas somos o maior exército que esse mundo já viu. E com a ajuda dos alquimistas, que há muito tempo nossos líderes baniram, restabeleceremos nossa força máxima. Aqueles que se encontram do outro lado usaram da nossa boa fé, da ingenuidade do nosso príncipe e do adoecimento do nosso rei para nos destruir. A Casa Byun hoje está extinta, mas nosso futuro ainda pode ser brilhante se vocês se juntarem a mim.

"Vamos contra-atacar, por todos os homens, por Bonhwa e por Baekhyun.”

Feito o discurso, instaurado o ódio e inspirado os soldados, Jangnam se recolhia para os próprios aposentos. Já em seu quarto-mestre, atrás de uma grande pintura, uma escadaria de pedra se escondia em direção às sombras. Quando teve a certeza de que ninguém mais presenciava a cena, entrou e por ela desceu. O caminho levava até as antigas câmaras projetadas junto daquele castelo há um milênio atrás, como um esconderijo e uma rota de fuga segura até a cidade vizinha. Há muito pensavam estarem desativadas, mas, à luz de um candelabro, Jangnam caminhava pelos corredores desertos, com o som das suas botas ecoando pelas paredes. Parou de frente para um grande mural de pedra, seu cajado abriu a passagem secreta. Prateleiras e prateleiras de artigos de alquimia carregavam a sala: de asas de fadas, a olhos de centauros, a um chifre brilhante, encaracolado e pontiagudo de unicórnio que descansava na mesa de madeira. De todas as mercadorias que sua família deixou a ele de herança, aquela era a mais preciosa, então nunca fora testada, pois pouco entendiam sobre seu poder. 

Ao fundo, sobre uma das paredes, um corpo mole, fatigado, sujo de pó e sangue, estava acorrentado. Jangnam pousou o candelabro na mesa de carvalho e com um chacoalhar de seu cajado todas as velas da sala se acendiam. Aproximou-se do corpo, empurrando o queixo para cima para revelar a face machucada e desacordada. Era Junmyeon, o dragão que os visitava no início daquela semana. Chamou por ele, enojado:

— Acorde, criatura imunda, vou precisar de algumas informações. 

Gemeu, enfraquecido, sentindo a cabeça latejar. Abriu os olhos dourados, brilhavam e quando encararam Jangnam, ariscos e revoltos, o senhor riu em escárnio. Os punhos presos a corrente estavam marcados por hematomas pela força que neles descarregava para escapar. Concentrou-se, procurando o fogo interior, tentando modificar a forma, expandir, reunir suas forças. 

— Já disse que será impossível se transformar aqui, não seja patético. — Jangnam vociferou, dando de ombros para procurar uma das suas adagas de prata. — Vamos, tenho pressa. 

####  **CENA 16**

Por mais que o vilarejo fosse bonito, por mais que Baekhyun amasse os banhos quentes no ofurô, por mais que gostasse dos moradores e do chá e de dividir uma casa com Chanyeol, assim que o príncipe recebeu tratamentos de um curandeiro os dois seguiram viagem. Pelo caminho, visitaram plantações diferentes. Baekhyun descobriu que o País da Lua era cercado de pequenos vilarejos semelhantes ao primeiro e que a figura de Chanyeol era bem conhecida em cada um deles. 

Agora chegavam ao último, onde um campo largo de trigo se estendia pelo horizonte.

Ficava difícil contar a passagem de tempo naquele lugar, já que a lua reinava por horas com afinco, Baekhyun sequer sabia quando era o momento certo para descansar, chegou a atrapalhar seu sono e quando não descansava bem tinha a tendência de ser um pouco mais difícil de lidar: mais ansioso, mais irritadiço, mais descarado. Curiosamente, desde a última discussão que tivera com Chanyeol, o clima que pendia entre os dois príncipes deixava de ser hostil, ainda que pesado e sufocante por outros motivos. Chanyeol não tinha o mesmo vigor para traçar qualquer batalha com Baekhyun, talvez pelo cansaço da viagem, dos ferimentos ou da falta de argumentos. Abandonou seus sorrisos cínicos, suas respostas curtas e pelos dias que se seguiram os dois viveram em cordialidade, o que para Baekhyun era quase tão insuportável quanto as provocações do dragão, porque por um instante parecia que coexistiam como completos estranhos, onde a educação preenchia a falta de intimidade. 

Chanyeol sempre o guiava, ele prontamente seguia atrás, pois o príncipe conhecia muitíssimo bem cada pedaço de terra, cada monte, cada rio, cada estrada. Talvez aquela fosse a única coisa que Chanyeol conhecesse de fato e que sentisse segurança por onde andar, pelo que fazer. Tirando tudo isso dele, as aventuras no continente, Chanyeol não entendia mais de nada. Qualquer que fosse a viagem pelos próprios sentimentos e pelo processo de se entregar para outro alguém, não sabia onde pisar ou como sobreviver. 

— Quero te mostrar uma coisa — exclamou, segurando Baekhyun pela mão, arrastando-o mais adentro do vilarejo. 

O sol já caía. Conforme atravessam as pequenas casas, onde em uma delas passariam a noite, Chanyeol o conduziu até um viridário repleto de lírios, maior do que quase toda vila. Nele, agora sobre a luz da lua, uma dezena de unicórnios descansava. A pelagem branca escapava para um lilás quase fantasmagórico, reluzente, _mágico_ ; eram mais altos e mais largos do que um cavalo comum, isso Baekhyun apenas por observar de longe pode notar. Chanyeol abandonou sua mão — e o calor lhe fez falta — para que pudesse se aproximar de um deles. Parou por alguns instantes, de frente para o unicórnio e os dois trocaram um olhar. Comunicavam-se, de alguma maneira, e por isso Baekhyun quis zombar, lembrando do dia que ensinara Chanyeol a cavalgar e o mesmo rira por conversar com uma égua. Depois de alguns segundos, virou-se para Baekhyun, pedindo que se aproximasse. 

Mesmo curioso sobre a criatura mágica, era a Chanyeol que ele dedicava toda atenção ao se mover, talvez para disfarçar o nervosismo, mas certamente pelo príncipe ter uma aura magnética que a todo momento o puxava de encontro. Quando o alcançou, precisando levantar o queixo para conseguir acompanhar a figura alta de Chanyeol, segurou suas mãos, deslizando o corpo para que Baekhyun ficasse de frente para o unicórnio. Olhava atento, interessado na reação do animal, quase ansioso. Baekhyun conferiu o outro mais uma vez antes de avançar. 

O unicórnio foi o primeiro a se curvar, abaixando a cabeça e esticando as patas para Baekhyun, deixando o chifre prateado à mostra. Baekhyun exasperou, rapidamente curvando-se recíproco para a criatura, confuso com o que acontecia. Era majestoso e sentia que poderia dizer com todas as letras o quanto era também mágico. Piscou os olhos rapidamente, tentando espantar a vergonha súbita que o atingiu por estar diante de algo puro como aquilo.

— De todos os seres encantados, o unicórnio é o mais nobre. — Chanyeol murmurou, logo atrás de si. Segurava Baekhyun pela cintura, cantando as palavras bem próximas do seu ouvido. Sentiu um frio no estômago quando o som pesado e baixo da voz o atingiu. — Por ser o mais nobre, também carrega a maior quantidade de energia. Não existe nada mais poderoso do que ele na Natureza. 

Baekhyun assentiu devagar, sentindo-se mais nervoso agora que sabia daquilo. Chanyeol continuou:

— Apenas aqueles que são dignos de alma podem ser reconhecidos por um unicórnio. — Sorria entre o sussurro, agora que o outro não podia ver. — Ele gostou de você, Príncipe Baekhyun. 

Deslizou sua mão pelas costas de Baekhyun para ficar ao seu lado, entre o príncipe e o unicórnio. Sorriu bonito, agora de um lugar que outro o notasse, e pelo qual precisou piscar os olhos depressa para encarar o branco dos dentes e a gentileza do gesto. 

— Por que não tenta montá-lo? — propôs. Baekhyun quase engasgou com a própria saliva. 

— Como?

— Ele não se importaria. 

Chanyeol poderia achar Baekhyun destemido, sim, isso compreendia. Ainda que não se sentisse tanto assim e por vezes o que falava mais algo nele não era de fato a coragem, mas a impulsividade. Porém, montar um unicórnio parecia demais, principalmente agora que sabia naquela criatura morar todo o poder do mundo. Como ousar tal coisa, sendo bom cavaleiro ou não? No entanto, insistiu, esticando a mão para que Baekhyun a segurasse, como sempre fazia. Suspirou fundo, não querendo estragar o momento, gostando quando era de Chanyeol que vinham as iniciativas porque embora não se importasse de fazê-las, era bom sentir o mesmo interesse, cuidado e querer escapar dele. Mesmo que visto por qualquer outro alguém, aparentassem bobas e pequenas. 

Tomou os dedos nos seus, dando alguns passos em sua direção, pensando em algum momento mais tarde se lembrar de cobrar pelo beijo roubado enquanto Chanyeol lançava a ele um olhar de conforto e de confiança. O unicórnio permanecia intacto, como se esperasse. Com a ajuda do outro, Baekhyun subiu, sentindo-se levemente incômodo por não ter seus apetrechos de montaria. O animal não protestou e como não tinha onde se segurar, inclinou o tronco o suficiente para que deixasse as mãos firmes nas laterais. 

Naquela noite o unicórnio levou Baekhyun para passear entre os lírios e sob o luar Chanyeol assistiu as feições de surpresa e empolgação no rosto do príncipe, enquanto no próprio peito crescia uma certeza maluca e com ela cada barra de ferro que o confinava caía.

####  **CENA 17**

Estava nos novos aposentos que dividia com Chanyeol, dessa vez, uma cabana de pedra menor ao lado de um depósito deserto. Banhara-se há pouco tempo, por conta disso seus cabelos estavam levemente úmidos. Chacoalhou a cabeça uma última vez para logo em seguida passar a mão pelas madeixas negras: precisava se preparar para dormir. 

O cômodo, que até aquele momento se preenchia com as luzes fracas de pequenas candeias, e por elas sombras burlescas subiam pelas paredes, ganhou uma nova cor com chegada de um relâmpago. Depois do clarão, Baekhyun ouviu um trovão. Olhou para a clarabóia para averiguar o céu daquela noite. Escuro, sem estrela, como no dia em que nasceu. Mas não chovia, ainda não. 

Enquanto pendurava o casaco no cabideiro, pensou por onde andaria Chanyeol. O príncipe continuava passando algumas horas fora, Baekhyun suspeitava que treinasse voo, mas uma grande tempestade parecia se aproximar agora que um segundo relâmpago dominou o céu.

Desfez os laços da manga da camisa, libertando os punhos, logo depois a gola, massageando o pescoço para aliviar a tensão que começava a se formar na própria nuca. Desabotoou as duas primeiras casas com preguiça e antes que pudesse continuar, a porta foi aberta em um rangido espaçoso. Chanyeol apareceu, ainda de costas, fechando a madeira com cuidado antes de se virar para Baekhyun e paralisar. Piscou os olhos, enquanto o outro segurava o próximo botão da carreira. Pigarreou, com a mão no puxador de cobre, fazendo menção de sair, por mais que lá fora a chuva ameaçasse se desabrochar. 

— Você não precisa ir embora. — Baekhyun proclamou atropelado, antes que o outro pudesse puxar a porta de pinheiro pesada contra o piso. Chanyeol parou, apertando mais os dígitos contra o puxador, olhando para própria mão e assistindo a ponta dos dedos esbranquiçarem. Quando percebeu que prendia-o ali, Baekhyun continuou, mais certeiro dessa vez: — Quero que fique.

Não soou como uma sugestão, agora que a sua voz arrastou rouca na garganta, sem o cantar que ela naturalmente tinha. Suspirou fundo, era uma ordem. 

Chanyeol riu soprado, fechando a porta outra vez, denunciando o ato com o barulho bruto da madeira indo de encontro com o batente. Virou-se, com um sorriso de canto, ao tempo que seus olhos mediam Baekhyun. Intrigado e atento, memorizando os detalhes, aparentando interesse.

— E faça o que, então? — indagou, escuro e sugestivo. 

— Me olhe. 

Curto, direto e, de novo, mandão. Baekhyun sempre parecia diferente nesses instantes, mais sombrio e certamente, agora, mais sensual. Desceu a mão pelo tronco, desabotoando o restante da sua camisa devagar, vez ou outra levantando os olhos para ver se Chanyeol ainda estava lá, se ainda o notava, sorrindo satisfeito, até mesmo orgulhoso, ao perceber que o outro não perdia um movimento. Quando chegou à barra, puxou um dos lados do algodão, deixando o tecido escorregar pela pele do seu ombro direito. Chanyeol engoliu em seco.

— Você pode olhar mais de perto, se quiser — murmurou, mais delicado e ambíguo. Chanyeol precisou cerrar os punhos antes de se aproximar.

Baekhyun fincou os pés com força ao chão conforme o corpo maior chegava mais perto, sentindo-se nervoso com a maneira em que a distância entre os dois era engolida a cada passo. Sentiu o peito apertar em uma ansiedade sofrida, túrbida, mas não recuou, nem mesmo quando Chanyeol parava à sua frente e os pés descalços quase encostavam na ponta dos seus, e precisou levantar o queixo para assistir o dourado dos olhos dançarem na íris, vivos e brilhantes, como se zilhões de partículas de ouro o constituíssem. Queimou sobre aquele olhar feroz e sinuoso. As bochechas começaram a arder em febre, tomadas por uma vergonha repentina.

Chanyeol sorriu cínico outra vez e foi o incentivo de que necessitava para continuar. Subiu sua mão devagar, deixando que ela escorregasse pelo próprio abdome, peito, clavículas, e com cuidado revelou seu outro ombro. Deixou que o algodão deslizasse vagarosamente pelos braços e pelas costas, até que caísse no chão. Chanyeol contemplava a tez pálida e como a luz das chamas tingiam-na em um coral bonito. _Como Baekhyun era bonito_ , pensou. Mesmo não sendo musculoso, a pele aparentava ser macia e delicada, seus dedos formigavam ao pedir que nela tocasse. 

Um novo lampejo do lado de fora o trouxe de volta a realidade, respirava pesado e não percebia. Encarou Baekhyun nos olhos, eram verdadeiros como se lembrava, nada de perversos, por mais que isso dificultasse tudo para ele. Contudo, estavam afogados em ambição — não queria outra noite assombrado por aquilo que não podia viver com Chanyeol. Se fosse ser aterrorizado por qualquer coisa agora, que fosse pelo quanto se sentia consumido pelo seu olhar, esperando que depois dele nada mais no peito restasse; pelo quanto poderia derreter debaixo do toque quente e da voz rouca; pelo quanto gostava dele e isso sempre gritava dentro da sua consciência e tirava dele qualquer sentido.

— Gosta do que vê, _sua Alteza_? — perguntou, Baekhyun, lascivo, dando um passo para frente por mais que seu coração aflito alarmasse a si mesmo que ficasse parado. — Não precisa só olhar, não protestarei se tocar também.

Chanyeol fincava as unhas curtas na carne das palmas das mãos, ao passo que ficava cada vez mais difícil colocar ar para dentro dos pulmões e conter os próprios pensamentos e as próprias vontades, pensando se balançava a cabeça em afirmação ou se dizia alguma coisa, no entanto, não estava pronto para que seu corpo respondesse à sua mente, achando que um pequeno gesto não seria o bastante e sua garganta, com sede, tampouco emitia som. Prendeu a respiração quando Baekhyun, impaciente, se mexeu outra vez, levando os dedos até os cabelos alheios para desfazer o laço que os prendiam em um coque. As ondas alouradas caíram, cobrindo as laterais do rosto e parte dos ombros. Sem tardar, passou os dígitos sobre as mechas, recolocando-as atrás das orelhas, deixando o caminho livre para olhar em seus olhos que, presos, fitavam os lábios de Baekhyun soprarem contra seu rosto:

— Por que não me ajuda a tirar o resto? 

Chanyeol fechou os olhos, inspirando fundo, sentindo cada partícula de magia do seu corpo ricochetear no peito caótica. Segurou o pulso de Baekhyun, afastando os dedos dele do seu rosto.

— Nunca ninguém te ensinou a hora de parar, Baekhyun? — murmurou, baixo e sombrio. Baekhyun sentiu um frio no estômago, embebido por uma mistura de saudade de ouvir aquela voz. Gostava de como seu nome era pronunciado por ele, como escapava sensual e cru. 

— Não — respondeu, outra vez prepotente. — Sempre fiz o que queria fazer.

Chanyeol deixou um riso escapar, molhando os lábios enquanto media o corpo menor novamente. Baekhyun abaixou seu braço, girando o pulso e se desvencilhando do aperto dele, mesmo que ter as mãos grandes e quentes o tocando fosse gostoso. Talvez Chanyeol ainda tivesse dúvidas, talvez ainda nele não confiasse, mas talvez só gostasse de irritá-lo, sugando qualquer pequeno resquício da sua paciência. Baekhyun sabia, no entanto, que dele o príncipe também gostava e por ele também carregava um desejo egoísta. 

Não queria mais saber quem eram ou o que estava em ameaça, não quando Chanyeol o olhava daquela maneira e respirava tão ofegante e tão perto que Baekhyun pedia que dele roubasse o fôlego. Quem eram pouco importava agora. Baekhyun não queria ser um príncipe, não queria ser um herdeiro, não queria estar vivo ou morto, a salvo ou em perigo, não queria ser nada além do homem que pudesse compartilhar com Chanyeol, apenas outro homem, uma noite. 

Quem seriam na manhã seguinte quando o sol nascesse e devolvesse toda a sanidade para o dragão, também não era uma preocupação naquele instante. Então insistiu:

— Não acha que está hora de começar a fazer o que quer também? 

— Se eu fizer tudo o que eu quero, Baekhyun, você vai me implorar para parar — respondeu, cortando os últimos centímetros que separavam seus rostos, soprando a ameaça nos lábios do outro.

— Quer apostar? — Sorriu, já se sentindo vitorioso porque sua arrogância lhe permitia fazer.

— A qual preço?

— Um beijo. No momento e lugar que eu desejar e você não poderá a mim recusá-lo.

Chanyeol riu e Baekhyun, ao ser atingido de novo pelo som, sentiu-se tomado por um desespero. Os olhos queimaram por segurar um choro mimado ao se perguntar quanto mais precisaria implorar.

— Me parece uma quantia baixa diante do que arrisca aqui. 

— Se um beijo não é tudo, por que me negou um todo esse tempo? 

Será que só ele se sentiu torturado pelo último momento em que esteve junto de Chanyeol? Será que só ele procurou reviver em cada fechar de olhos, em cada suspirar e em cada sonho? Se aquilo nada valia, por que não o dera logo, de novo, todos os dias? Da maneira como Baekhyun parecia pedir, esperar e se humilhar. O que tanto temia? Seu sangue borbulhava pelo coração, agitado e confuso, que nele adicionava raiva, angústia e carência. Cuspiu as palavras:

— Vamos, Chanyeol. Deixe de ser covarde.

A frase mal arrastou pelos lábios e Chanyeol já ali estava, tomando sua boca com vontade, segurando-o forte pela cintura e aprofundando o beijo com a própria língua, pressuroso e aflito, correndo as mãos largas pelas costas nuas, pelos ombros e pelos cabelos de Baekhyun. Enrolando-se nele, empurrando o tronco contra o dele, abraçando-o. Baekhyun agradeceu que o segurava, pois enquanto envolvia Chanyeol pelo pescoço, pensou que os próprios joelhos fraquejariam ao sentir os lábios grossos se esfregarem violentamente nos seus e a língua quente explorar a sua boca, com volúpia, tesão. Prendeu as ondas longas nos dedos, acariciando a nuca e suspirando arrastado quando Chanyeol desceu a mão sobre sua pele para apertar as nádegas cobertas. Ficou na ponta dos pés só para encontrar a força de puxar Chanyeol mais para perto, colando seu corpo no dele o quanto fisicamente possível fosse. Sentia o coração acelerado bater contra o seu e o seu interior arder. Não encontrava espaço para respirar, conforme a língua de Chanyeol envolvia a dele e com os lábios chupava e os corpos se esfregavam, mas não protestou, murmurava deleitoso entre o beijo, em aprovação de cada gesto, sentindo toda a tentação que nos últimos dias o enlouquecia ser saciada em cada aperto e cada arfar. Queria que Chanyeol ouvisse tudo, entendesse tudo.

Separaram o carinho em um estalido lúbrico, Chanyeol esfregava a boca e o nariz pela pele de Baekhyun, beijando-a e sugando-a ao chegar ao pescoço. Baekhyun se segurava nele, agarrando o ombro e os cabelos, enquanto Chanyeol apressadamente tentava se desfazer do cordão que prendia as calças dele no quadril. Sem conseguir se concentrar no que fazia, pressionou-o pelas laterais com força, puxando a pélvis contra sua para se esfregarem outra vez.

— Me leva para a cama, Chanyeol — arrastou no pé do seu ouvido. 

Pensou estar perdido naquele segundo. Segurou seu rosto devagar, o primeiro ato delicado desde que cedeu à Baekhyun, colando sua boca na dele outra vez, beijando-o incontáveis vezes ali enquanto empurrava o corpo menor em direção a cama, tentando não tropeçar ou desmanchar por finalmente tê-lo nos braços. 

Baekhyun deitou, arrastando o corpo no colchão até que chegasse à cabeceira. Chanyeol parou ali, na beirada, fitando os lábios vermelhos e inchados, o rosto rúbeo e tímido — não importasse quanto Baekhyun lutasse para ser destemido —, os olhos brilhantes e ansiosos que tremiam e esperavam por ele, o tronco desnudo e a ereção recente marcada debaixo das calças. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, maluco e ofegante, agora era ele quem tremia, suava e latejava. Baekhyun engatinhou, ficou de joelhos em cima do colchão, alcançando e emoldurando seu rosto, obrigando-o a abrir os olhos. 

_Nada de desistir agora,_ foi o que quis dizer. Foi o que tentou dizer quando encarou os olhos dourados que já não tinham mais para onde fugir, antes de beijar a ponte do nariz devagar, e então os lábios e o queixo. Sentiu-se invadido pelo maremoto aniquilador que era Baekhyun, batendo forte contra toda e qualquer barreira que construiu com os anos, até que ele desmoronasse. Abraçou-o outra vez, jogando o peso do corpo contra o dele, ouvindo a chuva cair violenta do lado de fora quando o deitou no colchão. 

Voltaram a se beijar, enquanto Chanyeol tentava outra vez se livrar do cordão da calça alheia. Ao finalmente desamarrá-lo, começou a traçar beijos pelo rosto de Baekhyun, então pescoço, ombro, peito, abdome. Baekhyun sentia o estômago revirar e afundar e o próprio coração subir até a garganta e sufocá-lo ao passo que Chanyeol apertava as laterais do seu corpo com força, beijava e chupava a pele, até chegar à pelve. Tentou usar os cotovelos de apoio para assistir Chanyeol o despir por completo, instintivamente abrindo mais as pernas quando se viu liberto das vestes, seu membro dolorido e inchado batendo contra o abdome, denunciando tudo que passou pela sua cabeça enquanto esperava por Chanyeol. 

Apertou as coxas fartas, subindo para agarrar as nádegas e, sem comunicar, lambeu o membro ereto de Baekhyun. Perdeu as forças ao encostar a cabeça outra vez no travesseiro e gemer arrastado, encarando o teto acima dele e água da chuva respingar e escorrer pelo vidro. O céu continuava escuro e naquela noite, Baekhyun renascia.

Chanyeol começou a masturbá-lo, observando Baekhyun se remexer no colchão, apertar os lençóis e só então apertar o cabelo dele. Ainda segurando a base no pênis, estimulando-a num vai e vem, lambeu demoradamente o frênulo e então a glande inchada, contornando-a antes de sugá-la com vontade. Sorriu quando Baekhyun inclinou o quadril para frente e choramingou manhoso seu nome. 

Passou seus braços por debaixo das coxas, obrigando Baekhyun a dobrar os joelhos. Segurando-o no quadril, acariciou e arranhou a pele antes de tomar seu membro outra vez, com anseio, engolindo-o por completo, sugando-o com força, subindo e descendo. Baekhyun puxou seus cabelos, inconscientemente, tentando fazer com que parasse, por maisfosse gostoso demais sentir a língua quente de Chanyeol envolvê-lo e os lábios se esfregarem na pele sensível. Seu coração batia forte contra as costelas e o corpo, febril, comichava desesperado, implorando por mais contato e por mais calor, pedindo por Chanyeol de novo e de novo. Forçou o quadril contra o outro, sentindo a glande raspar no céu da boca e encostar na garganta, Chanyeol apertou a carne da sua cintura com força, em reprovação. Fez outra vez para sentir os dedos pressionarem seu corpo. Levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo e os orbes dourados estavam ali, cuspindo fogo, mais vivos e mágicos do que qualquer outro dia, apreciando-o de volta enquanto abria os lábios para gemer outra vez com adoração, assistindo toda a extensão do seu pênis sumir na boca de Chanyeol. Sugou a cabeça com gosto antes de soltá-la em um estalido para chupar os testículos. Puxou o corpo de Baekhyun para baixo, deixando as pernas descansarem em seus ombros, inclinando as coxas para frente para lamber também o períneo. Só então voltou a masturbá-lo e Baekhyun se segurou para não gemer muito alto quando sentiu seu baixo ventre repuxar e sua ereção doer ao ser esmagada entre os dedos grossos, molhando-a em pré-gozo. 

— Chanyeol… — chamou, entrecortado e arrastado, e finalmente os olhos dourados voltaram para ele. — Chega...

— Está me implorando para parar? — perguntou, a voz rouca e grave reverberando, deixando-o atordoado.

— Não — respondeu rápido e trêmulo, fechando os olhos com força para não perder a consciência enquanto o outro apertava mais o seu membro entre os dedos e lambia seus testículos. — Eu só não quero que acabe rápido.

Chanyeol sorriu de canto, parando o que estava fazendo, acariciando o corpo de Baekhyun, esfregando-se nele ao subir, deixando um roçar pungente no membro abandonado, enquanto voltava para grudar sua boca na dele novamente. Dessa vez foi lento, lânguido, _amoroso_. Suspirou, deixando que as testas se encostassem e os olhos se encontrassem, Baekhyun tinha as pupilas dilatadas e lacrimejava. Abraçou-o antes de sussurar no seu ouvido:

— Fique tranquilo, _eu mal comecei_. 

Ajoelhou no colchão entre as pernas de Baekhyun. Ansioso, ele o seguiu, ajudando enquanto Chanyeol se desfazia da própria camisa, puxando o tecido pro alto até que só um cordão de ouro pendesse no peito desnudo. Contornou os músculos definidos, desenhando o tronco de Chanyeol com os dedos, querendo chorar de verdade agora que via os cortes a cicatrizar na pele dourada. Beijou seu pescoço antes de enterrar o rosto ali, sentindo o cheiro de âmbar do perfume, fazendo um carinho no seu corpo, tentando dele cuidar. Chanyeol agarrou seus cabelos, chamando sua atenção, perdendo a lucidez quando mergulhou nos cinzas dos olhos de Baekhyun e viu que estava triste e preocupado. Pediu desculpas com um novo beijo por aquilo, como se tivesse culpa de se machucar, ou de ter medo de parecer vulnerável demais na frente dele. Quando se deu conta, já se perdiam outra vez naquele contato, Baekhyun aos poucos suspirava e gemia entre o beijo preguiçoso, lembrando-se da própria ereção latejante. Chanyeol, devagar, terminou de se despir, deitando logo em seguida em cima de Baekhyun. Enquanto ele chupava a sua língua e acariciava suas costas, começou a esfregar o corpo no dele, sentindo o próprio membro, desperto, roçar no de Baekhyun. Querendo ficar mais perto, envolveu o quadril de Chanyeol com as pernas, rebolando quando o pênis duro guinou e deslizou sobre seu períneo. Chanyeol gemeu entre o beijo, escuro e rouco, e Baekhyun relembrou de um tempo em que achava aquele som intimidante e não absurdamente gostoso.

— Tem certeza de que não quer parar agora? — perguntou. Não queria ser teimoso ou irritar Baekhyun, nada disso significava que se arrependia do que fazia ou que ameaçava desistir. Ele queria, queria tudo e agora que experimentava, não tinha força alguma para se esconder de novo. Mas se Baekhyun estivesse incerto do que acontecia, se não se sentisse preparado, ele sem pensar pararia. Tentou deixar todas essas palavras escaparem no tempo de um olhar, e Baekhyun sorriu gentil em resposta.

— Está com medo de perder a aposta? — zombou, em uma expressão travessa. 

Chanyeol continuou fitando-o firme e sóbrio. Baekhyun deixou um carinho no rosto antes de descer suas mãos, envolvê-lo pela cintura e jogar o seu corpo para o lado, ficando por cima e voltando a beijá-lo de língua. Sentou no seu colo, apoiando as palmas da mão no peito musculoso, marcando a pele até que ficasse envergada ali, enquanto arrastava o quadril em um vai e vem vertiginoso, sentindo o pênis duro escorregar para o espaço entre suas nádegas e roçar na entrada. Gemia com vontade, mais como uma provocação, fechando os olhos e pendendo a cabeça para trás, só voltando a abri-los quando Chanyeol se sentava junto dele e deslizava as mãos pelas suas costas para alcançar a sua bunda e agarrá-la, enquanto o ajeitava de volta no colo. Inclinou-se para chupar os mamilos de Baekhyun, um de cada vez, até que ficassem vermelhos, inchados e excitados, e ele chorasse ansioso. Cortando o último fio de razão embora, ouvindo o cantar da sua voz e as súplicas que escapavam cortadas, deitou Baekhyun de barriga para baixo no colchão. Puxou os travesseiros, colocando-os entre a cama e o tronco desnudo, empurrando suas costas para que não se mexesse. 

Puxou o quadril de Baekhyun para o alto, deixando-o apoiado sobre os joelhos. Beijou suas costas, demoradamente, passando a língua pela linha da espinha, sentindo Baekhyun arquejar ao enterrar a cabeça no travesseiro. Segurou sua bunda para beijar cada nádega com vontade, mordendo em seguida a carne. 

Baekhyun o olhou por cima dos ombros para entender o que fazia e começou a rebolar quando Chanyeol passou a lamber sua entrada com cuidado. Depois de um tempo, estendeu dois dedos até ele, pressionando-os contra os lábios pequenos.

— Chupa para mim, Baekhyun. 

Obedeceu, segurou a mão de Chanyeol e percorreu a língua pelos dedos, enfiando-os na boca de uma vez, chupando preguiçoso e molhado, deixando a saliva escorrer enquanto tirava e colocava-os de volta, simulando um oral. Gemia provocativo no ato, imaginando como seria gostoso fazer aquilo com o pênis grosso e inchado de Chanyeol, enquanto ele acariciava a sua bunda e suas coxas. Cansado de esperar, retirou os dedos da boca de Baekhyun e abriu mais suas pernas, inclinando sobre o tronco dele só para deixar um beijo demorado na tez macia. Com sua outra mão, envolveu o pênis alheio, massageando-o com brandura, ao passo que posicionava um dos dedos sobre sua entrada, pressionando minimamente o dígito em uma das bordas. 

— Tem certeza? — precisou confirmar. Baekhyun choramingou contra o travesseiro, empurrando o quadril contra sua mão. 

Inseriu o primeiro, aumentando a velocidade da masturbação, apertando a glande alheia com o polegar quando Baekhyun gemeu alto em recompensa, tentando mover o dígito devagar no orifício não lubrificado, sentindo as paredes de Baekhyun o espremerem de volta e seu próprio pênis latejar angustiado, querendo ser aquele a invadi-lo. Deixou a sua saliva escorrer pela fenda entre as nádegas antes de inserir o segundo. Ficou parado, apenas tocando o membro de Baekhyun, até que ele começasse a rebolar e murmurar deleitoso, pedindo que Chanyeol se movimentasse. Tentou prepará-lo, soltando o pênis para segurar o seu quadril, penetrando o mais fundo que podia, abrindo os dedos dentro de Baekhyun para que ele se acostumasse com o volume. 

Baekhyun sentia o corpo tremer e as pernas ficarem bambas enquanto os dedos de Chanyeol o adentravam, seu interior reclamando e tentando expulsá-lo, ao tempo que fechava os olhos e tentava não perder os gemidos bagunçados na garganta. 

Chanyeol retirou seus dígitos, cuspindo na palma da mão, esfregando o próprio pênis e se masturbando devagar. Baekhyun choramingou e abraçou um dos travesseiros antes de procurar por Chanyeol mais uma vez por cima dos ombros. Olhou para ele, com a franja tentando cobrir sua visão, ofegante ao assisti-lo se masturbar apressado e retribuir ao contato de maneira ardente. Agora que não encostava nele, o ar parecia mais gelado e apesar de banhado de suor e do quarto estar rodeado pelo calor do fogo das lamparinas e da respiração quente de cada um deles, Baekhyun sentia falta do corpo de Chanyeol. Queria colar nele outra vez, queria que o tomasse depressa.

— Eu preciso de você agora — pediu manhoso, vendo Chanyeol lançar para ele um dos seus meio sorrisos. 

Beijou-lhe as costas, encostando a cabeça do pênis na entrada de Baekhyun, soprando contra a pele:

— Pede para mim com gentileza, Baekhyun. 

— Agora — retrucou, mais alto, impaciente. 

Chanyeol riu antes de penetrá-lo, vagarosamente, segurando-o pelo quadril para que não caísse. Baekhyun soltou um gemido alto, arqueando as costas enquanto o pênis de Chanyeol entrava aos poucos. Seu interior insistindo em esmagar a carne quente, deixando que dos lábios grossos dele também escapasse um gemido arrastado, Baekhyun era apertado e gostoso. Inclinou-se com cuidado, beijando-o outra vez e pedindo desculpas antes de afastar seu quadril devagar para estocá-lo de novo. Baekhyun revirou os olhos, sentindo-o chegar mais fundo e o atrito queimá-lo, tentando manter as pernas no lugar. Chanyeol continuou naquele ritmo, saindo vagarosamente e voltando com força, assistindo a bunda de Baekhyun engolir seu membro, pensando poder gozar naquele mesmo segundo com a cena, segurando agora o quadril com as duas mãos enquanto fazia um carinho com o polegar nas covinhas. Conforme os segundos se passavam, Baekhyun aumentava o volume dos seus gemidos, empurrando o próprio corpo contra Chanyeol para senti-lo de novo, rebolando com afinco enquanto seu tronco deslizava por cima dos travesseiros e seu pênis começava a roçar no tecido, masturbando-o involuntariamente. 

Chanyeol aumentava a velocidade e intensidade para ouvir Baekhyun gemer mais, até que a garganta se embaralhasse e a voz escapasse completamente embargada. Fechou os olhos, preso no próprio prazer, sentindo a bunda de Baekhyun bater alto contra a sua virilha. Segurou-o pelos ombros, pressionando-se com mais força contra o corpo menor, sentindo o seu pênis inclinar dentro de Baekhyun enquanto se deitava sobre ele para continuar as estocadas. Gemia arrastado contra a sua pele, beijando-o vez ou outra, Baekhyun segurava sua mão enquanto os olhos sem querer lacrimejavam. 

Puxou o corpo para junto do seu, abraçando-o, levantando e arrastando Baekhyun para que agora ele, de costas, sentasse no seu colo, esticando as pernas enquanto o outro subia e descia em cima do seu membro, depressa, sem jeito, ansioso e exasperado. Baekhyun virou o rosto para beijá-lo desastrado, as línguas se perdendo no caminho e se reencontrando enquanto Chanyeol o masturbava depressa, abandonando a boca para lamber o lóbulo da sua orelha e chupar seu pescoço. 

Baekhyun apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, empurrando as costas para trás, obrigando Chanyeol a sustentar o corpo com as mãos. Começou a quicar com mais velocidade, sentindo a glande deslizar pela sua próstata, fechando os olhos com força porque o prazer que atingiu seu corpo parecia querer rasgá-lo no meio e atear fogo aos pedaços. 

— Vira para mim, quero olhar para você. — Chanyeol sussurrou no seu ouvido. Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, negando, segurando o corpo maior enquanto continuava subindo e descendo, gemendo alto para espantar a voz de Chanyeol da sua consciência. Insistiu, mais baixo e profundo dessa vez: — Vira para mim, Baekhyun. 

Diminuiu a velocidade, tomando ar para dentro dos pulmões, sentindo a pele comichar quando Chanyeol acariciou seu abdome, segurou forte na sua cintura, e tirou Baekhyun de cima dele, só para que o girasse e sentasse novamente. Cuspiu na própria mão, massageando a cabeça inchada e molhada de pré-gozo do pênis, antes que pudesse entrar outra vez em Baekhyun. Envolveu-o pelo pescoço, colando a testa na de Chanyeol, roçando a bunda devagar na sua virilha, enquanto o engolia de novo. Chanyeol segurou o corpo suado com uma das mãos, afastando a franja de Baekhyun com a outra. Selou os lábios, encarando fundo os olhos cinzentos de Baekhyun. Estava cheio de volúpia, de prazer, mas acima de tudo, de um segredo que nele causava um amarrar estranho no peito, envolvia toda a magia que existia dentro dele e fazia com que rodopiasse em felicidade. Baekhyun deslizou a língua sobre seu lábio inferior antes de chupá-lo com vontade, com seus olhos colado nele. 

Se não pudesse dar forma ao seu espírito e em demonstração entregar toda sua estima por Chanyeol, esperava que tudo aquilo ao menos provasse o quanto estava entregue. O quanto, ainda que fosse somente um homem, estava empenhado em fazer. 

Como estava empenhado em amá-lo. 

Voltou a subir e descer devagar no seu colo, ainda naquele abraço, enquanto Chanyeol enterrava o rosto no seu pescoço para cheirá-lo, mordiscá-lo e beijá-lo. Gemia baixinho no seu ouvido, à medida que os movimentos, aos poucos, voltavam a ficar intensos. E ali Chanyeol encontrou o paraíso, cercado da voz melódica e manhosa de Baekhyun que chamava seu nome e a ele cochichava pela primeira vez uma jura de amor, cercado do barulho da chuva batendo pesada contra a vidraçaria da claraboia e das peles batendo uma contra a outra em cada estocada. Puxou suas coxas para que enlaçasse as pernas no seu quadril e abraçou seu corpo enquanto voltava a deitar Baekhyun no colchão e com força o penetrava, até que a madeira da cama rangesse durante o impulso. 

Enquanto a tempestade se desmanchava do lado de fora, Baekhyun se desmanchava no seu abdome, o corpo, em espasmo, apertava seu pênis, esmagando-o até que nas próximas investidas, Chanyeol gozasse em um choro arrastado. 

####  **CENA 18**

Acordou, no dia seguinte, envolto de um calor aconchegante que causava cócegas no peito. Baekhyun abriu os olhos devagar, encontrando à sua frente uma pele dourada e brilhante, onde seu rosto outrora se enterrava e se deu conta, agora que já estava desperto, do cheiro de âmbar e lenha que tinha, aproveitando que estava tão colado e sem restrições para suspirar fundo e cheirá-la de novo. Chanyeol estava ali, pela primeira vez. Não só ficara até o amanhecer como o envolvia em um abraço quente e entrelaçava as pernas nas suas. Desde o primeiro dia depois do acidente, em que Chanyeol casualmente pegara no sono de frente para a fogueira, por mais que dormissem toda noite juntos, Baekhyun nunca mais o vira adormecido. O outro era sempre o último a se deitar e o primeiro a se levantar. Permitiu-se sorrir. Embora uma porção racional da sua consciência explicasse que o príncipe ainda estava ali por se sentir cansado demais para se levantar cedo, depois de uma madrugada arrastada e chuvosa fazendo amor com Baekhyun. Outra parte — aquela sonhadora e ambiciosa de Baekhyun que sempre o colocava nas situações mais arriscadas e que aprendeu a querer e chamar por Chanyeol depois de o conhecer — dizia que ele não tinha ido embora pois finalmente aprendera a confiar. Porque sua exposição e negligência do seu orgulho também possibilitou que Baekhyun mostrasse todo seu espiríto a ele, ao beijá-lo, acariciá-lo e aceitá-lo em horas de um contato infinito. 

As suas bochechas coravam agora, aflitas, tomada de vergonha e excitação, sentindo finalmente no tocar de pele que estava nu e nos braços de quem mais desejava estar, pela primeira vez na vida. Não era sonho, mesmo que Baekhyun, agora, completamente desperto e relembrando de todas as cenas da madrugada, sentisse que algo bom assim não tinha como ser real. Que era impossível que a realidade, enfadonha e carrasca do jeito que era, poderia presentear a ele algo tão gostoso e tão… Feliz. Só tinha como ser magia.

Remexeu-se, apenas para chegar mais perto, segurá-lo pela cintura e encostar o rosto de volta no peito de Chanyeol, ouvindo o coração bater calmo debaixo dos ossos, recordando-se do momento em que esteve daquele mesmo jeito na noite anterior e conseguia ouvir as batidas violentas reverberarem por eles e pela carne e quase tocarem em lá o som do seu nome. Chanyeol murmurou devido a sua agitação, porém, não conseguia ficar parado e conter o incêndio que passou a existir dentro dele desde o segundo em que se beijaram. Tudo estava em chamas, sendo consumido pelo fogo, derretendo e despedaçando. 

Piscou seus olhos, reclamando, segurando Baekhyun naquele abraço para que parasse de se mexer, apoiando o queixo nos cabelos negros. Percebendo que estava desperto, Baekhyun afastou o corpo devagar, procurando o rosto bonito de Chanyeol. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e uma expressão austera e pesada. Baekhyun sorriu ao contornar as linhas do rosto com os dedos, acariciando a bochecha, o queixo, os lábios cheios e vermelhos, por pouco não conteve a vontade de beijá-lo ali. Chanyeol se inclinou sobre o toque antes de protestar de novo, segurando a mão de Baekhyun para afastá-la do seu rosto, entrelaçando os dedos nos seus. Ele gostou daquilo, do jeito como se encaixavam mesmo a mão de Chanyeol sendo grande demais para ele. 

— Bom dia — sussurrou contra seu rosto. 

Ele não respondeu, insistia em voltar para um sonho. Baekhyun ficava se perguntando como o outro conseguia conter a euforia e querer continuar dormindo quando a realidade se tornara tão mágica. 

— Precisamos levantar eventualmente… — comentou baixo e cantado, se Chanyeol abrisse os olhos conseguiria ver o sorriso largo que Baekhyun estampava. Mas não o fez, puxou-o pela mão para abraçá-lo outra vez, apertando-o forte como se a qualquer momento Baekhyun fosse desaparecer. 

— Ainda não — murmurou finalmente, a voz baixa e arrastada alimentando as chamas de Baekhyun como se fosse combustível. — Deixe-me aproveitar um pouco mais. 

Será que ele sabia que, se dependesse de Baekhyun, poderia aproveitar do carinho para sempre? Não precisariam resumi-lo àquele instante, naquele colchão. Foi o que quis dizer, sem saber exatamente como medir as palavras para que não fugissem do seu controle ou não soassem mais do que queria que soassem. Naquela altura, no entanto, sequer sabia se existia a possibilidade de ser discreto. 

Começou um afago em suas costas, deixando os dedos deslizarem sobre a pele, sem pretensão alguma, apenas para ouvir Chanyeol suspirar aliviado ao concordar ficar ali. Os dígitos escaparam para um dos cortes recentes, movimentou-se outra vez apenas para olhar o corpo do príncipe com calma. Contornou seu ombro, peito, cintura, ainda que Chanyeol fosse sempre deslumbrante aos seus olhos e ainda que o desejasse muito e naquele instante pensou que o desejaria sempre, nada de pecaminoso se apossava de seus movimentos ou pensamentos. Queria muito poder cuidar dele.

— Acho que ganhei a aposta — brincou, ouvindo o riso soprado e contido de Chanyeol em resposta. Será que poderia cobrar dele sua recompensa agora? Será que deveria esperar que o príncipe terminasse de entregar tudo que queria voluntariamente?

— Você é inacreditável. 

A verdade que Chanyeol carregava, no entanto, mas que nunca deixaria expressar, pois sentia que aquele sentimento de vitória devia à Baekhyun depois de tanto torturá-lo com suas incertezas, era de que era ele quem ganhara tudo na noite anterior. 

— Por que não vem se banhar comigo? — sugeriu, devagar, assistindo os olhos piscarem e revelarem a cor dourada da manhã. 

— Não podemos ficar aqui para sempre? — soprou contra seu rosto, Baekhyun sorriu e era aquele sorriso que Chanyeol temia ver quando há quase uma hora atrás despertou e resolveu continuar ali parado, só ouvindo a respiração lenta de um Baekhyun desacordado nos seus braços, implorando para voltar a dormir antes que tudo o invadisse de novo. Antes que a enchente que era Baekhyun o invadisse e seu coração fraquejasse. 

— Para sempre? Mas temos que seguir viagem e logo escurece. 

Ele sabia que um mundo inteiro esperavam pelos dois, procuravam pelos dois e que tudo que ele sentia seria colocado à prova no momento em que deixasse aquela cabana com Baekhyun. Onde mais se esconderia, agora que Baekhyun o viu despido da arrogância e do orgulho? Agora que Baekhyun tinha todas as evidências de que precisava para que nunca mais duvidasse da estima que por ele carregava no peito. 

Não tinha mais jaulas para protegê-lo e mantê-lo à distância do outro, não tinha nada que o contesse de repetir tudo o que desejava repetir enquanto existisse Sol e Lua e Oceano e enquanto estivesse vivo. Se alguma coisa o prendia agora, eram os tons acinzentados dos olhos de Baekhyun, que sempre o cercavam, puxavam e faziam nele permanecer por horas. 

Quis poder dizer o que estava em seu peito. Talvez se sentisse menos, todos seus sentimentos coubessem em palavras. Será que Baekhyun conseguia ver também o quanto dos dois restavam apenas os destroços depois do amor devastador varrer tudo na catástrofe? Será que ele sentia também? 

_"Amor."_

Era essa a palavra fatal que por ele esperava e a ele enforcava. Existia uma maneira de existir e ainda ser calmo, manso e cândido? Ou sempre seria assim, a ponto do corpo colapsar e do coração pular tão alto que parecia quebrar suas costelas? 

— Estou com medo — confessou e se já não estivesse maluco demais diria que os olhos de Baekhyun perderam o brilho. — Você não sente medo de nada? 

Chacoalhou a cabeça, correndo os dedos sobre as ondas longas de Chanyeol, deixando um carinho na nuca. 

— Claro que sinto... De muitas coisas. 

— Como o quê? 

— Tenho medo de desonrar o nome de minha mãe, que agora ela esteja olhando por mim desapontada. Tenho medo de perder o meu pai e não poder atender ao pedido dele antes de vê-lo partir. Tenho medo de não ser um bom líder e fazer as escolhas erradas para quem é importante. Tenho medo do que quer que esteja acontecendo lá fora, do que quer que tramam para nós. Tenho medo de não encontrar o amor que eu procuro e que ele não esteja procurando por mim. Tenho medo de muitas coisas, Chanyeol, mas não posso parar. 

Assentiu, puxando Baekhyun para perto dele, selando seus lábios com cuidado e com afeto. Mostrando a devoção que sentia, pois mesmo agora que sabia Baekhyun poderia ser vulnerável também, não perdia uma gota da sua admiração. Sentiu ela crescer, quando, voluntariamente, beijava-o, calmo e consciente, da maneira que ontem não conseguira fazer, envolvendo a sua cintura, a sua língua e o seu coração durante o ato. Baekhyun suspirou, sempre desacostumado com o jeito impotente, magnético e sufocante de Chanyeol. 

Não queria parar. 

Por mais que pela vigésima vez seu coração o alarmasse do perigo e, agora que sentia encontrar o amor que almejava, tinha medo de quantas formas mais poderia perdê-lo. 

Baekhyun nunca tivera um objeto de adoração que atendesse às suas preces. Existiam aqueles, no seu povo, que à um deus rogavam todos os quereres e a quem pedissem proteção — nunca a ele foi adepto. Não tivera quem o ensinasse a rezar e a acreditar. Embora, após testemunhar tantas manifestações da Natureza, naquele instante, respeitasse a magia, não pertencia a tal mundo para exigir que seu medo Ela liquidasse. Só restava então acreditar em si mesmo e em todas as suas primaveras isso a ele bastou. 

E agora acreditar, também, no que sentia construir com Chanyeol quando à sua imagem aprendeu a adorar e aos seus toques rogou e em seus braços encontrou a proteção necessária para encarar o medo da entrega. Aquele amor era a primeira e única entidade sagrada que já conheceu.

####  **CENA 19**

— Agora que o Príncipe convidou-o pessoalmente para escoltá-lo na viagem de noivado, precisamos ter uma conversa, Sehun — anunciou o Primeiro-ministro, aproximando-se do filho.

— Pois não, papai. 

Uma vez que já estivessem nos aposentos de Jangnam, ele mostrou o caminho até a câmara para Sehun, abrindo a passagem secreta atrás de uma pintura de sua própria figura, acompanhado da esposa falecida. 

Sehun surpreendeu-se quando, atrás do quadro gigantesco que subia do piso até o teto, uma escadaria de pedras apareceu. Olhou para o pai, confuso, segurando agora o lampião que ele estendia até suas mãos, mas o outro nada comentou. Desceram juntos, Jangnam guiando o caminho no escuro. 

— Você se recorda da história que contei sobre nossos antepassados, Sehun? 

Confirmou em um murmúrio, agora que o pai não poderia vê-lo. Ouvia as próprias botas baterem pesadas na pedra molhada enquanto atravessaram o túnel. 

Sehun sabia que seu pai veio de uma família de mercadores antiga, até que crescesse dentro do exército e se casasse com a filha de um barão, à sugestão do rei, pelo qual ganhou uma grande quantia como dote. Conhecia seu avô materno, que ainda hoje vivia nas terras da família e quem pelo neto não carregava muito carinho já que a gravidez de risco foi o que levara à morte de sua única filha. Mesmo assim, prestava-lhe visitas com determinada frequência, pois Sehun era o único herdeiro do título de barão e das suas propriedades e seu pai insistia que fizesse tal gentileza. Ele então passava alguns dias no casarão, normalmente lendo um livro com o avô e suas conversas se baseavam nisso, no que achava da obra. 

Já a família de seu pai, os antigos mercadores, embora ouvisse vez ou outra contos sobre as aventuras das grandes navegações, nunca chegou a conhecê-los. Seu pai afirmava que não restara ninguém.

Eram só os dois, no final de tudo. Ou pelo menos assim deveria ser, mas seu pai nunca sequer o chamou de filho. Sehun viveu a vida agregado à imagem do príncipe Baekhyun, quem conhecia desde que nascera. Era apenas um ano mais novo do que ele, então praticamente cresceram juntos e, com o tempo, tornaram-se inseparáveis, uma vez que seus progenitores sempre se ocupavam com a política e restavam a eles aprenderem sozinhos como se apoiar um no outro. Foi com Baekhyun que aprendeu a ler, a lutar, até mesmo a se apaixonar, mesmo que agora esse sentimento há muito já tivesse passado. Embora o pai de Baekhyun fosse o próprio rei, via o homem como alguém muito mais presente do que o Primeiro-ministro. Jangnam o amaldiçoava e ao monarca sempre colocou a culpa.

"O único papel de um rei é o de dar ordens," explicava a Sehun. "Cabe ao resto dos seus subordinados governar o império." 

Sempre ouviu o pai falar daquela maneira sobre Bonhwa, e conforme os anos se passavam, o discurso se intensificava em frequência e rancor. Não entendia, por considerar o rei alguém de bom coração e quem ao melhor amigo, Jangnam, deu tudo que tinham hoje. O nome, o poder, o legado. Mas mesmo assim, angustiado com a possibilidade de desapontá-lo ou irritá-lo, Sehun aprendeu a balançar a cabeça e concordar com as reclamações do pai. 

Chegavam próximo a uma parede, onde inscritos antigos dos quais não sabia identificar gravavam a rocha, tijolo sim, tijolo não. O Primeiro-ministro se aproximou, com a ajuda do seu cajado demarcou um caminho entre os tijolos e como em código, o muro se abriu, dividindo-se em dois, balançando tudo no caminho. Sehun olhava para o teto e para as paredes do túnel da câmara atrás de si, sentindo que a qualquer momento a sua estrutura poderia ceder, mas sequer oscilavam ou deixavam escapar poeira, como se fossem algo além do normal. 

Mágico.

Quando entraram, em uma sala escura, grande, próximo ao que se assemelharia a uma caverna, as luzes dos candelabros se acenderam sozinhas e o fogo iluminou aquilo que preenchia o espaço. Potes e potes com conteúdos bizarros, partes de corpo que sequer pareciam humanos, plantas, rochas. Uma mesa extensa situava-se no centro, onde em seu topo se organizavam ferramentas, de adagas, à tesouras, à pinças e serrotes. Jangnam se voltou até ele, segurando um livro antigo, pesado e de capa dura. 

— Essa é sua herança, Sehun — informou, esperando que o rapaz colocasse o lampião na mesa para entregar a ele o livro. — Estude-o, aprenda, para usar tudo isso um dia.

— E o que seria tudo isso, papai? 

— As mercadorias que seus familiares comercializavam quando a época, para nós, era promissora. Ingredientes de alquimia.

E o que temia ouvir escapava agora dos lábios finos do Primeiro-ministro, de maneira seca e autoritária, como conhecia. 

— Há muito tempo, nossos iguais precisaram se esconder e à alquimia foi despejada a culpa de toda uma guerra. Vivemos anos nas sombras, onde foi impossível manter todos a salvo e prosperar. Mas logo, tudo será diferente... — comentou, quando o rapaz começava a folhear as primeiras páginas do livro, notando que nele estavam gravados anos de técnicas de alquimia, suas bases, receitas, encantamentos. — Preciso que você comece a fazer escolhas, Sehun.

— Quais seriam minhas opções?

— Para que resgatemos nossa glória, o regime atual precisa cair. Nunca nos deixarão voltar, quanto mais se a trégua for estabelecida. Se esse casamento vingar, nosso passado e nosso futuro estarão arruinados... Tudo o que seus antecessores trabalharam para construir. Você precisa proteger a sua história. 

Sehun piscava pesado, recapitulando as informações, tentando compreender aquilo que lia e o que ouvia de seu pai. Que futuro? Nunca desejou ser um alquimista, segundos atrás sequer sabia poder ser um. Dizem que a magia consome e enlouquece. 

— E como farei isso?

— Impedindo o noivado.

Quis rir, não por achar graça, mas por achar a ideia tão absurda quanto aquela de casarem os dois príncipes. Sabia, no entanto, que um ato assim seria insulto ao seu pai, então suspirou fundo, antes de continuar:

— Papai, como espera que eu, apenas um súdito, impeça algo tão grandioso assim de acontecer?

— Príncipe Baekhyun confia em você o suficiente para deixar que fique ao lado dele. Não perceberá de onde vem o golpe.

— Não posso fazer isso.

— O que é mais importante para você, Sehun? Sua família ou seu príncipe?

Pergunta errada. Baekhyun era sua família. 

Jangnam o encarava, enquanto Sehun não tinha como dar as respostas que o pai queria. Balançou a cabeça, decepcionado. O rapaz pensou que quando visse aquele olhar outra vez se machucaria, mas naquele instante já se acostumava tanto com ele que sequer infligia-no algo. Nunca teria a aprovação de seu pai, estava mais do que claro, pois por anos Sehun foi obediente e de qualquer outro recebia elogios, mas o pai nunca se dirigia a ele com orgulho, ou agradecia as pessoas que o elogiavam; ouvindo-o falar daquela maneira, sabia que seria somente mais um peão em suas mãos e que seu pai se preparava para uma última grande jogada, pois com Sehun concordando com aquilo ou não, o plano seguiria o mesmo. 

Sehun dobrou o pergaminho depois de ler o nome que o assinava. Estava aliviado, por um lado, de saber que seu melhor amigo estava bem e por esse motivo sorriu, até que seus olhos marejassem e pedissem descanso pelos últimos dias assustadores em que passou acreditando que Baekhyun o deixara. Antes que pudesse sentar e chorar, no entanto, Kyungsoo e Minseok abriram a porta, chamando por ele. 

Jongin, o dragão, acompanhava-os. Olhou-os nos olhos, estavam aflitos. Inspirou fundo para dar a boa notícia, mas a mesma morreu em sua garganta quando, desesperado, Kyungsoo caminhou até ele, segurando suas mãos. 

— Bonhwa foi destituído e os Quatro Reinos declararam guerra às Terras Mágicas. — O peito apertou, as palavras sumiram, então ele tinha razão. Não importasse o que acontecesse, o plano seguiria o mesmo. Quem o arquitetara estava ganhando. Kyungsoo continuou: — Seu pai… Ele está liderando mais de trinta mil homens em direção às cordilheiras. Alguns deles são alquimistas, Sehun. 

— Conte tudo logo a ele, Kyungsoo… — Minseok resmungou, de braços cruzados, olhava para Sehun com pena. Ou seria a sua maneira de expressar decepção? 

— Junmyeon nunca voltou, desde que saiu para entregar a carta. — Kyungsoo titubeou, olhando para Minseok e Jongin em vacilo. — Estipularam um valor de troca. Você, por ele. 

Não parecia típico de seu pai, trocar um dragão poderoso e cheio de energia vital pelo filho. Depois de tantos dias pensando o que de fato aconteceu ao recusar a proposta do pai de impedir o noivado de Baekhyun, algo soava estranho. Entendia que não era valioso, não diante de um dragão e mesmo que Sehun soubesse coisas demais, não adiantaria a quem contasse o que sabia agora. 

Para seu pai, e mais importante ainda, para os homens do exército humano, Baekhyun estava morto e Bonhwa acabado. A verdade de Sehun não custava um dragão. 

Mas Jangnam não sabia de tudo.

Apertou o pergaminho que segurava firme. Há pouco mais de trinta minutos um dos guardas do castelo o procurou para entregar a Sehun uma carta. Olhou para seus amigos outra vez, calado, seus olhos felinos pensativos. 

— Junmyeon nunca vai voltar — sussurrou para Kyungsoo. O rapaz arregalou os olhos redondos, estupefato.

— Como pode dizer algo assim?

— Kyungsoo, eu não posso me entregar — insistiu, assistindo um Jongin confuso e raivoso se aproximar, desejando alguma explicação, incomodado com a presença de Sehun agora que seu pai marchava em direção às suas terras com um exército equipado e… Mágico. 

— Eu preciso conversar com Minseok e Kyungsoo a sós — anunciou quando Jongin já estava próximo o suficiente para machucá-lo se quisesse. — É importante...

— Mais do que a vida de Junmyeon? — Jongin exasperou. 

Sehun manteve-se firme, estoico, convencendo em um olhar Kyungsoo de que algo estava errado. Mais errado do que assumiam estar antes de entrarem no salão em que Sehun repousava. Kyungsoo segurou Jongin pelos braços, a fim de acalmá-lo e arrastou o corpo esguio até a porta, deixando um carinho no rosto antes de pedir educadamente, com seus olhos pidões e persuasivos, que lhe desse tempo. Ele resmungou, mas ainda assim cedeu, porque apesar de não confiar em Sehun, confiava no homem a quem entregou o coração. 

Quando Kyungsoo fechou a porta, irritadiço, virando para Sehun atrás de respostas, a ele foi estendido o pedaço de pergaminho amarelado. 

— Chegou uma carta mais cedo. 

— Do seu pai? — Minseok indagou, aproximando-se também.

— De Baekhyun.

####  **CENA 20**

Sentiu os dias seguintes passarem depressa, parte porque a maneira bizarra como o tempo corria no País da Lua confundia Baekhyun, parte porque agora que ele e Chanyeol estiveram juntos e vezes ou outra deixavam-se cair novamente na bagunça que armavam, não precisava se torturar cada segundo com o medo incessante de não poder tocá-lo, ou ler seus pensamentos. Quando percebeu, estavam a um dia do Mar de Tartarugas e logo, depois da passagem breve no País do Oceano, retornariam ao castelo. Foi um fim de viagem intrigante e, embora sentisse falta dos amigos e se preocupasse com o que acontecia em sua ausência, existiam pequenos momentos da sua rotina em que seu coração estúpido desejava nunca sair dali, normalmente neles se via capturado pelos braços de Chanyeol.

Agora cuidava dele. Chanyeol pareceu desistir de resistir de todas as maneiras possíveis, incluindo da vontade de Baekhyun de ajudá-lo. Verificava seus ferimentos com a frequência qual foi exigida pelos curandeiros, trocando as bandagens, aquecendo os músculos. Acompanhava-o no fim da tarde também, quando paravam de caminhar para Chanyeol treinar voo, e ao tempo que conhecia bem a forma draconiana alheia, quanto mais tempo passava com ela, auxiliando-a, via também melhora. O príncipe era persistente, forte, não gostava de descansar ou desistir. Baekhyun precisava, de vez em quando, insistir que repousasse, para não forçar o corpo e arruinar todo o progresso. Mas era difícil para Chanyeol abrir mão do seu treino, ele queria mais do que tudo voltar a voar. 

Sempre amou estar nos céus e entre as nuvens sentia ser seu lugar. Nenhum outro, nos cinco cantos das suas terras, dava a ele o sentido de pertencer, senão aquele rodeado do vento, batendo suas asas. Por maise conhecesse tudo, voar era a única coisa que conhecia de verdade. E que o completava. Quando tentou, pela primeira vez desde o acidente, e sentiu-se incapacitado de subir aos céus, esteve pela primeira vez em vida tomado substancialmente pelo desespero de se perder e não poder mais ser quem amava ser. Então forçou, mesmo que a dor o corrompesse, por quanto ainda tivesse fibra e por quanto ainda suportasse. 

Seu coração só se acalmou e todo o desespero em que nele vivia despejou para fora quando descobriu amar estar em outro lugar que não nas alturas. Quando percebeu que, contanto que ao lado de Baekhyun ficasse, poderia se encontrar de novo. Conheceu um mundo totalmente novo ao deixar que, como homem, pertencesse a Baekhyun. Era uma nova aventura, aquela de desbravar os próprios sentimentos e os toques do príncipe. E quando nela entrou, sentiu ser o certo a se fazer. Por mais que a razão e por mais que os acontecimentos recentes tentassem lembrá-lo do contrário — de que ele e Baekhyun nunca dariam certo. Que nunca poderiam ser a escolha certa. Tornou-se realmente difícil continuar pensando assim quando o corpo menor devolveu a ele tudo, a vontade de continuar existindo, mesmo não podendo voar. 

Agora que se deixou ser ajudado, Baekhyun também a ele devolvia os céus, quando ao seu lado todos os dias ficou. Olhou, cuidou, amou. Seu corpo se renovava, seu espírito se expandia e parecia quebrar as barreiras do próprio corpo. 

Era bom, era perfeito. Como na natureza tudo era. Queria acreditar que o que concebiam fora, dela, obra. 

Naquela noite, quando andavam para suas acomodações, Chanyeol decidiu fazer um pequeno desvio no caminho, levando Baekhyun para uma das plantações da região. Dessa vez, um campo de centeio se abria no horizonte. Percebia o quanto o outro se atraía pelas luzes que cercavam os cultivos onde quer que passassem, achou que agora estava na hora de apresentar a ele mais uma das grandes maravilhas de ser mágico. Segurava sua mão, puxando-o em direção ao plantio. Baekhyun sorria cheio, com as bochechas coradas e os olhos despertos. O centeio batendo contra a calça provocava cócegas, e as plantas estavam rodeadas de pequenos pontos de luz, que acima delas sobrevoavam. Eram bonitos e agora de perto, pareciam vagalumes — pequenos, barulhentos e cintilantes. Um pousou em seu dedo quando esticou a mão, de patas curtas e uma luz amarelada quase florescente, complementando o azul profundo do céu daquela noite sem estrelas. 

Chanyeol o segurou pela cintura, enquanto ele ainda observava as pequenas fadas correrem a sua volta, quando uma delas voou por cima da cabeça do príncipe, perdeu-se novamente no dourado dos olhos. Ele estava apaixonado — era o que Baekhyun gostaria de acreditar quando recebia aquele olhar de Chanyeol. Mordeu o próprio lábio inferior, no meio de um sorriso brilhante, cujo brilho ofuscava qualquer outro ser mágico do local. Chanyeol segurou a moldura do rosto, deslizando os dedos devagar sobre a pele macia. Onde quer que o toque quente encostava, Baekhyun sentia um comichão. Quis beijá-lo porque ao luar o príncipe ficava sempre tão bonito, mas não o fez. 

Desceu os dedos pelo rosto, pescoço, ombros, braços. Segurou as mãos de Baekhyun com cuidado, pousando-as ao redor do seu pescoço e dando um passo para frente para soprar em seu rosto:

— Lembra do dia em que saímos para andar a cavalo? 

Baekhyun acenou que sim, hipnotizado e compenetrado nas íris flamejantes. 

— Acho que está na hora de te ensinar a voar — completou, em um meio sorriso bonito.

— Não lembro de ter brotado asas… — Baekhyun murmurou entre uma risada sutil, entrelaçando os próprios dedos que circundavam Chanyeol, inclinando mais a cabeça para que compartilhasse com ele o ar. Perguntou brevemente dentro da própria consciência se algumas das fadas se incomodavam com o clima que os dois faziam perdurar quando se encontravam assim, pele a pele, olhar a olhar. 

— Não precisa de asas, só de um pouco de magia… 

Baekhyun levantou a sobrancelha, curioso, tentando entender o que Chanyeol poderia fazer, enquanto o estômago começava a bagunçar como se mil vagalumes nele voassem desesperados e todo seu interior iluminava. Chanyeol o segurou firme pela cintura, puxando Baekhyun até que ele repousasse a ponta dos pés em cima das suas. 

— Confia em mim? — indagou o dragão.

— Tem alguma dúvida de que não? — retrucou, levado e sorridente. Chanyeol balançou a cabeça negativamente. 

Ainda que Chanyeol cada vez mais se abrisse, cada vez mais se entregasse, e Baekhyun pudesse sentir no carinho e nas palavras uma estima, e quando à noite o abraçava tinha certeza que a ele Chanyeol tudo permitia, sabia que quando não estavam no próprio mundo, em que deixavam de ser os líderes que eram e só se tornavam homens apaixonados, aquele mesmo Chanyeol poderia não estar ali. Nunca teve a coragem de perguntar. Talvez, naquele momento, não era a coragem que o obrigava a dizer as palavras que diria a seguir, pela maneira que seu interior gritava de medo da resposta.

Arriscou, ao passo que seu peito apertou: 

— E você, confia em mim?

— Com cada batida do meu coração. 

As fadas contornavam os dois corpos e conforme acima de suas cabeças pendiam, uma partícula de brilho e luz deslizava dos seres pequenos para o ar, para eles. Era como a poeira que você conseguia assistir sob um raio de luz solar, ou como uma das pétalas de um pequeno dente-de-leão depois de sopradas para longe. Cintilavam magicamente, como se vida tivessem. Como se fossem a materialização daquilo que Baekhyun ouviu dizer um dia se chamar energia. 

Intensificou-se, dezenas e dezenas de fadas brincavam em volta dos dois príncipes e enquanto o pólen descia e encostava em seu corpo, era como se uma nova força o puxasse para cima. Como se o ar que existia abaixo dele ficasse denso o suficiente para segurar o seu corpo. Chanyeol o abraçou enquanto Baekhyun assistiu a si mesmo levitar vagarosamente, até que seus pés deixassem a terra abaixo. Subiu alguns centímetros do chão, olhando a sua volta para se certificar de que seus sentidos não mentiam. Quando atravessou as folhas de centeio, segurou-se em Chanyeol com mais força, tentando despejar o peso do próprio corpo no dragão para que ele não o deixasse cair. 

Chanyeol riu contidamente conforme os olhos cinzentos brilhavam e, aturdidos, perguntavam silenciosamente se poderia estar voando. Apertou-o forte antes de rodopiar com ele no ar, deixando que o coração de Baekhyun falhasse uma batida ao se sentir completamente voando, fechando os olhos quando pensou que o movimento brusco o levaria ao chão. 

Não caiu. Na verdade, quando Chanyeol parou de rodá-lo e, a medida que as fadas continuavam ao seu redor, eles continuaram flutuando. Foi o suficiente para que o medo o deixasse e desse espaço para o encanto. 

— Eu entendo o porquê você quer proteger tudo isso — sussurrou para ele. — Eu também quero. 

Se amava Chanyeol, não tinha mais dúvidas, porque o sentimento o consumia e o tomava tão brutalmente que seria impossível negar o quão palpável e concreto era. Porém, descobriu, ao passo que o amava, que aquilo que à ele era importante, para Baekhyun, involuntariamente, também se tornava. E tudo que formava Chanyeol, tudo que o príncipe amava, Baekhyun também amaria e deixaria que o seu espírito também formasse. Mesmo sem saber se, de fato, um teria.

Chanyeol agradeceu em um silêncio gentil, enamorado e efervescente, ao beijar Baekhyun nos lábios.

####  **CENA 21**

Chegaram ao País do Oceano no dia seguinte, em uma cidade onde a pesca era o mais importante ganha-pão. O navio que os levaria até o Círculo do Fogo, próximo das cordilheiras do castelo, saíria em algumas horas. Chanyeol o levava para o topo de uma pequena colina que se escondida atrás de algumas árvores, onde uma parte do rio desembocava e corria para se juntar ao oceano. Conhecia a vista, sabia que a maneira como sol descia pela água e formava pequenos cristais na superfície calma era perfeita e que olhar para tal alegraria o coração aflito de Baekhyun. 

Estava mais ansioso que o normal, bombeando depressa o sangue, deixando-o sempre quente nas veias. Sua cabeça doía um pouquinho também, tentava dizer a si mesmo que era pela luz solar tão vívida e presente, agora que deixaram o País da Lua, mas Baekhyun no fundo sabia que o que o levava ao desequilíbrio era o nervosismo de em breve estar com seus amigos e precisar ouvir o que tinham para lhe contar. Quem o atacara ao descer a serra e o que isso significava. 

Também não sabia se todo o encanto entre ele e Chanyeol se desmancharia a primeira chama da realidade, como a neve desmancha à chegada da primavera.

Quando se aproximaram do local, Chanyeol deslizou as mãos outrora sobre os olhos escondidos de Baekhyun, deixando que ele pudesse apreciar a paisagem. A brisa fresca batia contra seu corpo, trazendo um cheiro gostoso de mar que se mesclava agora com o cheiro de Chanyeol, que o abraçava por trás e trazia com o aperto as ondas cor de caramelo dos cabelos. Respirou fundo, sentindo quando parte da sua aflição escorria pelo corpo e o deixava, liberando espaço para o calor de Chanyeol e um outro tipo de nervosismo que sempre se apossava do seu estômago quando tinha o corpo maior por perto, colado no seu, entrar. Em uma risada se desvencilhou do abraço, descendo a colina devagar enquanto se desfazia da própria camisa. Olhou para o outro de onde estava, levantando uma sobrancelha quando a primeira peça de roupa se desprendeu do seu corpo e foi de encontro ao chão. Estavam sozinhos e a água parecia fresca demais para não dar um mergulho. Desabotoou o fecho da calça enquanto assistia Chanyeol caminhar até ele com cuidado, livrando-se da camisa de linho azulada que usava, revelando a pele bronzeada e brilhante. 

Despiram-se e Baekhyun foi o primeiro a entrar no lago e mergulhar. Não era tão fundo, mas conforme se aproximava da queda d’água o nível começava a cobrir o peito. Quando voltou à superfície e se virou, Chanyeol já estava em seu encalço, segurando-o pela cintura para ficar próximo. Retirou com delicadeza os fios da franja molhada que crescia, agora que chegavam ao décimo sexto dia de viagem e as madeixas negras insistiam em cobrir o terço superior do rosto e bater nos cílios. Baekhyun fechou os olhos sobre o toque, sorrindo ao abri-los outra vez. Será que aquele era o momento de exigir seu pagamento? Ganhara uma aposta afinal, mas nunca sequer precisou exigir que Chanyeol o beijasse quando sentisse a vontade para tal, pois a ele o príncipe nunca mais negou. Na verdade, as primeiras investidas sempre pareciam surgir de Chanyeol, depois de um sorriso de canto bonito. Fitou a pele molhada de Baekhyun por alguns instantes, o tom rosado dos lábios pequenos e o brilho dos olhos ganhou vida enquanto o encarava de volta. 

— Você é perfeito. — murmurou Chanyeol depois de um suspiro. Surpreendeu Baekhyun com aquela declaração inusitada. Os elogios, com o príncipe, sempre ficavam subentendidos quando o olhava por tempo demais ou nele depositava algum carinho prolongado. Parecia novo, ouvir tal afirmação com a voz profunda e bonita, queria não ter se acostumado tão rápido àquilo no segundo em que ela se desprendeu dos lábios. 

Chanyeol era uma criatura esplendorosa. Das ondas claras, aos olhos dourados, ao corpo esculpido. Não tinha como questionar que todo o trabalho da Natureza foi impecável ao criá-lo. Era isso que Baekhyun pensava na maioria do tempo e isso se repetiu na sua mente desde o momento em que o conheceu, antes mesmo de confessar a si mesmo e depois a ele o que sentia. Muitas vezes, enquanto se perdia em toda a magia, Baekhyun se sentiu normal demais. Em até seu momento mais íntimo, quando tomou a coragem de expressar o seu desejo, sentiu receio de que fosse normal demais para alguém como ele. Mas agora, mesmo diante daquela paisagem, da luz mágica do sol, do brilho verde e mágico das águas, do som acolhedor e mágico da queda d’água, era a Baekhyun quem Chanyeol admirava. Nada além dele, e o motivo poderia ser por Chanyeol já estar familiarizado com a região, no entanto sabia que naquele mês se familiarizou com seu rosto, seus olhos e seu sorriso bem demais para também se distrair com qualquer outra beleza se a de Baekhyun não fosse, de fato, a sua favorita. Então se permitiu sorrir e aquecer o peito com aquelas palavras. Usou as mãos para jogar água nele, Chanyeol fechou os olhos quando foi atingido no rosto e lançou uma risada frustrada conforme Baekhyun fugia para mais fundo no lago. 

Nadou com ele até debaixo da pequena cachoeira, onde a luz era parca, uma pequena gruta escondida ganhava forma e água ainda existia. O barulho abafada os sons molhados dos beijos e os suspiros de Baekhyun ao se enroscar outra vez no corpo maior e se sentir perto o suficiente para que fossem um.

####  **CENA 22**

O trajeto em alto-mar levou três dias até que atracassem no Círculo do Fogo. Baekhyun descobriu, no meio tempo, que apenas algo poderia ser mais nauseante do que subir uma montanha a cavalo e esse seria atravessar um curso de água a navio. Quando caminharam em direção a cordilheira, ainda um longo caminho o esperavam. Subir a primeira das montanhas, por mais que houvesse uma trilha, parecia inviável. Antes que pudessem arriscar ficar fatigados ou com falta de mantimentos, Chanyeol tentou não se arrepender do que faria a seguir.

Prometera a si mesmo, depois da desastrosa repercussão do acidente, que nunca mais carregaria Baekhyun. No entanto, seu organismo estava livre de qualquer poção e, mesmo que não se sentisse o mesmo antes de se machucar, graças a ajuda do príncipe e do treinamento, conseguia voar sem grande esforço, embora não em sua potência e velocidade máxima. Olhou para o alto, se respeitasse os limites de levar alguém em suas costas, o que levaria dias para completarem a pé, a voo poderia custar aos dois algumas poucas horas. Economizaria tempo e talvez estivessem mais seguros no ar do que em terra, uma vez que não sabia o que esperavam por eles quando chegassem ao seu destino. 

Sem pensar muito mais sobre o assunto, em um brilho intenso trocou de forma, deixando que dele nascesse um grande e formoso dragão. A transformação deixara de ser tão dolorida conforme cuidava dos próprios ferimentos. Baekhyun se assustou a primeiro momento quando se ergueu nas quatro patas e as asas magníficas tomaram espaço. Fitou-o firme, os olhos alaranjados mansos certificaram a Baekhyun que poderia se aproximar. Acariciou-lhe a testa triangular, mesmo que ele não precisasse reconhecê-lo pelo toque, já que, apesar da figura embaçada de Baekhyun por detrás das lentes draconianas, o cheiro do príncipe seria inconfundível. Inclinou seu corpo devagar, abaixando as suas asas, mostrando a Baekhyun o que fazer. Pouco se comunicavam naqueles instantes, deixando que os instintos e os gestos falassem, mas ele entendeu quando em um impulso subiu em suas costas. 

As escamas eram lisas, Baekhyun não se sentia seguro nelas, seu corpo magro e pequeno parecia tender a escorregar se corressem demais ou o vento soprasse muito forte. Chanyeol poderia manter-se o mais reto possível enquanto estivesse no ar e mexer as asas minimamente para que Baekhyun não desequilibrasse, mas devido ao ocorrido, parecia um local mais seguro do que suas patas, onde precisou levá-lo da última vez. Agarrou-se no formato das escápulas e aos pequenos espinhos que pareciam sobressair da coluna. Não era confortável ser puxado daquela maneira, mas certamente estava em melhor posição que Baekhyun. O tronco era largo demais para que a força nas pernas o mantivesse mais seguro, mas ainda assim a fez. Chanyeol subiu, vagarosamente, mas eficaz. Tentou seguir vez ou outra a rota principal, mesmo procurando não ficar muito à vista, parando quando achava necessário para que Baekhyun se reajeitasse ou pelo menos colocasse as próprias tripas no lugar agora que, no alto, seu corpo começava a brigar com a gravidade. 

Cerca de algumas horas depois, o que levou a eles o entardecer, situavam-se de frente para o Castelo do Fogo. Quando pousou, cansado, transformando-se outra vez e sentando na grama baixa para recobrar as energias, estranhou o quanto tudo parecia deserto demais. Olhava à sua volta, onde, a alguns metros de distância dos muros de pedra, normalmente, algum outro dragão estaria passando, ou mesmo sobrevoando. Baekhyun sentou-se ao seu lado, para certificar se estava bem, pedindo que olhasse seus machucados. Quando sua respiração voltou ao normal e sentiu que poderia ficar de pé novamente, o príncipe o ajudou a levantar. Baekhyun correu as mãos sobre seu rosto, lendo no dourado dos olhos se Chanyeol estava bem, mas ainda que o corpo estivesse dolorido por trabalhar demais os músculos e forçar os antigos cortes e fraturas, só conseguia pensar onde todos os outros poderiam estar. Caminhou até o castelo com sua mão colada na de Baekhyun. 

Alguns poucos serviçais o reconheceram quando já estava nos jardins principais, jogando seus corpos aos chãos em uma reverência demorada, surpresos com a presença do príncipe. Pareciam assustados, quando Chanyeol fitou-os fundo e pediu com a voz profunda e impetuosa que se levantassem, perguntando sobre o paradeiro de Jongin e Junmyeon. 

Baekhyun, enquanto isso, rondava com os olhos os perímetros do edifício, em busca dos seus amigos. Naquela altura, já teriam recebido sua carta e a ele esperariam naquele dia até os três seguintes, quando Baekhyun anunciou que provavelmente chegaria. 

Jongin foi o primeiro a aparecer, correu até Chanyeol com os braços abertos e o rosto rúbeo, prendendo um choro. Quando o segurou em um abraço quase não pode acreditar no suspiro aliviado que finalmente foi capaz de dar e por pouco não se desmanchou como uma criança, depois de tantos dias mantendo-se firme e atípico de quem o verdadeiro Jongin era. Virou brevemente para olhar Baekhyun, vendo que o corpo menor hesitava em ansiedade e os dentes fincavam na carne dos lábios. 

— Eles estão no salão principal — informou, assistindo o rosto do príncipe acender e antes mesmo que pudesse continuar, agradecê-lo ou cumprimentá-lo, Baekhyun correu para o interior do castelo.

Apertava o amigo firme, deixando que o medo de nunca mais o vê-lo se esvaisse aos poucos com o ato, lembrando de tudo que precisava contar a ele agora que finalmente retornava. 

— Cadê todo mundo, Jongin? — Chanyeol perguntou, desfazendo o abraço para olhá-lo nos olhos tristes, sentindo-se muito culpado por sequer colocar algo assim no rosto jovial e sempre tão contente do amigo. 

— Estamos em guerra. Fiquei para esperá-lo, mas a maioria dos dragões já partiram e um comunicado foi enviado a todas as tropas, demorarão alguns dias para se juntarem a nós no fronte.

####  **CENA 23**

Baekhyun estranhou quando percorreu os corredores do gigante castelo e poucos dragões encontrou no caminho e nenhum de seus homens. Quando alcançou o Grande Salão, apenas um dos guardas cuidava da entrada, cumprimentou-o brevemente quando o viu se assustar com a sua imagem, como se fosse um ser assombrado. 

Empurrou a porta de madeira com a ajuda, deixando que o ranger da madeira pesada anunciasse a sua chegada. Sehun foi o primeiro a se virar, sentado na escadaria de mármore, olhou vagamente para Minseok e Kyungsoo e todos se encontraram sobre o tapete vermelho, no meio do caminho, em um abraço prolongado. 

— Pensei que nunca mais o veria, senti sua falta — sussurrou Sehun, arrastado. 

— Também senti, de todos vocês, demasiado. Vocês receberam a minha carta? — perguntou, desmanchando o contato ainda nervoso. O coração pulava rapidamente debaixo das costelas, incomodado com algo que ao menos saberia dar palavra ou significado, mas que conseguia pressentir no ar e no instante que cruzou o olhar com seus amigos. 

— Ela chegou há alguns dias. 

— E conseguiram descobrir algo? 

— Baekhyun, muito aconteceu desde que desapareceu. — Minseok anunciou, calmo, mas a voz do mais-velho não era suficiente para amansar o peito do príncipe. 

— Vocês sabem quem foi o responsável pelo ataque?

— Temo que eu soubesse muito antes de acontecer, Baek. — Sehun murmurou, a cabeça mantendo-se baixa pela vergonha e pela preocupação.

Então a tudo Baekhyun foi contado. Como Sehun carregava sangue de alquimistas nas veias e um dia foi confrontado pelo pai e a ele foi pedido que parasse o casamento a qualquer custo. Como não encontrou coragem para avisar a Baekhyun e ao rei sobre o que sequer sabia, mas começava a suspeitar que poderia acontecer. Como tentou convencer o melhor amigo a ficar nas Planícies porque o receio de que um golpe ocorresse caso completassem a missão nunca o abandonava. Como pensou que apenas mantendo-se ao lado de Baekhyun poderia protegê-lo do inesperado, sem saber que, de fato, o Primeiro-ministro e seus subordinados foram longe demais com o plano. Como, com o desaparecimento do príncipe, Bonhwa adoeceu e a desculpa perfeita para a guerra foi entregue ao Conselho e agora os dois exércitos estavam a caminho do confronto na fronteira. 

Não sabia dizer quantos homens e como toda a tragédia desencadeou, mas sabia qual era a mente por trás de tudo. E sentia muito que por um momento pensou que ainda poderia ter uma família completa, porque por mais que não conhecesse seu pai, por sempre viver distante da figura, esperava que suas ambições não o levassem tão longe. Porque então significaria que a Sehun algo daquilo foi passado, intrínseco ao sangue.

Baekhyun sentou-se no chão quando o primeiro golpe de realidade o acertou igual a um soco. Tentando mastigar e engolir todas as palavras a que à ele eram entregues. Calculando as rotas que lhe restavam, como consertar o que se quebrava, como ser um líder certo, porém, naquele instante, sentiu-se tomado por um desespero. Não encontrava a saída, por mais que a mente pensasse e pensasse e pensasse e ela precisa pensar rápido, pois talvez vidas fossem perdidas se demorasse um segundo a mais. 

Como não previu um motim? Considerando-se a si mesmo um rapaz inteligente e calculista, frente a loucura que estavam cometendo ao unir as duas raças rivais. Baekhyun sonhava demais e deixou que isso o cegasse e não o preparasse para todos os cenários possíveis. Sentiu-se falhar pela primeira vez e detestou o sabor do fracasso e da ignorância. 

Recobrou sua consciência, quebrando a barreira pesada de pensamentos que criara ao atingir o chão, no segundo que a porta foi aberta com violência e Chanyeol, enraivecido marchava até ele. Quando o dragão se aproximou, com seus olhos flamejantes, mas longe de gentis e apaixonados, Baekhyun escondeu e protegeu o próprio corpo, esperando levar um chute no abdome conforme o som pesado das botas aumentava de intensidade. Se assim o fosse, mereceria. 

— Por que ainda está aqui? — vociferou, agora longe de Baekhyun. O príncipe descobriu o rosto para procurar pelo corpo maior, percebendo que os punhos de Chanyeol agarravam a gola do casaco de Sehun, fazendo com que o outro cambaleasse. 

Levantou depressa, aproximando-se dos dois, tentando tocar o braço de Chanyeol para que deixasse o amigo, sentindo-o retesar com o gesto, esquivar-se do príncipe e ignorá-lo completamente, enquanto continuava a bradar, profundo, escuro e assustador:

— Por que não foi embora? Por que ainda está aqui enquanto Junmyeon é um refém? Por que não cumprir com a exigência? 

— Chanyeol, acalme-se… — Baekhyun murmurou apreensivo.

— No momento em que eu deixasse esse castelo, Junmyeon nunca sobreviveria. Eu não valho de nada para eles e um dragão em carne e osso é uma peça muito mais importante para um alquimista do que o próprio filho. Seria um tolo se acreditasse que meu pai o soltaria no momento que me juntasse a ele e ao exército, ao invés de matá-lo. Voltar seria o mesmo que sentenciá-lo à morte e eu entregaria que Baekhyun está vivo e há esperança, no segundo que me vissem. 

Chanyeol riu soprado, longe de esboçar qualquer alegria ou bonança. 

— Você espera mesmo que eu acredite no que diz? — desdenhou.

Baekhyun insistiu outra vez, segurando seu braço para que deixasse Sehun antes que ambos se machucassem. Precisaria dos dois inteiros se quisesse sequer fazer algo na intenção de por um fim à batalha. Chanyeol se recolheu outra vez, soltando Sehun apenas para se esquivar de qualquer investida do príncipe, irritado e cansado.

— Você espera que eu acredite no que ele diz? — repetiu a pergunta, agora a Baekhyun. De dourados vazios, sôfregos e pálidos. Sentiu seu coração quebrar em mil pedaços enquanto perdia tudo que conquistara até ali. 

Enquanto perdia Chanyeol.

— Me escute…

— Não. Estou farto de escutá-lo, Baekhyun. Por que _você_ não _me_ escuta? Por que ninguém me escuta? Eu sabia que aconteceria e fui tolo de me deixar iludir com a ideia de que nosso destino pudesse ser diferente desse.

— Chanyeol, por favor, agora não é o momento para nos afogarmos em arrependimento.

— E quando será então? Quando eu perder meus homens em combate ou quando eu perder Junmyeon? 

Baekhyun se aproximou novamente, ele deu um passo para trás. Era difícil manter-se são e com raiva próximo do outro porque seu coração sempre o traíria agora que transformava do seu amor por Baekhyun seu maior objeto de fé. 

— Por favor, nos deixem a sós — pediu Baekhyun para o restante, assistindo enquanto cada um deles, até mesmo Jongin, hesitante, deixavam o salão. 

O silêncio reinou pelos próximos segundos, arrastou-se por eles, abafou o ar, parecia guilhotina. Baekhyun estava consumido pela impaciência e a mente incansável, Chanyeol enterrava o rosto nas próprias mãos, tentando controlar o desespero. 

— Olha para mim — pediu. 

Chanyeol demorou para atendê-lo, quando o fez, foi vacilante. Os olhos tremiam e queimavam-no, e Baekhyun entendeu por que, à primeira vista, pensou que a eles não sobreviveria, pois agora sentia sua vida ser tomada pelo medo e o rancor que neles viviam.

Talvez esse fosse o problema dos amores que consomem. Não podem durar para sempre, em um determinado momento, não existirá nada mais para alimentá-los.

Mas Baekhyun não poderia parar agora. Seria teimoso e bravo.

— Você confia em mim? — repetiu a pergunta da noite em que seu amor lhe permitiu brotar asas.

— Não importa mais agora.

— Você confia em mim, Chanyeol? — Tentou chegar mais perto, por sorte, o outro estava confuso e machucado demais para continuar se esquivando.

— Com cada batida do meu coração — murmurou, falho, tentando não chorar e sentindo-se estúpido demais pela vontade sequer crescer na garganta. 

— E eu confio em você. — Segurou a mão, entrelaçando os dedos, soprando perto para que ouvissem bem. — Atravessamos o continente para chegarmos aqui e ainda nos resta tempo para parar tudo.

— Como pretende fazer isso? 

— Me coloque no campo de batalha. 

Chanyeol exasperou, correndo a mão pelos cabelos, deixando que caíssem nos ombros quando o penteado se desfez com a frustração. 

— Eu não posso fazer isso com você.

— Precisam saber que estou vivo e precisam saber do que eu sei.

— Para isso você precisa estar vivo, Baekhyun — argumentou, insatisfeito, sentindo o interior colapsar com a possibilidade de colocá-lo em perigo outra vez. Sequer tinha forças para cuidar dele agora, seu próprio corpo por um fio não desistia pelo cansaço. 

— Você já me viu lutar…

— Sua espada não tem vantagem alguma contra um feiticeiro — resmungou.

— Lembra do que falei à você, sobre o que a mim era necessário para ser um rei? Uma lâmina e palavras. Elas bastarão.

Tentou acalmá-lo, segurando o rosto, afagando os cachos. Fitou profundamente os olhos dourados, deixando que por uma última vez se desmanchasse sob seu calor. Mesmo que tudo estivesse perdido, conseguia ver que Chanyeol não o abandonaria por lhe faltar sentimentos a corresponder. Eles viviam ali, no brilho intenso das chamas, e por muito mais tempo viveriam até se esquecer do que seria ter Baekhyun nos braços e a ele carregar devoção. 

— E se não bastarem? 

— Você vai estar lá para me salvar como sempre — brincou, deixando que o sorriso gentil que escapava dos lábios finos devorasse um pouco da angústia. — Não temos muito tempo, precisamos ir em frente. 

Chanyeol assentiu, desvencilhando-se do carinho para caminhar em direção à porta, ignorando qualquer rogo do seu corpo por algumas horas de descanso. Aquela última visão, de Chanyeol andando para longe, desesperou Baekhyun por alguns segundos. Nunca lhe disseram que tomar as decisões certas, no tempo certo, seria fácil, mas Baekhyun tão pouco fora notificado do que talvez precisaria sacrificar ao tomá-las.

— Você não entregou minha recompensa… — Baekhyun declarou quando o outro já estava próximo de alcançar a maçaneta. Suas palavras fizeram as botas pesadas pararem. Caminhou até um Chanyeol confuso, que virado a ele pedia um esclarecimento: — Eu venci a aposta naquela noite.

Sorriu, fraco e triste, cortando o espaço que restavam entre os dois. Baekhyun sabia que seria a última oportunidade para exigir tal coisa e quem sabe, era o que precisava para restaurar a plenos pulmões a fé em si mesmo e a fé no que sentiam.

— Um beijo, onde e quando eu quiser, e você não poderá a mim negá-lo. 

Chanyeol suspirou pesado quando colou o corpo ao menor, segurando as bochechas saltadas de Baekhyun para esfregar nelas seus polegares. Para se sentir afundar novamente nos olhos cinzentos e a enchente que eles causavam tomar todo seu ar. Queria acreditar que Baekhyun era o homem certo. Que esteve errado todo esse tempo e seu coração, embora o mais tolo de todos, pudesse prová-lo que aquilo não precisava ser devastador. Mas o que a união deles provocou talvez fosse um aviso do que o amor deles poderia também provocar um dia.

Baekhyun tocou seu peito, o coração saltitava vigoroso debaixo das vestes, doía, conforme se chocava contra as costelas e contra a mão do príncipe. Ficou nas pontas dos pés para que misturasse sua respiração com a de Chanyeol e envolveu seu pescoço quando ele finalmente o abraçou de volta, para tomá-lo pelos lábios.

Foi calmo, arrastado, sôfrego e enquanto aprofundavam o beijo e Baekhyun sentia a língua quente enrolar com a sua, sentiu também um gosto de despedida. Não quis que acabasse, ainda que sentisse cada pedaço seu virar finalmente cinzas. Precisou suspirar contra o beijo quando o aperto de Chanyeol aumentou, igualmente vacilando a findar o toque, e antes que se intensificasse e dele não desejasse mais sair, em um selar demorado se afastou.

Que fosse sua _bravata._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Glossário**  
>  Eui: justiça; integridade.  
> Aço enarco: liga fictícia desenvolvida pelos humanos.


	3. Chapter 3

####  **ATO 3**

####  **CENA 1**

Caminhavam apressadamente pelo corredor, ainda que não estivessem mais juntos e colocassem naquele último beijo o ponto final do romance, não encontravam coragem para se afastar demais. Enquanto marchavam, apesar de Chanyeol não segurar a sua mão, como costumava fazer e como sentia falta que fizesse, por vezes os ombros batiam e a pele dos dígitos raspava uma na outra e aquilo pareceu o bastante. Naquele ponto Baekhyun percebeu o quanto, durante o último mês, precisou se bastar com o mínimo, por conta da incerteza e, agora, do permitido. 

Encontraram os outros no fim do corredor, Jongin andava ligeiro ao encontro dos príncipes, perguntando o que fariam a seguir.

— Vamos nos juntar ao exército — murmurou grave, surpreendendo o dragão.

— Você acabou de chegar de viagem, Chanyeol… — argumentou, pois o conhecia bem demais para saber quando o melhor amigo estava exausto.

— Não estamos em negociações, Jongin. 

Seguiram pelo norte do castelo enquanto Minseok, Sehun, Kyungsoo e Jongin os acompanhavam até que o plano fosse compartilhado. Próximo à saída, depararam-se com cinco guardas de Baekhyun. O primeiro deles se ajoelhou, instantaneamente, ao encontrar a figura familiar do líder, todos os outros o imitaram. 

— Acabamos de saber que retornara, Vossa Alteza. Estamos aliviados que se encontre em bom estado. — Um deles, o veterano dos cinco, pigarreou, com a cabeça baixa. 

Baekhyun, apressurado, pediu que cortassem as formalidades, querendo que o caminho até o hall fosse liberado para que pudesse passar. Foi rápido como tudo aconteceu, enquanto em fileira impediam que partissem, o guarda mais próximo de Baekhyun se aproximou, com sua cabeça ainda baixa e a mão no abdome em sinal de respeito. 

— Peço desculpas por falharmos na missão de protegê-lo… — murmurou o soldado, chegando mais perto do monarca, deixando que a mão escapasse pela lateral da armadura até que caísse sobre o punho pesado de couro da espada.

Sehun chamou Baekhyun pelo nome, puxando-o pelas vestes quando a lâmina da sua espada cantou ao raspar na bainha, deslizando o corpo entre o príncipe e o soldado e, armado, parando o golpe no ar, em um bater entre o metal das duas armas. Baekhyun cambaleou para trás, fincando as botas no chão de pedra para manter o equilíbrio, assistindo enquanto Sehun empurrava o corpo do soldado para longe ao pressionar o cabo contra seu peito. Os outros soldados se levantavam no chão, empunhando as próprias armas, entrando em formação. 

Minseok e Kyungsoo fizeram o mesmo, puxando o próprio metal da bainha, deixando que o barulho cortasse e cantasse pelo vento, enquanto Baekhyun estava surpreso demais para reagir. 

Um dos soldados à direita proferiu um primeiro golpe, avançando na diagonal em direção à Minseok. Ele rodou o punho entre os dedos, reajeitando o guarda-mão, segurando a espada firme para revidar em impacto e velocidade. Pararam as duas no ar. 

— Tire Baekhyun daqui depressa. — Sehun exigiu, alto, ainda em posição, direcionando-se a Chanyeol. — Nós vamos ganhar tempo. 

Obedeceu, puxando-o pelo braço para que contornassem os corredores do castelo e seguissem uma rota alternativa. Baekhyun permaneceu parado, usando a força que tinha nas pernas para impedir que Chanyeol continuasse. Estavam em menor número, não poderia deixá-los. 

— Precisamos ir — murmurou para os olhos preocupados e ansiosos, apertando sua mão com mais afinco. 

Hesitou conforme o coração pesava no peito, virando o rosto quando um novo trincar de aço vibrou pelo ar. Jongin, logo depois, se transformava.

— Vá logo, Baekhyun. — Sehun gritou.

Ainda que seu coração não o acompanhasse e as pernas tremessem agitadas, seguiu em frente, diminuindo a pressão sobre elas e deixando que Chanyeol o puxasse em direção ao Jardim. Encontrou-se rezando pela primeira vez, para ninguém além de si mesmo, que dessa vez estivesse tomando a decisão certa. 

####  **CENA 2**

O sol batia a pino, crestando a grama amarelada, rala e gasta. De um lado, próximo à grande muralha, um batalhão de homens se organizava em pequenos grupos, ocupando toda a extensão dos grandes portões. Era impossível contar quantos existiam, pelo horizonte, a multidão parecia infinita. Do outro, ainda no sopé da montanha, os dragões, sozinhos, esperavam o primeiro movimento. Passaram algumas horas naquela formação, até que os raios solares esquentassem demais para suarem embaixo das armaduras pesadas. Ninguém dava o primeiro passo, ou o primeiro golpe, ao tempo que esperavam o filho do Primeiro-ministro retornar aos humanos. Não existia sinal algum de um dragão encarcerado, mas de onde estavam sequer poderiam conferir se Junmyeon estava ou não presente. 

Gritou a artilharia, do topo da torre da muralha humana, quando uma figura surgiu, voando em máxima velocidade montanha abaixo, escamas negras e asas largas batendo rápido contra a luz do sol. Um dragão se aproximava. 

Prepararam as primeiras bestas, o barulho pesado das correntes denunciando que as flechas de chumbo eram depositadas nos hastes verticais pesados. Dois homens eram necessários para armá-la corretamente, empurrando a base com força para mirar no alvo que avançava. Abriu a boca uma vez para que um canto grotesco escapasse da garganta da fera. Esperaram o momento exato para liberarem as correntes, cambaleando quando a besta deu um tranco. A primeira delas passou longe, conforme o dragão inclinava seu corpo para a direita abruptamente; utra sobrevoou a cima de sua cabeça e precisou dar um mergulho para que não o atingisse quando a gravidade empurrou o chumbo para baixo; uma raspou na cauda, cortando a carne rapidamente enquanto as laterais agudas da flecha nela tocavam. 

Pousou, de frente para a infantaria, onde o líder, Jangnam, esperava pacientemente pela cruzada do filho no campo de batalha. As quatro patas bateram no chão e o corpo estremeceu com o impacto, pouca força lhe restara e isso era entregue pela sua indisposição. Tentou não perder a consciência ao sentir a visão entorpecida. Conforme o solo estremecia, Jangnam segurou o cajado com força, rodando-o no braço direito para apontá-lo a criatura.

Era novo. O corpo, feito de ossos e banhado em prata se contorcia enquanto na extremidade um chifre reluzente, violeta e encantado de unicórnio penetrava, entortando o bastão. 

Conforme o dragão abaixava as asas, exausto, um corpo pequeno e madeixas negras surgiram das costas da criatura. Baekhyun desceu em um salto, marchando estoico em direção aos seus homens. Fora um alarde, conforme a figura do príncipe se erguia da grama e a espada lendária cortava o vento em um grito ao ser retirada da bainha.

 _“Está vivo”_ , era o que diziam, de boca em boca, até que todos pudessem ver quem retornava.

— Já chega, Primeiro-ministro — declarou, forte e autoritário, a voz jovial abandonando-o para que uma mais encorpada raspasse pela garganta.

— Príncipe Baekhyun, que surpresa magnífica! — exasperou, longe de parecer honesto enquanto os olhos felinos analisam seus movimentos e a guarda não baixou à aproximação do líder. 

— Tire meus homens daqui, marche de volta para o reino. É uma ordem — insistiu.

— Receio que não será possível, Vossa Alteza. Eles querem lutar e reivindicar seus direitos. 

— Que direitos, Primeiro-ministro? O que é nosso está muito longe daqui, nas Planícies. Já temos o que precisamos. 

Bufou entre uma risada, com dificuldades de segurar o tom de zombaria. Era apenas um garoto, fraco, que nada da guerra conhecia. Parecia patético com uma espada pesada arrastando no chão. Não precisava obedecê-lo.

— O que Vossa Alteza entende sobre as necessidades do seu povo? Cresceu em um berço de ouro, rodeado de criados que pudessem alimentar o seu ego. Nunca precisou batalhar por nada, desejar nada, reivindicar nada. Querem o poder que vocês reis a eles negaram quando proclamaram o banimento de todos os alquimistas.

Deu um outro passo para a frente, possibilitando que olhasse para o senhor da maneira que as sombras antes não permitiam. Estava diferente também, de olhos fundos e pesados, muito mais magro do que outrora se lembrava. Encarou o cajado, reconhecendo o grande chifre brilhante, sentindo o estômago afundar ao pensar qual crueldade foi necessária fazer para que hoje aquele artigo enfeitasse a arma. Lembrando da criatura nobre, casta e poderosa a quem pertencia. Como deveria ter sido livre e não explorada. Tentou não rolar os olhos pela fúria súbita que começava a percorrer no seu sangue. 

— Essa prática é insustentável, Primeiro-ministro. Se continuarem praticando tal magia, o continente inteiro sofrerá, a Natureza não poderá ser reabastecida, nossa terra se tornará infértil, a vida inválida e o seu corpo corrompido por usar tanto poder — proclamou, alto o suficiente para que todos pudessem ouvi-lo, Para que seu discurso começasse a ecoar na multidão perplexa. 

— Foi isso que lhe disseram, Alteza? — Riu em escárnio. — É tudo uma invenção, tentam enganá-lo para que desista de tirar o que é nosso. 

— Não é nosso. Nunca foi, nunca será. Somos forasteiros, esse tipo de magia não nos pertence, não precisa pertencer. 

— Se está correto, Príncipe Baekhyun, como posso fazer isso? — perguntou, retoricamente, girando o braço de baixo para cima com o cajado de prata, formando, ao passo que a ponta do chifre arrastava, uma linha fantasmagórica e violeta no ar. A matéria era bizarra, densa, nublada, parecia engolir tudo conforme se abria em um preto sombrio e corria depressa em direção ao corpo do monarca. Mas ele era leve e rápido, antes que pudesse pensar, inclinou o corpo para que passasse direto. 

Chanyeol rugiu, raivoso, pressionando as patas no chão, preparando um salto e abrindo a boca acentuadamente, até que um pequeno sol começasse a crescer do fundo da garganta e esquentar tudo conforme uma bola de fogo era cuspida em direção ao exército. Os homens levantaram seus escudos, assustados e fora de posição, mas antes que ela pudesse crescer o suficiente para acertá-los, Jangnam em um novo movimento rasgou-a no meio, como se fosse feita de fumaça, no momento em que o chifre de unicórnio a tocou. 

Não esperou que suas forças voltassem em potência máxima, sentiu os braços fraquejarem quando em um novo giro a terra do chão ascendeu e cresceu, enrolou o focinho, tronco e asas do dragão, e entre folhagem e areia transfiguravam-se correntes de chumbo, pesado demais para sequer parecer real. Uma delas atravessou o corpo grande, próximo a espinha, enquanto as outras correntes o imobilizavam. Chorou, quando o corpo cedeu no chão e nele grudou, em um grito gutural abafado pela boca mantida fechada. Baekhyun exclamou, correndo em direção a Chanyeol, sentindo o coração apertar quando os olhos alaranjados encontraram os seus e as pupilas débeis contraíram. 

Voltou seu corpo com violência, segurando a espada com as duas mãos enquanto marchava enraivecido em direção a Jangnam. 

— Vejam a quem o príncipe de vocês defende — gritou, pigarreando quando a laringe apertou pela perda de ar repentina, recompondo-se ao tempo que Baekhyun impulsionava os joelhos e levantava os braços agressiva e desamornicamente para deferir um golpe do alto. 

O fraco da lâmina chocou contra o osso do cajado, vibrando do aço pesado até o punho de couro, longe demais para acertar o ombro de Jangnam pelo qual mirava. 

— Você é apenas um garoto com uma espada grande. Não se parece nada com seus pais — vociferou, entre dentes, cortando as formalidades para impulsionar o cajado para frente e afastar Baekhyun.

Deslizou a lâmina, levantando mais os braços, até que a espada estivesse em equilíbrio na troca. Mantendo-a firme, disse:

— Tem razão, não me pareço com meus pais. Eles me criaram para ser melhor. Não cometerei o mesmo erro que eles cometeram ao confiar em você. Você é ganancioso e trapaceiro, nunca será um bom líder, a sua perversidade levaria todos nós à ruína. Eu o impedirei, nem que precise, em troca, entregar minha própria vida.

Chanyeol retorceu o corpo abaixo das amarras, tentando protestar, Baekhyun lançou um olhar de canto, segurando lágrimas furiosas para empurrar a espada contra seu oponente com mais brutalidade. Jangnam perdeu a força, cambaleando para trás, Baekhyun aproveitou para girar o pulso em outra tentativa de acertar seu peito, batendo novamente de encontro com o cajado.

— O que estão fazendo? — berrou Jangnam para o exército, até então petrificado, a quem tudo assistia. — Por que não estão atacando?

A infantaria hesitou, perdendo aos poucos a formação. Baekhyun era o rei legítimo, domava um dragão, conhecia a Natureza e alertava-os sobre o perigo da magia oculta, como atacá-lo? 

Jangnam, rapidamente, aos soldados olhou, turvo e rancoroso, praguejando àqueles que começavam a cravar as espadas na terra seca. Desertores, covardes, traidores. 

Contornava um círculo no chão, olhando Baekhyun fixamente, enquanto o rapaz se posicionava diante do próprio exército. _Agora seria fácil, apunhalá-lo pelas costas,_ foi o que pensou. Se ao menos um deles tivesse a braveza para tal. Mas ninguém se mexeu. Baekhyun puxou uma das espadas enterradas, jogando-a em direção aos pés de Jangnam. 

— Lute como homem, Primeiro-ministro. 

Riu, chutando o metal com raiva, deixando que arrastasse sobre a grama.

— Teme não ser páreo a mim?

Se vissem do alto, um grande cercado de espadas separava os dois do exército humano. Aos poucos, receando o que aconteceria a seguir, soldado por soldado passou a caminhar para trás. Baekhyun suspirou fundo, olhando de relance para Chanyeol, que ainda se deitava no chão e piscava pesado. Pensou, talvez pudesse chegar até ele e quebrar o que quer que o prendesse, mas não sabia do que aquela magia era capaz. Estaria exposto a um novo ataque. O dragão parecia cansado e ferido, o pânico de que o outro não pudesse suportar até o fim do duelo devorava Baekhyun pelas beiradas. Suas mãos tremiam, não podiam continuar vacilando a cada golpe, não se planejasse vencer. Estava em desvantagem, é certo que sim, mas Jangnam não conseguiria atacar para sempre, se fosse rápido para desviar das investidas e focado, encontraria o momento perfeito para contra-atacar. Não poderia ser impulsivo, ou deixar que Chanyeol o distraísse demais, ou não teria como sair vivo.

Tampouco teria como cuidar dele depois.

Agarrou a empunhadura com vontade, sentindo o peso da arma se conectar com seus braços, deixando que o corpo da espada ficasse mais leve e a raiva do seu interior se esvaísse. 

Jangnam foi o primeiro a agir, seu golpe foi baixo, em busca das pernas de Baekhyun. Raspou no chão, tiritando a grama curta, a magia rodopiando como um bumerangue. Não pensou direito quando pulou e deixou que passasse sob seus pés. Quando aterrissou, flexionou os joelhos para não cair, sem conseguir prever o segundo tiro lançado em diagonal à sua pessoa. Cortou-o com a espada, agora as partículas arroxeadas que voavam em sua direção dispersavam-se para os lados. Um dos soldados segurou o escudo contra o rosto para não ser golpeado.

A lâmina escureceu ao toque. Quando virou a empunhadura para checá-la, ela oscilou até que voltasse ao tom típico prateado. Então essa era a particularidade quanto ao mineral: o aço enarco dos humanos poderia combater magia. 

Tomando a vantagem da surpresa, avançou, mantendo a espada reta e rente ao seu próprio pulso, arremessando o peso dela pela horizontal para acertar Jangnam na cintura. Pulou para trás, desviando do golpe, levantando o cajado depressa quando Baekhyun, ágil, segurou o punho de couro com as duas mãos para atacar novamente pelo lado oposto. O tilintar, dessa vez, foi mais agudo, quando o impacto reverberou pelos ossos e chegou ao chifre de unicórnio, fazendo-o pela primeira vez emitir uma luz intensa em resposta. Foi instantâneo como os olhos do Primeiro-ministro escureceram e afundaram, e a inspiração pesada que precisou forçar para tirar Baekhyun de cima. 

Era rápida a maneira como trocavam golpes, Baekhyun perdendo a energia quanto mais potência colocava em cada arrancada, sentindo os músculos tensionarem e reclamarem pela pressão. Por um tempo, enquanto todos seguravam a respiração para assistir o duelo travado, tudo que podiam ouvir se arrastar pelo campo era o som estridente das armas se chocando e os ganidos cansados de Baekhyun ao devolver com mais força os movimentos. 

Separaram-se em um novo empurrão, o príncipe ofegante e o Primeiro-ministro a cada segundo mais pálido, como se a adrenalina e a magia congelassem e apertassem os vasos. Moveu o cajado entre os dedos, a cada lufada o brilho se intensificava. Baekhyun cortou o primeiro feitiço, mas cada vez que a lâmina atravessava a nefasta nuvem, perdia um pouco do controle da espada, sentindo-a balançar na palma da sua mão. Tentava voltar certeiro, conforme um outro feitiço, em pouco tempo, desprendia da extremidade do mastro, mas ficava cada vez mais difícil manter rente e estável o corpo da arma. Até que errou e sem prever, uma das flamas atingiu seu braço. Primeiro nada sentiu, foi apenas como se um vento forte batesse contra a sua pele e descentralizasse o eixo do seu corpo. Segundos depois, sentiu a carne inflamar e queimar, o grito de agonia arrastou-se em um grunhido. Olhou para a pele de relance, observou-a ser colorida de um roxo bizarro e ondular por debaixo da pele, como fosse cortada e separada dos músculos. Era seu membro direito, aquele que usava para conduzir a espada, sentiu-o repuxar quando precisou desviar de outro ataque, percebendo que não sustentaria a arma por muito tempo. 

Trocou o peso para o braço esquerdo, deixando-o mais confortável, embora sabendo que no segundo em que o fez perdeu agilidade e precisão. Avançou, deixando que os pés rápidos fizessem a maior parte do trabalho de se esquivar, assistindo como o corpo enfurecido de Jangnam se alterava a cada novo golpe, como se fosse sugado a cada feitiço lançado e os movimentos retardassem progressivamente. 

Era a vez dele, agora que encontrava mais espaço entre as investidas para responder, deixando a força de lado para aumentar em lepidez e complexidade, já que não tinha muita energia sobrando para arremessar-se brutalmente, esperando que, ao trocar os movimentos, fosse mais difícil se defender e o momento certo para o golpe final chegasse. Jangnam precisava inclinar o próprio corpo enquanto Baekhyun o atacava, perdia a força das pernas ao fazê-lo. 

Sentia dedicar cada pulsação do sangue ao cajado, era ostensiva e solene a sensação de ter magia nas mãos, como se estivesse nas partículas de água do corpo e na eletricidade das células, pungia e dele exauria. Conseguia sentir até mesmo a fração que atingira o braço de Baekhyun, borbulhando a carne, como se ainda estivesse viva e fosse as suas próprias garras aquela a arrancá-la do lugar. A visão enfurecia, percebia que seu oponente estava cansado, suado e agonizando, que os gritos deixavam de ser da força de empunhar a espada e agora pertenciam à dor. Deixou um sorriso escapar quando viu a pressão da lâmina ceder contra seu peito, Baekhyun abriria espaço para acertá-lo direto no coração. 

Era agora.

Mas antes que pudesse mexer seu braço, girar a extremidade pontiaguda do cajado em direção ao corpo do príncipe, Baekhyun revidou em força máxima e precisamente na sua linha de visão. Errou o golpe, quando Jangnam inclinou a cabeça para trás, deixando que a ponta cortasse a milimetros de distância do seu rosto, mas conforme rasgava o ar, encontrou o centro do cajado no caminho. A pancada foi sólida demais para que, ao raspar em um de seus dedos e bater violentamente contra o cabo de osso, a arma de Jangnam voasse para longe. 

Desequilibrou sobre os próprios pés, sentindo o corpo retesar e cair. De joelhos, Baekhyun encostou a lâmina na sua garganta. Obrigou-o a olhar para cima e encará-lo, pressionando o suficiente para que a ponta da espada amassasse a pele. Mais força e atravessaria o pescoço. 

Por um instante tudo ficou em silêncio, Baekhyun só conseguia ouvir o próprio coração acelerar debaixo das costelas, esgotado, encontrando força apenas enquanto a adrenalina era liberada pelo corpo. Não conseguia normalizar a respiração, só conseguia pensar no próprio braço ferido que tentava obrigá-lo a chorar e berrar do tanto que queimava. Fitou Jangnam sob a luz incansável e algoz do sol, sentindo pena do rosto seco, como se dele esvaísse a vida, ainda que Baekhyun mantivesse as mãos trêmulas no lugar, estáveis no punho da espada, segurando o último golpe. 

Viu a própria lâmina reluzir e a gravura nela ser atravessada num sussuro metálico.

_“Coragem”._

Suspirou fundo, deixando o peso dos ombros caírem, afastando a arma da garganta de Jangnam. Chacoalhou a cabeça, enquanto as palavras do seu pai o atingiam uma última vez. Coragem para agir com misericórdia. Murmurou, em seguida, sóbrio:

— Isso é pelo Sehun. Acabamos aqui. 

Deu a ele as costas, caminhando em direção ao cajado que descansava no chão a poucos metros dali. A base da mão de Jangnam, que fora acertada pelo corte da espada de Baekhyun, sangrava. Respingava um líquido ralo e mórbido na grama. Fechou-a em punho, enquanto a manchava de vermelho, sentindo ser engolido pelo ódio e pela sua derrota, perdendo completamente a visão quando estendeu o braço até o cajado e como se ainda fossem um, a arma voou depressa de volta ao dono. Baekhyun desviou dela, conforme descontrolada vibrava e corria em direção a Jangnam e ele a empunhava outra vez. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ou sequer controlar as pernas, Jangnam gastou a energia remanescente para lançar um feitiço. O osso rachou, da base até o topo, enquanto a magia rasgava o seu núcleo e canalizava a vitalidade do alquimista. O chifre de unicórnio embranqueceu e se iluminou, virando finalmente pó. Baekhyun não conseguiu ver quando uma nova matéria se despontou do cajado em formato de agulha e o atingiu em cheio no abdome. Seu corpo foi lançado para trás, no impacto, rolando quando chegou ao chão. Gritou, em desespero, conforme a dor o encontrou, pela primeira vez perdendo o controle da garganta. Chanyeol chacoalhou o corpo, tentando outra vez se concentrar para mudar de forma, sentindo o próprio fogo interior expandir e depois se enfraquecer, enquanto as correntes em volta dele se apertavam quanto mais se mexesse. Grunhiu, sentindo-se sufocar, piscando aflito para um Baekhyun jogado no chão.

Jangnam sorria, assistindo o príncipe agonizar, sentiu no seu interior o mesmo quando a magia começou a adentrar o corpo do príncipe com furor e arrancar tudo no caminho, queimando o que quer que estivesse em sua frente. Era ele quem fazia tudo aquilo, como se o ferisse pessoalmente com um punhal. Era real. Tentou rir em vitória, mas só então percebeu que seus músculos paravam de trabalhar, derreados, e que seu pulmão não recebia mais ar. Jangnam começava a ficar zonzo, conforme pedia por oxigênio e nada recebia, e a pele murchava ao redor dos ossos e os olhos enegreciam para que, em um brado que nunca de fato chegou a emitir, perdessem por completo a vida. 

####  **CENA 3**

Era desesperador, querer se arrastar até Baekhyun, chamar o seu nome, segurá-lo nos braços, mas nenhum músculo seu conseguir mover, ou voz alguma sair. Precisava chegar até ele. Apertava os olhos com força para que o gemido de agonia de Baekhyun fosse embora, implorando que tudo acabasse. Deveriam ter esperado, deveria ter se curado mais rápido, estava esgotado e impotente e nada pôde fazer para salvá-lo. Agora se torturava ao presenciar a dor do príncipe, pois, ainda que seu próprio corpo tivesse sido golpeado e o peito fosse trucidado pelas correntes, roubando dele o ar, não conseguia sentir nada, pensar nada. Dormente, ao rezar para a Natureza, implorando que fizesse algo, que fosse misericordiosa com o seu amor. 

Já se passava uma semana que Chanyeol sucumbiu à exaustão e o corpo febril adormecia, delirando sobre a figura de Baekhyun, despertando por alguns minutos para chorar e gritar ininterruptamente, preso entre a linha tênue do sonho e da realidade. Era a segunda vez em toda a história que um dragão retornava vivo ao castelo depois de golpeado por aquele tipo de magia obscura, que enquanto perdurava, arrancava energia das vítimas. Seus pais alternavam os horários para ficar ao pé de sua cama, assistindo-o em seus pesadelos, tentando acordá-lo e segurar a sua mão para que recuperasse a consciência. 

Aconteceu em uma manhã em que sua mãe murmurava de mansinho e seus cabelos acariciava. Abriu os olhos devagar, sonolento, agradecendo que o cômodo estava protegido do sol. Estava chorando quando acordou, os olhos marejados e cansados pelo sono agitado. Suspirou quando reconheceu o rosto delicado da rainha. Ela pensou em chamar pelo curandeiro, mas não queria fazer barulho, então apenas apertou a sua mão e cantou o seu nome. Ele respondia bem. 

Desmaiou ainda no campo de batalha, quando viu que o corpo de Baekhyun parava de se mexer. De certa maneira, aqueles instantes que passou fora de órbita foram um alívio, pois não era mais obrigado a ver Baekhyun machucado e se sentir incapacitado de acudí-lo. Esse alívio, tempos depois, quando a batalha finalmente chegava ao fim com a morte de Jangnam pelo uso abusivo de magia, desapareceu, conforme Chanyeol dos seus ferimentos era tratado e à forma humanoide retornou. Desde então revivera aquela mesma cena, da qual abandonou quando perdeu a consciência, constantemente em seus pesadelos, como punição por ser fraco e incompetente.

— Fique aqui, chamarei o curandeiro, tente não se levantar. — Noeul pediu, gentil. Chanyeol a segurou, não querendo que se afastasse.

— Onde está Baekhyun? — murmurou, com a boca seca, sendo esse o primeiro pensamento a atingi-lo. Sua mãe pediu que ficasse calado, servindo a ele um copo de água de uma jarra de cristal que descansava ao lado da cama. Pousou um beijo em sua testa, quando, ainda trêmulo, terminou de dar alguns goles no líquido, sentindo a garganta mais confortável. 

— Volto logo e então conversaremos, tudo bem? 

Assentiu, assistindo a rainha com seu vestido cor-de-rosa esvoaçante correr em direção à porta do quarto. 

_“Baekhyun está bem”,_ foi o que Junmyeon lhe contou ao visitá-lo mais tarde nos aposentos. Chanyeol o abraçou com força, ainda que não tivesse recuperado toda a sua energia, apertando o corpo menor entre seus braços e conseguindo chorar aliviado por vê-lo bem e por ouvir de Baekhyun. Muitas sensações o atingiam conforme seu primo retribuía o gesto, ainda que não fosse acostumado aos abraços de Chanyeol, ao contrário de Jongin. 

— Ele precisou retornar para o reino. Precisava ver como o rei estava — explicou, enquanto Chanyeol afrouxava o contato para encará-lo.

— O que aconteceu? 

Baekhyun se ferira gravemente no duelo quando Jangnam o traíu pela última vez, mas, ao passo que o corpo do alquimista era consumido por usar tanto poder, tentando canalizar a magia de um unicórnio e por isso, sucumbiu, o feitiço que ainda machucava Baekhyun se esvaiu como brisa. Ele precisou descansar por dois dias, e enquanto se recuperava, zelou o sono de Chanyeol. Mas eventualmente não podia continuar nas Terras Mágicas, seu dever e seu pai por ele esperavam, então no instante em que melhorou para fazer uma viagem, retornou às Planícies, ainda que um pedaço dele ficasse sempre preso a Chanyeol. 

O seu exército recuou no mesmo dia, ainda estupefato e desorganizado demais para tomar qualquer decisão. Os líderes dos outros três reinos estavam despreparados para tal, Jangnam quem arquitetara tudo, afinal. Junmyeon, que ainda estava em cativeiro na época, foi liberado.

Agora Baekhyun se preparava para a própria cerimônia de coroação e tentava controlar o Conselho. Essa fora a última notícia que dele recebeu, há três dias. 

— Eu sinto muito — choramingou Chanyeol. — Se eu pudesse prever o que aconteceria, nunca teria colocado a sua vida em perigo.

Junmyeon deferiu tapinhas leves em seus ombros, sorrindo gentil:

— Nada disso é culpa sua, meu primo. — Fez uma pausa curta, olhando para os olhos tristes do dragão, que mesmo sabendo de tudo, ainda se encontravam aflitos e ele poderia suspeitar o porquê. — Também não é culpa de Baekhyun.

— Eu sei. — assentiu depressa, correndo os dedos pelas ondas longas. Precisava de um corte urgente. 

Baekhyun fora extraordinário, sem exceção. Fiel, genuíno, destemido. Cumpriu com a sua palavra e, depois de tudo, quando pensava na primeira conversa clara que trocaram, quase se odiou demais por ofendê-lo daquela maneira. Por mais que tivesse certo sobre alguns deles, nenhuma das suas palavras poderiam ser relacionadas à imagem do príncipe. E, apesar disso Chanyeol ter deixado claro mais tarde, sentia-se um tolo.

Tolo e infantil. Tomado de orgulho, preconceito e… Medo. 

Não era apenas um homem com uma coroa. Baekhyun era mais. Era contagiante, honroso e encantador. Como a tal poderia qualquer criatura recusar a lealdade? Como _ele_ pode recusar por tanto tempo? Sentiu falta. Do rosto bonito, da voz doce, dos olhos sinceros e que, um dia, Chanyeol inteiro devastaram. Estava em pedaços e agora que a maré de Baekhyun passou, estava sozinho. Vazio. Quis chorar e correr para ele quando outras duas pessoas entraram no quarto. A primeira delas, Jongin, enfiou a cabeça para dentro ainda no batente, bisbilhotando e sorrindo largo quando o seu príncipe avistou. Aproximou-se, ligeiro, enquanto uma sombra menor e calada o seguia. Foi abraçado com certa brutalidade e sobre o abraço precisou reclamar um pouco de dor. Só então reconheceu os olhos grandes e amendoados e a pele alva de Kyungsoo. 

— Alegra-me que esteja bem, Sua Alteza. — O rapaz pequeno murmurou, reverenciando, fazendo Jongin rir com tal formalidade.

— Já disse que não precisa se comportar dessa maneira por aqui — repreendeu-o, sentando no colchão ao lado do amigo.

— O que faz aqui? — Chanyeol perguntou a Kyungsoo, piscando os olhos depressa para processar.

— Peço permissão para que eu permaneça mais um tempo em sua corte, Príncipe Chanyeol. Voltarei em breve para a coroação do meu futuro rei, mas ele autorizou que ao lado de Jongin eu ficasse, se assim desejasse. 

Boquiaberto, talvez não tão chocado quanto deveria, titubeou, trocando de Jongin a Kyungsoo e vice-versa, enquanto o menor deles corava sob o seu olhar. 

— Você tem a minha permissão. — Recolheu-se, depois de um pigarro, Jongin o abraçou outra vez apertado. 

— Kyungsoo não foi a única coisa que o Príncipe Baekhyun deixou por aqui — murmurou para Chanyeol, próximo ao seu ouvido, como se fosse um segredo, mas não de fato, pois todos os outros ainda conseguiam ouvi-lo claramente. 

— Ele deixou um dos cavalos, Danbi, em agradecimento, por você ter ensinado a ele o que era magia — explicou Jongin, tentando se lembrar das exatas palavras que Baekhyun lhe dissera antes de partir. — Disse também que esperava que o presente servisse como prova de seu espírito e como ele estaria sempre conectado a você, Chanyeol. 

Enrubesceu, sentindo o peito contrair e a respiração nervosa perder o compasso. Quis chorar quando latejaram seus ferimentos. Principalmente o mais profundo deles: o rasgo incurável em seu coração por, Baekhyun, ter perdido.

####  **CENA 4**

Cruzavam um dos campos largos dois cavalos, um de pelagem mais escura e outro branco. Sobre eles, Baekhyun e Sehun andavam. O príncipe fechou os olhos, sentindo a brisa leve bater contra o rosto e o cheiro de grama e casa invadir suas narinas. Por algum motivo, estranhava aquele aroma, ainda que seu consciente o reconhecesse muito bem, por ser o mesmo cheiro que, desde garoto, tinham as Planícies. Deveria sentir conforto de estar ali. No primeiro dia, quando chegou de carruagem, realmente se aliviou por experimentá-lo, antes da mente ser invadida pelas dezenas preocupações que o cercavam e correr para os aposentos do pai depressa para olhar seu estado. Mas desde então, todos os dias, Baekhyun tem andado a cavalo na tentativa de capturar o seu eu antigo outra vez, aquele que ainda não visitava o Castelo do Fogo, não conhecia o Príncipe Dragão, não conhecia praticamente nada, mas isso era impossível. E sua casa, logo, soou estranha para ele. Era frustrante a noção de incompletude, despersonalização, ainda mais quando sabia o que — _quem_ — nele isso causava. 

Parou próximo à macieira, onde ele e Sehun normalmente faziam uma pausa. Pelo menos ainda tinha um dos melhores amigos ali. 

Kyungsoo, ele não pode exigir que com ele voltasse, pois entendia a dor de se distanciar do próprio coração quando percebeu que precisava retornar para casa, para próximo de seu pai, e pensar em fazer tal coisa com um dos companheiros mataria Baekhyun por dentro uma vez mais, então, quando arrumavam os próprios pertences, chamou-o para conversar. Entendia que agora ele pertencia a Jongin e por escolha própria, pois uma vez seus pais o entregaram forçosamente a Baekhyun e exigiram que a ele fosse leal e Kyungsoo tinha um senso de dever forte demais para quebrar com esse voto. Mas Baekhyun sabia que o pequeno Kyungsoo, quando se mudou para o castelo, não tinha escolhido-o, por mais que não fosse desgosto algum se aliar a alguém como o príncipe e que o tempo que passaram juntos tivesse sido divertido. Mas não, não queria exigir mais aquela lealdade, então sugeriu que Kyungsoo ficasse. Foi gratificante, seu peito se acendeu no ato porque o sorriso que recebia em resposta e o abraço apertado contava a ele tudo, como para Kyungsoo uma nova casa existia, nos braços de alguém, e para Baekhyun, estava tudo bem. Desejava — sua parte defeituosa, humana, invejosa — que pudesse tomar as mesmas decisões para si mesmo, em algum momento, quando o pai estivesse melhor. Mas seria sonhar demais. 

Minseok, por sua vez, retornava a seu lar para ficar ao lado dos pais, pois os mesmos se preocuparam diante da guerra que quase fora travada e o verão se aproximava em breve, Minseok, de qualquer forma, voltaria para casa para passar aquele tempo com eles, como todo ano se repetia. 

Então voltava a ser ele e Sehun, apenas, como nos velhos tempos, isso e ver seu pai se recuperar eram as únicas coisas que acalmavam o peito de Baekhyun um pouco e a ele cedia descanso. Riu sozinho, pensando no quanto se aventuravam, mas, não importasse quanto tempo passasse, restariam os dois, fazendo a mesma coisa de sempre, cavalgando até a macieira, sentando abaixo dela depois de amarrar os cavalos e conversando conforme as horas se arrastavam. Sehun arrancaria a graminha do chão despretensiosamente, ouvindo o amigo tagarelar sobre algo em específico, rindo das piadas dele, vez ou outra acrescentando algo sarcástico. Ou mesmo brincariam de espadas, isso com mais frequência quando eram mais novos, até que alguém se machucasse e eles se dessem conta de que precisavam parar, pois aos poucos cresciam e agora, homens formados, eram fortes demais para saírem ilesos da brincadeira. Naquele dia, no entanto, tudo estava quieto — Sehun ainda arrancava a grama com os dedos, mas era só. Suspirou pesado porque entendia o silêncio de Baekhyun, por ele compadecia e, em certa extensão, culpava-se. Foi Sehun quem ajudou o curandeiro dos dragões a curar os ferimentos dos dois príncipes, pois estudara sobre aquela magia obscura dos alquimistas e sabia como reverter, com as ervas certas, alguns dos seus efeitos. Os delírios eram os piores deles, como se, envenenadas, as mentes fossem assombradas pelos piores dos pesadelos. Cuidou de Baekhyun como sua maneira de pedir desculpas pelas escolhas erradas do próprio pai, mesmo que não fosse necessário. Baekhyun já estava acordado, sem uma partícula de alquimia no corpo, mas, por algum motivo, Sehun ainda sentia que ele estava preso em um daqueles pesadelos, um em que não podia ficar com o Príncipe Dragão e, sequer chegou a conhecê-lo por completo, mas assistir o melhor dos amigos enfrentar aquilo sozinho era doloroso para ele também. 

— Eu sinto muito — repetiu pela vigésima vez desde que voltaram para casa, Baekhyun, então, sorriu, descansando a cabeça no seu ombro. 

— Já disse que não precisa sentir… — murmurou, brincalhão, cutucando Sehun abaixo da costela para que ele o olhasse. — Já acabou, Sehun, então vamos parar de nos desculpar. 

Baekhyun tinha medo que Sehun não tivesse, finalmente, colocado um final em tudo que passou. Porque a verdade crua era essa, tudo tinha finalmente chegado a um fim. Não significa que pesava menos, pois alguns desfechos foram trucidantes, mas também, inevitáveis. Não deixavam de ser desfechos. Baekhyun estava esgotado com o pesar.

Sehun agora era órfão e ainda que não fosse responsável por aquilo, perguntava-se se poderia ter feito algo mais cedo, para evitar que aquilo acontecesse. Ou que seu pai pudesse e agora, como seu filho, herdava a dívida. Por outro lado, o avô de Sehun, quem achava não gostar muito dele, acolheu-o no instante que a notícia sobre o falecimento de Jangnam chegou às terras do barão. Parece que, na realidade, Jangnam que mantia o senhor afastado do filho. Convidou Sehun para morar com ele e tomar o título de barão em breve. 

— Promete que sempre teremos um ao outro? — cochichou o príncipe. Sehun assentiu em silêncio, primeiro, antes de responder que sim em voz alta. Baekhyun sorriu. — Sei que seu avô quer que você tome conta das propriedades em breve, mas Sehun, honestamente, não sei o que farei com você tão longe. 

— São apenas algumas horas a cavalo… — murmurou.

— Nunca nos separamos, desde pequenos. Papai sentirá saudades também. 

— Isso não é verdade. — Soprou uma risada. 

— Claro que é. Somos uma família, Sehun. Ele sente isso também. E agora que passará a coroa, ficará ainda mais emotivo com o ócio — brincou. 

Sehun o acompanhou, antes de olhar para Baekhyun com seriedade. Piscou os olhos felinos devagar, suspirando fundo antes de perguntar:

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Também tenho uma proposta para fazer… — comentou, breve e gentil. — Fique conosco, essa é sua casa. Você pode ir visitar seu avô sempre que quiser, vai querer passar um tempo com ele, recuperar o tempo perdido, mas não nos deixe. Você sabe que seu lugar é aqui, com sua família. Comigo. 

Olhou penoso para Baekhyun, brigando consigo e com sua culpa. Seu interior queria que ele virasse a página, que apagasse o seu passado e seu sangue, mas era difícil abandonar. Com certeza um pouco menos difícil diante dos sorrisos de Baekhyun e do seu afeto. 

— Além do mais, quando eu for rei, precisarei de uma mão direita — comentou, devagar e baixinho, tentando não machucar Sehun com as suas palavras. Ele piscou de novo, mais rápido, processando a ideia.

Sehun, Primeiro-ministro. 

Chacoalhou a cabeça, negando. Ficar com o melhor amigo era viável, tomar a posição antiga do seu pai, não. O que faria, se o sangue gritasse mais alto? Se não fosse capaz de conter as raízes e as origens? Parecia absurdo, dizer em voz alta, temia que se dissesse o julgariam, o condenariam. Mas era a verdade, era o que baseava toda a estrutura social do seu povo. Sangue era tudo, definia quem você era e quem seria. Não existia possibilidades do rei Bonhwa aceitar, do Conselho aceitar, dele próprio aceitar.

— Isso seria absurdo, Baekhyun. 

— Eu não vejo ninguém melhor para tal. Você sempre esteve ao meu lado, todos nós esperávamos que quando eu fosse rei você continuaria ali. 

— Mas isso foi antes de tudo...

— Você não é seu pai, Sehun — insistiu, breve. Os olhos do amigo perderam a cor, antes de voltarem a um castanho vívido e agora marejado. — Eu não sou o meu também, ou minha mãe… Entendo isso, finalmente. Temos escolhas e precisamos escolher sermos melhores. E para eu ser meu melhor, preciso do meu _melhor amigo_ ao meu lado. 

Não respondeu. Pensou sobre o assunto, mordendo o canto interno da bochecha, segurando um choro que não entendia porque insistia em escapar, pois Sehun nunca chorava. Ele era o forte, o corajoso, tudo aquilo que diziam desde pequeno. 

— Eu entenderei se não quiser. — Baekhyun terminou, gentil, porque realmente entendia. E aceitaria qualquer coisa que Sehun julgasse ser o melhor para si mesmo. 

— Tudo bem — acrescentou, depois de alguns segundos. Baekhyun olhou para ele, confuso, os olhos cinzentos crescendo em duas luas cheias e o rosto se iluminando, antes mesmo da afirmação. — Eu fico. 

####  **CENA 5**

O sino badalava ávido, preenchendo as paredes do castelo com o rumor. Bonhwa encontrava-se na sala do trono, hígido, parando os próprios afazeres quando, à porta, foi notificada uma visita. 

_“Chanyeol, Príncipe dos Dragões.”_

Levantou-se, interessado, enquanto a figura do jovem dragão atravessava o batente, com passos pesados e determinados. Reverenciou-se, abrindo o único botão do casaco de veludo e descendo em um joelho, apoiando os braços na patela para curvar a cabeça. O coque que prendia as ondas alouradas balançou, o rei sorriu. 

— Desculpe a passagem repentina — disse, a voz do rapaz era profunda, camuflava sua pouca idade. — É uma honra finalmente conhecê-lo. 

Aproximou-se devagar, pedindo que se levantasse. Normalmente gostava de tais cortejos, mas naquele instante, em que uma figura tão importante diante dele se ajoelhava, Bonhwa se incomodou. Talvez devesse ele se curvar pela primeira vez. Recolheu uma das mãos do príncipe, com confiança. Apertou-a entre as suas.

— Por favor, não se ajoelhe. É uma honra também encontrá-lo, Príncipe Chanyeol. E poder agradecê-lo.

Piscou seus olhos dourados, Bonhwa tomava nota do tom misterioso e mágico deles. Interessantíssimo ficar de frente para outro dragão. Devido a confusão que se instalavam nas expressões de Chanyeol, continuou:

— Meu filho me contou o que aconteceu. Serei eternamente grato por salvar a vida de Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol recolheu suas mãos para abaná-las, desconcertado. Não merecia tal reconhecimento. Baekhyun quem o salvou: do perigo, dos alquimistas, mas, acima de tudo, de si mesmo. Suspirou devagar, preenchendo o interior com o fogo mágico, colocando-se no lugar após ouvir o nome do outro príncipe. Seu estômago embrulhava desde o segundo que levantou vôo, ainda nas cordilheiras, e não pareceu descansar um segundo sequer. Morria de saudades de Baekhyun, ansiava revê-lo, implorava e apertava a cada passo e a cada instante. 

— Ele saiu para cavalgar, se juntará a nós em breve. — Bonhwa afirmou, quando reconheceu a aflição que perambulava entre as sobrancelhas grossas do jovem. A mesma feição assombrava o rosto do filho por todos os dias que se passaram desde a sua chegada. 

No pátio, em um relinchar, Baekhyun puxava as rédeas para que enfim parassem. Logo atrás dele, em trotes, Sehun chegou. Pulou da sela, sentindo as botas de montarias pousarem com força no chão. Ainda doía, aquele tipo de movimento brusco, sentia o abdome repuxar como protesto. Entregou o cavalo a um dos serviçais, que pelo fim do seu passeio aguardavam. Sehun também desceu, juntando-se a ele para ouvir o anúncio:

— O rei aguarda Vossa Alteza na sala do trono. Um visitante chegou há pouco mais de uma hora, do castelo dos dragões. 

Arregalou os olhos, ao passo que o coração acelerava depressa, bombeando o sangue com agilidade. Correu, afoito, tentando não se perder na própria ansiedade e errar o caminho, por mais que conhecesse o castelo como se fosse sua própria mão. 

Seria uma notícia de Chanyeol? 

Suas pernas andavam sozinhas enquanto um milhão de pensamentos cruzavam a mente e deixavam-no tonto, absorto, impaciente. Fora um alívio finalmente rever seu pai e nos dias que ficou ao lado do seu leito, esperando que sua presença o iluminasse e o trouxesse de volta, afogado no medo de não revê-lo, de não contar que o amor encontrou e poder ouvir a voz gentil do senhor. Estaria mentindo, no entanto, se negasse que no tempo em que ficou sozinho, pensando e pensando, revivendo, se assombrando, não deixou que sua mente viajasse vez ou outra até Chanyeol. Não só por precisar deixá-lo ainda desacordado, tendo a certeza de que o corpo forte e jovial se recuperaria em breve, mas por sentir uma saudade avassaladora devorá-lo. 

Queria poder vê-lo de novo, mesmo sabendo que vê-lo seria a única coisa que poderia fazer dali para frente. Nada mais de toques, nada mais de beijos, nada mais de juras de amor trocadas, porque estava na hora de encarar quem ele era e quem precisaria ser no próximo mês, quando a ele a coroa dos Quatro Reinos fosse passada. 

Algumas vezes, em seus sonhos, e por aí tentaria aceitar que bastassem, lembrava de quando as circunstâncias permitiam que a noite fosse um segredo e que pudessem deixar tudo para trás, apenas enquanto ao outro pertencessem. No entanto, tinha receio que logo sua memória o traísse e se esquecesse de como era estar junto dele, como era sentir seu calor, como era sentir o amor que egoísta procurou e no meio do caminho o encontrou, até que o perdesse. Se esse dia chegasse, será que Baekhyun — impulsivo e insistente como sempre — correria até ele e obrigaria Chanyeol a relembrá-lo de tudo?

Quando abriram a porta do salão, reconheceu no mesmo instante os ombros largos, as madeixas claras, a pele bronzeada e quando Chanyeol se virou, os olhos dourados, quentes e intensos, como se deles nunca desgrudara os seus. Suas pernas pararam e enfraquecidas, ousavam desistir de mantê-lo em pé. Chanyeol também não parecia mover um músculo, por mais que seu interior gritasse para que corresse até Baekhyun e o tomasse nos braços. 

— Olhe quem, encarecidamente, resolveu nos prestar uma visita, Baekhyun. — Seu pai comentou, contente, enquanto o filho piscava apressadamente as pálpebras, batendo os cílios curtos como se isso fosse lhe devolver as palavras.

— Estou vendo, papai… — respondeu e Chanyeol quase perdeu o ar ao ouvir aquela voz de novo, baixa, vacilante, mas sempre bonita. 

— Como está? — indagou então, profundo e receoso, fitando o corpo pequeno de cima a baixo para certificar-se de que estava inteiro e saudável. 

— Bem — mentiu, pois não estava nada bem. Sim, recuperava-se da batalha, mas Baekhyun estava aos pedaços, desde que o deixou. E desde que Chanyeol tudo incendiou e desmoronou, estava sozinho. Vazio. — Você também me parece melhor. 

— Senti sua falta — balbuciou, sem controle, pigarreando em seguida quando a pele dourada enrubesceu. Baekhyun não soube o que responder, sentindo as próprias mãos formigarem, querendo ir atrás do príncipe para abraçá-lo. Ficaram em silêncio, trocando um olhar sufocante e ansioso, até que o rei prendesse um riso próprio. Lembrava-se vagamente, assistindo à cena, das reações encabuladas de quando se apaixonara por Eui e, por algum motivo, precisava falar com ela para expressar seus sentimentos. Quando reparou que os dois jovens não conseguiam fazer o mesmo, interrompeu:

— Por que não apresenta, ao príncipe, o castelo, Baekhyun? — sugeriu Bonhwa. 

Baekhyun piscou levemente, acordando do próprio transe, sentindo as bochechas corarem ao olhar de relance para o pai e encontrar um sorriso abobalhado no rosto dele. Respirou fundo, limpando as mãos nas próprias calças sem necessidade.

— Se a sua Alteza estiver interessada…

Chanyeol apenas assentiu, calado e depressa, porque se continuasse falando a suas cordas vocais cederiam. Aproximando-se devagar, enquanto o coração gritava por estar a centímetros de distância de Baekhyun agora. Em nenhum momento, na sua mente, imaginou que o reencontro seria embaraçoso. Pensou que Baekhyun correria até ele, que ele seria corajoso o suficiente para segurá-lo nos braços, beijá-lo e proclamar o discurso que continuava repetindo em pensamento, na tentativa de não se esquecer de uma palavra sequer.

— Filho… — chamou-o o rei, quando ele já escoltava Chanyeol até a saída. Baekhyun virou levemente, estava sozinho no salão com seu pai. O rei sorria para ele, satisfeito, gentil como sempre, e disse: — Seja egoísta.

####  **CENA 6**

Baekhyun passou os próximos minutos mostrando a Chanyeol a locação. Pela primeira vez agradeceu pelo castelo ser enorme, pois não queria que o passeio acabasse. Uma estranheza vivia entre eles e governava nos instantes de silêncio. Ela e o peito acelerado de Baekhyun que trabalhava por debaixo dos ossos. Tentavam encontrar o que dizer, ou se lembrar de qual era o caminho para os braços alheios, mas, novamente, não sabiam ser permitido ou não traçá-lo. 

Levou-o até o altar da rainha, onde um jardim de roseiras enfeitava a direção e uma estátua, majestosa, erguia-se a mais de três metros do chão. Estava trajada de sua armadura e da espada que para Chanyeol era familiar, cravada no chão, de frente para o corpo. Fitou o rosto sereno do monumento, mesmo que de gesso fosse formado, entendia o que Baekhyun outrora comentara.

— Você se parece muito com ela — murmurou. Sorriu agradecido. 

Desde que se reviram, não compartilharam de nenhum gesto longo, nem ao menos um chacoalhar de mãos. Agora, enquanto estavam parados de frente para o altar, o pano dos casacos e as peles dos dedos se esbarravam de leve. Baekhyun sentia-se comichar debaixo daquele calor. Em algum momento, fechou os olhos e suspirou, tentando memorizar a sensação para que ela ficasse gravada por mais tempo em sua mente, com medo que Chanyeol fosse embora de novo e o tempo, impiedoso como sempre, levasse aquilo embora também. 

Conforme caminhavam para saída, Baekhyun capturou dos arbustos uma rosa vermelha e ela entregou a Chanyeol, por gentileza. Riu soprado em retorno, aquele som verdadeiro e leve reacendeu tudo em Baekhyun outra vez. Parou.

— Por que veio? — indagou, ao passo que Chanyeol também parava e o encarava. Era difícil, viver debaixo do olhar, não querer implorar para que Chanyeol o beijasse da maneira qual costumava fazer, como se pudesse ouvir as suas preces. Tampouco era fácil para Chanyeol também. Pensou racionalmente na loucura que cometia com a visita, não eram de seu feitio as ações inesperadas, mas talvez fosse uma das muitas coisas que aprendeu com Baekhyun. Dizem que, com o tempo, você começa a ser aquilo que você ama. Chanyeol gostava daquela ideia, que a pessoa de Baekhyun definisse a sua.

— Desculpa se ultrapassei algum limite — murmurou sincero, ainda grudado nos olhos cinzentos e agitados como água do mar. 

— Limites? — prendeu a risada, inspirando fundo antes de desarmá-lo com um sorriso levado. — _Não acha que já fomos muito longe para estabelecer um limite agora?_

— Tem razão.

Baekhyun não fazia ideia de quão longe Chanyeol pensava em levar tudo aquilo agora e como o pensamento o acertou incansavelmente no momento em que acordou e descobriu que Baekhyun não estava mais lá. Como voou depressa porque precisava revê-lo há tempo de sua coroação, aproveitar que ainda não era um rei, pois se fosse, não saberia como poderia portar à sua frente. 

Naquela tarde, ao descer as colinas geladas chamando seu nome, não era bem frustração o sentimento que carregava na hora, mas sim medo. 

Medo de tomar o primeiro passo depois do destino insistir que fossem errados, porque para ele não existia nada mais certo do que pertencer a Baekhyun. Medo de não encontrá-lo bem quando chegasse nas Planícies ou que a ele Baekhyun não recepcionasse por não acreditar que era certo a ele pertencer também. Mas medo também de não saber controlar o fogo interior que teimava se atrair pelo olhar sincero, a voz bonita, a aura destemida e até mesmo a teimosia de Baekhyun, desde a primeira tarde que passou com ele e não conseguiu se desvencilhar da imagem de apenas um homem. Porque no final do dia, antes de futuro rei, Baekhyun era isso: um homem.

Um homem que não tinha culpa de ter nascido no berço em que nasceu e que não tinha culpa do medo que causava em Chanyeol. Medo de não poder ser apenas um homem também e simplesmente aceitar tudo que sentia crescer e viver dentro dele. Medo de como era difícil esquecê-lo e desejar esquecê-lo e aceitar esquecê-lo da maneira como exigiam que esquecesse, mas da qual todo seu espírito se recusava a fazer.

Porque, genuinamente, acreditava que todas partes que o formavam amavam e amariam Baekhyun para sempre, mesmo que com os anos sua versão draconiana falecesse e ele retornasse à Natureza como um vagalume, ou uma árvore, ou um outro dragão. Amaria enquanto existisse magia e por isso, ele também existisse. E mesmo que pudesse bastar amá-lo, pela eternidade, em toda forma e lugar, queria aproveitar enquanto fosse um homem, no tempo em que Baekhyun também era um.

Enterrou a mão no bolso do casaco, nervoso. Ele tinha tantas coisas a dizer e a expressão ansiosa de Baekhyun esperava por tanto também.

— Perguntei a Kyungsoo como é feito em sua cultura e… — começou, vacilante, a voz grave escapando entrecortada e ofegante. Retirou do bolso um anel. Era simples, cravado a mão, em um prata bonito estava moldado e acima dele descansava uma gota avermelhada, coincidentemente, da cor da rosa. — esse é um cristal. Foi esculpido de uma rocha primária formada do meu próprio fogo, assim que eu aprendi a dominá-lo. Ele carrega meu primeiro suspiro como dragão, e eu quero que você o tenha, enquanto também for o dono do meu último suspiro como homem... caso aceite me ter ao seu lado.

Ajoelhou, correndo a outra mão apressadamente pelos cabelos, limpando a garganta para que falasse com firmeza:

— Baekhyun, você quer se casar comigo?

Prendeu a respiração, perdido nos olhos dourados, balançando deles para a pedra vermelha. Sentia o pescoço corar, conforme o sangue corria depressa e atropelava tudo no caminho, nunca acostumado com a urgência que sentia tomar conta dele ao estar ao lado de Chanyeol. 

Balançou a cabeça, afirmando, de novo e outra vez, soprando um “sim” tremido e abalado, tentando se manter no lugar quando Chanyeol a ele sorriu largo, cínico, mas sempre deslumbrante. A própria mão suando quando encontrava a de Baekhyun no caminho para tentar encaixar o anel em seu dedo, sem conseguir fazê-lo de onde estava por tolo nervosismo. Baekhyun o segurou, virando o anel contra a luz para ler a gravura, conforme Chanyeol se levantava para ficar mais perto. 

_“Enquanto houver magia”._

Sorriu, encaixando o anel no dedo, encaixando a sua respiração na de Chanyeol conforme ele se aproximava angustiado, agradecendo por ali caber perfeitamente mesmo sem molde algum. Deixou-se acreditar que aquilo estava prescrito nas estrelas. Não pensou ou mediu o espaço que os separavam antes de envolvê-lo pela cintura em um abraço, chocando o corpo contra o menor e por pouco não derrubando Baekhyun, se ele não agarrasse seus braços enquanto se inclinava para beijá-lo de volta. Faminto e desesperado, desmanchando-se em saudades. Juntando os lábios tão forte e rápido que não teve tempo para processar o que acontecia e por isso, perdeu o ar, mas nem por um instante Baekhyun pensou em se afastar. Aprofundou, sem pedir permissão, subindo dos braços, para os ombros, para o pescoço, enterrando os dedos nos cabelos presos, obrigando Chanyeol a se inclinar mais para retribuir o carinho com vontade, bagunçando as madeixas e a língua e colando os corpos enquanto fosse possível, e ainda que, ferido, protestasse um pouco, só se sentiu realmente satisfeito quando se esfregavam e Chanyeol a ele inteiro pertencia.

Baekhyun se afastou o suficiente para que pudesse sugar seu lábio e sorrir, conjurando seu amor sobre a boca inchada e macia do outro, sem medir qualquer palavra, pois agora nada mais importava: _eu te amo, ardentemente, inteiro, cheio, em tudo._

Permitindo-se ser egoísta, porque seu amor perdido encontrava o caminho de volta a ele e era bom e, não, não era mais um sonho, ainda que sentisse que algo assim não tinha como ser real. Que era impossível que a realidade, enfadonha e carrasca do jeito que era, o presenteasse com algo tão gostoso e tão feliz. 

Só tinha como ser _magia._

* * *

Casaram-se, em uma cerimônia a qual o continente inteiro foi convidado. Onde o chão em que pisaram era envolto de magia e encanto. Sob a benção dos cinco elementos, em seus votos, prometeram, enquanto a luz do Sol brilhar, serem honestos e claros; prometeram, quando a Lua governasse, se entregarem de corpo e alma todas as noites; prometeram, como a Terra, serem firmes quando ao outro precisarem proteger; e como o Oceano serem mutáveis para que os desejos e fé um do outro respeitassem; e prometeram se amar, enquanto o Céu for Céu e sobre suas cabeças existir.

Descobriram que o amor tinha como ser calmo, manso e cândido, não apenas tempestuoso, visceral e violento. E que o fogo, depois de um incêndio, e a água, depois de uma enchente, embora devastadores, as árvores queimassem e derrubassem e por um segundo parecessem carregar toda a vida até que nada restasse, poderiam também ser recomeço ao nutrir o solo e encharcá-lo, abrindo espaço para que algo revigorante e novo possa nascer, crescer e prosperar. 

Baekhyun, pouco depois do matrimônio, também foi coroado rei e muitos anos depois, consagrou-se como o líder mais corajoso que o seu povo já conheceu. Os dragões continuaram sob os cuidados de Seondo e Noeul, e Chanyeol, como aventureiro, mas acima de tudo, devoto ao seu amor, viajou para as Planícies para governar ao lado dele e agora do seu mundo e da sua cultura conhecer e aprender também a amar. 

Foi assim que a história dos dois apenas começou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [UPDATED 09/01/2021] 
> 
> Se você conseguiu chegar aqui, muito obrigada! Para quem ainda não me conhece, meu nome é Mia e eu escrevo fanfics de EXO e Harry Potter.  
> Você pode me encontrar por aqui, no AO3. Ou no meu twitter (/dustiights). 
> 
> Agora que tivemos o Reveil, posso falar que essa história foi um grande experimento para mim. É minha primeira fantasia postada e eu sempre sonhei em escrever algo assim, mas pensei que não seria capaz. Para tornar o festival mais divertido, quis deixar algumas pistas para as pessoas que me acompanham e meus amigos me identificarem durante a leitura, espero que tenha dado certo pela quantidade de referências a "O Príncipe Dragão", "Reign" e "Orgulho e Preconceito" que eu coloquei aqui hahahaha.
> 
> Espero que todos tenham gostado, apesar de tudo, do que eu preparei. Prometo que vou aprimorar Bravado mais para frente, sem a pressa e o desespero, e que tenho mais projetos para o futuro!
> 
> A sua opinião é sempre MUITO especial, ficarei feliz e encantada de ouvi-la, inclusive críticas construtivas, pois quero muito melhorar. Então se você se sentir confortável, deixe um comentário e me conte como foi, ou o que tiver vontade de comentar. Até a próxima! ❤


End file.
